I was there
by VanHelsingWannaBe
Summary: What if Clark Kent had a little sister all through his adventures? Join Sarah Marie Kent and her supernatural brother on these exciting days in Smallville. Season 1
1. Pilot

Disclaimer: I don't own "Smallville"

Chapter 1:"I was there" in "Pilot"

(A/N: This whole seires is dedicated to my friends Brianna and Allison. Brianna, the Smallville Queen, inspired me to write this. Allison, who is like about 12 years old and somehow smarter than me, wanted me to get her in one of my stories. So, as a token of my apprictiation of them, they're gonna be in this story about how Sarah Marie Kent went through life having a brother from another planet...Yeah. Some of you may have noticed that the name Sarah always appears in my stories. But, hey, a girl can dream right? Anyway, enjoy!)

A warm, bright, and sunny morning shone through 12 year old Sarah's window, as it casted a mixture of golden-yellow on her sleeping form. Her brown hair covered her sleepy eyes, and the covers of her bed hardly covered her legs.

"Sarah Marie Kent! Get out of bed! You'll be late!" shouted the voice of Martha Kent, her mother

Sarah groaned as she heard the cry of her mother. Slowly opening her light blue eyes she looked at the clock. 6:30. She only had 30 minutes to get ready for school. Usually she woke up around six, which allowed her to take a shower, get dressed, and eat a good breakfast. Right now to her, it looked like she'd be skipping breakfast. She dragged herself out of bed, putting on her red robe and going to the bathroom door. She turned the knob, but realized it was only a short turn. It took her moments to realize that it was her brother, Clark Kent, in there and she let out and exasperated sigh.

"Clark! Get the heck out of the bathroom! I do not want to be late!" she yelled through the door

Sarah put her head against the door as she waited for Clark to come out. For as long as she could remember, there was something about Clark that she didn't like. That was why she always raised her voice at him when he did something to annoy her. Clark did the same thing. Their parents tried everything to make them get along but soon realized that someday the would get along without their help.

Clark came out of the bathroom with wet hair, and his clothes on. He had a smirk on his face.

"Don't tell me you used the hot water," Sarah said. "That's like pure gold out here on the Kent farm,"

"Hope you're feeling hot, cause you're gonna get all the cool water you can get," Clark said walking to his room

"I'm gonna get you, Clark Kent!"

And with that, Sarah slammed the bathroom door, and locked it. She threw off her bathrobe and turned on the water for the shower. She drew her hand to the water, and drew it back quickly. The water was ice cold. She groaned. Oh yes. She was going to get her brother for this.

A few minutes later, Sarah was walking downstairs to the kitchen. She was wearing a red shirt with a blue jean trench coat, jeans, and her white tennis shoes. Her wet brown hair was tied up in a relaxed pontytail, a strand of hair running down the side of her face.

"Morning sleepyhead," said Mr. Kent as she came in the kitchen

"Morning dad," said Sarah as she sat down across the table

"Ready for another day of Jr. High?" asked Mrs. Kent

"After weeks of it, I think I'm ready,"

"Well eat an apple, and get a quick glass of milk. I don't have time to make you breakfast,"

Sarah nodded and got up to the fridge, but when she opened the door to grab the milk, another hand grabbed it. She looked up to see Clark smiling as he drank out of the bottle. This time it was her turn to smirk.

"Mom!" she yelled. "Clark's drinking out of the bottle!"

Mrs.Kent walked forward to Clark and grabbed the milk bottle from Clark's hands.

"It tastes better out of the bottle," he complained.

"Where'd you learn your manners?" asked Mrs. Kent

"On a farm,"

"Is that why you always hog the hot water?" asked Sarah

"That's enough out of you, young lady," warned Mr. Kent

"Well it's true,"

"Well next time, you can get up earlier than usual. That way you can get all the hot water you need. But right now, you need to catch the bus, or you'll be late."

Sarah sighed as she grabbed her blue messenger bag, and headed for the door.

"Sarah!" shouted Clark. "Think fast!"

Sarah turned around just in time to see an apple heading her way. She caught it just in time.

"What was that for?" she asked glaring at her brother

"Just getting you ready for next year's Smallville softball team," grinned Clark

Sarah rolled her eyes, and ran down the road as the bus came up to her family farm. The doors opened, and she climbed up the steps, searching for a place to sit.

"Sarah!" shouted a voice. "Over here!"

Sarah looked up, and smiled. There was Chloe Sullivan waving her hands, gesturing for her to come sit with her and Pete Ross. Chloe and Pete were Clark's friends, and hers. Quickly she walked over to sit across from them.

"Where's Clark?" asked Pete

"Don't know. And I don't care," griped Sarah

"Another one of your sibling rivalries?" asked Chloe teasing. "What happened this time?"

"He hogged the hot water, he drank my milk, and he nearly took off my head with my own breakfast. That's what,"

Pete chuckled as he looked out the window. He saw Clark running from the house as the bus pulled away. Chloe sighed and held up a 5 dollar bill between her fingers.

"I can't believe you bet against your best friend," she said shaking her head.

"Statistical fact," said Pete. "If Clark moved any slower, he'd be extinct,"

Sarah laughed at Pete's joke as the bus stopped again, and more people came in. She looked up and saw her friends Brianna Arkin and Allison Harper.

"Hey guys!" she shouted.

Brianna and Allison walked up and sat by their friend.

"Where's your brother?" asked Allison

"Missed the bus again," mummbled Sarah in her "I don't care" tone

"Uh-Oh," said Allison and Brianna in unison.

"Sibling Rivalry?" asked Brianna.

"Yep." answered Sarah.

"Your brother and my brother should switch. At least your brother talks to you. Mine just mopes around with his bug collection,"

"You want him? You can have him,"

"Greg? Your brother?" Allison asked Brianna. "I thought he was at military school,"

"Ugh. My mom says that, but she doesn't mean it. She hasn't gone over it with my dad though, even though they're divorced," said Brianna. "But whatever happens he'll know what the reasons are,"

The bus stopped in front of the schools. Sarah, Brianna, and Allison's Jr High Schol (Smallville Jr. High) was right across from Clark, Chloe, and Pete's school (Smallville High). Which was really bad for Sarah because, since she started Jr.High, Mrs. Kent wanted Clark to pick her up from school and take the bus from there. They walked up the steps and went inside. Practically everyone was inside and it took them everything they could to get to their lockers. When Sarah opened her locker, a balloon fell out and crashed on the floor. Yellow paint splattered on her clothes and her face. Everyone around her laughed. Allison looked at her face and pointed at her clothes.

"That's a good color on you," she joked.

"Ali!" shouted Brianna

"I was just kidding,"

"Come on. Let's go to the gym and ask the coach for some P.E. shirt,"

"Excuse me," Sarah stopped Brianna. "I'm not gonna go around wearing an old P.E uniform,"

"Would you rather walk around with paint on your shirt?" asked Allison.

A few minutes later, Sarah sat in class listening to her language teacher teach them about America's first authors and poets. _This is the worst day ever! _she thought to herself. Suddenly she felt something hit her head. She looked back and saw a short brown haired boy, with freckles that ran across his face and over his nose. He had an evil looking grin on his face. She turned around ignoring him. This was the worst day ever.

After a hard day at school, Sarah stood outside the school with Brianna and Allison sitting on the steps

"Why are we here again?" asked Allison

"We're waiting for Clark to get Sarah, so we can go with her to study for the stupid Geography test for next friday," said Brianna.

"Well it looks like we're gonna miss the bus,"

"Why?" asked Sarah

"Smallville High is having football tryouts today,"

"What does that have to do with Clark,"

"Well lets see. Your grandfather played football, your dad played football, what do you think Clark's gonna do?...By the way Bri. Is your brother playing?"

"I told you!" Brianna said. "I don't care what my buggy brother does as long as the creep stays away from me,"

Sarah, not wanting to listen, ran across the street to the High School. Brianna and Allison followed her, running behind her. Sarah stopped on the edge of the field. There were freshmen in red and yellow football uniforms, making passes, hitting tackle dummies, and doing agilities. Her eyes gazed toward Clark, who was sitting on the stands. She shook her head.

"Let's go home guys," she said.

"Are you going on the bus?" asked Brianna

"No, I'll walk,"

"OK. See ya later!"

"Bye,"

Sarah watched Allison and Brianna go to the bus that was waiting for them. She started walking away from the field, and onto the side of the street. She walked for about two miles, when she saw a speeding car drive past her. It was a black Porsche. She curiously looked at it as it drove away, and looked up towards the bridge. She groaned. There was Clark again, overlooking the river.

"That kid is everywhere!" she said to herself. "Why can't something bad happen to him?"

Suddenly, as if her words were magic, the black Porsche started swerving. Clark looked behind him, and before he knew it, the car crashed into him, and they bother fell off the bridge and into the river.

"CLARK!" shouted Sarah, involuntarily

Without realizing what she was doing, Sarah ran to the edge of the bridge, to search for Clark. The car the crashed into him was sinking. She threw off her messenger bag, and her blue jean trench coat, and jumped into the freezing cold water. Underwater, she saw someone swimming into the car. It was Clark, trying to get the driver out of there. She didn't understand. He was hit by a car, and still alive? That could've killed him. She watched as Clark pulled out an unconsious bald man out of the Porsche and swim up to the surface. Sarah followed him, and gasped for air as she came out of the water. She swam as Clark gave the man CPR.

"Clark! Wait up!" she shouted as she came out, water dripping from her clothes.

Clark looked behind him, and was shocked

"Where'd you come from?" he asked

"I fell in, and saw what you were doing," she explained.

Clark ignored Sarah's response, and continued giving the man CPR. He woke up coughing. He looked up and saw Clark

"I could've sworn I hit you," he whispered

"If you did, I'd be...I'd be dead," Clark said.

An hour later, Sarah sat beside Clark with a red blanket over her shoulders. Police were swarming over the place, and they were bringing the wrecked Porsche out. Sarah saw Mr.Kent come running up.

"Clark! Sarah!" he shouted as he came up. "Kids. Are you allright?"

"We're fine dad," Sarah said slightly annoyed

"Who's that maniac that was driving that car!"

"That would be me," answered the man that Clark rescued. "Lex Luthor,"

Lex put up his hand as in a gesture to shake Mr.Kent's hand. Mr. Kent just looked at him

"I'm Jonathon Kent," he said instead. "These are my kids,"

Mr.Kent took off his jacket and draped it around Sarah's shoulders.

"Thanks for saving my life," Lex said to Clark.

"I'm sure you would've done the same thing," Clark answered

The Kents started walking away, but Lex stopped them

"You've got extraordinary kids Mr. Kent," he said. "If there's any way I could repay you..."

Mr. Kent turned around and said "Drive slower,"

On their way home from the accident, Sarah sat in the back of the truck, as Jonathon talked to them in a stern voice.

"Why didn't you two come home on the bus?" he asked.

"I was busy," Clark said.

"Yeah right!" shouted Sarah. "I saw what you were doing. You were at tryouts!"

Jonathon looked at Clark with a stern look. Clark glared at Sarah, and looked at his father.

"I didn't try out," he said. "I just went to support Pete,"

"But you know you're supposed to pick up Sarah and take the bus from her school when it stopped there,"

"She's a big girl dad. She can walk home, and take the bus by herself. I don't need to babysit her everyday,"

"But you're mother doesn't want her walking home by herself. It'll make her feel relaxed if she knows that you'll be there to pick up Sarah,"

Sarah said nothing as Clark and Jonathon continued arguing. They stopped on the farm, and Mrs. Kent came out of the house with a worried expression. Sarah came out of the car, and her mother engulfed her in a hug.

"I was so worried," she said. "Are you two all right?"

"They're fine Martha," Jonathon explained. "Clark, Sarah go upstairs and change into warm clothes. You're mother and I are gonna talk,"

Clark and Sarah went inside the house. Clark was clearly angry for turning him in to Mr. Kent at Sarah.

"I can't believe you told him I was there," he said. "He thinks I was trying out,"

"Well it woudn't have happened if you were there to pick me up. Then I wouldn't have snitched. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a shower filled with hot water with my name on it," Sarah said going into the bathroom

That night, Sarah sat on her bed reading Bram Stokers "Dracula". There was a knock on the door, and she slightly jumped.

"Come in," she said.

Mrs. Kent came in with a smile on her face. She had a bowl of chicken noddle soup, crackers, and a glass of milk.

"You and Clark gave us quite a scare today," she said.

"Sorry," Sarah apoligized.

Mrs.Kent sat by Sarah's bed, and gave her the tray of food.

"Mom," Sarah started. "Is there something you and Dad know that I should know?"

"Why?" asked Mrs. Kent

"Because I saw Clark get hit by the car at 60 miles per hour. And when I saw him after that, he didn't have a bone broken or a scratch on his skin,"

Mrs. Kent was silent at Sarah's response. She put a hand on Sarah's cheek

"You're still too young to know things about your brother. Even he doesn't know what goes on around him," she said softly. "You'll know when the time is right to know what goes on in life. Now eat your soup, and get to bed...and no more horror books. You'll have nightmares for weeks,"

Sarah smiled.

"Sure. Night mom," she whispered.

The next day, Sarah and Clark were on their way up the road home from school. They hadn't said a word to each other since yesterday. But that was off Sarah's mind when she saw something that glued her eyes permanetly. There was a red electric scooter with a black helmet sitting on its seat. Behind it was a red and white truck with a bow on its grid.

"Whoa!" she said. "Mom, who's stuff?"

"Yours and Clark's," Martha said coming up

"Which one's mine? The truck?"

"Very funny Sarah,"

Sarah laughed, and looked at the card that was stuck on the helmet on the scooter

_Dear Sarah_

_Careful with this, and always ride safely with a helmet. And be thankful it only goes to 15 miles per hour_

_Sincerly, _

_The maniac from the Porsche_

Sarah smiled as she read the note.

"Where're the keys?" asked Clark

"Your father has them," answered Martha

Sarah's smiled faded into a frown. Something was wrong, and she knew it had something to do with her father and Lex Luthor. She followed Clark, and found Mr. Kent putting wood into a large wood chipper. Mr. Kent noticed them watching, and he stopped.

"I know how much you want it kids," he said. "But you can't keep them"

"Why not?" asked Clark "I saved the guys life"

"So you think you and your sister deserve a prize?"

"That's not what I meant. How about I drive the old one and you drive the new one. Everybody wins,"

"This isn't about winning Clark,"

"Well it's not like the Luthors can't afford it,"

"Uh, I'm gonna go up to the loft and do my homework," said Sarah going upstairs

Clark and Jonathon didn't even seem to notice Sarah leaving, and they continued their disagreement. But Sarah stayed and listened, just to be entertained

"Do you know why that is?" asked Jonathon. "Do you remember Mr. Bell? We used to go fishing on his property. How about Mr. Guy? He used to send us pumpkins every Halloween. Well Lionel Luthor promsied cut them in on a deal. He sent them flashy gifts. Only once they sold him their property, he went back on his word. He evicted them son,"

"So you're judging Lex for what his father did?" asked Clark

"No Clark, I just want you to know where the money came from that bought that car,"

Clark looked at his father in a disapproving way. He started to go upstairs to the loft.

"Clark, I know you're upset," said Jonathon. "But it's normal..."

Sarah watched Clark throw down his bag on the stairs, and come back down.

"Normal?" he asked.

Clark turned on the wood chipper and held up his fist.

"How about this? Is this normal?"

Without another word, Clark plunged his hand into the wood chipper. His father, in a panic, tried to stop him. He turned off the machine, and dug Clarks hand out. But, to Sarah's amazement, his hand was still attached. Only his shirt was tattered.

"I didn't dive in after Lex's car," he said. "It hit me a 60 miles an hour. Does that sound normal to you? I'd give anything to be normal,"

Clark ran upstairs to the loft. Sarah hurridly went up to the couch, and quickly took out her books to make it look like she was studying and didn't hear a thing. She didn't even say anything mean to him the whole time they were even up there. In fact, they didn't say anything to each other at all. She still couldn't believe it. Her parents were keeping a secret from her all these years. Her brother, Clark Kent, had superpowes. It all made sense. The crash, how he didn't get hurt, everything.

"I'll be right back," she said quietly getting up and going downstairs.

"Sarah," Clark started. "Did you dive in after me yesterday, or did you really fall in?"

Sarah took a deep breath, and looked at Clark, almost in a loving way.

"I dove in after you guys, because I thought I was going to lose a brother that was the only thing that kept me going through my life," she said silently. "Would you have done the same for me if I was driving 60 miles an hour and drove off a bridge?"

Clark was silent, but then he nodded. Sarah smiled, but she turned back.

"Oh and Clark," she said. "This conversation, never happened,"

Clark laughed a little bit as Sarah went outside that led the way to the house. When she opened the door, she saw her parents in the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked as she walked in. "Why didn't you tell me that Clark had these abilities? It would've answered all my questions,"

"We wanted to protect you and Clark," said Jonathon calmly.

"From what? Aliens? FBI agents? Wacked-out scientists? Tell me. I'm tired of lies. I wanna know the truth and I wanna know it now!"

"Sarah, the reason Clark has these abilities, is... well his biological parents weren't exactly from around here,"

"Really? Where were they from? Another planet? Did you stash Clark's spaceship in the attic?"

"Actually, sweetheart, it's in the storm cellar,"

Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing. She shook her head as she went upstairs

"I'm spending the night at Allisons." she said defiantly. "I don't wanna stay here for the night,"

"Sarah..." Jonathon started.

"Jonathon, let her go." Martha said. "It was bound to happen one day. You knew this day would come. Besides, there's no school tomorrow. She just needs to get this off her chest. She'll understand. Beside's, I think this will help Clark and her get along,"

Sarah walked briskly upstairs to the loft to get her bookbag. Clark was there, and he knew something was wrong.

"You okay?" he asked.

"No I am NOT okay," she said as if she was hurrying to go somewhere. "Something's horribly wrong, and right now I'm officially freaked out,"

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. But I have to get out of here. I'm going to Allisons for the night. Brianna will be there. Sort of like a sleepover you know?"

"Sarah, something's going on. Maybe I can help,"

"No! If you want to help me, you can just leave me alone. I don't need anyone's help,"

Before Clark could stop her, Sarah was out of there.

At Allison's house, Brianna and Allison were laughing and jumping around to music. Sarah just sat on the couch in her pajamma's hugging her pillow.

"Hey Sarah!" shouted Brianna. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing," said Sarah.

Brianna and Allison looked at each other. Allison turned off the music, and she and Brianna sat down by Sarah.

"Are you homesick?" asked Allison. "Do you want me to call your mom?"

"No, it's not that," Sarah said.

"Hey I know what'll cheer you up! Brianna, if you had to choose one person in your family to kick out, who would you pick and why?"

"It doesn't take a genius to know this one," Brianna said in her 'duh' voice. "My brother Greg, because if he was out of the house, I can go through a night's sleep without worrying about his spiders coming into my room. I hate spiders,"

"That's good. Sarah, if you had to pick one person in your family to kick out, who would you pick and why?"

"It doesn't take a genius to know this one either, Ali,"

"I don't know," answered Sarah.

"You don't know?" asked Allison and Brianna in unison.

"I don't get it," said Brianna. "I'd expect you to say Clark or something, and that he gets on your nerves 24/7."

"Well...can you guys keep a secret?" asked Sarah

"I'm the Fort Knox of secrets. Although I don't know about Allison,"

"Hey! I can keep a secret, as long as it doesn't involve family members that'll totally ruin their lives,"said Allison

"How many secrets went into that criteria?"

"None so far,"

"Well you better keep this one," said Sarah. "Because it involves family members,"

"What is it?" asked Brianna

Sarah wiggled her finger, as a gesture for them to huddle around.

"Okay," she whispered. "Yesterday, on my way home from school, Lex Luthor was driving down the street 60 miles an hour on the bridge by the Talon,"

"You mean that coffee shop that's been closed for what? A century?" asked Allison.

"Actually it's been closed for about 56 years I think," Brianna said.

"Yeah, that coffee shop," Sarah said. "Anyway Clark was by the bridge, and when the car went out of control, it crashed into him, and they both fell off the bridge,"

"And you saw the whole thing? What'd you do?"

"I dove in after them,"

"That's a side I never saw...Wait a minute. Clark got hit by a car that was speeding 60 miles an hour? That would've killed him."

"That's what I thought! But he was still alive, and he did save Lex Luthor's life,"

"Oooh. Did you guys get presents? I heard if you get on a rich guys rich side, you strike it rich,"

"Yeah. I got a scooter, but dad said I can't have it cause he doesn't like Lionel Luthor...Hang on. We're getting off the subject. Quit doing that!"

"Sorry,"

"Anyway, I decided to leave that accident alone, because I thought Clark just got lucky to get out of there with no broken bones, and no scratches. But this afternoon, he and my dad got into an arguemant, and he put his hand in the wood chipper,"

"Your brother's nuts!" Allison said. "What happened to his hand?"

"Nothing. Ansolutely nothing. It was still there when dad pulled it out. And right before I left, I got into an argument with my parents, and they told me that they got a spaceship in the storm cellar, and that Clark's from another planet,"

"OK," Allison said. "Let me get this straight. Clark got hit by a speeding car that was supposed to kill him but didn't. Then he saved Lex Luthor's life, and you two just got flashy gifts that your dad won't let you have. Then, your brother decided to commit suicide and put his hand in a dangerous machine that should've left him handless, but it hardly left a scratch on him. Then you find out that he's from outer space, and now you've got a brother that's an alien?"

"Yeah...Do you guys believe me?"

"Well, since you've never lied to us before, and you're brother does have some weird streaks in him..." Brianna started.

"Like what?"

"Like how he got to class in time yesterday when he missed the bus,"

"How'd you know that?"

"Chloe told me when Allison and I took the bus yesterday afternoon,"

"So Clark's some sort of alien?" asked Allison. "I always thought of him as some sort of geeky person,"

"He's not like that,"Sarah answered. "So are you guys gonna keep a secret, or bring the circus to my house asking for a teenage boy who can lift anything at any weight beyond avergae?"

"We'll keep a secret," said Brianna. She turned to Allison. "Won't we Ali?"

"I won't tell a soul," grinned Allison

A week went by, and the girls were sitting in science class listening about Genetics. It was ironic for Sarah since genetics was mainly the problem of the week for her. When the teacher wasn't looking though, she felt something tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw Brianna, hunched over her desk toward Sarah's back.

"Look out the window," she whispered.

Sarah did what Brianna asked. Out the window was an ambulence and a crowd. Suddenly, the bell rang, and before everyone else could get up, Sarah, Brianna, and Allison ran out of the school and down the street to see the comotion. There was a man on a stretcher, and people were putting him in the ambulence.

"What's going on?" asked Allison.

"Some electrical storm went up through the guy's body," said Pete as he and Chloe came up behind him. "That's the third one this week,"

"And they're all former jocks of Smallville High," Chloe added.

"That's strange," Brianna said. "Who would send electricity through former jocks?"

Sarah shrugged. "Who knows?"

The girls looked around everybody. They all had worried expressions on their faces. Except one. One had light brown hair, and his eyes were narrowed. Brianna tapped Chloe's shoulder

"Who's the weirdo?" she asked

"I don't know," said Chloe as she took a picture of they weird guy. "Let's check him out,"

Later, everyone, (Clark, Sarah, Brianna, Allison, Chloe, and Pete) were in Smallville High's Publications classroom where Clark and Chloe work on that Torch, Smallville High's school newspaper. Chloe was searching through an old School Yearbook she picked up from the library, until she stopped on one page.

"Here it is," she said setting it down on the table. "His name's Jeremy Creek. This is a picture of him twelve years ago," Chloe pointed to a picture in the yearbook

"And this is the one Chloe took four hours ago," Brianna said showing another picture on the computer.

"No way." said Allison. "That's impossible. This yearbook was what the 1989 edition? The guy should be 26 years old today. It-It has to be a kid that looks just like him. It can't be him,"

"My money was on the evil twin theory," said Pete. "That is 'till we checked this missing persons,"

"Jeremy from the state infirmary a few days ago where he'd been in a coma for twelve years," Chloe explained. "They say he suffered from massive electrolyte imbalance,"

"That' why he hasn't aged a day," Pete pointed out

"So you're telling us he just woke up?" asked Clark

"Well, no, there was a huge electrical storm, and the hospital's generator went down, and when the power came back on, Jeremy was gone," said Chloe

"So the electricity must've charged him up like a Duracell," said Allison getting the picture

"And now he's back in Smallville putting former jocks into comas," Sarah said

"Why?" asked Clark

"Because twelve years ago today," Pete said. "They chose Jeremy Creek as the scarecrow"

Allison took a newspaper clipping from Chloe's hands, and Brianna looked over her shoulder.

"'Comatose Boy Found In Field, Twenty Miles From Meteor Strike'" Brianna read aloud.

"The exposure of the blast must've done something to his body" Allison said

"No, this can't be right," Clark said.

"I think you ought to show Clark and Sarah," Pete said to Chloe

"Show us what?" asked Sarah

Chloe led everyone to a room. Pete turned on the light, and Sarah gasped. There were newspaper clippings everywhere completely covering one wall

"It started out as a scapbook and it just kind of mutated," Chloe explained

"Cool!" said Allison

Brianna smacked Allison upside the head.

"What'd I do?" Allison asked innocently

"What is it?" asked Clark

"I call it the 'Wall of Weird'" Chloe said, standing in front of the wall. 'It's every strange, bizzare, and unexplained that happened in Smallville since the meteor shower. That's when it all began. When the town went schitzo. What do you think?"

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" asked Clark moving toward the wall

"Do you tell me everything happens in your life?" asked Chloe. "We all keep secrets Clark,"

Sarah watched Clark look around the wall, until he stopped at one picture.

"Lana?" he whispered to himself. "My fault. It's all my fault,"

Sarah looked at Clark as he rushed out of the room. She knew he had a crush on Lana Lang, the girl next door, but why was he saying that it was all is fault? She looked at everybody else, and went out to find him. But when she went outside, she couldn't.

"Clark?" she called out. "Clark!"

But no answer came. Brianna and Allison came out behind her.

"Where is he?" Brianna asked.

"I don't know," Sarah said shrugging.

"I think he used one of his abilities to get out of here as fast as he can," Allison pointed out.

"In the middle of broad daylight Allison?" asked Sarah. "I've gotta find him,"

Sarah started running across the street to her bike. Allison and Brianna looked at each other, and almost instantly started running with her

"Wait up!" shouted Brianna. "We're coming with you!"

Soon, Sarah, Brianna, and Allison were running their bikes full speed down the streets of the small Smallville town. They sped past cars, and other people that were crossing the street. Suddenly, Brianna stopped her bike. She saw Jeremy walking down the sidewalk briskly.

"Hey!" she called out to Sarah and Allison.

Sarah and Allison rode their bikes down to where Brianna was. She pointed at Jeremy

"Let's follow him," she said.

"I don't think that's a good idea Brianna," said Allison. "Come to think of it, you've never had any good ideas. Besides you know what he did to those guys. You wanna get fried by a freakishly weird guy who electrocutes people into comas?"

"I don't care. I've got a hunch."

"Brianna may be right," Sarah said. "Come on. Let's go,"

"Argh! But it's nearly six, and it's almost dark, and I'm hungry," Allison complained

"We'll get you something to eat when we find out what he's up to," Sarah said. "Come on,"

Sarah and Allison followed Brianna. As they rode their bikes, Sarah took out her cell phone and called her parents

"Mom?" she spoke in the phone

"Oh my gosh. Sweetheart we were worried sick. Are you all right?" came Martha's voice

"I'm fine. Is Clark home?"

"No. We thought he was with you. Is he with you?"

"No. But I'm with Allison and Brianna and we're looking for him. I'll be home soon. I promise. I love you. Bye,"

"Sarah..."

Sarah didn't get to hear what Martha had to say when she hung up the cell phone

"Did you tell her that we're following a maniac into Luthor Corp fields?" asked Brianna

"I figured if I told her that, my dad would hit the roof," Sarah said, as she set down her bike on the curb by the field

"We shouldn't be here guys," saide Allison turning on her emergency flashlight. "This is government property. You know what they do to people who sneak around here? They experiment on them. Question them like 'Who are you working for' or 'What was your motive if you succeded in invading my corporation'"

"That's just a figmant of your imagination, Allison," Brianna said. "Before my brother became a 'buggy' person, he used to scare the heck out of me saying stuff about monster spiders that took over the world. None of that experimentation is real,"

The girls walked through the corn stalks in the dark. A couple of times they tripped, but they had each other for support. Suddenly, Sarah heard something rustle in the stalks. Allison let out a short scream, and tried to shine her light on something, but it dropped and that glass shattered.

"Nice one Allison!" shouted Brianna."Now we can't see a thing,"

"It's not my fault, I get easily freaked. I'm not the one with a brother who's obbsessed with freaky bugs!" Allison shouted back.

"Hey!" shouted a voice. "What are you kids doing here?"

The girls turned their heads, and saw Lex Luthor with a flashlight.

"That's it!" shouted Allison. "I told you we were gonna get caught! We're done for!"

"Hey," Lex said, waving his flashlight around. "I'm not gonna hurt any of you...Sarah Kent?"

"Hi Lex," Sarah waved

"What are you doing in the middle of the night of my company corn field?"

"We were tracking down someone. You haven't seen anybody out of the ordinary have you?"

"I did see someone walk past here. I thought he did something around here, and I went to investigate. But I never thought I'd find three teenage girls in the middle of the night walking around my cornfield,"

"Help me," a voice sounded

Lex flashed his light behind the girls. Sarah knew that voice anywhere.

"Clark," she whispered

Sarah started running through the field, with Lex, Allison, and Brianna behind her. Sarah skidded into a clearing, and could not believe what she saw. There was Clark, tied to a scarecrow post, in his boxer shorts, and a big red "S" painted on his chest. Lex came up behind her.

"Oh no," he whispered.

Lex went behind the post, and started to untie Clark while Sarah got his clothes that was right down beside them

"Who did this to you?" Sarah asked defiantly.

"Doesn't matter," Clark whispered as he jumped down and grabbed his pants.

Clark suddenly drops to his knees, and something fell from his neck. It was a necklace with an emerald gem. Almost instantly he got up, feeling more strong.

"Clark you need to see a doctor," Brianna said as she and Allison came up

"I'll be okay," Clark said quickly

Soon Clark was running through the feilds. Sarah started running after him. She'd get her bike later, and she knew that Brianna and Allison would be safe getting a ride home from Lex. But she was worried about her brother.

"Clark!" she shouted. "You are not leaving me out here by myself!"

Suddenly, Clark came up behind her. She turned around, and looked at him with a stern face.

"Listen," she said. "I know you have these abilities. So do Brianna and Allison. But I'm not gonna tell anyone. They're not gonna tell anyone. You know why? Because they're your friends, and my friends, and I'm your sister, and I don't tell anybody anything, unless it's okay to tell. There. I said it. Even though you are sometimes annoying, you are my brother, and I love you...And I don't want anything to happen to you,"

Clark couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was his little twelve-year-old sister, that despised him, and he did too, saying that he loved him, and didn't want anything to happen to him?

"I don't want you leaving me behind, like you always do," Sarah whispered. "I'm going with you,"

"Well," Clark said finally. "You're gonna have to ride my shoulders the whole way. Because you don't have the same speed as I do,"

Sarah smiled as Clark bent over a bit. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and Clark put his hands under her thighs.

"Ready?" he asked. "One, Two, Three!"

Clark lifted Sarah off the ground, and put him on his shoulders.

"Hang on tight," he warned

Sarah nodded, and Clark took off in a flash. Her hair was blowing hard in the wind, and she was laughing with happiness and joy. Maybe having a super brother a brother wouldn't be so bad. Before she knew it they stopped, and Clark put her down.

"That was fun!" she said. "...Hey. Where are we?"

"The ally behind the high school," explained Clark.

"Where's Jeremy?"

"I don't know. Let's split up. Hopefully we'll find him,"

Sarah nodded, and walked to the other side of the building, while listening to the sound of hip hop from inside the gym. The high school-ers were having their Homecoming Dance, and it sounded like they were having a good time. Soon she saw Jeremy opening up the fire sprinkler system box.

"You have to stop this Jeremy," Sarah said coming up to him as Clark came up behind her

Jeremy looked up and saw Clark with a serious look on his face

"I don't know how you got here," he said. "But you shoud've stayed away,"

"I won't let you hurt my friends," Clark warned

"Those people in there aren't your friends. The sprinklers will get them all nice and wet. I'll handle the rest,"

"Electrocuting innocent people isn't going to solve any problems," Sarah said. "You need help."

"What happened to you was my fault," Clark said. "I can understand your pain,"

"I'm not in pain," Jeremy almost shouted. "I have a gift, and a purpose, and a destiny,"

Jeremy turned around, only to find that Clark was still staring right into his face

"So do I," Clark whispered

Jeremy started to get angry, In order to electrocute him, he put his hands on Clark, sparks shooting from his fingers.Clark, using his super strength, threw him into a car

"Give it up Jeremy!" he shouted.

But Jeremy wouldn't listen. He put his hand on the truck and sprung it to life. He got in and tried to run Clark over. He smashed him into a wall that also smashed a water hydrant. The water bursted out, and got onto Clark and the car, electrocuting Jeremy. Sarah could only watch in shock. She went over to Clark as he pulled the drivers car door off it's hinges. Jeremy looked at them in confusion.

"You okay?" asked Sarah

"Who are you?" asked Jeremy. "Where am I?"

"I'm Clark Kent," Clark said

"And I'm Sarah Kent," Sarah said.

"And you're in Smallville,"

"I wanna go home," Jeremy whispered.

Clark and Sarah looked at each other and nodded.

An hour later, Clark and Sarah arrived home. Once they entered the door, Jonathon and Martha stood up from the couch.

"Where were you two?" asked Martha "We've been up all night since Lex Luthor returned Sarah's bike,"

Clark and Sarah looked each other to see if one of them had any ideas to get out of this situation.

"Well, we got a little tied up on some things," Sarah said.

Jonathon crossed his arms

"Like what?" he asked

"Uh...we went out for some ice cream, and it was a long line, so we had to go to another ice cream parlor, and it also had a long line. Right Clark?" asked Sarah

"Right," Clark said. "But we're home, and that's the important thing. Night guys,"

"Sweet dreams mom and dad," said Sarah as she and Clark went outside to the loft.

Martha and Jonathon looked at each other in confusion.

"I have the strangest feeling that something happened, and it was not ice cream," Jonathon said.

"Well, look on the bright side," Martha said. "At least they're getting along,"

Clark and Sarah sat by each other laughing.

"I cannot believe you and your friends went all the way across the town on your bikes looking for me," Clark said smiling.

"Well, like I said," Sarah explained. "You're my brother, and I love you...You know this was fun. We should do it again,"

"What? Spend more time togethor, or fight people who put others into comas?" joked Clark

"I'd take both anyday,"

"Clark! Sarah!" Martha said as she came up. "Come on in the house and get in bed!"

"Uh Mom," Clark said. "Is it all right if we sleep in the loft tonight?"

Martha looked at her two children and smiled.

"Okay," she said. "Is there any blankets and pillows up here?"

"We'll be fine mom," Clark said.

"All right. Good night,"

"Night mom," said Sarah

Clark looked at Sarah with a grin on his face. When Sarah looked at him, she shifted uncomfortably.

"What are you thinking?" she asked

"Just one thing," he said.

"I don't like it whatever it is,"

"Too late!"

Without warning, Clark started tickling Sarah

"NO! CLARK! STOP IT! THAT TICKLES!" she said laughing, and trying to get away from his grasp

Clark still tickled Sarah, and they both ended up falling asleep, their heads tilted togethor. They both new this was the start of a great friendship


	2. Metamorphosis

Disclaimer: I don't own "Smallville"

Chapter 2: "I was there" in "Metamorphosis"

The next day, the Kent's were setting up a booth that said "Kent Organic Produce". The family owned a wonderful garden that took place in their backyard. Sarah was helping Clark put up the sign as he pushed nails in with his thumb. Chloe ad Pete were there putting up fresh produce on the tables. Soon Sarah saw Lana Lang and Whitney Fordman, a big shot football star. Chloe turned to her

"All hail the homecoming king and queen," she joked

Sarah gave Chloe a look that said "That's not nice". She watched Lana and Whitney come up to her

"Hi Sarah," greeted Lana. "How are you? I haven't seen you in a while,"

"Hi Lana," said Sarah. "I'm doing great...You're Whitney Fordman right?"

"That's right," said Whitney

"I heard you guys made Homecoming King and Queen. Congratulations,"

"Thank you Sarah," said Lana. "How'd you know?"

"Well," Sarah laughed a bit. "It's a small world in Smallville"

Both Whitney and Lana laughed.

"Hey Kent!" Whitney shouted to Clark. "You got a funny sister. You guys close?"

"Well," Sarah said looking at Clark. "Let's just say we're closer than ever since the past few days,"

"Clark," Lana said as Clark came up behind Sarah. "I didn't see you at the dance last night,"

"I was..." Clark looked at Whitney. "...a bit tied up...I took Sarah out for some ice cream. She had a rough day at school, and I thought I'd cheer her up,"

"That's nice. And it's nice to know you love your little sister so much,"

"Hey. Congratulations," said Mr. Kent as he came up and shook Whitney's hand. "That was one heck of a game. I haven't seen an offense that good since I played,"

"Thank you Mr. Kent," Whitney said.

"I'm gonna go get the rest of the boxes out of the truck," Clark said quietly.

"I'll help," Whitney said, following Clark

"Hey Lana," said Sarah. "You want a peach? It's on the house,"

"Thank you Sarah," said Lana. "That's so sweet of you,"

"You're welcome...Hey dad. I'll be right back,"

"All right." Jonathon said. "Come right back,"

Sarah nodded, and went to the parking lot where Clark and Whitney were getting boxes from the back of the truck.

"Kent, you relaize last night was just a prank right?" Whitney asked Clark. "Hey, I need that necklace back..."

"I don't have it," Clark said quickly

"Well it's Lana's favorite so..."

"So then you better go out to that cornfield and find it,"

Sarah watched Clark walk away angrily, and Whitney followed him, all silent.

"Hey Sarah!" shouted two voices.

Sarah turned around and saw Brianna and Allison coming up to her on their bikes. Brianna was all smiles.

"Allison," Sarah said in a cautious voice. "Did you let Brianna near sugar again?"

"No!" said Allison. "I don't even know what that creepy smile's on there for anyway. What is that smile on for anyway?"

"Gregs getting kicked out of the house!" Brianna shouted. "Mom's sending him to military school! For real!"

"Is that all?" asked Allison.

"What more do you want?"

"Hang on. Let me go get my list,"

Allison started laughing at her joke. Brianna's smile turned into a frown, and smacked her upside the head.

"Why's Greg going to military school?" asked Sarah

"My mom found these video tapes of Lana Lang he recorded," Brianna explained. "Look's like he was spying on her for a while"

"Your brother's weird,"

"Yeah. How's your brother doing?"

"Well, he has a grudge against Whitney now. But I don't think it'll last long,"

"Whitney tied him up to that pole?' asked Allison. "I always thought he was stupid."

"Didn't you have a crush on him?" asked Brianna.

"Well now, I'm beginning to think who he really is,"

Sarah laughed, and the girls went around the market grounds to see if they could purchase anything that interested them. Allison saw books on how to make things out of duct tape, and lots of facts on Europe. Brianna saw posters of her favorite singer, Hilary Duff, and bought two of them to put in Greg's room, when he cleared it out. She had the craziest idea of turning his room into a hang-out room for her and Allison and Sarah. She said she would put a TV in there with a DVD player, a Gamecube, lots of books, and a mini refrigerator full of snacks and cold sodas. When Allison and Sarah heard this, they thought it was a good idea, and decided to help raise money to get paint, the TV, the refrigerator, and the DVD player. Allison said she would get the Gamecube from her house. Sarah was looking at a teen magazine, when she noticed someone come in, right behind Lana. She was looking at butterfly moblies that were hanging from the ceiling of a tent.

"Hey Brianna," Sarah said. "Isn't that your brother?"

Brianna looked hard at the boy that was right by Lana.

"No way," she said. "That guy's better looking than my brother,"

"Did you know the average butterfly only lives for eight hours?" they heard the boy asked Lana

"The fast die young," Lana agreed. "They're the rock stars of the inscet world,"

The girls jaws dropped open, and their eyes went wide.

"Okay," Brianna said, after finding her voice. "The only weird person in Smallville who knows that is my brother, and that does not look like my brother,"

"Maybe it's just someone who just looks like him," said Sarah.

"Oh yeah. Pete said the same thing about Jeremy Creek, and looked what happened,"

Brianna shook her head, and walked up to Lana and what might be her brother. Lana noticed her coming, and gave her a warm smile.

"Hi Brianna," she said. "You didn't tell me that you're brother knew a lot about these things,"

Brianna looked at Greg who had a creepy smile on his face.

"Well he's as mysterious as the insects he studies," she said. "Even I don't know what he does,"

"You're lucky to have a brother like him," Lana said. "He's really smart. Does he help you with your homework?"

"Actually, he's busy most of the time, so I get help from my mom...I gotta go. Allison and Sarah are waiting for me. We're shopping for some supplies,"

"Really? For what?"

"We're making sort of a hangout. You know, where we can kick back, relax, and just chill,"

"Sounds like fun. Where're you gonna build it,"

"Oh. Somewhere. Maybe my mom will let me use one of the rooms in our house,"

Brianna glared at Greg when she said this. Greg still smiled at her. She waved bye at Lana and Greg and walked back to her friends.

"Well is it your brother?" asked Allison.

"Yeah," Brianna said sighing.

"Good, 'cause you can hook me up with him,"

"Allison!" shouted Sarah.

"I don't get it," Brianna said to herself. "One minute, my mom can't get him out of his room to get some color on his skin, and then the next minute he's out making shots with Lana Lang. He's not even supposed to be seeing her. He spied on her,"

"I think Chloe should look into this,"

"Later. I wanna find out what he's up to first."

"Right. Come on. My parents are waiting. They're gonna take you guys home with us. We can work on our hangout there,"

Sarah, Brianna, and Allison met Mr. and Mrs. Kent in front of their booth, where they were already selling the last of their produce.

"Where were you Sarah?" asked Jonathon. "We needed you to manage the money,"

"Sorry dad," Sarah apologized. "I lost track of the time,"

"Just don't do it next time,"

"Right. Hey dad. Brianna had this great idea that we could use one of her rooms at her house for a hangout. But we don't have enough money to get enough supplies, so I was wondering if I could earn some money by doing extra chores around the house. I'll even see if I can help out at one of the stores in town,"

"I don't know sweetheart," Jonathon said as Clark helped the girls into the back of the truck. "Getting a job is a big responsibilty,"

"I'm not asking for a job that involves cooking or working in the sewers, I'm just saying that maybe I can help around the town a bit,"

"We'll talk about it when we get home,"

Allison leaned in to whisper in Sarah's ear.

"That means no," she said.

"You know," Brianna said. "You can stop trying to be funny,"

"I wasn't trying to be funny. When I want something badly that involves lots of money, my parents say they'll talk about it. You know what I get? Nothing. I have to earn my own money without their knowledge,"

"Oh," said Sarah as the car started. "Is that why you've got those video games up hidden in your closet?"

"Of course...You're not gonna tell anyone are you?"

"Allison, I never tell anyone's secrets,"

The girls smiled at each other in agreement.

"So," Brianna started. "If we do get permission, and we do get the money for the stuff, what do you want to do with the room?"

"I'm thinking exoctic," said Allison. "Red, Orange, and Yellow paint. We paint red in the background, and then we paint orange and yellow circles all over,"

"Nah,"said Sarah. "Too original. But I like the colors, only lets take out the orange, and put in the blue,"

"Why don't we just paint the room red?" suggested Brianna. "And we can call it Smallville's Sanctuary,"

"Smallville's Sanctuary? Where'd you get a name like that?"

"No one's there to bother us, and we are from Smallville,"

"Smallville's Sanctuary..." Allison said dreamily. "I like it,"

Suddenly, the car swerved to a stop, and the girls almost fell out of the back of the truck. They let out short screams, and held on as tight as they could

"Hey!" shouted Brianna. "No offense Mr. Kent, but you need to..."

Brianna stopped as she saw Clark and Mr. and Mrs. Kent runn toward a car that was tipped over to its side and on fire. Clark was pulling someone out of the drivers seat. Allison pointed ahead.

"Is that..." she started

"Whitney Fordman," Brianna nodded.

"What happened?" asked Sarah quietly

Suddenly, there was a loud boom, and the fire exploded, almost covering the section of the street. Sarah only watched, as Clark wrapped his arms around Whitney to protect him from the flames.

"Whoa!" said Allison.

Soon, the fire died down, and the girls were amazed to see that Clark was still in one piece. So was Whitney. Sarah walked over slowly to him to put his hand on his shoulder. But once she touched him, his jacket burnt her hand, and she quickly drew it back. She figured her hand would be fine, but why was Whitney's car crashed, and what made him crash?

Clark, Sarah, Brianna, and Allison sat on the porch that afternoon in scilence. Sarah had ice for her hand, but she was gonna be okay. Jonathon came from inside the house.

"Whitney's gonna be all right," he said. "He's got a couple of cuts and bruises but nothing serious,"

"Does he remember anything?" asked Clark

"No. Just that something smashed his truck and he woke up in the ambulence,"

"Dad," Sarah said. "Do you think you should talk to mom? I think Clark really freaked her out this time"

"He also made her really proud,"

"Dad,"Clark started softly. "Something else happened to me this morning. When I woke up I was...kind of floating,"

"Floating?"

"As soon as I woke up, I crashed. I mean, Dad what's happening to me?"

"I honestly don't know. As soon as you started breaking the law of gravity, we are definetly in uncharted territory,"

"I just wish it could stop,"

"Look Clark, I'm your father. I'm supposed to have all the answers. It kills me that I don't, but you gotta have faith that we'll figure this thing out togethor,"

"I do, but this thing is happening to me, and I'm scared,"

Clark went inside as Jonathon sighed. Brianna and Allison looked at each other and jumped down from the porch banister.

"We'll call you later," Allison said. "I'm gonna ask Chloe if she could help with our room,"

"Yeah," Brianna agreed. "I think I'll go home, do a little homework, watch a little TV, listen to mom yell at Greg a little bit more, watch Greg pack for military school, and sleep like a baby for the rest of the night,"

"Right, I'm gonna see if I can get Clark to feel better," said Sarah. "Bye"

Brianna and Allison waved goodbye at Sarah, got their bikes, and rode from the Kent farm

After Brianna put her bike in the garage, and went inside, the first thing she noticed was the room temperature. She checked the thermostat, and was appalled. The temperature was 103 degrees F.

"Has mom gone wack?" she asked herself. "Mom! Is anybody home? Mom! The house is hot! And I don't mean hot in teen slang. I mean hot, as in I'm sweating my head like crazy!"

There was no answer for Brianna. She let out a muffled growl, and walked all over the house looking for her mother. When she looked in Greg's room, she almost fainted. There were cobwebs everywhere, and the tanks were open and the bugs that inhabited it were crawling on the floor. The cobwebs covered the walls, and they looked like they had something inside them. She raced toward the living room, and dialed her mother's cell phone number

"Mom come on...Please pick up,"

But there was no answer from her mom's cell phone. Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from Greg's room. She gasped and dropped the phone, and left it hanging from the receiver. She ran out of the house, hoping that she could get help.

Later, Sarah and Clark were sitting in the living room playing a "Ready 2 Rumble" Boxing Game. It was Sarah's way of cheering people up: Playing a game. Clark thought it was a good way to get his mind off of things, so he decided to play. Unfortunetly, he lost...yet again.

"Game over," grinned Sarah. "I win again. Ready to play another round, loser brother?"

"Nah," Clark said getting up. "I got to return something to Lana,"

"Oh," Sarah turned around on the couch resting her arms on top of it. "You mean that necklace from last night,"

"How's you know about the necklace?"

"I saw it on the ground when I was helping you,"

"Kids!" shouted Mrs. Kent. "Come to the table. It's dinnertime,"

Sarah smiled at Clark, who had half a smile, and half a disappointed look on his face

"Guess you'll have to give that necklace to her later," she said.

"Mr. Kent!" shouted a voice from outside. "Mrs. Kent! Clark! Sarah! Help!"

Clark and Sarah looked out the window, and saw Brianna running toward the farm, completely out of breath. They, Mr. and Mrs. Kent ran outside to see the problem. Clark put his hands on Brianna's shoulders, and bent down to look at her

"What's the matter?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Brianna said her voice shaking. "All I know is that I came home and no mom, no Greg, no nothing. My house is really creepy right now, it's blazing hot in there, and...and..."

"OK," Sarah said, calming her down. "OK. You can stay at our place, if you're that freaked,"

"I'll see if I can reach your mother," said Mrs. Kent running into the house.

"I'll call the sheriff, and see if he can find anyone from your family," Mr. Kent said, following Martha.

Clark and Sarah led Brianna to the house, and set her down on the couch. They sat by her

"You need anything?" asked Clark

"No thanks, Clark," said Brianna. "I'm fine,"

"What happened?"

"Well, I came home, and I noticed the temperature was way too high,"

"How high?"

"103 degrees F,"

"Whoa," whispered Sarah. "What'd your mom do?"

"That's it. I couldn't find her. I looked eveywhere in the house. I tried her cell phone but didn't get an answer."

"Was her car there?"

"Yeah. I thought she went for a walk when I dialed her number, and she always takes her cell phone everywhere with her, so I tried, but like I said, I didn't get an answer,"

"Where was Greg?" asked Clark

"I don't know. I thought I heard something from his room, but I was too scared to look. Besides, he and I barely talk now, ever since my parents divorced,"

"Okay, um, Clark and I will look into it tomorrow. We'll see what we can do. Allison, Chloe, and Pete can help us since they're good at figuring these things out."

"Right. We're here for you Brianna,"

"Thanks guys,"

Brianna gave Clark a hug in thanks, and hugged Sarah in turn. Sarah smiled.

"Right, since we don't have a guest room in this farm," Sarah started. "You can have my room. I'll sleep on the couch,"

"You sure?" asked Brianna. "I don't want to kick you out of your own room,"

"I've been through worse,"

"Well okay, if you feel okay about that,"

That night, Brianna, Sarah, and Clark entered the barn house where Mr. Kent was working on a large mower that helped plow fields.

"Need a hand dad?" asked Clark.

Jonathon looked at the kids, and chuckled a bit.

"Best idea I've heard all night," he commented.

As Clark goes to help Mr. Kent, Sarah and Brianna run upstairs to the loft, to check out the perfect view in Clark's "Fortress of Solitude" of the night time. Brianna couldn't help but feel something shiver up her spine. She tapped on Sarah's shoulders, and pointed up to the rafters.

"Do you think somethings up there?" she asked nervously.

"Nah," Sarah said. "Probably a rat or some bugs messing around,"

"Right,"

Without warning, something jumped down from the rafters, and brings the girls down. The girls turned over and saw Greg grinning down on them. Brianna screamed, and Sarah let out a yell as she pushed him off of them. Greg jumped away, as Mr. Kent and Clark ran upstairs to the loft. Brianna got up quickly as Clark helped both girls up.

"Girls!" Jonathon shouted. "Hey? Are you two all right? What happened?"

"Something's up in the rafters," Sarah said nervously.

Clark grabbed two flashlights, and handed one to Mr. Kent. The girls stood in a corner, half scared and half scared to death. Mr. Kent looked close to the edge, until he flashed his light into a face. It was Greg! He pushed Mr.Kent over the railing. Brianna and Sarah was about to scream, when a flash went before them, and before they knew it, Clark had save Mr. Kent from being minced for the saws of the mower.

Later, Mrs. Kent, Mr. Kent, Clark, Brianna, and Sarah were in the barn with flashlights looking to see if they could find the person who terrified the girls, and attempted to murder Mr. Kent.

"I've never seen anybody move like that," Mr. Kent commented

"Did you get a look at his face?" asked Mrs. Kent

"He came right off the ceiling at me. It was almost as if..."

"He wasn't human?" asked Sarah

"We saw his face," Brianna said shakily. "I think it was Greg,"

"It was Greg, Brianna,"

"Greg?" asked Martha. "That's a name I haven't heard in a long time. Clark and Pete used to hang out with him when they were in grade school,"

"Why would he want to hurt you, Sarah ,and Brianna?" asked Jonathon

"I don't know," answered Clark

"Are you two still friends?" asked Martha

"I pass him in the halls but people change"

"I remember his mother used to keep him on a short leash. But I can't believe he would hurt a fly,"

"Maybe that's why he was too busy collecting them and every other bug he could get his hands on," Brianna said.

"Clark, kids just can't just jump off of cielings and attack people," Jonathon said

"Oh really?" asked Sarah pointing her flashlight up to the cieling. "Then how do you explain this?"

Everyone looked up at the cieling, and saw gooey footprints on it. Brianna stuck out her tounge in disgust.

"I don't know." Mr. Kent said. "It seems kind of out there,"

"Right," Sarah said turning off her flashlight.

"This is coming from a man who's been hiding a spaceship in the storm cellar for the last twelve years," Martha joked. "Come on girls. Let's get to you to bed. It's late and you have school in the morning,"

"Joy," Brianna said sarcastically. "Night Clark. Night Mr. Kent,"

Jonathon and Clark said good night to the girls, and Sarah and Brianna ran inside. Sarah had made a makeshift bed on the couch. It was really late at night, when Clark and Jonathon came in. Sarah woke up to their noise, and Clark was about to go upstairs, when she sat up.

"Clark," Sarah whispered. "What's happening in Smallville?"

"Ever since the meteor shower, Sarah," Clark started. "Everything's been very weird around here. It was also the day mom and dad found me out in the middle of the cornfeild. It was when they thought they couldn't have kids. A few weeks later, mom was pregnant with you. Luckily, you didn't turn out weird,"

"Why was that?"

Clark sat down by her, and Sarah hugged her knees.

"Well, a lot of people were in the hospital because they were infected by the meteor rocks," he answered. "And mom and dad were in the middle of a meteor infected field, and they were worried if they had been infected, they might infect your birth. Fortunetly it didn't."

"Was I annoying when I was born?"

"Well...you did cry a lot, and scream, and..."

"Clark Kent!"

Clark laughed.

"Sorry," he said. "I was just joking,"

"You better be," Sarah said threateningly.

The next day, when the crowded halls of Jr. High wasn't watching, Brianna and Sarah dragged Allison into the janitors closet, where they could talk alone.

"What is this all about anyway?" asked Allison as she shook her friends arms away. "This better be good, because I've got Orchestra after lunch,"

"Whatever," Brianna said. "Listen. Remember that day at the farmer's market?"

"The day where Whitney got blasted out of his car?"

"Yeah. That day. We think something weird happened to Greg,"

"And how is that supposed to surprise me?"

"Oh. Let's see," Brianna started counting on her fingers. "My house was like the Gobi Desert, my brothers room was freakishly filled with spider webs, and I'm afraid to go in there, my mom's missing, my brother's not wearing his glasses, he tried to jump me and Sarah last night, tried to kill Mr. Kent, and left footprints that were on the ceiling. Does that surprise you Allison Harper?"

"Maybe,"

Sarah and Brianna held their foreheads.

"Look," Sarah started. "Let's just go to the High School Torch after school. Clark already said he'd get Chloe to check up on what might've possibly happened to Greg. We think he may have been infected with one of the meteors that hit Smallville,"

After school, the girls walked across the street to the High School as they planned, and met Clark at the front of the building. He led them to the Torch room where Chloe was reading a piece of paper, and sitting at her computer. She looked up and walked over to them as they sat down at a table

"I found an article about Amazonian tribesmen who took on the traits of the insects they've been bitten by, but nothing as extreme as what you talked about" she explained. "Have you had any luck?"

"Only that Greg and Brianna didn't move to Smallville until after the meteor shower," Clark answered.

"So he couldn't have been exposed to the blast," Sarah stepped in

"Yeah," Brianna said. "But his bugs could've been,"

"Yeah," Allison said. "Think about it. Pieces of that meteor are still buried all over Smallville. The whole habitat's infected. So when boy catches bugs..."

"...and bugs bite boy, you get..."

"Bug boy!" shouted Allison and Brianna.

Sarah looked at the girls, with one eyebrow raised.

"I cannot believe you guys can figure this out in 10 seconds," she said.

"But you can't even walk outside in the summertime without being bit by a mosquito," Clark protested. "Why don't we have a whole town ful of bug people?"

"Because you need a certain level of toxins to cause a mutation," said Chloe. "Those Amazonian tribesman wre attacked by swarms,"

"Greg did keep tanks of bugs in his room. Maybe they got sick of the view and staged revolt,"

"Well according to this, bugs have a very short life cycle. So if he really has gone Kafka, let's hope he isn't in the mating stage,"

Later, everyone met Pete, and they all went to Greg and Brianna's house to see if anything was suspicious. They went up to the front door, and Brianna tried to open it.

"It's locked," she announced to everyone.

"Don't you have a key or something under the doormat?" asked Allison.

"My mom was gonna get me one, but looks like she didn't get the chance,"

"All right," Sarah said backing up. "Step aside everyone. I'm breaking the door down,"

Brianna and Allison looked at each other, and after a moments scilence, they started to laugh. Sarah gave them her evil stare.

"Oooookay," Brianna said. "It's not funny anymore,"

"Thought so," Sarah said.

"Never mess with a moody sister," Clark said.

"Shut-up Clark,"

Everyone backed up as Sarah ran toward the door. She rammed her shoulder to it, and stopped. Instantly, she flew her hand to her shoulder, as she sucked through her teeth. Allison shook her head.

"I cannot believe you'd pull a stunt like that, Sarah Kent," she said walking to a window.

"It was worth a try," Sarah groaned.

"Yeah, a worthless try,"

Allison bent down beside Chlow and looked through the window

"Doesn't look like anybody's home," Chloe said.

Pete looked in too

"The place is a mess," he said in disgust. "Remember what a neat freak Greg's mom was?"

"Yeah," Clark said. "She used to make us take off our shoes. One time I forgot and she yelled at me,"

"Is that what broke the friendship?" asked Chloe

"After 7th grade our parents got divorced," Brianna explained. "Maybe he just stopped calling,"

"Which stunk because he had a killer tree fort his dad built in the woods," Pete said.

"Which I was never allowed in,"

"It was okay," Clark said.

"Clark never liked it," Pete said. "He used to get dizzy just walking over there,"

"How come?" asked Chloe.

"He was afraid of heights,"

"I didn't believe structurally sound," Clark proteseted

Sarah looked at the window behind her, and gave it a small push. To her surprise, it opened.

"You guys come here," she said getting in to a filthy house.

Everyone followed her inside, and once they took the first step, they could feel the room temperature, and how hot it was.

"Dang Brianna," complained Allison "When you said the house was hot, you didn't say how hot it was,"

"About 103 degrees F," explained Brianna. "I don't know why Greg would do this,"

"Do you think your mom's still home?" asked Chloe.

"I don't know. If she was, she'd call me and ask where I was,"

"She's right," Clark said. "Allison, Chloe, and Sarah you check out Greg's room..."

"I ain't going in there," Allison said.

"You have to Ali, or else we're all dead," Sarah said.

"Whatever,"

"Right," Clark said. "Anyway, Chloe, you take Sarah and Allison into Greg's room, see what you can find there, Greg and I will take Brianna around, see if we can find anything suspicious"

Everyone split up. Clark and Pete followed Brianna around the house. When they got to the bathroom, Brianna noticed something in the shower. When she opened it, she was disgusted, and felt like she was gonna puke.

"Clark," she groaned. "I think you better take a look at this,"

Clark and Pete came up behind her and had the same expression as Brianna

"Oh man," groaned Pete taking pictures. " That's disgusting. What is it?"

"I think it's skin," answered Clark. "He must be molting,"

"It looks like he had blankets of skin on his face for a very long time," Brianna whispered

"You guys better come look at this!" shouted Chloe from Greg's room.

Clark, Brianna, and Pete walked into Greg's room, and Brianna was even more disgusted. The smell of the room was overpowering now. Sarah, Allison, and Chloe were standing in front of a TV screen which had a tape of Lana Lang sitting under a tree, doing homework, and listening to music.

"Oh man," said Pete. "Looks like you're not the only one in Smallville who has the hots for Lana,"

"I think Greg's found his mate," said Chloe

"Okay," Brianna said backing away. "My brother's definetly going on the Wall of Weird,"

"Got that right," Allison said.

Clark looked around the room to see any sign of anymore unusual happenings. His eyes gazed toward a bundle that was covered in cobwebs.

"What do you see Clark?" asked Sarah

"I'm not sure," Clark answered softly as he walked to the bundle

"Be careful. I don't like this,"

Clark put his hands on the web, ripped it open, and out came a shrivled old skeleton. Brianna cried out in disgust and dispair. It was her mother. Greg had killed her.

"Lana," Clark whispered as he ran out.

Brianna started to cry. Greg did this to her. He did it all. Sarah put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay," she said. "We're gonna get back at him,"

"Wait till I get my HANDS ON THAT FREAK!" shouted Brianna her voice going from low to high, as she ran out of the room too. Allison looked at Sarah.

"What the heck is she gonna do?" she asked.

"I don't know," Sarah said. "But we've gotta go with her. She could get hurt,"

"Right, Chloe, Pete, got to the Police Station and report a murder to Sheriff Ethan. We'll go follow Brianna, and try to get her back to my place,"

Allison and Sarah ran outside, to the garage, where Brianna was fastening her helmet.

"You know if you fasten that tight enough you could choke yourself," Allison remarked

"What in the world do you think you're doing Brianna?" asked Sarah

"Out to get Greg, that's what I'm thinking," said Brianna getting on her bike.

"Where are you gonna find him?" asked Allison

"I think he's on his way to Lana's place. I mean,come on, he is in the mating stage,"

"She's right," Sarah said. "Got any transtportation we could use?"

"Yeah. Allison there's a scooter, Sarah there's a skateboard, and I think there's helmets that could fit you. But you gotta hurry, 'cause I'm leaving now,"

Allison and Sarah ran into the garage, and got their stuff. Allison barely had her helmet on when she took off on the scooter. She jumped over a ramp that Brianna used for practicing on her bike, and let out an excited whoop. Sarah did an ollie as she came out of the garage, and sped her way beside her friends. They had to go on the road since there were no sidewalks where they were at the moment. When they got to Lana's house, they tripped over their own two and four wheelers to get to the stables, where they found her feeding her horses.

"Lana!" shouted Allison

"Hey girls," Lana smiled. 'What're you doing here?"

"Where's Greg?" asked Brianna pulling up her sleeves

"Whoa," Sarah said, holding Brianna back. "Slow down there, Brianna,"

"I haven't seen Greg since yesterday," explained Lana

"What happened yesterday?"

"I forgot to help him with his Literature paper on Nathaniel West. I told him I needed to talk to your brother, Sarah, but he thought we were a couple when he asked me if Clark was more important than him. Brianna, has something strange gotten through Greg lately?"

"Yeah," Brianna said. "His insanity. And pretty soon it's gonna be my foot up his butt,"

"Brianna!" shouted Sarah.

"Why?" asked Lana. "What's wrong?"

"Lana!" shouted Whitney as he came into the stables. "You're aunt said you'd be here,"

Lana stiffened a bit.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly

"Better," answered Whitney. "That's not why I'm here though. Lana, when I..."

Whitney stopped as he looked at the girls. Allison waved

"Hi Whitney," she said.

"Girls," he said. "Do you mind?"

"You can say it in front of us," Sarah said folding her arms. "We know what you did to Clark,"

"You heard that?"

"Loud and clear from you,"

"Anyway, Lana when I saw you and Clark outside your house that night, I freaked out,"

"What did you think we were doing?" asked Lana

"I guess I got scared and did something stupid. I would do anything to take that back,"

"It's too late, Whitney," said a voice

The girls turned around, and before they knew it, Allison and Sarah felt something blast their bodies, and stuck them against the cieling. Brianna was left alone, and she didn't know why. She stared into the cold face of her brother, Greg.

"She's mine now," Greg said.

"Greg?" Lana said in disbelief.

"You stay away from her," Whitney said confronting Greg.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Whitney," Allison struggled

Before Whitney could throw a fist, Greg took him with one arm, and threw him aside. Lana grabbed Brianna and backed away with her, but also trying to protect her.

"Greg, what's going on?" asked Lana

"It's time," Greg said coming up to her

"Time for what?"

"For us,"

"No!" shouted Sarah as she struggled to get out of the web shootings that bound her.

Greg grabbed both Lana and Brianna and started jumping away with amazing height, like a grasshopper. Come to think of it, he was part grasshopper. Allison and Sarah listen to their friends scream and cry for help. And what killed them the most, they couldn't help, no matter how hard they tried.

"No what?" asked Sarah

"Whitney!" shouted Allison. "Get us out of here!"

No answer came from Whitney.

"OK," Sarah said. "I've got a better idea,"

"Oh yeah, what's that?" asked Allison

"We scream for help,"

"Good idea,"

Instantly, Allison and Sarah both started screaming...for only a short while. Sarah stopped but Allison kept on going.

"Allison..." she started.

Allison kept on screaming.

"Allison!..."

Allison still screamed.

"ALLISON! STOP SCREAMING!"

Allison stopped.

"Thank you," Sarah whispered. "Now, we have got to get out of here, some way without breaking our bones, or killing ourselves,"

"Oh that's comforting Sarah," Allison said sarcastically

"Don't be such a ba..."

Sarah barely had time to finish her sentance, when the webbing that held her gave way, and she fell. Her fall was broken by a strand on cobweb that was tied around her ankle. She dangled upside down in the air.

"Sarah!" shouted Allison. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Sarah lifting her head up to her chest. "I've just gotta find a way to get out without cracking my head open,"

"It looks like you're not going anywhere for a while,"

"But we have to save Lana and Brianna,"

"I know we do. Don't worry. I'll think of something,"

"Lana!" shouted a voice from the distance.

"Did you hear that?" asked Sarah

"It sounds like Clark," said Allison softly. "CLARK!"

"Clark! Clark!"

The girls saw Clark come rushing in and up to the girls. He looked at Sarah, then up at Allison.

"What happened to you?" asked Clark while lifting Sarah's upper body up.

"We'll tell you in a bit," Sarah said helping Clark. "Just get me out of here,"

"Don't forget me!" shouted Allison

"Allison, we would never forget you,"

With his super strength, Clark pulled Sarah away from the web, and set her down on the ground. He looked up at Allison

"Allison, you're gonna have to push your way out," Clark said holding his arms out. "I'll catch you,"

"You won't let me drop?" asked Allison nervously

"I'm not gonna let you drop. Hurry!"

Allison groaned. She was going to regret this. With all her might, she pushed herself out of the web wrappings, and let herself drop into Clark's arms

"Wow," she said. "You are definetly my Superman,"

"Where's Lana?" asked Clark as he let Allison down

"Greg's got her," whispered Whitney as he came out from a stall. "Brianna too,"

"Which way did he go?"

"He headed off into the woods,"

"I think I know where he's going,"

"Great. I'll drive,"

Clark put his arms around Sarah and Allison and ran with them outside, along with Whitney, to a black suburban.

"You know the old Creekside Foundry?" asked Clark

"The one that got hit with the meteor shower?" asked Whitney as he got in the car

"Follow the dirt track about a hundred yards back. There's an old tree fort there,"

"How do you know he's there?"

"Greg used to collect bugs there when we were kids," Clark explained as he wrapped his arms around the girls tightly

While Whitney wasn't looking, Clark took off in a shot, with the girls in his arms. Within seconds, they were by an old tree fort, way up high in the tree. Allison looked at Clark with wide eyes

"How fast can you run?" she asked

"We'll talk about that later," Sarah said. "Follow me!"

Clark and Allison followed Sarah up the ladder, and pushed open the door. Like Greg's room, there were cobwebs everywhere. They all go in, and found Brianna and Lana under a blanket of webs. Clark walked up to them, to unwrap them

"Get away from them," Greg said suddenly

Allison and Sarah backed away as far as possible.

"Greg," Clark said calmly. "I know what's happened to you,"

"Well then you know that I've been freed," Greg said.

"No you haven't. You're enslaved to your own instincts,"

"I have no rules Clark," Greg stepped down from the steps he was sitting on to face Clark. "I go where I want..."

Allison bent down slowly beside Brianna, and took out her pocket knife.

"...I eat what I want..."

Allison started cutting the webbings off as Brianna woke up slowly.

"...And I take what I want,"

"You're not taking her," Clark said, pointing to Lana

"Well then try and stop me,"

"You're not the only one who's changed."

Instantly, Brianna shot out from her web cage, and lunged at Greg. Greg fell out of the tree fort, taking Clark with him, making a hole in the wall.

"You guys gotta get out of here," Sarah said. "Go to my place. You'll be safe there,"

The girls nodded, and climbed downstairs, with Sarah. Allison helped Brianna go one way, while Sarah ran the other way to the Creekside Foundry. She found an open passage way, and once she went in the wide room, she saw Clark bending over, like he was going to puke.

"Clark," she whispered.

She was about to go to him, when she saw Greg, coming up behind Clark ,with a large pipe in his hands

"Clark watch out!" shouted Sarah

Clark didn't catch Sarah's warning when the pipe was swung against his back. He flew up in the air, and fell down against the wall. Sarah ran toward him.

"You okay?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Clark said weakly.

"You haven't changed at all Clark," shouted Greg. "You still get sick around this place just like when we were kids. Hey clark! Did you know the Bufflao Ant can lift 30 times its own body weight?"

Sarah stepped in between Clark and Greg.

"Move," Greg growled

"Leave me, my brother, Lana, Allison, Brianna, Whitney, and my parents, alone!" Sarah shouted.

Greg grabbed Sarah by the collar, and swung her across the room. She let out a short yell, and caught her balance when she hit the ground. Clark came crashing down in front of her. Sarah helped him find shelter in a broken concrete box, that was standing on its side.

"Clark?" called out Greg mockingly. "Clark where are you? I just wanna play...Clarky...Come out!"

Sarah looked at Clark with a worried expression. His face wasn't pale anymore, and he felt stronger. She gave her a questioning look.

"It's lined with led," Clark answered her unasked question.

"Give it up Clark!" shouted Greg. "You can't fight natural law! Only the strong survive,"

Clark patted Sarah's shoulder.

"Stay here," he whispered.

Clark came out from the led box as Greg came around the corner, grabbed his collar, and smashed him against the box.

"DId you really think you could hide from me?" Greg asked through gritted teeth

Clark threw Greg across the room, as Sarah came out by Clark's side. Greg landed against a pole. Without thinking, he pulled on a chain, and pushed on a lever, releasing a peice of equipment that was hanging in the air.

"Greg watch out!" shouted Clark

But it was too late for Greg. The huge peice of equipment came crashing down on him, releasing tiny bugs from under it. Without another word, Clark put Sarah on his shoulders, and they sped away. When they got out, they saw Lana and Whitney walking toward his car, and hugging each other.

"Do you have a crush on her?" Sarah asked Clark

Clark looked up at Sarah and smiled at her, almost laughing.

"It's okay. I won't tell...Can we go home now?"

"Yeah," Clark whispered. "Let's go home,"

That night, Sarah awoke to the sound of the front door closing, and footsteps coming closer to the living room.

"Clark?" she asked as she sat up. "Is that you?"

Clark came into the room from out of the darkness.

"Hey," he said as he sat down by her. "Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, but it's not a problem. Where were you?"

"I was returning Lana's necklace,"

"Oh. So you've finally got the guts to do it huh? What'd she say to you?"

"Nothing. She didn't even know I returned it,"

"You're a wimp Clark Kent. You've gotta suck it up to women,"

Clark laughed silently, and gave her a smile. He got up slowly as Sarah laid back down to sleep. But then he turned back, and tucked her in a bit more, so that it would reach her neck

"Good night Sarah," he whispered.

"Night Clark," mummbled Sarah in her sleep

(Thank you! Now review please!)


	3. Hothead

Disclaimer: I don't own "Smallville"

Chapter 2: Hothead

Sarah, Allison, and Brianna sat in the middle of their English class, listening about pronouns, and adjectives. It had been a boring day. Luckily, there was only about 2 minutes left in the class time, and then all the students were home free.

"All right everyone," the teacher started. "We only have a few minutes of school left, so I'll end the lesson for the day, and hear this announcment. Some of you may know that Smallville High has a school newspaper called 'The Torch', run by Miss Chloe Sullivan. The school board has decided that for Smallville Jr.High, that we could have our own school newspaper called 'The Jr. Torch'. Principal Ferald has informed of me the many talents of our students that would be perfect for this, so Brianna Arkin, you are Editor in Chief,"

"Yes!" Brianna whispered to herself.

"Allison Harper, you will be in charge of photography,"

"Party over here!" Allison said giving herself a victory dance.

"And Sarah Kent, you will be head reporter of the school newspaper. Brianna will be looking at your work for any errors or any false evidence, and help organize the newspaper. This program will start next Monday after school, and always will be for the rest of the year. Other students will be partcipating in this. If you would like to partcipate next year, I suggest you do a good job on this term. Class dismissed. Have a good day,"

The bell rang, and everyone headed out of the classroom. Brianna was dancing around the halls.

"Editor in Chief," she said dreamily. "I can't wait to tell Chloe. She'll be so dang surprised,"

"She'll be surprised for all of us," Allison said. "I mean, come on. She is Smallville's investigative reporter,"

"Come on," Sarah laughed. "Let's go see her. They should be getting out of class by now,"

The girls crossed the street in time to find Clark Kent (Sarah's older brother), Chloe Sullivan, and Pete Ross outside reading the High School Torch. Clark looked up and waved at the girls, gesturing them to come over. Sarah sat down on his lap and read the headline.

"'Football: Sport or Abuse?'" she read aloud.

"What do you think?" asked Chloe with a smile.

"I think you're gonna be in big trouble if you keep up with this football thing,"

"You know what I think?" asked Clark as everyone walked over to the football field. "I think you seriously need to decrease your Cappucino dependency"

Pete started to laugh.

"Pete thinks I'm being to hard on Coach Walt," Chloe said to Allison

"Who cares? We just got spots for our new school newspaper!" shouted Allison

Chloe's grin widened.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," Brianna said. "I'm Editor in Chief, Sarah's Head Reporter, and Allison's the Head Photographer,"

"This is great!"

"Yeah it is...Hey Pete. Why do you think Chloe's being too hard on Coach Walt?"

"The man coached my dad, and all my brothers too," Pete explained. "He used to come over and watch the Super Bowl"

"Now, while I'm touched by the Hallmark moment," Chloe said. " You don't get points for sublety in journalisom. I'm already starting to get hate e-mail,"

"You seem very happy about that," Clark commented.

"Why?" asked Allison

"Because it means I'm hitting a nerve," Chloe explained. "Besides, between the abysmal sentance structure and generous use of obscenities, I've got a pretty good idea who's been sending it,"

"If you think my team-mates are reading the Torch," Pete sighed. "You're giving them way too much credit,"

Sarah giggled silently before she saw Lana storm off away from Whitney. She was wearing her cheerleading outfit, and Whitney was in his practice uniform for football practice.

"Whoo!" Chloe shouted. "There's something you don't see everyday-pom pom meltdown,"

Allison shook her head, and suddenly she saw the football boys coming up.

"Hey!" she said. "Here they come. Chloe, give me your camera. I wanna get a picture of the cheating jockstraps.This'll be perfect for the first issue of the 'Jr. Torch'"

"Allison we don't have any hard evidence that they were cheating," Brianna said.

"Who cares?"

"Any idea how they got that midterm?" asked Clark

"It's still a mystery, but I'm working on it," Chloe answered

Allison started taking pictures, while she didn't notice that the football players were watching. Brianna put a hand on her shoulder.

"I think we better scatter Allison," she warned

"Hang on," Allison protested. "I just need one more picture,"

"Allison watch out!"

Allison looked up, and saw a football heading her way. She ducked her head, as Clark caught it with one hand.

"Whoa!" whispered Brianna wide eyed.

"Nice catch!" Pete exclaimed patting Clark on the back

"Excuse me?" asked Allison in disbelief. "One of you team-mates attempt to assainate me, and all you can say is 'Nice Catch'?"

Clark threw the football back to the jocks, and it hit one in the stomach so hard, he doubled over in pain.

"Come on," he said to the others. "I have to get my backpack,"

Everyone followed him inside, only to find that Coach Walt was following them. He caught up with Clark.

"Hey Kent," he said. "I saw your arm out there. It's like your sisters when she throws a baseball. By the way little Kent, you trying out this summer?"

"Yes sir," answered Sarah.

"Good. 'Cause your brothers got good aim. Technique was lousy but he got a lot of power,"

"Thanks," Clark said

"So why aren't you on our team?"

"Our dad needs us on the farm,"

"Your school needs you on the field. We got a game this Friday night. We're short on players. Look, I know your dad will understand"

"He's kind of stubborn,"

"Yeah. I remember. Jonathon Kent was one of the best athletes I've ever coached. A lot of talent. It's in your genes.

"Actually I'm adopted,"

"Look, I am giving you a chance to be a part of something special, a part of history. Now I've seen you stare at your father's picture in the trophy case. Don't tell me you don't want to be a part of this. Why don't you suit up? Look at Ross here. He doesn't have a lick of narural talent, but he's got a lot of heart"

"Thanks," Pete said quietly. "I guess,"

"Let me think about it," Clark said.

"Fordman!" Coach called. "Get over here!"

Brianna groaned silently.

"Not the football captain again," she sighed.

"Hi Clark," Lana greeted as she walked up with Whitney.

"Fordman you're the team captain," Coach said. "How do you think Kent here would do on the field? I mean, considering our current preciament?"

"He might do all right," Whitney said looking at Clark

"He seems afraid though,"

"That's not the reason, is it, Clark?" asked Lana

"It's my dad," Clark said

"Kent, there comes a time when you step out of your fathers shadow, and be your own man," Coach said. "Now what do you say? You ready to be your own man?"

"Count me in," Clark said smiling

"Clark!" Sarah exclaimed. "Dad's gonna hit the roof!"

"I'm sure he'll understand, little Kent," Coach smiled at Sarah

"Coach," Sarah started. "Not offense, but my name is Sarah, not little Kent. Can you stop calling me that?"

"Sure thing,"

"Thanks,"

Everyone said bye to Coach Walt, Whitney, and Lana, and Sarah grabbed Clarks hand

"Clark, remind me what dad said last time you asked him to play football," she growled

"He said no," Clark said.

"He said no. That's what I thought. If dad kills you, your room's mine,"

Clark shook his head, as they said bye to everyone else and started walking home, since they missed the bus again. So, to get to home sooner, they took a faster way. Clark put Sarah on his shoulders, like he always did, and they super-sped away to the Kent farm. They found Mr. Kent in the barn fixing the tractor.

"Hey kids," he said. "How'd school go?"

"Great," Sarah said. "Guess what. I just got a position for our new newspaper. The Jr. Torch,"

"Well, congratualtions. I'm proud of you,"

"Thanks, I'm gonna go tell mom,"

Sarah ran out of the barn. When she got inside, she found her mother making dinner.

"Hey," she greeted. "Your teacher called. She told me that you're Head Reporter for the school newspaper. Congratualtions,"

"Thanks mom," Sarah said.

The sweet aroma of her mother's cooking swept across Sarah's nose

"Mmm," she whispered. "Is that spaghetti sauce I smell?"

"Yep," Mrs. Kent smiled.

"The sauce I like?"

"The meaty one? Yes,"

"Yes!"

Martha laughed for Sarah's happiness.

"I thought a good way to celebrate was making your favorite dinner: Spaghetti," she said.

"Thanks again," Sarah said going upstairs to her room

That night, Sarah was doing her homework, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in," she called.

The door opened and Mr. Kent came in.

"Hey sport," he said.

"Hey dad," Sarah returned. "Oh, and speaking of sport,"

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about,"

"I figured you would,"

Sarah put down her pencil on her english homework, and turned around on her chair to face Mr. Kent.

" I heard all the yelling outside," she said.

"You did, did you?" asked Mr. Kent as he grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Yep. Why won't you let Clark play? I mean, you played in high school. You even played for the same coach."

"Clark is different though,"

"Well, so am I. We're all different,"

"No, that's not what I meant. What I meant is Clark is..."

"Not from around here. I know. I know. But can't you at least trust him?"

"It's not that I don't trust him. What if he hurts someone?"

"I know Clark. He won't hurt anybody. Give him a chance. I bet if you do, you'll change your mind about Clark playing football"

The next day, after the bell dismissed everyone to go home, Sarah, Brianna, and Allison were running down the halls to get outside.

"Come on! Come on!" Allison shouted. "We're gonna miss him!"

"We're coming! We're coming!" Brianna said. "Keep your head on,"

The girls ran down the steps, across the street as usual, and around the school to the football field to get a front row seat. The cheerleaders were outside for cheerleading practice, and Allison noticed that Lana wasn't there.

"Hey, where's Lana?" she asked

"She must've gotten sick," Brianna shrugged.

The girls sat down on the front, followed by Mr. Kent who sat down beside them.

"Hey dad!" Sarah waved

"Hi Mr. Kent," Allison and Brianna greeted

"Hey girls," he said. "Practice start yet?"

"No, not yet," answered Sarah. "But I can't wait to see him in action,"

Mr. Kent nodded slowly as the football players started coming out, ready to have a good practice. Sarah, Allison, and Brianna got up from their seats to get a closer look. Clark came out with a red practice jersey with the number 89.

"Clark!" shouted Allison to get his attention

"Up here!" cried Sarah

Clark looked up and saw the girls waving their arms up, and smiles on their faces.

"Hey Sarah," he greeted. "I thought you'd be at Brianna's,"

"We decided to support you on your first day of football" Allison exclaimed

"Thanks...Hey dad. I'm glad you came here. It means a lot to me,"

"I still don't support your decision son," Jonathon said seriously. "I'm here to make sure no one gets hurt,"

Sarah looked at Jonathon shocked by his answer. She shook her head, and got up to walk off the football seats, and walked home. Brianna and Allison looked at their friend concerned, and continued to watch Clark play football. The amazing part was, when he had the ball, he practically jumped over a pile of players, and made it to the touchdown goal. The girls looked out in wonder

"Did you see that?" asked Brianna

"Yeah," answered Allison. "That guy over there is practically throwing up after the Coach yelled at him,"

"No that! Did you see Clark go over the dogpile of players. That was totally wicked!"

Meanwhile Sarah was sitting on the steps of Samllville High, reading a book. She let out a sigh. She couldn't believe Jonathon. How could he not support his own son in a decision that his son alone made? She went inside to walk around, since she was already bored out of her mind. Some of the football players were already going home, and went past her. When she walked past the coach's office, she saw Coach Walt watching a tv that was showing Clark jump over the football players. She didn't notice Principal Kwan come in when she heard voices.

"Ahh," the Coach sighed. "How's my favorite football fan?"

"Coach," Principal Kwan said. "One of the players accused of cheating has come forward and said you supplied them with the tests,"

"Oh? And what boy told you that piece of fiction?"

"I'm not at liberty to say"

"But I'm guessing you already went to the school board and asked to suspend me,"

"You have a lot of friends in high places,"

"I should have. I coached most of them. You don't understand...I'm an institution. Who'd you think the school board was going to believe? Some cheating little brat who's just trying to cover his own butt? Or the man who's been leading this school to victory for 25 years?"

"They may not believe on, but if I can have all of them step forward, the board will have no choice. They'll suspend you from coaching for the rest of your life,"

Walt pounded his fists on the desk.

"YOU WILL NOT BRING ME DOWN!" he shouted.

As soon as his fists landed on his desk, Sarah watched in amazement as the TV Walt was watching bursted into flames. Even the Principal looked amazed. When the fire died down, the Principal eyed Walt.

"What the heck is going on here Coach?" he asked before he left the room.

Sarah hid behind a wall as the Principal left. What she had seen was unlike any other. The coach could actually control fire. I mean, he could actually blast it anywhere. She turned the corner, and saw the Coach glaring at her. He grabbed her arm and Sarah could fell heat swarm on her skin. It took her her greatest effort to not scream

"What did you hear?" he hissed

Sarah let out a painful "ah" instead of answering. The coach pressed harder, and Sarah could actually hear sizzling and see steam come off her arm.

"ANSWER ME!" the Coach shouted

"Coach Walt," Sarah groaned. "Please...I didn't hear anything. All I heard was how you were gonna get suspended from the coaching job and..."

"I WILL NOT BE BROUGHT DOWN FROM MY LEGACY!"

Sarah winced at his anger. The coach bent down to look at her straight in the eye.

"You tell anyone this, especially your brother and father, I will make sure you get more than just a burn on your arm,"

The coach let go, and Sarah dropped to her knees, holding her forearm. She watched Walt walk away, and looked at her arm. Red fingerprints were scarred on her skin. She covered it with her red coat, and quickly ran outside, to run home.

When Sarah got home, Martha looked up from her phone conversation in concern.

"Honey where were you?" she asked. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Sarah said trying not to hold her arm to create attention. "Is Clark here?"

"He's upstairs. But don't bother him sweetie. He got into a fight with your father,"

"I won't,"

"Thank you...Oh! Don't forget honey. You're father an I are going out tonight. I want you to behave for Clark,"

"Right,"

Sarah went upstairs to her bathroom, and locked the door. She looked in the mirror, as she pulled up her coat sleeve. She winced as it passed the burn on her arm. Instantly there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked casually

"Sarah," came Mrs. Kent's voice. "Your father and I are leaving,"

"Now?"

"Yes. We have a reservation, and it's due in half and hour. We'll be back in two hours. Behave, all right?"

"Yes ma'm,"

"I love you,"

Sarah heard Mrs. Kent walk away, and she turned on the faucet. She got out a washcloth, ran it through the water, and put it on her skin. She winced as it stung her skin. There was another knock on the door, and Clark's voice sounded.

"Sarah, I'm ordering pizza. Mom gave the OK. What do you want?" he asked.

Sarah didn't answer. She didn't want Clark to hear the pain in her voice.

"Sarah? Are you in there? I hear water running. Is everything okay?"

She still didn't answer. She pressed harder to try and get rid of the pain.

"Sarah open the door!"

Sarah heard Clark banging on the door, and in a few seconds, Clark busted the door open, and Sarah dropped to her knees. Clark turned off the water, and bent down

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

Sarah didn't answer. Instead, she removed the washcloth and Clark could see the burn marks. Clark, knowing what to do, helped her up, and headed out the bathroom door.

"All right," he said to her walking downstairs. "We're gonna go to the hospital, get you patched up, and act like it never happened,"

Clark got Sarah's coat, draped it over her shoulders, and took her outside to the car. She never said anything on the way to the hospital. When they got there, Clark tried to be careful not to touch Sarah's burn. They both went up to the counter. The recptionist looked up at them.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah," Clark started. "My sister was burnt somehow, and I need a doctor to look it over,"

"How'd she get it?"

Clark looked over at Sarah. She only shrugged instead of telling the truth. He looked back at the receptionist.

"Look," he said. "I don't know, and she probably doesn't know. Can you just get a doctor to take a look at her?"

"Yes sir," the receptionist answered. "Dr. Henson could you take this young lady to Exam Room 5?"

A male doctor stepped from behind the counter, and took Sarah gently by the arm. Sarah looked back at Clark

"Clark come with me," she pleaded as she was led away.

"Go with him Sarah," Clark said. "I'll be right there in a few minutes,"

Clark watched Sarah go away, and the receptionist gave him some forms to fill out. He had a worried glance on his face.

"Save any lives your way over here?" asked a voice.

Clark turned around and saw Lex in his overcoat, and hands in his pockets.

"Lex," Clark said. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about the principal you saved this afternoon," Lex answered. "Is that why you're here?"

"No. For some reason my sister had some kind of burn on her arm."

"Is she all right?"

"Well usually in situations like this, she's pretty calm. But she locked herself in the bathroom trying to cover it up, is all quiet and shaky about it, and she won't tell anyone how she got it,"

"Was she there during your rescue for the Principal?"

"No. Last time I saw her she was inside after practice was over,"

"Do you think you should talk to her?"

"Why?"

"You're about the only person she trusts. I know that. I've seen her love for you when I got you off that pole in my cornfield,"

Clark nodded, and he and Lex walked down the hall to Exam Room 5, where they found Dr.Klien, the family doctor, bandaging up Sarah's arm with a tan gauze. Sarah was sitting on top of the table sort of swinging her legs a bit. When she glanced up at Clark and Lex, she sighed with relief.

"How's she doing?" Clark asked Dr.Klien.

"Well, she's doing fine." Klien said. "It's nothing serious, but she should have the gauze on for at least a week. Do your parents know about this?"

"No," Sarah answered for the first time. "But I think it's best we don't tell them now since they're in the middle of a dinner,"

"When did you get it?"

Sarah glanced at Clark, and Lex. She started to stammer over her words

"I I I don't know," she lied

The doctor nodded and headed out the door when Lex stopped him

"Dr. Klien is it?" he asked

"Yes Mr. Luthor," answered Klien

"Klien, I want you to send Sarah Kent's hospital bill to my adress. I'll pay for it,"

"I don't think that's necessary, Lex," Sarah said nervously.

"Call it a gift of friendship," Lex wrote down something on a piece of paper. "There's my adress. Make sure I get it. If I don't...I'll still pay for it anyway,"

"Thank you Lex,"

"You're welcome. Now doctor, me and my friend here would like a moment alone with Miss Kent,"

The doctor nodded and went out the door as Clark sat on the table beside her.

"Hey," he whispered. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," answered Sarah

"How come you're not talking to the doctors about how you got that burn?" asked Lex.

"It's personal,"

"It's not personal when you're hurt," Clark protested.

"It's personal on how I got hurt,"

"Sarah, how'd you get it?"

Sarah groaned. Her brother wasn't going to give up without a fight. A light bulb suddenly went out in her head. She could lie: An easy way out of a sticky situation.

"We had a science lab activity today," she said. "And I got burnt on one of the equipment,"

"Why didn't you tell the teacher?" asked Lex.

"I thought I could handle it,"

"So you locked yourself in the bathroom just because of that?"

"Yeah,"

Sarah made an honest face at Lex, and he seemed to be buying it.

"All right then" he said finally. "But I'm still paying for your hospital bill,"

Sarah laughed silently. "Okay,"

Clark helped Sarah step down from the table, put an arm around her, and walked out of the room with Lex.

"Take care of her Clark," Lex said before taking off.

"Bye Lex," Clark and Sarah waved.

They all went their seperate ways, Clark signed Sarah out, and they were on their way to the truck.

"Are you sure that's how you got it?" asked Clark about the burn

"I'm sure Clark," Sarah said getting annoyed.

"All right. I just wanted to be sure...What do you want to do?"

"Well, can we get some pizza? When you mentioned it back at the house, I kind of developed a craving for four cheese pizza,"

Clark smiled, and ruffled her hair.

"Sure," he said. "Come on,"

The next day, Sarah met with Brianna and Allison outside for lunch. Sarah didn't tell her parents about the burn, and they didn't seem to notice.Luckily, she was just wearing a blue long sleeved turtle neck, and had gone through the morning just fine.

"OK," Brianna said sitting down. "We just about have enough money from our allowance to at least get the paint and a fun couch to sit on. The only things we can get for free is a busted TV that only has three channels, and a refrigerator that doesn't cool things, but make them hot,"

"Well, I could lend in my stereo," Sarah offered. "I won't miss it anyway. I mean come on. We'll be too busy with the Jr. Torch,"

"Do my ears decieve me?" asked Allison playfully. "Sarah, the one who listens to music practically every hour, is giving up her stereo?"

"It's not like I'm throwing it into a bonfire and letting it burn,"

"Oh!"Brianna said suddenly. "Did you hear what happened yesterday to Principal Kwan?"

"No,"

"His car got on fire,"

"Yeah," Allison answered. "Right after..."

"...he got into a fight with Coach Walt," Sarah finished softly

Brianna and Allison exchanged glances

"Um yeah," Brianna said. "How do you know?"

Sarah looked at her friends and pulled up her sleeve slowly to show the gauze that was covering her burn.

"Ouch," whispered Allison. "What happened?"

"Coach Walt did it," Sarah said.

Brianna scoffed. "Yeah right Sarah. Are you saying he hurt you with his bare hands?"

"Something like that,"

Sarah unwrapped the gauze, to show her fingerprint scars. Brianna and Allison looked at it with wide eyes.

"Okay," Allison said. "This is definately going on the front page of the first issue,"

Sarah grabbed Allison's wrist.

"This isn't going anywhere until we find some hard evidence," she whispered. "Remember that. A reproter is only good at writing what they think is true. A reporter is great at writing something they know is true,"

"OK," Brianna said. "We believe you...Coach Walt right?"

"Yeah!"

"OK OK!"

After school, Clark said Sarah could go on home with him after practice, but since they were too bored to go home, they decided to go the The Beanery to get a snack. They all pitched in for some money, and went inside with Brianna, and Allison

"Looks like this'll be our temporary hang-out," Allison said taking in her surroundings

"Hey look!" shouted Brianna. "There's Chloe, and Pete. Let's go sit with them,"

The girls smiled at their friends as the sat down.

"Hey guys," Brianna said sitting down next to Chloe

"How are my favorite journalists?" asked Chloe playfully.

"We don't even know what we're gonna write for our first issue thanks to a certain head reporter,"Allison said talking about Sarah.

"I told you," Sarah complained sitting with Clark. "We need hard evidence,"

"Evidence, smevidence," Chloe said. "Go for it. And even if it isn't a bug sucess, the hate mail is always a cheer-up,"

"What is it with you and hate mail?" asked Brianna raising an eyebrow.

"It means I'm hitting a nerve,"

"And what you'll get next is one of the cheating jockstraps hitting you in the stomach," Allison said, hitting her gut gently, to indicate what might happen

"Will you lay off the 'jockstraps' thing?" asked Pete annoyed

"I still can't believe you've been blinded by the Friday night lights," Sarah said to her brother

"Sarah, I joined the football team," Clark said. "Not a cult"

"Right. And next I'll be in the pom-pom brigade,"

"I hear there's a spot open," said a voice

Everyone looked up and saw Lana in a green apron and a notepad with a smile on her face as usual.

"Lana!" Brianna, Allison, and Sarah shouted with happiness.

"What are you doing here?" asked Clark

"Taking your order, I hope," Lana smiled nervously.

"W-What is this?" asked Chloe. "Some sort of cheerleading charity, like 'be a waitress for a night' sort of thing?"

"Yes, it is, except for the cheerleading and charity parts, and tips are always appreciated,"

"So you're a waitress for real?" asked Clark

"Even got the perky name-tag to prove it,"

"First day?" asked Allison

"Ever,"

"Where's your necklace?" asked Clark

"Strict dress code: No jewlrey and no open-toed shoes,"

"You look very...waitress like,"

"If only I could tell the difference between a half-caf decaf and a non-fat late,"

"In that case, I'll have a regular coffee,"

"Times three," Pete said.

"Do you carry hot chocolate, Lana?"asked Sarah

"That's about the only thing I can figure out," Lana laughed

"In that case,"Brianna said. "We'll get three hot chocolates,"

"Coming right up...Sarah what happened to your arm?"

"Um..." Sarah started. "I accidently burnt it in Science class,"

"Well I hope you feel better,"

"Thanks,"

Lana left, accidenlty leaving the tray she left on the table. While Clark went to go return it to her, Chloe let out an exasperated sigh.

"What is this world coming to?" she asked herself

"What do you mean?" asked Allison

"Clark Kent is a football player, and Lana Lang is a waitress,"

"What's the matter with that?" asked Brianna

"Nothing. I just wanna click my heels and get back to reality,"

"Yeah," Sarah mummbled. "I know what you mean,"

Soon, a football player walked into The Beanery looking all nervous, but calm. He walked up to other football players and whispered something to their ears.

"What's up with your fallen breathren?" Chloe asked Pete.

"I don't know," answered Pete.

Chloe suddenly got up and grabbed her coat.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said. "Ali. Come on. It's time for your first lesson in journaliam,"

"But I'm a photographer," Allison got up.

"Same thing. Come on,"

Allison followed Chloe outside confused. She watched her get the keys out to her Volvo, when she went up to her.

"I don't get it," she said. "You drag me away from my hot drink, which is very addicting to me mind you, to chase after some lame-o football players?"

"We're trying to see if they have something to do with the test's they cheated on," explained Chloe as they got in the car.

"But I still don't see why you had to drag me away from my hot chocolate,"

Chloe laughed a little bit as they drove about a mile to the Smallville High football field when it grew dark. Chloe led Allison to the field while fumbling with her camera.

"OK," she said. "Lesson 1: When it comes to taking pictures, never let anyone catch you, unless it's okay,"

"That's comforting to know," Allison said sarcastically.

"Lesson 2: When you take pictures while spying on someone, always find a good hiding place. Like, these bleachers,"

Allison and Chloe ducked behind the bleachers as Chloe readied the camera.

"OK," she whispered. "Since this is your first time to do something like this, I'm gonna let you watch me take a picture of the cheating jockstraps,"

Allison snickered as she watched Coach Walt pace around in front of the football players. The sprinklers were on, completely surrounding them. She listened carefully to hear what they were saying.

"Congratulations," shouted the Coach. "I've never seen a group of young men demonstrate such extraordinary stupidity! Now, which one of you talked?...Huh!...No one here told Kwan I supplied you with tests?"

"Coach, no college is even gonna look at us with cheating on our record," said one football player.

The players looked at the one boy surprised. Coach shook his head with a stern face.

"So it was you Trevor?" he asked. "Now, why am I not surprised?"

Allison watched as the Coach hit Trevor. Instantly, the sprinklers turned on fire, amazing her, Chloe, and the football players. It didn't seem to surprise the Coach, so he kept on talking.

"Nothing!" he hollered. "Nothing is going to stand between me and my legacy! Now you go home, and keep your mouths shut! Understand?"

The players looked at each other nervously. Allison, and Chloe looked at each other, and smiled.

"Oh," Chloe whispered. "This is going to be perfect for the front page!"

"Yeah!" Allison whispered back.

The high-fived each other and went back to the car.

Later, Allison was upstairs in her room dialing Sarah and Brianna's number. The girls had three way calling for their phones so they could talk to each other at the same time. Brianna came on first.

"Hello?" she answered the phone.

"Hey, is Sarah on yet?" asked Allison

"Hello?" came the sleepy voice of Sarah.

"Hey, I just came back with Chloe. You wouldn't believe what I've seen,"

"Surprise us," Brianna said.

"And make it fast," Sarah whispered. "I'm tired,"

"OK," Allison said. "Chloe was taking pictures while Coach Walt was yelling at the players. Apparently, we were right about the cheating jockstraps thing,"

"That's nice," Sarah yawned.

"No. It get's better. One of the players came clean, and when the Coach hit him, the sprinklers started shooting fire. Sarah you were right! It was Coach Walt!...Sarah...Sarah!"

The only response Allison got, was soft breathing.

Meanwhile, back at the Kent Farm...

Clark walked silently through Sarah's door.

"Sarah," he whispered. "Mom needs you to get off the phone, and go to..."

Clark stopped as he saw Sarah, her head and arm hanging over the bed, still clutching the phone. Clark smiled, and hung up the phone. He lifted Sarah's head and arms back on her bed. Almost going back outside, he looked back at Sarah's injured arm. With a concern looked on his face, he sat down by her bed, and unwrapped the gauze gently revealing fingerlike scars on her arm. He looked at her sleeping form. She still rested peacfully, and yet a look of worry was on her face, like she was scared. The last time he saw her scared, it was when she found out his secret. Something was inside Sarah, that Clark had to find out before it was too late.

The next night, Sarah wrapped her hair in a ponytail with a red and yellow ribbon. Clark was taking her to the High School Pep Rally, and it was the day before a big game.

"Come on Slowpoke!" Clark shouted. "We're gonna be late!"

"Who are you calling slowpoke!" shouted Sarah getting her jacket, and heading out the door.

Sarah met with Clark by the truck, and they drove to the High School Football field. When they got there, Sarah was a bit reluctant. They were having a bonfire, and ever since her incident with Coach Walt, she developed a phobia of fire. But she stayed with Clark, and knew she was always safe around him. Besides if anything went wrong, he'd get her home in less than fifteen seconds...literally. She walked around the field until she saw Allison and Chloe come up to her

"Hey," they greeted.

"What are you guys doing here?"asked Sarah. "Chloe I know you only come to Pep Rallies for pictures, but Allison absolutely despises them. What's going on here?"

"Didn't you listen to me last night?' asked Allison

"No. I was tired,"

"OK. This is the last time we're saying this. We know that Coach Walt supplied the football players with tests. What we want to know is that wether or not he's behind the water spinklers blowing fire,"

"And we just got pictures of it," Chloe said. "Feast your eyes Sarah Kent,"

Sarah looked at the pictures on Chloe's digital camera, and what she saw was true. There was fire blowing out of the sprinklers.

"And there's one more thing," Allison said.

"What?" asked Sarah

Allison glanced nervously at Chloe. Sarah grew wide-eyed in realization.

"You told her!" she asked

"What was I supposed to do?" asked Allison

"Oh, I don't know. Not tell her! Did you tell Clark?"

"No,"

"Thank goodness,"

"At least not yet," Chloe said.

"Why?"

"Why? Why didn't you tell Clark that Coach Walt threatned you and abused you? Why didn't you tell us about his abilities with fire?"

"FYI Chloe. He threatned me! I couldn't tell anybody. He fried my arm,"

"We're telling Clark, when we get the chance Sarah. You should've seen his face at school yesterday. He was worried about you. He thought you weren't telling him the truth,"

Sarah groaned.

"You guys have your fun,"she grumbled. "I'm gonna wait in the car,"

"It's been nice knowing you Sarah," Allison joked.

Sarah walked away, and Chloe put a hand on Allison's shoulder.

"She'll be fine as long as it's Clark yelling at her," she said. "Now come on. It's time for Lesson 3: Blackmail,"

"Yes!" whispered Allison.

Allison and Chloe walked down by the bleachers where Trevor Chapell, the guy the Coach hit the other night, was waiting for them.

"Why'd you call me?" he asked "What do you want?"

"We want to know if Coach Walt supplied you with the tests," Chloe said.

Trevor stayed silent.

"Look," Allison said. "You can talk to us know or later. Either way, this picture's gonna be on the front page of tomorrow's Torch. Both Jr. High, and High School,"

Chloe showed Trevor the picture they took the other night. Trevor only glared at them.

"Just leave me alone," he whispered threateningly

Trevor walked away, and Chloe and Allison smiled at each other.

"Now what?" asked Allison.

"Lesson 4: Publishing," Chloe said. "That's the fun part,"

Chloe and Allison went inside the High School Torch room, and started what they were doing. Allison was doing excellent jobs on her grammer, and her ability to get the reader's attention was extraordinary. When Chloe read it, she was absolutely amazed.

"Are you sure the teacher gave you the right position?" asked Chloe playfully

"Well we help each other in all our jobs so we get an equal share," said Allison. "Are we done yet? Because I want to get a good seat for tomorrow's game, and I have to get up early,"

"We just need to post the picture up. Hang on,"

Chloe took over Allisons spot for a while, since she was the only who knew how to work the digital camera to the computer. Allison watched her with amusement, until she could smell smoke. She sniffed loudly.

"Do you smell something burning?"she asked disgusted.

"No," answered Chloe. "You're probably just..."

Suddenly, Chloe's computer bursted into flames. She gasped and quickly got up from her chair, and wrapped her arms behind Allison to protect her. The flames spreaded across the desk and onto the floor. It was insane! The fire seemed to follow them everywhere. Allison opened the window that overlooked the football field. Chloe joined her in their cry for help.

"CLARK!" they shouted, waving their arms.

Clark seemed to have heard them, and started sprinting toward the school. Allison and Chloe tried to get out. Chloe grabbed their jackets, gave one to Allison, and they covered their heads as they crossed the burning room. But fire caught on their jackets, and they knocked them off, as they reached the door. However the door was surrounded by fire.

"Oh no!" shouted Allison, really scared.

Suddenly, and somehow a wonderful miracle, the fire died down, as Clark busted the door open.

"Chloe! Allison!" he shouted.

"Clark!" they both shouted.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"We're okay," said Chloe.

"Allison are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Allison shakily said.

Clark looked around, and smiled a bit.

"The Torch torched," he reamarked. "How's that for dramatic irony?"

The girls glared at him.

"Just trying to get you guys to smile,"

"This is more than just arson Clark," Chloe explained. "It seemed like the fire knew what we were doing,"

"And you believe Coach Walt was somehow controlling it?"

"Uh...YES!" shouted Allison "Look at the facts. Principal Kwan launches an investigation on the cheating scandel. Coach Walt tries to fry him in his car. Sarah is threatened by Walt and he burnt her arm..."

"Wait wait wait. Coach Walt did that?...He couldn't have. Not with his bare hands,"

"Well, Clark, he did,"

"But Sarah would tell me something like this. I tell her everything,"

"What do expect Clark?" asked Chloe. "She was threatened so good, it scared her. Beside's the Coach is obbsessed with winning his 200th game, in a row mind you, he wants his boneheaded players to pass so bad so he could get his pantheon in high school sports,"

"Do you have any proof?"

"Besides Sarah's arm, it's kind of hard to recover the files," Allison said dryly.

"I'll talk to Sarah. If she doesn't talk, you don't have any proof,"

"There's Trevor Chapell," Chloe said.

"What about him?"

"I'm sure he's the one who talked to Kwan about the cheating. He wants to talk. I know it. But he's still scared to talk to us. But I think he might open up to you,"

"All right, I'll see what I can do. Where's Sarah?"

"In the car waiting for you,"

After Clark talked to Chloe and Allison, he walked outside where most of the players had gone home. He found his truck on the other side of the parking lot, and found Sarah in the passenger seat sleeping. He smiled a bit, and shook her a bit.

"Hey," he whispered. "Wake up,"

Sarah moaned, and opened her eyes a bit to see Clark smiling at her.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sarah mummbled.

"Why don't we go home and get some rest?"

Sarah yawned in response. Clark laughed a bit, and started to drive home. Sarah slept soundly against the window dreaming silently.

Sarah sat by the fire with her family laughing and playing. Clark had his football jersey on and a football in his arms. It looked like he won the winning touchdown for Smallville's winning championship game. He tossed it back and forth to Sarah and they were having a lot of fun. But when Sarah tossed the ball to him, she found she was all alone. Clark was gone, including her parents. All there was was the fire in front of her. She looked closely at it, and once she did, the fire's flames enlarged and were thrown at her.

Sarah sat up with a yelp escaping from her lips. She found herself sitting up on the couch with a blanket over her. She was home and safe, and the fireplace wasn't showing any flames. Clark came in suddenly.

"Hey," he whispered in a soothing voice "What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

Sarah kept on breathing slowly. Clark sat down by her and hugged her.

"Clark," she whispered shakily. "I have to tell you something. I can't keep it a secret anymore,"

"Is it about your burn?" asked Clark

"Coach Walt did it. I couldn't tell anyone. He said he'd hurt me if I told anyone. And I didn't think anyone would believe me that someone would scar someone with their bare hands. I'm sorry,"

Sarah hugged Clark tightly, so that she could feel safe. The nightmare she had felt so real, and right now, she wanted to be secure. Clark rocked her back and forth.

"I'm glad you told me the truth," he said. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I would've helped you solve this,"

"I don't know," Sarah said. "I got scared. I was petrified,"

"Then why did you Brianna and Allison?"

"Because I thought if I trusted them with your secret, I could trust them with my secret. I didn't know if I could trust you..."

"Sarah listen to me. I love you. I want you to be safe. Remember when you went after Greg, you and Allison got caught in a web, and I got there just in time to keep you from cracking your head open? And when I took you to the hospital when you locked yourself in the bathroom to cover that burn. You have a lot of people who care about you. And sometimes, just because they love you, they do stuff they don't want you to do...You understand?"

Sarah nodded her head and bit her lip.

"What about Coach Walt?"she asked

"I'll deal with him,"Clark said. "Right now, just go to sleep,"

Sarah nodded again, and laid down as Clark turned off the light. What was Clark going to do about Coach Walt? Whatever it was, she'd have to find out about it.

The next day, Sarah found that Clark had already gone to the game, and decided to get ready to go with her parents. She wore a red Smallville football jersey with a white tank top underneath, that she bought at a Smallville Sports shop, and black pants with tennis shoes. Like the other night, she put her hair in a ponytail with red and yellow ribbons tying it. She met with her parents outside an they drove to the stadium. It was really loud, and everybody was there. Luckily, for Sarah, there was no fire, but then again, Coach Walt wasn't there yet. Something was going on. She felt it as they saw Chloe.

"Hi Mr.Kent! Hi Mrs. Kent! Hi Sarah!" she waved for them to sit down by her.

"Smallville's resident cynic have a change of heart?" asked Mrs.Kent playfully.

"Well I decided to put my personal polotics aside to support my friends,"

"Yes, we're trying the same philosophy,"

Mrs. Kent looked at Jonathon when she said this.

Meanwhile in the locker rooms...

Clark found Coach Walt in the sauna.

"Kent," he said. "Why aren't you in the locker room suiting up?"

"I'm not walking out on that field," Clark replied. "And neither are you,"

"Look, I don't know what the heck your problem is, but you do not want to tick me off right now,"

Suddenly, Clark was feeling a bit weak. He looked over to the rocks in the sauna and saw green glowing rocks being heated up. He looked at his hand and saw that it was losing its color, and it started to sort of morph.

"I saw what you did to Sarah's arm," he said.

"Sarah!" shouted Coach as he got up. "She should've kept her mouth shut!"

Clark started growing weaker by the second

"What's the matter Kent? A little hot for you?"

Suddenly, Coach Walt punched Clark in the gut and threw him into the sauna. During the process, he accidently spilled the bucket of meteor rocks that fell by Clark's head.

"You'll excuse me now," Coach said. "I've got a game to win,"

And so the Coach left, leaving Clark locked in the sauna lying by the meteor rocks.

Back at the field...

"Hey Chloe, where's Clark?" asked Sarah. "The game's already started,"

I don't know," answered Chloe. "I was supposed to meet him before the game, but he didn't show. I thought he was with you guys,"

Jonathon nodded and got up.

"Dad wait up!" she shouted

"Stay there Sarah!" Jonathon shouted over the crowd.

Sarah grumbled as she sat down.

"Mrs. Kent, can you excuse me and Sarah for a moment?" asked Chloe. "I'm just taking her to get a hot dog and soda. My treat,"

Martha nodded, and Chloe took Sarah to the the field instead of the snack bar. Pete was sitting on the bench watching the game with amusement until it was his turn to go out there.

"Pete!" shouted Sarah as she went up to him. "Have you seen Clark?"

"No, I haven't seen him all day," answered Pete.

"Sarah! Chloe!" shouted Mr. Kent as he came up. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to wait in the stands,"

"Jonathon!" Coach Walt came up as Sarah got behind Chloe. "You know the rules. No parents on the sidelines"

"I'm looking for Clark,"

"Join the club. I neede him out here. Guess he doesn't have what it takes to be a winner, huh?"

Jonathon shook his head, and walked with Chloe and Sarah away from the sidelines to the entrance that led to the inside of the school

"Nobody's seen him," he explained to them.

"I think the coach is lying," Chloe protested.

"I don't think," Sarah grumbled. "I know"

"What's going on here?" asked Jonathon to himself. "All right, Chloe you check the school. Sarah and I will check the locker room,"

Before Jonathon could start going inside, Sarah was already running to the school, breathing hard, making herself not stop until she got to the locker rooms

"Clark?" she called out. "Clark!"

Jonathon came up behind her, and started to search around the locker rooms. Sarah just walked slowly as she felt heat coming toward her. It put moisture on her skin, and it grew hotter when she got closer to the sauna door. She looked at the window and saw it was broken, and on the floor she saw a glowing green rock on the ground. It all came togethor then. Coach Walt spent so much time in the sauna, he was exposed to the meteor rocks, and it caused him to control fire. She looked through the window, and saw Clark on the ground, surrounded ny meteor rocks.

"Clark!" she said pounding on the door, trying to open it. "Clark!"

Jonathon ran up to the door, and gently pushed her aside. He rammed his shoulder to the door, and it busted open. He and Sarah knelt down beside him.

"Clark," Sarah whispered. "Can you hear me? Are you all right?"

"It's the meteor rocks," Clark said weakly.

"Let's get him out of here," Jonathon said.

Jonathon out his arms under Clark's arms, and started to drag him out of the sauna. Sarah held open the door for them, but when they came out, she saw Coach Walt right behind them

"Dad! Clark! Watch out!" she shouted.

The warning was too late. The coach brought down the fire exstingusher he had on Jonathon, and he and Clark fell on the ground, knocking them away from the sauna. Sarah backed away quickly as Coach was trying to hit her. Meanwhile, Clark looked at his hand, and saw that his color had returned, and it wasn't morphing. He saw Walt trying to hurt his sister, and as he was about to hit her, Clark blocked it with his arm, and threw the Coach away from her. The Coach fell on a bench, and onto the floor looking stunned.

"Coach, you need help," he said.

"What I need is to win this game," the Coach growled getting up.

"It's too late for that,"

Suddenly, the Coach closed his eyes, and fire exploded around the room. A circle of flames surrounded Sarah, and she couldn't get out. Clark looked behind him, and Sarah in the fire prison, and went through the flames. The Coach, again, was scared and amazed.

"How did you do that?" he stammered.

Clark took off his burning coat and threw it aside.

"It's in the genes," he said.

The coach tried to hit him, but Clark dodged out of the way, and threw him into the shower room, hitting a wall.

"Give it up Coach! You lost!" he shouted.

The Coach let out an inhumane cry as flames rose. The showers blew fire around, and cremated the Coach to ashes...Well okay. Not really. He was just burnt to death. Flames were still everywhere, and as Jonathon got up from the ground, Clark grabbed the fire extingusher, and took the flames out that held Sarah prisoner. She started coughing, a few brownish-blackish spots were on her face, but luckily she wasn't burnt in any place. Firemen started to come in, and took out other flames that were still hanging around. One took Jonathan, Clark, and Sarah outside to the fire truck. It was night-time, and the football players were wondering what was going on. Even a few other people standed around, trying to get a look of what was happening. Mrs. Kent, Chloe, Pete, Allison, and Brianna came rushing up to them.

"Are you all right?" Mrs. Kent as Jonathan, and her children.

Sarah coughed in response. A fireman took her by the arm gently.

"Excuse me ma'm," he said to Martha. "We need to give her some oxygen,"

"I'll go with her," Clark said putting a hand on her shoulder.

The fireman took Sarah to the fire truck and told her to put a mask over her mouth. Clark sat her on his lap, as Chloe, Pete, Brianna, and Allison ran up to them.

"Are you OK?" Allison asked.

"I'm fine," Sarah said taking her mask off

"Put your mask back on," Clark said pushing the mask gently on Sarah's mouth.

"So is your phobia of fire over?" asked Brianna

Sarah only shrugged in response.

"I'm glad you two are okay," Chloe said.

"Did we win?" asked Clark hopefully.

"Oh yeah," Pete said laughing happily. "15 to 4,"

"We're gonna go for some ice-cream," Chloe said. "Do you guys wanna come after Sarah's breathing okay?"

Clark looked at Sarah.

"You wanna go?" he asked

Sarah shook her head no.

"We're gonna take her home," Clark explained.

"All right," Allison said. "See ya guys later!"

Clark and Sarah waved goodbye at their friends. The fireman came up.

"All right missy," he said. "You can stop now,"

Sarah took one last breath of oxygen, before she let the fireman take the mask. She rested her head against his shoulder, and closed her eyes sighing.

"I'm glad you're safe," Clark said.

Jonathon came up slowly.

"Clark," he said. "I'm sorry you didn't get to play,"

"Were you here to make sure I didn't hurt anyone?" asked Clark a bit disappointed.

"I was here to support my son,"

Sarah smiled.

"Some of the things I said..."Clark said. "Was out of line,"

"Look, son," Jonathon. "I-I do trust you. I do. I guess there's always gonna be a part of me that's a little bit afraid. But that's just being a parent,"

"Thanks dad,"

Jonathon smiled.

"Now," he said. "Did I hear someone say that their friend turned down a chance for free ice-cream?"

Sarah rolled her eyes with a smile. Jonathon took out a ten-dollar bill.

"Clark, take your sister out for some ice-cream down at the parlor," he said. "My treat,"

Clark took the money, and he and Sarah began walking down the road into town.

"Clark, I want to thank you," Sarah said. "For helping me through this,"

"You were scared," Clark put an arm around her. "Besides, nobody messes with my sister. Except me,"

Sarah laughed.

"Oh you do not want to mess with me," she laughed. "Tell you what. I'll race you to the parlor. No super-speed."

Clark smiled, and ran for it, not using his powers. Sarah ran after him.

"Hey, I didn't say you could go!" she shouted.

Clark laughed, as he raced inside the parlor. A minute later, Sarah came inside.

"You cheated, you little stinker,"she said, punching him in the arm playfully.

"Get used to it," Clark smiled.

Sarah shook her head with a smile, and hugged her brother.

(Review please!)


	4. X Ray

Disclaimer: I don't own "Smallville"

Chapter 4: X-Ray

Sarah, Brianna, and Allison were at Brianna's house clearing out furniture from Brianna's late "brother" Greg's room. They were using his room for their new hangout to go to after school when they didn't have to do anything with the "Jr. Torch". Brianna and Sarah started with Greg's old bed, pushing the matress out the door.

"OK," Brianna sighed. "We need your brother to help us. He can get this out in 5 seconds,"

"Why don't we get your dad to help us?" asked Allison while sitting on a chair, stuffing her face with Starburst.

Sarah put her hands on her hips.

"Why don't you help us out instead of pigging out?" she asked.

"I'm coming," Allison groaned as she got up to help push the matress out.

The girls all pushed with the bed, and they finally got it out in the hall. When they got back into the room, it was totally empty.

"All right," Brianna clapped her hands. "Let's get painting,"

"Sweet," Sarah said. "...Wait. Where's the paint?"

"Oh!" Allison breathed. "That's what I was forgetting,"

Sarah and Brianna rolled their eyes.

"And you're supposed to be the smart one," Brianna said. "Now we have to go into town to the hardware store to get red paint,"

"Let's go," Sarah rolled her eyes.

After Brianna informed her dad that they'll be back, the girls got their bikes and rode into the heart of Smallville. They passed Clark getting a hot dog at a stand.

"Hi Clark!" they said.

"Hey Sarah!" he said. "Hey girls...Hey Sarah! Come here!"

Sarah rode back as her friends contiuned to go to the hardware store.

"What?" she asked.

"Can you spot me a dollar?" he smiled. "I'm a bit short,"

Sarah laughed and rolled her eyes. She dug into her pocket and took out a dollar bill.

"You owe me," she said before speeding off.

Clark smiled, and paid for his hot dog. Sarah caught up with Brianna and Allison in the hardware store.

"We got the paint," Brianna said holding up a few cans. "You got the money,"

"You know I do,"Sarah said digging into her pocket.

Sarah took out a 50 dollar bill, and they paid for the paint. On their way out, they heard a bell giong off.

"Where's that coming from?" asked Allison

Brianna looked around with Sarah. Her eyes gazed toward a bald man in a suit with an orange backpack full of money. She backhanded Sarah's arm hardly.

"Ow!" she said "Hey! Why did you..."

"Quit your yapping!" shouted Brianna. "Look over there!"

Sarah and Allison looked where Brianna was looking and gaped with open mouths.

"That's Lex!" shouted Sarah.

"Okay," Allison said. "What is a rich-boy doing robbing a bank?"

"I don't know. But I know for sure that that's not Lex,"

"Um..Sarah," Brianna started. "Look with your own eyes! It _looks_ like Lex, it _sounds_ like Lex, it _is_ Lex!"

Suddenly, Sarah saw Clark stopping Lex in the street. Incredibaly, Lex threw him to the side so hard, Clark crashed into a store window. The girls still gaped. Sarah narrowed her and put her hands on her hips while looking at Brianna.

"Would Lex throw Clark into a window that hard?" she asked. "I don't think so. Come on!"

Sarah, Allison, and Brianna ran across the street to Clark. Sarah and Allison went over the shattered window, and helped Clark up.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked, wiping glass from his jacket.

"Sarah," he said. "That's not Lex,"

* * *

The next day, Sarah and Clark were sitting with their parents in the kitchen looking over the front page of the "Smallville Ledger". The headline said "LEX LUTHOR ROBS BANK" in bold letters.

"This is incredible," Martha said "Why would Lex Luthor need to rob a bank?"

"I've seen some strange things in my day," Jonathon said. "But this definately takes the cake,"

"Dad!" shouted Clark.

"Well, almost,"

"He got away with 100,000 dollars," explained Sarah

"I know Lex," Clark said. "It wasn't him,"

"Clark, I know that he's a friend of yours but come on," Jonathon said. "You saw him with your own eyes,"

"We don't know what we saw," Sarah repilied.

"There must be some reasonable explanation for this,"

"Me too," said a voice. "I'd hate to think I have an evil twin,"

"Lex," Sarah turned to the screen door from the kitchen.

"May I came in?" Lex asked. "I promise I'm not packing heat,"

"Sure,"

"Lex, why aren't you in jail?" asked Clark as Lex came in.

"Because I was hosting a reception for 200 fertilizer distributors in Metropolis at the time of the robbery,"

"Do the police have any leads?" asked Jonathon.

"None. That's why I wanted to talk to Clark and Sarah. Their names were on the witness list. Did you actually see this person?"

"Yeah," Sarah said.

"He looked just like you," Clark said

"Except his fingerprints and signature didn't match mine," Lex explained. "Are you two sure that you're eyes weren't playing tricks on you?"

"Postive," Sarah scoffed. "Ask Brianna and Allison. They're on the witness list too,"

"Brianna Arkin and Allison Harper?"

"You know them?"

"No. I just remember seeing their names on the list. Friends with them?"

"Since third grade,"

"What's gonna happen now?" asked Clark

"Hopefully the money will turn up," explained Lex. "In the meantime, the Metropolis tabloids will have a field day, and I'm certain people's opinions about me will be cemented in stone. I'm sorry you got thrown through that window Clark. I promise you two, I'm not a criminal master mind,"

"You're not," Sarah said.

"A criminal mastermind would've worn a mask," Clark smiled.

* * *

The next day, the girls were standing in line for climbing the rope. Brianna, Allison, and Sarah were talking about the other day of the robbery.

"OK," Brianna said. "So Clark saw Lex, but he really didn't see Lex. Right?"

"Correct-a-mundo," Sarah said.

"That is freaky,"

"Hey," Allison said. "This is Smallville. Everything's freaky,"

"Kent!" shouted the Coach. "Harper! You're up!"

Sarah groaned as they started to go up to the rope. Allison started climbing, but Sarah just swung there at the bottem. She hated climbing the rope. She was never strong enough to get to the top, let alone a few inches off the ground.

"Come on Kent!" shouted a boy. "What are you? Afraid of heights?"

Sarah looked down. The boy had freckles and was a bit shorter than her.

"Shut-up Ned!" she shouted.

"What're you gonna do?" Ned grinned. "Cry for your mommy?"

Sarah was about to jump down, when Allison called from above.

"Let it go Sarah!" she shouted. "He ain't worth it,"

Allison was right. Ned wasn't worth beating up if she had to do laps. Heck, she had to do laps, anyway. Well, she thought. I can at least try to get to the top. So, she tried...and failed. By the time she was able to get the hang of it, she lost her balance and fell off the rope, and hit the ground. Everyone groaned at Sarah's fall. The coach bent down by Sarah.

"Kent," he said. "You okay?"

"Yes sir. I'm fine." Sarah answered.

"Anything broken?"

"No sir...Do I have to do laps?"

"No. You tried. I know you're not that very good at climbing rope,"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Ned said coming up. "Back up. She didn't even get an inch up from the end of the rope, and yet you don't give her laps after school. I don't beat Bryant up the rope, and you give me laps after school,"

"Sarah's not that flexible as you Ned. It's not her fault. And she tries. You just like to show off, no offense,"

Sarah choked out a laugh. Ned glared at her.

"You are so dead," he threatened.

"Right," Sarah said getting up. "Like I'm so scared of you,"

"Oh really. Let's settle this right now!"

"Hold it right there Hutson!" the coach warned. "You pull a stunt like that, and you're getting after school detention. All right everyone. Hit the lockers! Great job today!"

Ned was still glaring at Sarah as they walked to the lockers. When they were far away from the coach, he stood in front of her.

"Are you gonna stand there all day with that annoying look at us?" asked Allison

"Yeah. Cause it's gonna give us nightmares," agreed Brianna

"Kent," Ned said to Sarah. "Meet me by the football field after school."

"Look Ned," Sarah waved in disgust. "Just because I'm not that very good at climbing the rope, doesn't mean you have to get mad at me. I know it's not fair that you get laps and I don't. Maybe we can work something out."

"We will. The football field. After school. Be there. Or I'm coming to look for you,"

And so Ned walked away. Allison folded her arms.

"Well," she said. "That went well,"

* * *

After school, the bell rang, and everyone rushed out of the building. Sarah, Allison, and Brianna skipped down the steps.

"So," Brianna said. "You coming to my house to study and finish painting the room?"

"Nah," Sarah said. "I gotta see if I can work things out with Ned,"

"Sarah," Allison said. "No one can ever work things out with Ned. He's just a slimeball,"

"Well, maybe he has some good in him,"

"Good luck. You're gonna need it,"

Sarah rolled her eyes, and walked across the street to the high school. She's been doing that a lot lately, but that was either to watch Clark play football, or go see Chloe. Now it was different. She found Ned and his friends, Bryant and Taylor behind the bleachers.

(A/N: Yeah. Here is Taylor again. He still hates me and I hate him, although I sort of have a restraining order against him when I'm at school...literally. I do. I talked it over with the principal, and Taylor's not supposed to say anything offensive to me...and he went over the line again)

"All right," Ned said. "You're here. Drop your bag and put your fists up,"

"Ned," Sarah said. "Why don't we work something out? I mean how about I do the laps for you, and you can just go on home. You won't have to fight me,"

"But I want to,"

Without another word, Ned punched Sarah in the gut. Before she could stand up straight, he punched her again, and was on the ground being beaten. She tried to get up, but everything seemed slow. The boys around Ned yelling "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!", Sarah trying to block Neds hits. But Ned seemed to be moving fast.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chloe and Clark wre inside the "Torch" office working on their paper.

"Hey Chloe," Clark said getting up. "I finished the paper on the debate team,"

"Thanks," Chloe said taking the paper. "Ugh. I cannot believe we have to work on this all day. I really need a decaf,"

Suddenly, Chloe's head jerked up as she thought she heard something. She looked out the window behind her, and she saw three boys beating up someone. But she gasped as she saw the victim was Sarah.

"Clark!" she nearly shouted. "Look out the window!"

Clark looked where Chloe was looking and his eyes went wide.

"I'll be right back," he asid grabbing his coat and running out the door.

When Clark was out of sight, he started using his super speed to get to Sarah faster. He stopped when he got behind the bleachers.

"Hey!" he shouted pulling Ned off Sarah. "Leave my sister alone. Now go home before I call your parents,"

Ned and his possy ran for it, scared of Clark's anger. Sarah never saw Clark so angry before, and it also scared her. But she knew he was protecting her. Clark bent down as she sat up.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

Sarah nodded, as Clark put a hand on her chin. He turned her face around to see if anything was wrong, but suddenly he could only see Sarah's muscles instead of her skin. There were light brown spots on some of them. He shook his head, and he could see the regular Sarah again.

"Your muscles are sore on your face right?" he asked.

"How'd you know?" asked Sarah as Clark helped her up.

"I don't know,"

* * *

A little while later, Sarah sat with Clark and her parents in the living room. They were discussing about what Clark saw through Sarah, and how he kept having these kind of things.

"So when you have these flashes, you can see through things?" asked Martha. "Objects? People?"

"Sometimes I can see through things," explained Clark. "Other times it's like an X-Ray,"

"And there's no warning?" asked Jonathon. "This just happens?"

"Well I get a headache and it hits me. I mean, the first time, I thought I was hallucinating, and then it happened again,"

"Clark I'm sure there's some way to control this," Sarah said.

"You guys I can see through things. How do you control that?"

"You got to practice Clark," Martha said. "Your eyes have muscles just like your legs,"

"Your mom is right son," Jonathon said. "Look, all you have to do is you have to figure out a way to, uh, condition them so you don't get these random flashes,"

"Oh, that sounds great," Clark said sarcastically. "How am I gonna do that?"

Clark left the room, clearly annoyed. Sarah shook her head. The phone rang, and she got it.

"Hello. Kent's residence," she said.

"Hey Sarah!" Brianna said from the other line. "How's it going?"

"OK...I guess. I'll explain everything later,"

"Good. Cause me and Ali need you to help paint the room,"

"I'll be there in 5 minutes. 8 tops,"

Sarah hung up the phone, and grabbed her backpack by the door.

"I'll be back in a little while," she said to her parents. "I'm just gonna help the girls with the room,"

Sarah went out the door and grabbed her bike that was sitting by the stairs of the porch. She went down the road like she always did, and parked her bike in front of Brianna's house. Mr. Arkin opened the door a few seconds after she knocked.

"Hi Sarah," he said.

"Hi Mr. Arkin," Sarah smiled.

"How's your family doing?"

"Pretty good actually,"

Sarah walked down the hall, and opened the door to hear music playing loudly. Sheets were on the floor with blobs of red paint, and Allison and Brianna were covered in spots of red.

"Hey guys," Sarah screamed loudly over the music.

"Grab a brush and get painting Kent," Brianna smiled. "We're on a roll here,"

Sarah smiled, and grabbed a brush and started painting the walls with her friends.

"So," Allison said. "Did you settle things with Ned?"

"No," Sarah groaned.

"Ha! Told you Brianna. Pay up,"

Brianna groaned and took out a 5 dollar bill. Allison swiped it, kissed it with happiness, and contiuned painting.

"So what happened anyway?" asked Brianna.

"I got beat up by a kid who is part weasel, part rat, and part shrimp," Sarah groaned again.

"He did what?" asked Brianna and Allison in unison.

Brianna turned off the music, and they sat down togethor on the ground.

"You got beat up by a shrimp?" asked Allison in disbelief.

"Yeah," Sarah said. "I know. It's embarassing,"

"How'd you get out of it?"

"Clark. But here's another part about what happened. After he pulled Ned off of me, he told me my muscles were sort of sore on my face. Without touching it to see if I could wince,"

"How'd he do that?"

"Lately he's been having these flashes and he could see through objects, people, all kinds of stuff,"

"Like an X-Ray," Brianna pointed out. "Is that why he knew Lex wasn't the one who robbed the bank even though it was him?"

"Um...Yeah," Sarah said confused. "The question is who did it?"

"Whoever it was," Allison said. "He or she has to be infected by the meteor rocks,"

* * *

The next day, Sarah, Allison, and Brianna were doing homework during their study break.

"Allison what'd you get for number one?" asked Brianna

"X9" Allison said.

"Me too! What'd you get for number two?"

Sarah shook her head and laughed silently. Math was not Brianna's strong point. Soon, the teacher came up and put a hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"Sarah," she said. "The principal would like to see you,"

Everyone around Sarah "ooed" except Brianna and Allison. Sarah just shrugged it off and walked down the hall to the principals office. She was gonna be fine. She did nothing wrong...or did she? When she walked through the front door, she found her parents sitting in front of the Principal Ferald's desk.

"I appreciate you coming down here, Sarah," he said. "Take a seat,"

Sarah sat down by her mother.

"What's going on?" asked Sarah

"Ned Hutson is absent today," the principal said. "Do you know why?"

"No sir," answered Sarah.

"He has a broken arm...that was broken by you,"

Sarah's eyes widened.

"Me?" she asked in disbelief. "How? I haven't seen Ned since late afternoon yesterday. When did this happen?"

"Late last night," the principal answered. "He was playing outside when he claims that you snuck behind him, and started beating him up. I'm not making any acuusations here,"

"I know. Yes, I have a motive about Ned, but not enough of it to beat him up. I also have an alibi. I was at home, working on my homework. And a person can't be at two places at once. We all know that,"

The principal sighed and nodded.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent," he started. "Your daughter is a very bright student. In fact, is also the most well behaved in my school. But we don't know if what our sources tell us is true. Until then, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to suspend Sarah for the rest of the week,"

"WHAT!" asked Sarah

"I'm sorry Sarah. But we're going to have to suspend you so we can figure this out,"

* * *

When Sarah and her parents got home, Sarah was still ranting on about how she hated this.

"I don't believe it," she said as she threw her backpack on the couch. "Suspended for something I didn't do. It's not fair. You guys believe me don't you?"

"Of course we believe you," Mr. Kent said. "But it still doesn't explain why Ned would accuse you of hurting him,"

"It's payback! I know it!"

"Payback for what, sweetheart?" asked Mrs. Kent.

Sarah just let out a scowl, and started toward the door. She passed Clark on the way. Clark looked back at her and looked at his parents confused.

"Wow," he said. "Sarah's home early. What's the matter with her?"

"She got suspended," Martha explained.

"Suspended? Why? She wouldn't do anything wrong, would she?"

"A student named Ned Hutson claimed she beat him up last night,"

"Ned Hutson?"

"Do you know him?"

"Yeah, he...Listen. Sarah was being beaten up yesterday by Ned, all because the coach went easy on her for climbing the rope. She said she was going to work things out with him, but looks like it didn't work. I saw the whole thing and got Sarah out of there,"

"How come she didn't tell anyone about this?" asked Mr.Kent sighing.

"She think's she can do everything by herself," Mrs. Kent said. "It's a phase that goes through teenagers. Sarah's growing up. She wants to be more independent in her life. Clark does anybody else know about this?"

"Chloe was the one who first saw what happened," Clark explained. "And I told Lana and Tina Grier last night at the Beanery. Lana wanted to know how she was doing...I'm gonna go talk to Sarah,"

Clark went outside to the loft. He found Sarah listening to music, while lying on the couch, throwing a tennis ball up in the air. He smirked

"Putting yourself in solitary confinement?" he joked.

Sarah looked up and threw the ball at Clark hard. Clark ducked and Sarah let her head drop against the arm of the couch. Clark sat down by her, sighing.

"Bad day?" he asked

"Oh, what are you Clark?" asked Sarah sarcastically. "A man of steel and a mind-reader?"

Clark started laughing. Sarah however did not. He stopped as he saw a tear stream down her cheek. He put a hand on her knee.

"Hey," he whispered. "I know you didn't hurt that boy. You're too gentle to be like that. Come on. I know something that'll cheer you up,"

"A one way ticket to Jamaica so I can get out of here?" asked Sarah getting up.

"You can ask Lex that," Clark joked. "But I've got something even better,"

"What?"

Clark went behind the couch, and held up a bat, a glove, baseball hat, and a softball. Sarah smiled. She knew what he was doing. He was gonna play her favorite game with her. Softball. She played for the Smallville Crow's softball team in the summer. She followed Clark outside in the back of the barn. He handed her the bat and walked a few yards away from her.

"Welcome to the 27th annual Smallville softball game. Smallville Crow's against Grandville Tiger's," Clark imitated an announcer. "The bases are loaded. It's the last inning in the game, and Sarah Kent is at the bat last. If she hits this, the Crow's are going home with a trophy. If not, well, you get the idea. The handsome, tall, hottest pitcher in the world..."

"Stop bragging pretty boy!" Sarah smiled. "Just throw the ball,"

Clark laughed, and he threw the ball at Sarah. Using perfect hand eye coordination, Sarah hit the ball with a force, and it went flying, so high, it would almost outfly a bird...or a plane. Clark looked at Sarah and smiled.

"You haven't lost your touch," he said.

* * *

The next day, Clark and Sarah were in town running errands for their mother. Sarah spent the morning at home, doing chores on the farm, and spent the afternoon waiting for Clark to come home. After he did, Mrs. Kent asked if they could go into town and shop for her. They started coming out of the flower shop.

"OK," Sarah said looking at her list. "We already got mom's 2 dozen tulips. So we just need..."

Sarah looked up and saw Clark staring at something. She looked in his direction and saw Tina walking into her mother's antique store. She looked back at him.

"Did it happen again?" she asked

Clark nodded.

"Let's go home," Sarah said nervously

"No Sarah," Clark stopped her. "It's okay...Didn't we need to go to the antique store?"

"It's actually next on our list. Come on,"

Clark and Sarah walked into the antique store. Sarah looked around. There was no one there.

"Hello?" she called.

Suddenly, Mrs. Grier came out from the back with a smile on her face.

"Sarah," she said. "How are you?"

"Good," Sarah answered with a smile. "How's your business going?"

"Couldn't be better. I'm doing so many estate sales in Metropolis, I'm thinking of selling the place,"

"That's too bad. I thought you loved this store,"

"Not really. I never wanted this life, it just kind of happened,"

"Is Tina around?" asked Clark. "I thought I saw her come in,"

"She's at Lana's. They're inseperable these days,"

"Really? I could've sworn..."

"You must be seeing things,"

Clark nodded, and turned to Sarah.

"I need some air," he said. "I'm gonna go for a walk. You have the keys to the truck?"

"They're in my bag. I'll meet you out there,"

Clark smiled and walked out the store. Sarah turned back to Mrs. Grier.

"I came by to pick the lamp," she explained.

"The lamp?"asked Mrs. Grier confused

"The one you were restoring for my dad,"

"...Oh yes! Silly me. It's in the back,"

Sarah nodded as Mrs. Grier went into the back of the store. After resting her ourse on the counter, she started looking around at the place, and spotted a very nice mirror in the corner. She smiled, as she looked at her reflection in the big mirror, and tilted it slightly. Suddenly, she double taked and saw a stack of bills under a dresser. She looked back, and saw what was true. A stack of 100 dollar bills was sitting on the floor. She picked it up and saw a "Smallville: Savings and Loans" band around it. Thoughts raced through her mind. Could this be part of the money that was stolen days before?

"It's not finished," Mrs. Grier said coming back. "Could you..."

Mrs. Grier stopped and looked at Sarah with the stack of bills in her hand. Sarah had a look of shock on her face.

"Um..." she stuttered. "I, uh, found this under the, um...dresser,"

"Oh," sighed Mrs. Grier. "I'm such an airhead today. A client paid me in cash. I've been looking for this all day,"

"That's a lot of money. You should be careful,"

"Thanks. Why don't you stop by next week. Your father's lamp should be ready than,"

Sarah slowly nodded and began walking out the door.

"Sarah!" called Mrs. Grier. "You forgot your purse,"

Sarah turned around and laughed silently.

"I guess we're both being airheads today," she joked.

Sarah waved goodbye at Mrs. Grier as she swung her purse on her shoulder. Outside, she noticed the newspaper stand with Lex's picture on it. It had something to do with the robbery. She shook her head. Suddenly, she heard tires screeching, and screams. She looked up and saw Clark driving the truck on the sidewalk swerving around.

"Clark?" she asked herself in disbelief.

The truck suddenly came toward her, and Sarah started to run for it. She dropped her bag accidently, but she wasn't going back for it. Just as the truck was about to hit her, she jumped out of the way, and the truck swerved around the corner. Sarah looked behind her and saw Clark running toward her.

"Sarah!" he shouted as he bent down. "Sarah, are you all right?"

"Clark," Sarah sighed with relief.

Sarah hugged him tightly closing her eyes. She was safe.

* * *

Later, Clark and Sarah were at home sitting in the kitchen with their mother. They had hot chocolate in their hands, and Sarah sat sipping it. Jonathon came in.

"The police found the truck,"he informed."Abandoned out by the Stewarts farm,"

"Did anybody see the driver?" asked Clark

"No,"

"I could've sworn it was you Clark," Sarah said shaking her head.

"I guess I'm not the only one with the vision problem," Clark said smiling at Sarah

"Look I don't understand," Jonathon said. "Whoever it was how did they get the keys?"

"I don't know," Sarah answered. "I only went to the antique store and..."

Sarah stopped and the whole room was dead silent.

"What is it Sarah?" asked Clark.

"Nothing," Sarah replied. "It's just that Mrs. Grier was acting very strange. I found like about 5,000 dollars in cash under a dresser. And it had a "Smallville Savings and Loans" band on it. She said a customer paid her but..."

"You think it's from the bank robbery?"

"It crossed my mind,"

"So wait a minute," Jonathon said. "Rose took the keys that you were watching for Clark, turned into Clark, and then tried to run you down?"

"It's crazy,"

Clark thought about this for a while.

"I saw a flash of Tina Grier's skeleton," he finally said. "It was wierd and green. It didn't look human. You know, like the ones you see in anatomy books?"

"That's probably because Tina was born with a soft tissue disease," Martha explained. "They had that poor girl on all these experimental drugs. Doctors didn't believe she'd live to see first grade,"

"She did get better right around her third birthday," Jonathon put in.

"That was right after the meteor shower wasn't it?"asked Clark

"Yeah,"

"Clark what do you think Tina's doing?" asked Martha

"I don't know," Clark answered. "I saw the same weird skeleton flash just after the robbery, I think. I just wish I could control this,"

"What if you try focusing it, like a telescope?"

"Yeah," Sarah agreed. "Like...um...Oh! Hang on!"

Sarah dug into her pocket with her hand closed as she pulled it back out. She held it up like a fist as she showed it on front of Clark's face.

"What do I have in my hand?" she asked.

"Your lucky bracelet," Clark replied.

Sarah smiled and opened her hand. Her bracelet rested on her skin, with it's red, yellow, and blue beads close together.

"You could see right through my hand," she commented.

"No, you always carry your bracelet in that pocket," Clark smiled

Sarah smirked and shook her head. She could tell that Clark had a lot of work to do.

* * *

The next day, while Sarah was at home, Brianna and Allison were having their lunch break and decided to spend it with Chloe, Pete, and Clark. They met Chloe and Pete in the Torch office.

"Hey Chloe," greeted Brianna. "Hi Pete,"

"Hey girls," Pete smiled.

"Where's Sarah?" asked Chloe.

"Didn't you hear?" asked Allison. "She got suspended for beating up Ned Hudson,"

"Yeah," agreed Brianna. "But the weird part was, she didn't do it,"

"Wow," Chloe said as they went out into the halls. "Who knew Sarah Kent would be a prime suspect in a school fight?"

"But why would Ned accuse Sarah of something she didn't do?" asked Pete.

"Maybe it's because Clark scared him, he wanted to get revenge,"

"Clark scaring a kid? I don't think so,"

"Yeah," Allison nodded. "We're gonna stop by the shrimp's place and see if he noticed anything strange about the attacker,"

"In the meantime, let's grab Clark and grab a bite to eat. I hear they're serving Sloppy Joes today and it's first come, first serve,"

Allison, Brianna, and Chloe laughed as they turned the corner. They found Clark staring at someone. Brianna looked in the direction he was staring, and saw that he was looking at Tina Greir. _Probably waiting for Lana_ she thought to herself. Allison waved ahand on front of Clark's face.

"Earth to Clark!" she shouted.

Clark snapped out of it, and looked at his friends.

"Is everything okay?" asked Pete.

"Have you guys ever noticed anything strange about Tina Grier?" asked Clark

Chloe looked at Tina strangely.

"Nothing that would require the intense concentration your exerting to look at her," she responded

"The only weird thing about Tina is the amount of time she spends idolizing Lana," Allison commented.

"Yeah. She's practically her clone. We'll meet you in the Cafeteria,"

As Chloe and Pete took the girls to the cafeteria, Clark still stared at Tina. After a while he turned away and started walking around. The halls became less crowded, and soon everyone except him had either gone to Lunch, another class, or ditched school. He came across Tina's locker, and focused on it carefully. Then suddenly _FLASH!_ He could see what was inside. There, in her red backpack, was loads of cash. He smiled to himself.

"Clark!" came a voice.

Clark's concentration broke and turned around to find Taina with an angry look.

"What's your glitch, huh? Why do you keep staring at me,"

"Um..." Clark said. "I don't know. Sorry,"

And with that Clark left the school heading straight for home.

* * *

Sarah was in the hayloft with her parents, carrying big stacks of hay to the trailor attached to the tractor. It was not her brightest day yet.

"Come on Sarah," Jonathon smiled encouraging Sarah. "If you want to be strong like Clark, you're gonna have to move faster with that hay,"

"Dad," Sarah said wiping sweat from her forehead. "Clark is stronger than any other man on this Earth. There is no way I could end up strong like Clark,"

Martha smiled as she helped Sarah put the stack of hay on the back of the tractor. Sarah let out a sigh of exhaustion as though she would collapse at any moment.

"Why don't you go inside and take a nap?" suggested Martha. "You've had a hard week,"

"Unh-Unh," Sarah smiled. "Someone besides Clark has got to help you with these chores,"

As if on cue, Clark came running in. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't tell me you got suspended too," she groaned.

"Clark why are you home so early?" asked Martha worried.

"More vision problems?" asked Jonathon

"I controlled it," Clark smiled. "Once, sort of. I concentrated and it worked,"

"That's great," Sarah said excited. "What'd you concentrate on?"

"Tina Grier's locker,"

"What'd you see?"

"The money from the bank robbery,"

* * *

After school that day, Brianna and Allison walked over to Ned's house. It seemed forever to get there. Allison groaned and sat down on the curb.

"Why can't we talk to him on the phone?" she complained. "My feet are killing me. We need Clark for this. He can get us there in a second flat,"

"We're reporters Ali. We don't reveal anything unless it's necessary," Brianna replied. "Come on. His house is just around the corner,"

Allison groaned and mummbled something as she got up. "The things I do for friends. Sarah owes me big time for this,"

By the time, they turned the corner, the girls felt like they were pulled into a different dimension. Ned's house was brown, and so was the front lawn. The house was gaurded by fences of barbwire and there were signs like "Trespassers beware" or "Beware of Dog," In fact, a dog was lying on the hard ground. The girls opened the gate cautiously.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Allison," Brianna commented.

"I don't think we'll _live_ to see Kansas, Brianna," Allison replied softly while eyeing the great dane that was chained to a wall.

The dog seemed to have noticed this, and started growling, which grew into loud barks.

"Agh!" Allison jumped. "Rabid dog! Rabid dog!"

The girls reached the front door safely, and knocked on the door. Ned was the one who opened it.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely.

"What does your momma want?" asked Brianna coolly.

Ned raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"We're here to talk to you about the night you were attacked," Allison informed. "Can we come in?"

"No," Ned said. "But I can tell you this. Kent better watch where she's going when she somes back to school, because after I'm done with her, she's gonna wish she was never born,"

"Is that a threat?"

"Could be,"

"We just want to know what you saw that night," Brianna said. "A few questions isn't going to hurt. Why were you oustide at night?"

"Hanging out,"

"What did your attacker look like?"

"I don't know. It was too dark to see,"

"Then how do you know it was Sarah?" asked Allison

"Hey! All I know is that I heard her voice,"

"What did this voice say?" asked Brianna

"She said 'That's what you get for messing with Lana Lang's friend'"

* * *

Sarah sat on the couch watching an old movie, when the doorbell rang. She sighed and turned off the TV, as the doorbell continually rang.

"I'm coming!" she shouted. "Quit trying to break the doorbell!"

Sarah opened the door to find Brianna and Allison with serious looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Sarah got worried.

"We stopped by the weasel's place today after school," Allison explained as she and Brianna came in.

"Oh no," Sarah closed the door. "What'd you do?"

"We just questioned him Sarah," Brianna reassured as she sat down. "We didn't accuse him of anything. Trust me,"

"We just asked him if he recognized his attacker," Allison explained. "He said he didn't see it, but all he could recognize was your voice saying 'That's what you get for messing with Lana Lang's friend'"

"That's weird," Sarah said. "Is he sure it was my voice?"

"Postitive," Brianna said.

"I threatened to break his other arm if he wasn't telling the truth," grinned Allison

Sarah and Brianna sniggered at the thought of Allison threatening Ned. Suddenly, outside, they heard a noise. It was a crash that sounded like it came from the loft.

"Oh no," Sarah whispered. "Clark,"

Sarah and the girls ran outside in the night. They ran across the dirt road and to the loft where they found Clark by a pile of lumber that he fell with. Sarah helped him up.

"Are you all right?" she asked

"Yeah," Clark answered. "I'm fine. But I don't think Lana will be,"

* * *

That night, after Jonathon dropped off Allison and Brianna home, he came back to the loft with his flashlight after searching for hours. Clark, Sarah, and Martha were waiting for him

"Well," he said coming in. "There's no sign of Tina or Lana or..."

"Are you positive you saw her turn back into Tina?" asked Sarah

"I think the meteor shower did something to her bones," Clark commented.

"So she can change her appearance at will?" asked Jonathon

"Yeah and it gives her strength. That's how she threw me out of the loft,"

"What should we tell the police?" asked Martha

"Nothing. Tina can turn into whoever she wants and I'm the only one who can see it,"

Sarah nodded and was about to go inside but stopped. Her eyes grew wide in realization.

"It was her," she whispered to herself.

"What'd you say sweetheart?" asked Jonathon.

"It was her! I can't believe she got me suspended! Wait till I get my fingers on her!"

"Sarah honey," Martha said soothingly. "I'm sure she didn't mean to get you suspended,"

"Mom! I'm Lana's friend too. She used to babysit me when I was seven. That's how she and I grow attached. Tina knows that I'm her friend too,"

"So you're saying this because Tina knows that you and Lana are friends, and that automatically makes you her friend too?" asked Clark.

"I don't know! It's just that why would she get into my personal life and get me blamed for something I didn't do?"

Sarah growled in frustration and headed out into the house. Clark sighed.

"It's my fault," he said. "I should've never told Tina and Lana that she got suspended,"

"Don't blame yourself son," Jonathon put a hand on Clark's shoulder. "You don't have to be so hard on yourself. Sarah's growing up. Remember when you did all those tricks to her when she was little and she didn't care?"

"And by the time she was 8, her tolerance staged a revolt?" laughed Clark

"Yeah. Sarah's growing up son. And she's mindful of the things that's around her world,"

"Just like she was mindful of your secret," Martha said.

Clark looked up at his parents.

"Did she ever complain about keeping my secret?" he wondered.

Martha smiled.

"No," she answered. "But when she found out, she was a bit scared. And from that day, me and your father knew that you two would be inseperable,"

"Why?"

"Because Sarah looks for the good in people, Clark. Not what they are,"

* * *

The next day, Sarah was still at home for suspension, and while she was at home, Clark, Pete, and Brianna were walking down the street to the antique market.

"So you're telling us that Tina Grier can bend her bones like a contortionist and become anybody she wants?" asked Pete.

"I saw it with my own eyes," Clark answered.

"That must've been her portraying Sarah and framing her for Ned's attack," Brianna realized. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine,"

"I'm sorry," Pete chuckled to himself. "This is usually Chloe's territory. I cover girls, football, and general guy stuff. She does the tales of the unexplained. So why don't you give her a call?"

"I did. She said she was busy with something else. Did you try Allison?"

"She's working on a science project, and later she's babysitting her little cousin," Brianna said.

"You realize that's like getting turned down by the National Enquirer," Pete commented

"Remind me again why we're friends?" Clark raised an eyebrow as they arrived at the shop

"Because even though I think you're whacked, I show up ready to rumble,"

Brianna rolled her eyes as she looked through the window with Clark. It was dark and she could hardly see a thing.

"Clark, Bri," Pete said. "Haven't you ever watched 'Cops'? The last place Tina's gonna be hiding out is in her mom's store?"

Clark didn't listen. Focusing his eyes, he used his x-ray vision to see a better look around. Inside he saw a skeleton stuck inside a cabinet. Brianna noticed what he was doing, and snapped her fingers close to his ears.

"Earth to Clark," she said annoyed. "Is everything okay?"

"I need to get in there," Clark said to Pete and Brianna.

"Why?"

"Just...a hunch,"

Brianna nodded.

"OK. My mom used to work here for a part-time job. There's a back-door. Come on,"

Brianna led the two high-school students to the back of the store. Under the mat, she found a key, and unlocked the door. Pete walked in front of Clark and Brianna while Clark whispered in Brianna's ear.

"It would've been easier with me to just break the lock," he said.

"True," Brianna whispered back. "But it would've been a lot easier with me having a key _and _you'd still have your secret safe,"

Clark smiled as they caught up with Pete into the store.

"Search for clues," Brianna said.

"But what are we looking for?" asked Pete.

"I'm not sure,"

As the two searched around, Clark looked at the cabinet curiously.

"Pete come here," he said.

While Brianna was still looking around, Pete walked over. Once he did, Clark opened the cabinet door. A woman, who was sickly pale, fell out and onto the ground. Brianna turned around from where she was looking and screamed.

"Whoa," Pete whispered. "Who's that?"

"It's Tina's mom," Clark replied

"How'd you know she was in there?"

"Because I can see right through the door, Pete,"

"Very funny, Sherlock. How do you think she died?"

"Broken neck,"

Pete looked at Clark curiously.

"I'm guessing,"

Pete looked at Brianna, and she only just shrugged. But inside her, she just smiled, knowing something that Pete didn't know. Like she was under the impression that she was smarter than a freshman.

"My call," Pete's said. "Tina's already on a bus to Metropolis,"

Brianna looked behind her on the counter, and saw something strange. It was Lana's signature written a number of times.

"I don't think so," she said to the others. "Come over here. I think I found something,"

The boys came up behind her and looked at the notepad.

"Why's she writing Lana's signature?" asked Pete

"Allison said that Tina was obbsessed with her," Clark said. "She's gonna take it to the next level,"

"She wants to kill Lana?" asked Brianna

"Worse. She wants to _become_ Lana,"

* * *

Later that night, Sarah was riding her bike along the gravel road trail with her bicycle light on to see. She was silent all day and was still angry at Tina for framing her. For so long she couldn't remember how long she had held a grudge against anybody. Not even with Clark, and he used to get on her nerves all the time. She noticed a horse tied to a post by the Smallville Cemetary, and realized it was Lana's. _Well_ she thought _I haven't spoken to anybody today. I guess I could talk to her_. So Sarah turned off her bike light and set it by the fence. After taking off her helmet, she walked through the misty cemetary. _It's like something out of an old horror movie_ she thought. _Where's the pop out ghosts?_ She stifled a laugh at her own humor as she found Lana standing by her parents grave.

"Hi Lana," she whispered but loud enough for Lana to hear.

Lana looked up and smiled at Sarah, a little embarrassed.

"Hi Sarah," she said. "How are you?"

"Fine," Sarah sighed. "...Look. If you wanted a moment alone, I'll just go,"

"No! No, no, no, no. It's okay. I was just talking to my parents. You must think I'm pretty weird but..."

Lana stopped as she looked at Sarah. She noticed she had a sad look on her face.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" she asked softly as she went over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sarah answered softly. "I just had a pretty bad week,"

"I know how you feel,"

"What do you mean?"

"I found my mother's journal. The one she kept in high school. It turns out that she's been feeling the things that I've been feeling lately,"

"What were you feeling?"

"I've been depressed, frustarted, and it turned out that she hated cheerleading as much as I did. That's why I decided to quit,"

Sarah looked at Lana with tears in her eyes. She started to cry softly. Lana took her friend in her arms and started to calm her.

"Sweetheart, you musn't cry," she whispered

"Lana?" asked a voice

Lana and Sarah looked behind them and saw Whitney, Lana's boyfriend.

"Whitney, what are you doing here?" Lana asked.

"Your aunt said you went riding," Whitney explained. "I just followed the path,"

"I was just talking to my parents,"

Whitney looked at Lana's parents grave, and looked back at her in a ridiculous way.

"They're dead, Lana," he said. "You have this great life and you can't even see it. You have no right to be unhappy. They're not coming back, Lana. Deal with it,"

Lana was shocked by Whitney's words. So was Sarah. Lana doesn't deserve him she thought to herself.

"What are you saying?" whispered Lana.

"I'm saying you don't deserve your life," Whitney growled.

Lana wrapped her arms around Sarah, as Whitney started to form. Sarah glared at this figure, as it turned out to be Whitney.

"I do," she said.

"Sarah run!" shouted Lana.

Sarah ran for it across the night, as Lana tried to struggle from Tina's grip on her neck. But she stopped and looked back. She couldn't leave Lana like this.It wouldn't be right. She started to run back.

"Stop it!" she screamed. "You're killing her!"

Lana collapsed to the ground, unconsious, as Sarah jumped on Tina and they rolled on the ground, fighting. When Sarah was on top of her, she pinned her to the ground.

"Why did you beat up Ned?" she shouted.

"You don't even have the guts to beat up someone," Tina jeered. "A friend of Lana's needs to stand up for themselves,"

They rolled again, and this time Tina was on top.

"Then how is it that I have the guts to beat up you?" Sarah spat.

They rolled on the ground again, with Sarah on top.

"You framed me for something I didn't do!" she grabbed a hold of Tina's collar, and pulled her closer to her face. "I'm gonna make you pay,"

Tina had had enough of this girl. With her strength, she picked themselves up, and threw Sarah to the ground. Sarah hit her head on a tombstone, and darkness came to her eyes.

* * *

Clark, meanwhile, was looking for Lana down the cemetary. He was also looking for Sarah, because she hadn't come home for dinner that night. When he noticed her bike was there, he started to be calm. He had also seen Lana's horse, and figured that Sarah was with her. But then, he started to get nervous. Lana had an emerald necklace that she wore around her neck all the time. It was made from the meteor that killed her parents, and it weakened him every time he got near her. Still, he had to look for Sarah. When he went there, he found Whitney.

"Clark," he noticed him come. "What are you doing here?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing," Clark said. "Where's Lana and Sarah?"

"I don't know," Whitney said coming over. "Nell said Lana came out here, but now I can't find her anywhere. I haven't seen Satah either, so, it looks like you're out of luck,"

Suddenly, Clark started to feel very weak. He bent over a little bit in pain, and saw that Whitney had Lana's emerald necklace.

"What's the matter, Clark?" asked Whitney. "Not feeling well?"

Without warning, Whitney pulled out a pipe from behind, and swung it at Clark. He got up again with more determination.

"Tina, where's Lana and Sarah?" he asked

"Tina doesn't exist anymore!"

Whitney swung the pipe again, but Clark super-sped out of the way, so now, he was right behind him.

"Where's Lana and Sarah?" he asked again.

Whitney swung again, but Clark ducked, and grabbed Whitney. He slammed him against a tombstone.

"Who are you?" grunted Whitney.

Clark was pushed against another tombstone. But he was the better of Whitney. He threw him on the ground. He started yelling

"WHERE ARE THEY?" he shouted.

"They're dead," Whitney said getting up.

Clark didn't believe him. Whitney grabbed the pipe, and swung again. Clark grabbed the other end of it, and swung it to a tree, with Whitney banging his head against it. Losing conciousness, he slowly formed back into Tina. Clark started to call out his friend and sister's name.

"Lana!" he shouted. "Sarah!"

No answer came from both. He decided to use his x-ray vision. Focusing, he could see the insides of coffins, the ground, everything. He stopped. Inside a crypt, he could see two bodies that were trying to get out, but they collapsed in exhaustion or lack of air. He super-sped to the crypt, and ripped off the gate, throwing it aside, like it was nothing. Inside the coffin, he punched his hand throuh, and found Lana and Sarah lying togethor unconsious. First he got Lana out, and carried her all the way to the base of the tree.

"Lana," he whispered.

Lana started coughing and fluttered her eyes open. She smiled a bit.

"Clark," she whispered back.

Suddenly, Lana eye's grew big as she realized something.

"Where's Sarah?"

"It's all right. Just rest. I'm gonna go get her,"

Lana closed her eyes, resting. Clark super-sped back to the crypt, and gathered his sister in his arms. When he got her outside, he set her down on the ground, and rested her head in his hand.

"Come on Sarah," he urged. "Wake up. Don't die on me. Come on,"

Sarah groaned as she opened her eyes slowly. Her vision started to clear as she saw Clark with a worried look on his face.

"Clark!" she said softly.

Clark smiled, and hugged his sister tightly.

* * *

Later, the ambulence was at Lana's house. Sarah was still being carried in Clark's arms, but was warm from the blanket she was given by Lana's Aunt Nell. Lana stood by the fence post as the paramedics loaded Tina into the ambulence. Chloe came running up.

"Hey," she said to Clark and Sarah. "I heard what happened,"

"Hey," Clark said as Sarah snuggled her head into his chest in a sleepy grunt.

Chloe smiled at her little friend, and pulled the blanket out of her face to get a better look at Sarah.

"Well aren't you the tired little one," she playfully said. "Must be hard trying to risk your life for someone you love,"

"You don't know the half of it," Sarah grunted. "I still got a headache,"

Chloe laughed.

"Did you come by to see if we was okay?" asked Clark

"Actually," Chloe smiled. "As concerned as I always am about your personal well-being, I'm not here to see you,"

As Chloe went over to Lana, Martha and Jonathon pulled up in their truck and came out to their kids.

"You kids all right?" Jonathon asked.

"We're fine," Clark explained. "And don't worry. So is Sarah. Doctors say that all she has is a splitting headache,"

"Oh, sweetheart," Martha softly said as she put a hand on her daughter's head. "What were you thinking?"

"Not trying to get myself killed," Sarah groaned. "That's for sure,"

"How's Tina?"

"She won't be able to hurt anybody else," Clark explained.

"I still don't understand why a girl would do all that," Jonathon shook his head.

"I do," Clark said. "You go through life with a gift you have to keep a secret. When you see everyone around you being normal, you get jealous. You just want to be somebody else,"

"You'll always be normal to me Clark," Sarah said softly. "Even if you are sometimes a bit weird,"

Clark laughed as his sister reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Meanwhile, he noticed Lana go in and through his x-ray vision, he could see her and Whitney...togethor. They were kissing. He shook it out of his head and looked down at Sarah in his arms, who was looking back at him.

"You really like her don't you?" she asked.

"Sarah if you could see anything, what would you do?" Clark asked.

"Learn to close my eyes," Sarah yawned.

"Which is what you need to do, young lady," Jonathon said. "It's way past your bedtime. Clark, go ahead and take your sister home. Your mom and I will meet you there,"

As Jonathon and Martha went back to the truck, Clark started walking away with Sarah.

"But I'm not tired," She said sleepily.

"You always say that," Clark smiled at his sister. "But still, you're always tired,"

Clark didn't get a come-back from his sister. She had already fallen asleep.

* * *

The next week, Sarah was allowed to go back to school. By the time 2nd period rolled by, Sarah started getting nervous. They were going to climb the rope again. But this time she was more determined. Everyone stood in a line as the Coach talked to them

"All right," he said. "Today's Monday. And you know what that means,"

"We suffer pain and death from the torture of climbing rope," shouted out a random boy.

Everyone started laughing. The coach just smiled.

"Very funny," he said. "Remind me to give you 8 laps after school, Henderson. Now who would like to volunteer?"

No one raised their hand. Not even Allison, who was always more than willing to climb rope. Suddenly, Sarah stepped up in front.

"I'll do it sir," she said softly.

The coach smiled.

"Kent," The coach held the rope in his hands. "The spotlight's yours,"

Sarah took a deep breath, and grasped the rope in her hands. The itchy feeling benath her fingers made them sweaty, but she couldn't stop there. She pushed her self up and dangled there, but just for a moment. Using all her strength, she managed to pull herself up a bit...then more...then more...then more...Until she was just beneath the bell. She reached her fingers...and grabbed the ring of the bell, and started ringing it. As she did, several of the students started cheering for her accomplishment. As she slid down, the coach gave her a proud smile.

"Conrgratualations Kent," he said. "You're a real supergirl,"

Sarah smiled as she joined her friends, who gave her high-fives and pats on the back.

"Good going supergirl," Brianna said.

"Call me that again," Sarah said still smiling. "And I'm gonna have to pound you,"

Allison laughed, as she pulled her friends into a group hug.

(A/N: Yea! I've finally finished this chapter. And I'll be updating a lot more because school's out and I have three months of summer! Anyways...update!)


	5. Cool

Disclamier: I don't own "Smallville"

Chapter 5: Cool

"Come on Sarah!" Clark said. "We're gonna be late!"

Sarah jumped up from her bed, awaking from her sleep.

"Wha?" she said jumping around in her bed.

Clark suddenly came into her bright room, and sighed.

"Did you oversleep again!" he asked annoyed.

"Hey," Sarah protested as she got out of bed and to her dresser. "You try getting a big important assignment that's worth half your grade done by today, and doing farm chores,"

Clark smiled, and what about to open his mouth to speak, when Sarah stopped him.

"And don't say that you already tried, and that you can do it in thirty seconds," she said getting out a red shirt, and a pair of blue jeans

Clark laughed, and headed out of Sarah's room for her to change.

"Hurry up! We have to be at the bus stop in 10 minutes," he shouted going downstairs. "I'll put on some pop-tarts,"

Sarah, putting on her shirt, looked out her door, to yell across the hallway.

"Put on strawberry for me!" she shouted.

"I know," Clark called back. "I know,"

Sarah laughed. She loved telling Clark what to do. It made her laugh all the time. After 5 minutes of getting ready and brushing her hair, pulling into a barette, she walked downstairs to find her brother in the living room, packing his backpack.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sarah answered grabbing her messenger bag.

Clark smiled, and put an arm around his sister as they crossed the kitchen. Their parents were working on the bills. Clark listened to them as Sarah sat down by the toaster.

"The distributor get's twelve five..." Martha started.

"...the feed bill over six months at five percent..."Jonathon added.

"...plus the mortgage at 8.2...plus the harvestor repairs gives us..."

"Fifty-four thousand, five hundred and one dollars, and thirty eight cents," Clark said.

Sarah snapped a look at Clark as she was waiting for her pop tart to pop.

"Wow," she said widening her eyes. "That's some super-speedy math, speedy,"

"Kids," Jonathon said sighing. "I'm sorry, we didn't mean for you to hear all that,"

"Don't say sorry to me. I don't understand a word of it,"

"You don't have to protect us," Clark said. "Is it that bad?"

"Yeah," Martha explained. "It's pretty bad. We might have to take out another bank loan,"

Sarah groaned and let her head bang on the counter in front of the toaster.

"Another one?" she groaned

"The interest alone would put us up to..." Clark started.

"Clark don't," Martha pleaded.

"Maybe Sarah and I can help,"

"You already have," Jonathon smiled. "Last season, you saved us four part time hands,"

"I'm thinking bigger picture. You know, forget about this whole high school thing and try out for a pro-sports team. I could make a ton of money in endorsements,"

Sarah slowly turned her head to her brother, lowering her eyes. He's serious right? she thought to herself. Clark smiled.

"Just trying to lighten the mood," he said

"Mmm-hmm," Sarah gave off a nod and got up. "Well, Clark, as cool as it would be to see your face on a cereal box, I'd settle to get to school on time. Now come on! The bus is waiting!"

Clark super-sped away out the door before Sarah could even take a step. She sighed and looked at her parents.

"I hate it when he does that," she said shaking her head.

Suddenly, Sarah's breakfast popped out. She grabbed a napkin, took it out, and was heading out the door, when she stopped and looked back at her parents bills.

"Hmm. Let's see," she said counting on her fingers. "That's sixty-five thousand, two hundred..."

"Go!" shouted Martha almost laughing.

"...and one,"

Sarah smiled and took a bite of her pop tart while heading out the door. Her brother was waiting for her when the bus pulled up. He reached for Sarah's pop-tart.

"Let me have some of that," he said.

Sarah slapped her brother's hand away, and pointed a threatening finger at him.

"Get your own, superboy," she said with a mouthful of breakfast.

Clark laughed as he and his sister got onto the bus, and sat togethor in the seats between their friends. Brianna and Allison sat behind them, while Chloe and Pete sat in front.

"Hey Chloe," Clark said. "Did Sean call?"

"Negative," Chloe replied. "Not that I was waiting by the phone or anything,"

"Wait a minute," Brianna said. "Wait a minute. Back up a bit here. Who the heck is Sean?"

"A football player,"

Allison groaned and slapped her head.

"Someone please tell me why it is that someone always has a crush on a football player," she said annoyed. "Just tell me!"

"Allison not everyone falls for a football player,"Clark said.

"Uh-huh. Sure,"

"Maybe he got caught up," Pete suggested. "One time, my sister didn't hear from a guy in a week. When she called to tell him off, his grandmother died,"

"Ah, as much as I appreciate the spotlight here, I'm fine," Chloe said.

"You're proabably better off," Sarah said

"Yeah," Clark agreed. "Sean's a total dog, anyway,"

"He's not that bad Clark," Pete replied. "He's always been cool to me. Just because you can't get past your Lana crush, doesn't knock us off for love connections,"

"I thought we were focusing on me here," Chloe said confused.

"I don't have a crush on Lana," Clark persuaded

"Hmm," Sarah said aloud. "Now where have I heard that before?"

Allison, Chloe, and Brianna laughed at Sarah's sarcastic remark.

"Clark, why don't you ask some other girl out?"

"Like who?" Clark asked his sister.

"Like Chloe," grinned Pete.

"Okay wait!" Chloe stopped her two guy friends." I'm not some crash test dummy you guys can use to try out your dating skills". She pointed to Clark. "You, if you like Lana so much, why don't you ask her out and just get it over with," She pointed to Pete. "And you, stop acting like a Vegas bookie picks your dates," She pointed to both of them. "And both of you, treat me better"

Sarah, Allison, and Brianna "ooed" at each other as they got ready to leave. Sarah gave the last half of her pop tart away to her brother and wave goodbye at her high school friends. She and her junior high friends talked on their way to the lockers.

"I cannot believe Chloe actually likes this guy," Brianna said as she spun her combination lock.

"And to think it's a football player," Allison grinned. "I mean, everyone's in love. It is so cool!"

"Oh, not everyone,"

Brianna playfully grinned, and eyed Sarah. It took Sarah a moment to realize this. She slowly looked up and looked at her two friends who were looking at her, grinning.

"Oh no," she said. "Unh-Unh. No way. You are **NOT** getting me a date. I'm too young. Plus, my dad will go balistic,"

"So?" asked Brianna as Sarah closed her locker.

"I don't have a crush on anyone. And I don't plan to,"

The trio walked to their first class and sat in the middle row, as the bell rung. Beside Sarah, sat a boy. He had dark hair, and beautiful green eyes that Sarah has ever seen. He was tall, but not too tall for Sarah's age. He reminded her of Clark somehow. Brianna leaned next to her.

"Who's the new kid?" she asked. "He is _FINE_!"

"I don't know," Sarah whispered back

The teacher came in and explained all that.

"Good morning," she said. "I trust you all did your homework last night. But before you pass that up, I'd like to make an announcement. We have a new student with us. His name is Logan McCoy. He came from Grandville, and I trust you'll make him feel welcome. Now please pass up your assignments,"

(A/N: This guy is gonna pop in and out every few episodes and might, just might, be a love interest for Sarah or Brianna in the future. I'm still thinking about it)

Sarah reached into her homework folder and searched her papers. Only to find that her homework wasn't there.

"Oh man," she groaned

Suddenly, she heard a muffled cough. She turned to her right, and saw the new boy, Logan, with her homework in his hands.

"You drop something?" he asked in a charming way. He looked at the paper. "Sarah Kent?"

"Yeah," Sarah smiled nervously. "That's me,"

Logan smirked and handed the homework to Sarah. Brianna and Allison looked at each other and sniggered. During class, Brianna started writing notes to her friends. She gave the first one to Sarah.

_Brianna- "I think the new guy likes you,"_

Sarah raised an eyebrow, and wrote back to Brianna. (A/N: I'm gonna write their notes in this form so I don't have to go back and forth saying "Allison wrote this" or "Brianna wrote that". It'll just get confusing during the process. You know what I'm saying?)

_Sarah- "What makes you say that?"_

_Allison- "The way he said 'You drop something?'. It was kind of charming."_

_Brianna- "Can you say H-O-T?"_

_Sarah- "All right. I admit that he is kind of cute, and hard to resist. But let's get one thing straight. I am too young. OK? Let's drop the subject. Do you guys wanna go to "The Beanery" after school?"_

_Allison- "Do I?"_

_Brianna- "Count us in!"_

* * *

So it was settled. Brianna, Allison, and Sarah got their money togethor, and walked down the street laughing and talking at the same time. When they got to the Beanery, they saw Lana sitting on a chair and reading a brochure.

"Hi Lana!" the three sixth graders chorused

"Hi girls," Lana smiled. "What are you up to?"

"Getting a hot chocolate," Brianna replied. "You want something?"

"No thanks. I'm good,"

Sarah, Brianna, and Allison sat on stools in front of the counter and ordered their hot chocolates. As they waited, they talked about various things, like boys, siblings, school, anything that a normal small-town girl would talk about.

"Sarah Kent," said a voice. "It's been a while since I've seen you,"

The girs turned around and saw Lex Luthor smiling at the girls.

"Hey Lex," Sarah smiled. "What have you been up to?"

"Not much really," Lex replied. "What are you up to?"

"Just getting a snack before I go back home,"

"I heard your family is having some financial problems,"

Sarah stopped in mid-sipping her hot chocolate, and looked up at Lex. He seemed pretty calm about what he said. She put her drink on the counter and faced him.

"Well," she said. "Like I said before, it's a small world in Smallville. How'd you know?"

"Word gets around fast, Sarah," Lex explained. "I told you mother earlier today that I'm hosting a dinner for the local farming community. A lot of farms are having money trouble. I thought I could do something to help your family,"

"That's very sweet of you Lex, but you're forgetting one little problem,"

"Her dad," Allison and Brianna said in unision.

"You know my dad Lex. He hasn't relly warmed up to you since Clark and I jumped off the bridge to save you. It's not that he hates you, it's just...well...your dad hasn't made a very good first impression when he first came to Smallville,"

"Tell him I intend to change that," Lex said.

Sarah nodded and waved bye at Lex. Brianna looked at Sarah with a worried look.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"Are you gonna puke?" asked Allison.

"It just occured to me," Brianna said. "Why is Lex Luthor, a powerful man whose father is a rich billionare, helping a family who own's a farm with financial problems?"

"Lex is just being a good friend Bri," Sarah explained. "He just wants to help,"

"And gain your dad's trust," Allison added.

"You think I should tell him about this?"

"Nah. Let him figure it out,"

"Yeah. You're right. He's in one of his good moods today. I don't wanna put him out of it,"

* * *

The next day was just another normal school day. Sarah woke up, ate breakfast, Clark cheated out of racing to get their chores down by super-speed (She was really mad at him for it), went to school, met with her friends, had another boring math class, and all the things that happen in a normal small-town girl's life. They were walking across the street to the high-school, when they were talking about the next article for the "Jr. Torch".

"Come on!" Brianna said. "There's gotta be something more interesting then that stupid Academic Decathalon coming up next week,"

"Brianna are you having another one of those 'It sucks to be a reporter' days?" asked Sarah dully.

"Yes! Because ever since the _Tina Grier Morphng Into Other People_ episode, nothing cool has happened in Smallville yet,"

"Keyword Bri," Allison warned. "Yet,"

Sarah laughed as they came across their friends Chloe and Pete, and her brother Clark. Chloe walked briskly toward her little friends. She pointed at Sarah.

"You!" she nearly shouted. "Did you know that your brother scored tickets to a Radiohead concert _and _a date with Lana Lang?"

"He what!" the girls said in unision.

"Clark that's great!" Sarah exclaimed.

"So does that mean Whitney's single again?" asked Allison rubbing her hands togethor.

Brianna and Sarah rolled their eyes.

"How did you score tickets?" asked Brianna.

"I'm guessing a folically challenged individual was behind it," Chloe said smiling.

"Lex hooked me up," Clark explained.

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Allison sarcastically.

"Actually, I have Chloe to thank,"

"What did I do?" asked Chloe confused.

"You were right. I just had to get it out there,"

"Well good. I'm glad,"

Suddenly, Brianna and Allison spotted a cute guy in a Smallville High letterman's jacket. More than likely he was a football player. He had short light brown hair with brown eyes. Brianna whistled. _He must be Sean_ she thought

"He's hot," she said.

Allison slapped Brianna playfully on the arm, as Chloe, Clark, and Pete turned around.

"Maybe this is your chance," Pete reassured Chloe.

Sean came up to the group, smiling, mainly at Chloe.

"Chloe," he greeted. "Don't I owe you a phone call?"

"I guees so," Chloe smiled.

"Well, what are you doing now?"

"Well, I've got to put the paper to bed,"

"Oh,"

Sean looked disappointed. Sarah came to the rescue.

"Uh..." she started. "Maybe, afterwards you guys could, you know, do something,"

Sean didn't hear Clark's little sister. He was looking around and spotted another girl. The girl was Jenna Barnum.

"Jenna!" he called running away from the group. "Jenna wait up!"

Everybody watched Sean go towards the girl, and it looked like he was asking her out. Chloe sighed, disappointed.

"OK, I was playing 'barely-hard-to-get',"she said in a low voice. "What's the problem? Clark Kent gets a date with Lana Lang and suddenly there's no luck for the rest of us,"

* * *

Clark and Sarah were on their way home after school. Sarah still rambled on about the date.

"I cannot believe you got a date with Lana Lang," she said laughing.

"It's not a date Sarah," Clark warned, smiling.

"Yeah right. Clark. I've known you all my life. And I've known that you had a crush on Lana Lang for, like, ever. And I've also known that you write her name in your notebook about 53 times a day,"

Clark went wide-eyed at the last part Sarah said. She started laughing as they reached the farm. He stopped her with his arm, and looked daringly at her.

"You better run as fast as you can," he warned.

"Why?" Sarah asked playfully.

"Cause..I'mgonnagetyou!"

Sarah screamed and started running. But Clark, with his super-speed, grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the ground, tickling her as he carried her to the house.

"Stop it!" she said laughing.

"No way!" Clark smiled. "Not until you pledge to me that you obey my every command,"

"I spit on your stupid pledge,"

Clark still tickled Sarah as they entered the house. Their mother and their father were in the kitchen talking. They both looked up at Sarah's laughs and smiled, as Clark continued tickling her.

"Hello citizens," Clark said proudly while tickling Sarah in his arms.

"Clark," Jonathon smiled. "Put your sister down before she dies laughing,"

"Well then who's gonna help me with me chores?"

"Clark, put your sister down. Her face is turning red,"

"Whoops,"

Clark put Sarah down, and she slumped to the floor gasping while trying to control herself. When she got up she pointed at Clark.

"You sir!" she shouted. "Are a bad influence on me,"

"Aw," Clark said lovingly. "I love you too, Sarah,"

Sarah rolled her eyes as Martha laughed.

"I'm not familiar with this child," she joked. "Where's the moody one, lives upstairs, and runs real fast?"

"Oh he's going on a date tonight," Sarah explained mischiviously.

"Not a date-date," Clark protested. "But a concert,"

"Just who might this not-a-date date be with?" asked Jonathon amused.

"Lana Lang. Lex hooked me up with a couple of serious tickets and a limo,"

"A limo!" Sarah exclaimed.

"It's OK if I go, right?" Clark asked Jonathon.

"Come on dad. Let him. Lex Luthor has our evening planned tonight. You go with mom to Lex's mansion for that dinner, Clark will go out with the girl of his dreams to a loud concert, and I will stay at home with Allison with a fridge full of food, video games, and pay-per-view,"

"Pay-per-view!" Martha and Jonathon looked at their daughter seriously.

"Just kidding on the pay-per-view thing,"

"Well I hope you are," Martha said.

"Because it's only pizza, soda, video games, and only cable," Jonathon warned. "If that cable bill shows that you've been watching pay-per-view without your mother and I knowing, that money is coming out of your allowance,"

Sarah groaned and walked upstairs.

"All right, all right," she said. "I was only kidding,"

Clark grinned as he followed his sister upstairs. Martha stopped him for a bit.

"Clark," she said. "Isn't Lana still going out with Whitney?"

"She's not married mom," Clark put off the coversation

* * *

Later, while Martha and Jonathon were going to Lex's and Allison on the way over, Chloe stopped by to help Clark with his choice of clothes. While he was picking out something, Sarah was online with Chloe looking at their horoscope.

"Your online horoscope suggests that you don't try to flaunt your excitment," Sarah explained to him. "Which I know will be hard since you've been waiting for this date since, like, your first growth spurt,"

This time, instead of joking with her, Clark became more serious with his sister.

"I'm gonna say this one more time and then I'll print up bumper stickers," he said. "This is NOT a date,"

"All right," Chloe said. "Just check out Lana's outfit. If a girl wears something new to hang out with you, you know at least she think's it's a date,"

"I thought you came over for fashion advice,"

Clark held up a purple plaid shirt. Sarah stuck her tounge out in disgust.

"Burn that!" she exclaimed.

"What else have you got?" asked Chloe

"I'll check the laundry basket," Clark said.

"I'll go help you," Sarah suggested

Sarah got up and followed Clark into the dining room, where the laundry basket was. They rummaged through the clothes and Clark was beginning to panic.

"Clark, calm down," Sarah said. "Like you said, it isn't a date,"

"I just don't know what to wear," Clark said sighing. "I want to impress her,"

"If you want to impress her, dress up in a red cape and fly around the whole town,"

Clark playfully punched Sarah in the arm, and laughed silently. Chloe came in.

"Guess who just called me?" she smiled. "Sean,"

"Did he apologize for blowing you off?" Clark asked.

"He said he wasn't feeling well,"

"Chloe I saw him go off with Jenna. Maybe he made him feel better,"

"Eww!" Sarah said disugusted. "Thank's for the mental picture Clark,"

"Sorry,"

"Well," Chloe said. "He promised it was completely over with her,"

"You like him, don't you?"

"He may be intellectually challenged, but he's really hot. Besides, he begged just to get togethor tonight just to talk, so I told him he could bring me a coffee at the Torch. I'm gonna be there with Brianna anyway. I'm helping her with her paper for English,"

"Oh yeah," Sarah said. "That 'Who I admire most in the world' thing. She's doing hers on her cousin,"

"Sounds like a date," Clark told Chloe.

"It's not a date," Chloe protested. "It's a fact-finding mission to see if he deserves a date,"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt,"

"Don't worry, Clark. I figure if you can take a shot with Lana, I can take a risk too,"

Sarah smiled as she came across a blue shirt. She held up against Cark.

"Blue's a good color on you," she commented.

"Really?" Clark asked hopefully.

"Yeah. I really think so,"

Clark sighed with relief.

"Thanks Sarah," he said as he kissed his sister on the forehead. "You're the best,"

"I know I am,"

Clark ran upstairs to go get ready. Sarah smiled, and turned around to face Chloe.

"Well I can see that my services are no longer required," she said packing up her laptop

Sarah led Chloe to the door.

"Thanks for coming," she said as Chloe went out. "Let me know how it goes with Sean,"

"Hey!" Chloe yelled back. "Let me see if you can beat the details out of Clark about tonight's date with Lana,"

Sarah laughed and waved goodbye. She sat down in the living room, working on her paper for English. She was doing hers about Clark. This is what is said.

_The person I admire most in the world, is my big brother, Clark. He and I never got along well before. But recent events brought us closer than ever. Whenever we get the chance we play togethor all the time, from tag to video games. And when we are bummed out about something, we're always there for each other, no matter the distance between us. Clark's not like any other person I know. He saved my life more than once as well as my friends. He's kept me safe the past few months, and so have I. One time, a few weeks after school started as well as our friendship, he spent the whole day with me. After we had done our chores, he took me out for breakfast, and to the park, where we pent most of our time on the swings, the slide, and the merry-go-round. He likes to spin it, and jump on with me so he could have fun with me. One thing I'll never forget though is, no matter where I am, no matter where he is, he'll always find a way to get to me, so I can be in his arms for comfort. I love my brother with all my heart, and I hope he feels the same way too._

When Sarah was done with this, Clark had already gone out with Lana, and Allison had come over.

"OK," she said. "I got the videos. What do you want to watch?"

"How 'bout we watch cable first and see what's on?" Sarah suggested.

"Aw man. Cable stinks. There's nothing good on. And your parents use the parental block on too many channels,"

"Hey! That's for my own good. Tell you what. Why don't you find something on cable, and I'll order pizza?"

Allison agreed and turned on the TV. It was on the news channel.

"Boring!" she moaned.

Before Allison could change the channel, this message came on.

"And in Smallville tonight," the announcer said. "Police are seeking seventeen year old Sean Kelvin..."

"Sarah!" Allison shouted. "Get in here!"

Sarah came back from the kitchen as the news continued.

"...after the mysterious death of Jenna Barnum..."

"Jenna?" asked Sarah in disbelief.

"...whose body was found earlier this afternoon..."

"Oh no. Chloe and Brianna,"

"...Kelvin was last seen..."

Sarah turned off the TV.

"Get your scooter. We have to go to the high school,"

"Why?" asked Allison as Sarah got her house keys and cell phone.

"Sean asked Chloe out on a date and they're meeting at the school," Sarah explained as they went outside in the cool night air. "While she's waiting for him, she's helping Brianna with that assignment we were given yesterday. I gotta call Clark and give him the heads up,"

Sarah and Allison ran to the barn, got their scooters, and rode as fast as they can. As they did, Sarah dialed Clark's cell phone number.

* * *

Clark, so far, was having a good time with Lana. He had just shown her a "magic trick". It was a card trick, only he had to use his X-Ray vision to see the card, Lana was holding against her. _If Sarah were here, she'd call me a cheater_ he thought to himself. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. He sighed, a bit aggitated that someone would interupt his time with Lana. He looked at his screen and sighed again.

"Who is it?"Lana asked.

"It's my sister," he said as he answered the phone. "Sarah, if you're looking for the money for the pizza, it's attached to the fridge..."

"Is there a TV in that limo of yours?" asked Sarah getting to the point.

"Sarah..."

"Is there?"

"Yes, there is, Sarah. Now eat your pizza, get Allison out of the house after a while, and go to bed,"

"Turn on the news,"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"All right, all right. Goodbye,"

Clark sighed and smiled at Lana. She smiled back.

"Sounds like something important," she said.

"Yeah," Clark agreed. "Well she's never gonna forgive me if I don't do what makes her happy,"

Clark reached forward and turned on the TV. Suprisingly it was about Jenna's death and the disappearance of Sean.

"Oh my gosh," Lana whispered.

"Stop the car!" Clark ordered the driver.

* * *

Brianna and Chloe sat in the Torch office working on their papers. Brianna was lying on the couch, just finishing hers, and looking at her watch.

"All right!" she said getting up. "I give up. I can't take it anymore. Your, quote on quote, 'boyfriend' isn't showing up. It's almost 8. Can we go home now?"

"Yeah," Chloe sighed. "You're right. Let's go,"

Chloe turned off the computer, and sighed, getting her bag, and coat.

"Let's get you home before your dad goes crazy that you're not home by 9 and send a search party for you," she joked.

Suddenly, the girls heard a noise, and looked out into the hallway. It was dark, and it hardly seemed that anybody except them was there.

"Sean?" Chloe called. "Hello? Is that you?"

"Chloe," Brianna whispered. "Look,"

Chloe looked at Brianna and looked down on the floor. Yellow rose petals were making a trail down the hallway.

"OK," Chloe smiled. "This is interesting,"

Chloe started walking down the hallway, following the trail, and leaving Brianna confused. After she turned the corner, Brianna started thinking aloud.

"Let's see," she said to herself. "Do I leave Chloe alone with her first date, or go and totally stake-out and see if they're perfect for each other...hmmm...Oh yeah. I should stake-out,"

With a mock, evil laugh, Brianna dropped her bag and ran silently through the deserted hallway.

* * *

As crickets chirpped, and the starlight in the sky brought light to show the way, Allison and Sarah finally made it to the high school. As they unfastened their helmets, Allison explained the procedure to each other.

"All right," she said sighing. "Did you call Clark?"

"Yeah," Sarah said looking at her watch. "And he should be here right about..."

Clark suddenly supersped in front of the girls. Allison gasped in suprise, but relaxed.

"...now,"

Sarah stopped her watch and looked at it. Her eyebrows furrowed

"2 minutes and 37 seconds?" she asked. "What took you so long?"

"Lana," Clark replied.

"Did you give her a kissy-kiss goodnight?" asked Allison puckering her lips, her voice sounding like she was cooing a baby.

Sarah giggled, but Clark did not seem pleased. His beautiful eyes stared cold, and pierced into Allison's soul. Sarah stopped giggling and looked down at the ground, and Allison gave off an innocent smile.

"Where's Chloe?" he asked.

"She's inside with Brianna," Allison explained.

"I want you guys to stay here. I'll be right back,"

As Clark super-sped into the building, Sarah yelled back.

"Since when did you appoint yourself babysitter?" she yelled.

Allison started running toward the school.

"Come on!" she said. "We gotta help if they get in trouble,"

* * *

Brianna and Chloe came to an end at their trail, leading them to a sign that said "Come in Please" with an arrow pointing to the Smallville Pool. They looked at each other and smiled.. Chloe opened the door, and they both walked in. It was dark, but the light fixtures in the pool made it light enough.

"Sean?" she called out. "What's going on? I agreed to a cappuccino. If you think I'm skinny-dipping with you, try again buddy,"

Brianna giggled, but then after she thought about it, she stuck her tounge out in disgust.

"That's sick!" she exclaimed. "Chloe as long as I'm here, try keeping this date PG,"

"I'm sorry Chloe," said a voice.

The girls turned around, and gasped. Sean was right behind them. Only, at least they thought it was Sean. His skin was icy blue, his hair was almost like it was red, and there were ice crystals forming around his face.

"I don't have a choice," he said.

"What happened to you?" asked Chloe as she pulled Brianna behind her.

"I can't stay warm,"

"Well," Brianna piped up. "Why don't you sit by a fire?"

"Because I only need a quick fix. Body heat lasts longer,"

Brianna and Chloe backed away, but suddenly SPLASH! They fell into the pool. Frantically, they shot up to the surface.

"Swim Brianna!" Chloe shouted. "Swim faster!"

Brianna made splashes everywhere trying to get to the edge of the other side. She got out safely, and crawled over to Chloe's direction and reached out her hands.

"Come on Chloe!" she urged. "Come on,"

Chloe was about to get out of the pool when suddenly, the water turned icy cold. It froze as quick as lighting. Brianna couldn't believe this. _I just found the next issue of the "Jr. Torch"_ she thought to herself

"Bri!" Chloe put her out of her thoughts. "Help me! I'm stuck,"

"I promise it won't hurt Chloe," Sean taunted.

"Go suck on another life you pathetic loser!" Brianna snapped as she tried to pull Chloe out.

But Brianna couldn't pull Chloe out of the pool. She started growing scared. Clark was on a date, Sarah and Allison were goofing off at the Kent's, and they were totally helpless. First Sean would get Chloe, and then her. Next thing that would happen that in the morning, either the principal or the janitor would find two Smallville girls lying dead, and frozen on the floor. Suddenly, the door slammed open, and it revealed Clark, Allison, and Sarah.

"Clark!" she shouted. "Sarah! Ali! Help us!"

Clark and the girls ran over to them and knelt down next to Chloe.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"My foot's stuck," Chloe exclaimed.

Allison and Sarah looked at each other, and put their foot beside Chloe's stuck ankle. They made it look like they were trying to get it out. While they did this, Clark put his fist through the icy pool like it was nothing, and pulled Chloe's foot out. She completely got out of the pool and stood up.

"You OK?" he asked.

"Yeah," Chloe nodded.

"All right. Go! Run!"

Chloe took the girls out of the pool room, and Clark followed them. Before leaving, he looked back, and Sean was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Later, Brianna and Chloe were sitting by the computer with blankets over their shoulders and hot chocolate in their hands. Clark stood by them, making sure they were okay, and Sarah and Allison were surfing the web on another computer getting information on Sean's condition.

"Did we thank you for that rescue yet?" asked Brianna.

"I heard about Jenna on the news," Clark explained. "I didn't want you two to be next,"

"Well," Chloe spoke up. "I finally find a guy I like, and he turns out to be homicidal,"

"You deserved a lot better than Sean, even before he trie to kill you and Brianna,"

"That's sweet...I think,"

Allison looked up from the computer, with a bright smile on her face as usual, as Sarah found the information they were looking for.

"I think we found out what's up with our own Frosty the Snowman," she said.

"Come on over here," Sarah said waving her hand at Clark.

Clark came on over and leaned over Sarah's shoulder to get a better look at the computer screen.

"Now," she said getting to the point. "The only similar thing I could find was a medical condition., where there's damage to the thermo sensitive cells in the brain. The person literally can't stay warm. It's like a permanent case of hypothermia,"

"So Sean's getting his heat where he can take it," Clark said.

"Preferably from high-school girls," Allison pointed out. "But you guys saw the pool. You take the heat out of the water, you get ice. He's like a battery that can't hold it's charge. I think we should call for help,"

"I'll take care of that," Clark said going over to Chloe and Brianna. "We need to get these guys home. Come on,"

As Sarah and Allison turned off the computer and got their jackets, Clark helped Brianna and Chloe to their feet.

"You have to believe us," Brianna said. "Almost getting our heat sucked was not a passive-aggresive attempt to ruin your date,"

Clark's eyes widened.

"Lana," he groaned. "Chloe can you take Brianna home?"

"Sure," Chloe agreed.

"Good. Sarah, I want you to go home, and I want you to stay there with the doors locked, and the windows closed. Do **NOT** go into the loft tonight. Allison, I want you to go with Sarah, and spend the night at our house. Call your parents once you get back to the farm,"

"But..." Sarah started to protest.

But Clark was already out of the door. She sighed.

"I _really_ hate it when he does that," she complained.

* * *

Allison and Sarah were riding down the street in the dark with their headlights on. It was not fair. They both wanted to find Sean badly. They had their fair share of "Meteor Freaks" in their town, but Sean's freak power was totally freaky. Suddenly, Allison's headlight went out, and they couldn't see a thing in the dark.

"Aw man!" she groaned. "The power's out,"

"Get off your scooter," Sarah said as she dug into her back pocket. "I got a flashlight in case of emergencies,"

Sarah took out the flashlight and gave it to Allison. She turnde it on, and now they were able to see. They folded up their scooters and started wakling down the road. Allison sighed.

"I'm a little nervous," she said. "What if Sean comes out and freezes us like he froze Jenna? What if we shatter into a million pieces and he hide's them all over the place where no one will ever find us?"

"Don't worry," Sarah reassured. "Clark will get around,"

"That's the point. Clark isn't here, Sarah. And Sean can probably freeze people as fast as Clark can run,"

Sarah stopped walking at that.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered. "You're right. Clark can't get to us in time. He wouldn't even know where we were. He'd probably think we were back at my place,"

"And don't forget the possibility of getting our bodies frozen, and shattered to pieces," Allison remarked.

Sarah rolled her eyes, and almost laughed, thankful for Allisons humor in the somber atmosphere. Suddenly, there were tires schreeching, and they looked up. A truck was swerving and it landed into a ditch. Allison gasped as she and Sarah ran toward the truck. The guy in the drivers seat came out, and it turned out to be Whitney Fordman.

"Whoa!" Allison exclaimed as she shined her light in Whitney's face. "That was some serious road-rage! What made you lose control?"

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" asked Whitney.

"A: It's Friday night," Sarah said. "And B: You ain't our dad,"

"But I could _call_ your dad,"

As Whitney went to the other side of the truck, Sarah leaned to Allison and said.

"Isn't he supposed to be at some party?" she asked.

Suddenly, out came Lana, limping, and being supported by Whitney. When she saw Allison and Sarah, she sort of smiled.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked, bewildered

"We got lost," Allison lied. "Are you OK?"

"She's fine," Whitney said. "There's lights over there at the Luthor Mansion. It's just down the road. Come on,"

Sarah groaned as she shifted her foldable scooter to her shoulder.

"My dad's gonna kill me,"she said

Later, they reached the Luthor Mansion. Allison and Sarah stood in amazement. It was a beautiful Scottish mansion with vines covering half of it, and a unique garden stood in front of the doorway. When they got to the gate, Sarah pressed a button on the intercom.

"Can I help you?" asked a voice moments later.

"Can you please let us in?" asked Sarah. "We're friends of Lex's,"

"Lex is currently in a meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Kent,"

"I'm their daughter,"

The voice didn't come back on. Instead the gate swung slowly open. They looked at each other, and back at Whitney and Lana. As they walked slowly, Allison got an evil grin on her face, and started humming spooky music. Sarah, put a hand on her shoulder, and squeezed it.

"Ali," she said. "The spookiness is gone. Let it go,"

"Fine," Allison pouted.

They reached the door, and knocked on it. A man in a sort of Chinese shirt and pants, opened it, sort of bowing.

"Can you take us to Lex?" Allison asked.

The man in the Chinese suit bowed his head and led the teenagers down the castle-like halls. There were paintings, and statues, and even props from movies. The Chinese Suit Man opened a door to a room, and it turned out to be Lex's office. Mr. and Mrs. Kent was there, and they were shocked to see their daughter and her friends trailing behind her.

"Lana!" exclaimed Martha. "Sarah! Allison!"

"They're okay," Whitney explained.

"Where's Clark?"

* * *

After telling the whole story to Lex and the Kents (and not getting Sarah grounded for a week because she left the house without permission), Lex left for a while, and came back with four hot chocolates topped with whipped cream and a cherry on top.

"This kid sounds dangerous," he said serving the teenagers the hot chocolate. "I've got the gate down and the alarm on. You're staying here until they find Sean,"

Sarah nodded as she took the hot chocolate, and looked back at her parents, who were trying to reach Clark. Jonathon put the phone down.

"No," he said sighing. "And I'm still getting the answering machine at home,"

"Remind me I don't have to worry," Martha said in a worried voice.

"He's Clark mom," Sarah commented.

Martha smiled at Sarah. Just then, the light's dimmed into darkness.

"Ugh!" they heard Allison. "Not again! First my flashlight, and now this!"

Lex went to his desk and dug into his drawers. Soon, he found two flashlight's, and gave one to Martha.

"There you go," he said offering it.

"Thanks," Jonathon. "I'll check the front gate,"

"It should secure,"

"Me and Sarah will check the generator. Where is it?" asked Martha.

"It's on the side of the house, but I can get it,"

Martha told him they would be fine, and she led Sarah outside to the side of the mansion. It was so dark out, that Sarah clung to her mother's sleeve. They found the generator, and knelt down close to it. It was frozen.

"It looks like Lex's power won't come back until the ice is melted off," Martha commented.

"Ice," Sarah whsipered as she went wide-eyed. "Mom! We have to get inside! Please!"

"What is it, honey?"

"Hello," said a voice.

Martha and Sarah turned around anf Sarah saw Sean. Icy blue skin and and cold breaths coming out of his mouth made him look scary.

"Are you Sean?" asked Martha, nervous.

"Yes ma'm," answered Sean

"What do you want?"

"Who, me? I just want to get warm,"

Sarah groaned, both of fear and annoyance. This was the end. Soon, Clark super-sped in front of them

"Get away from them Sean," he demanded.

"Clark," Sarah whispered.

"Go in the house mom. Now! Take Sarah with you,"

Martha took Sarah, by the shoulders, and led her away back to the mansion.

"That's your mom!" Sean asked Clark. "She's hot,"

Sarah heard him, and stuck out her tounge.

"Why can't everyone keep this little episode kid appropriate?" she groaned to herself.

(A/N: That's life. Not everything's kid appropriate, unfortunetly...Aw well)

Martha pushed Sarah a little bit, indicating her to keep moving. Clark looked back at Sean with determination on his face.

"Sean," he said. "You have to get to a hospital,"

"What are they gonna do?" asked Sean. "Put me under an electric blanket? I need heat Clark. Contact! That's the only thing that's going to work for me. Ever other person's another fix,"

"You're not getting into that house,"

"Who's gonna stop me? You? Ooh brrr!"

Clark threw a punch at Sean, but he missed. They ended up wrestling on the ground, and Clark was about to be frozen from Sean's touch...again.

"I don't know what it is about you Clark," Sean smiled. "But I haven't felt this good in two days. And when I'm done with you, there's your mom, your dad, your sister...and Lana,"

"I'll never let you hurt them," Clark grunted.

Clark, with a huge force of his strength, pushed Sean off of him. Sean flew in the air about 20 or 30 yards, and splashed into the water, making it freeze completely. No doubt Sean was dead, and his body would be found the next day, when the sun was up, and everythig was back to normal.

* * *

The next night, Sarah was sitting in the loft reading "Matilda" with hot chocolate in her hands. It was one of those nights, when she would always get bored and retreat into a book. Her mother would fix her hot chocolate for her, and she would go outside to the loft, curled into a blanket on the couch. She was just doing that. Clark, soon came up a while later after she had gotten to the fourth chapter.

"Have you gotten to the part when the Trunchbull makes her first weekly visit yet?" he asked.

Sarah smiled. When she was little, before they started fighting 24/7, Clark started to develop his reading skills. Sarah was five years old at the time, and Clark would read her a chapter from "Matilda", in attempt to teach her how to read. It didn't work, but still, Sarah loved the story, and it became her favorite book.

"No," Sarah said. "I'm just getting to her first day of school, where Amada Thripp gets thrown over the fence by the pigtails,"

Clark smiled and snuggled in next to her. Sarah made room in the blanket, so that it would cover them both.

"What's your favorite part?" she asked.

"That part where all the kids say that "DIFFICULTY" poem in front of the Trunchbull," Clark answered.

"Oh yeah,"

"Mrs. D. Mrs. I. Mrs. FFI," Clark and Sarah said togethor. "Mrs. C. Mrs. U. Mrs. LTY,"

Sarah smiled again.

"Define 'Difficulty'"she challenged.

Clark's smile faded. So did Sarah's. Something was wrong.

"It means having to deal with the fact the that Lana will always be with Whitney, because he's always there when she needs him," he said in a low voice

"Is that what she said to you when you came to apologize to her for cancelling your date with her?" asked Sarah

"Yeah,"

Sarah looked away from Clark's eyes tryingto think of someway to make him feel better.

"I mean," he said. "I can see through people like x-rays, I can lift heavy things no matter how much they weigh, but I can't be there for someone all the time,"

Sarah snapped her head towards him.

"Clark," she whispered. "That's not true,"

Sarah climbed over Clark and off the couch to go inside, but then she turned back and looked at him.

"You'll always be there for me,"

(A/N: Another chapter loaded! Please review, oh! And tell me what episode you're looking forward for me to write. Doesn't matter what season it is. I'll try and post it up when the time is right)


	6. Hourglass

Disclaimer: I don't own "Smallville"

Chapter 6: Hourglass

Sarah, Allison, and Brianna were at the loft one afternoon after school. They were assigned to do a report on the town's history. Although, they couldn't find anything that would help them try and get a good grade. Sarah was sitting on the floor, her back on the couch. Brianna was sitting at Clark's desk, and Allison was lying with her stomach on the couch. All three of them had writers block.

(A/N: Writers Block. Don't you just hate it?)

"Man!" Allison threw her pencil down on the desk in frustration. "It's Monday, and we're stuck doing this stupid report due next week,"

"What's your point?" asked Brianna.

"I hate Mondays. It's the one day in a week where teachers can load you with all the homework in the world to make up for the weekend,"

"It's just a silly school report Ali. It's not gonna kill you,"

"Here's my plan," Allison said sitting up. "We go find Clark and Pete, bug them for a while, forget about the whole report until the last minute, and then write it. It's more fun that way,"

"Nope," Sarah said. "I hate doing that. Besides, history is my low-point, and I need to get my grade up. This report is worth 75 of our grade. I'm not gonna get myself ineligable for the newspaper,"

"Oh yeah," Brianna groaned. "She's right. And I gotta get that article written on my laptop before our time to get the issue ready expires,"

"You guys are no fun," Allison pouted.

"Well, Ali, we have responsibilities now. We're not in elementary school anymore,"

"If we were," Sarah pointed out. "I'd still hate Clark's guts,"

"Now you're all hugs and kisses over him,"

Brianan laughed, and Sarah threw a crumpled piece of paper at her. Allison still pouted.

"Well I'm not gonna waste my Monday afternoon with a bunch of homework," she said. "I'm outie,"

Allison took her jacket, leaving Brianna and Sarah alone. They exchanged glances, and sighed.

"She's gonna get herself in trouble," Brianna said working on her paper

"I know," Sarah said not looking up.

"Clark's gonna wrestle you to the ground for it,"

"I know,"

"He's gonna use his X-Ray vision to read your diary,"

Sarah snapped her head up and furrowed her eyebrows

"The weasel wouldn't dare," she growled.

"Of course he wouldn't," Brianna said sarcastically.

Brianna laughed again as Sarah gave her a death glare.

"Nice Bri," she remarked. "Real nice,"

"I'm gonna go get Allison," Brianna said getting up. "She is not gonna get out of this class assignment,"

"All right,"

Sarah continued working on her assignment about the history of her family farm, and how it survived dust bowls and the great meteor shower. Clark would be back soon, and he was going to take her to the Beanery for dinner. Her eyes started drooping from tiredness of a long day. She fought to keep her eyes open, but soon sleep took her, as her head leaned back against the arm of the couch.

Clark, having had a rough day at both school and the retirement center, was walking up the steps to do his homework, when he found Sarah sleeping on the couch. He smiled. Her head was rolled to the side facing the back of the couch, her hands still gripping the pen and paper she had on her textbook. He put down his book bag by the desk, and took a blanket from a chair.

"You, my little sister," he whispered as he took Sarah's things from her hands. "Have just taken my homework spot for the moment,"

Clark draped the blanket around Sarah, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Still smiling, he went to the desk and started working on his homework.

A while later, when Clark was nearing the end of his assignments, he heard Sarah moan. He looked back and saw her stirring a little bit, but not waking up. He turned back to work on his homework. A few moments later, he heard another moan, this time louder. It started becoming louder and louder, until it became gasps and whimpers of fright. Clark quickly rushed over to her.

"Sarah?" he asked calmly.

Sarah still tossed and turned, as if she were struggling. She wouldn't wake up.

"Sarah!" he almost shouted. "Open your eyes. It's just a nightmare! Sarah, you have to wake up!...Oh please. Not her. Anybody but her. Don't let her die...Sarah open your eyes!"

Saah snapped her eyes open gasping, her eyes unsettling as she looked around. When she saw Clark, she sighed with relief.

"It's you," she sighed, breathing in and out.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked brushing her hair away from her face.

"I think so," Sarah sat up.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Sarah shook her head "no". Clark nodded and sighed.

"I thought I was going to lose you," he said as he stood up and walked toward the desk.

Sarah furrowed her eyebrow's in confusion.

"What do you mean 'lose me'?" she asked. "I'm not going anywhere,"

Clark looked at Sarah with a worried expression.

"It's not like that," he said. "You know how I went to the Smallville Retirement Center this afternoon?"

"Yeah," Sarah smiled a bit. "You went there because Lana volunteered there,"

"...Right. I'm working with this woman. Her name's Cassandra. She's blind,"

"That's too bad," Sarah got off the couch and walked over to him. "But what does this have to do with me?"

"Rumor around the Retirement Center says that she can see the future,"

"Can she?"

"I don't know...but when she started coughing, I went to go get her a glass of water, when all of a sudden, her face was just blank. After a while, she said that someone close to me was going to die very soon,"

Sarah raised an eyebrow, and almost laughed.

"And you believe her?" she asked.

"I don't know," Clark admitted.

"Clark," Sarah put a hand on Clark's shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere. No one's going to die,"

* * *

After much talking, Clark took Sarah out to the Beanery for dinner that night. Chloe and Lana were meeting with them.

"Hey guys," Clark said as he and Sarah got out of the truck.

"Hi Clark," Lana smiled. "Hi Sarah,"

"Hi Lana," Sarah waved.

"I promised Sarah I'd take her out to dinner tonight," Clark said. "I thought we could all go,"

Clark, Sarah, Lana, and Chloe walked inside as they talked about what happened at the Retirement Center. Lana was completely depressed about one particualr senior citizen. She had said she was assigned to him, and they took a walk by a lake. She said that she was only inside for a moment, when all she found was his wheelchair.

"It's not your fault, Lana," Clark reassured.

"Do you know anyone else who lost an entire old person in a wheelchair?" asked Lana sarcastically.

"No," Chloe answered. "That's pretty impressive. Even by Smallville standards,"

They all took a seat in a booth as they talked. Sarah sat with Clark, while Lana and Chloe sat facing them.

"Maybe he was kidnapped" suggested Sarah.

"Who'd want to kidnap Harry?" asked Lana. "He's just a harmless old man,"

"Maybe a koi turned into a pirahna and ate him," Chloe said, joking.

Sarah and Clark looked at Chloe with a disapproving look.

"That's not funny," Sarah said.

"You asked for my help," Chloe protested. "I'm just thinking outside of the box,"

"I like your theory," said a voce.

Sarah and Clark turned around as Chloe and Lana looked up. There was a man about in his early 20's. He looked kind of cute. He had blonde hair that was combed back like he lived in the 50's or 60's, and had baby blue eyes that sparkled. Chloe, however, was clearly annoyed.

"You know," she said. "You might want to work on your eavesdropping technique"

"Sorry," the man apologized. "I'm...uh...I'm new in town. I just heard this is where young people congregate,"

Lana tried hard not to laugh, although Chloe was not polite as Lana always was.

"Yeah," she said sarcastically. "We congregate here often,"

Clark gave Chloe a stern look. But he gave the young man a warm smile and shook his hand.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Clark. This is my sister Sarah..."

"Hi," Sarah greeted.

"...The rude one's Chloe, and this is..."

"Lana Lang," the young man interuppted.

This surprised Lana. How could this young man know her name? She just met him.

"The name tag was a big clue,"

Lana looked down at the name tag she still had on. She sighed with relief. At least she knew this man wasn't stalking her.

"So...uh...good luck finding your missing old person,"

The young man turned around leaving the teenagers a bit uncomfortable.

* * *

The next day was a school day. Sarah, Brianna, and Allison were just getting off the bus to arrive at the Jr. High. The bus had gotten the students there early, so they had time to go to the Jr. Torch office to post up some last minute articles. Sarah was telling them about the weird afternoon she had as they walked in.

"I gotta tell you Sarah," Allison said putting her bookbag down on a chair. "That is one creepy dream,"

"Have you talked to Clark about it?" asked Brianna.

"No," Sarah answered starting up her computer. "It's just a dream. Clark doesn't need to know about it,"

"Well, judging the last part in it, I think..."

"Please!" Sarah held up a hand. "Don't remind me about that one. That's the part that freaks me out the most,"

"Sorry. So what else happened?"

"Well Clark took me out to dinner, cause mom and dad had to run some errands. Again!"

"Do you ever wonder where they go?"

"Nah. Ever since Clark and I started getting along, they've been going out more often,"

"Ah," Allison sighed. "I miss the days of torturing him. Do you remember the time where we silly-stringed his room that night at Sarah's house when he was sleeping?"

"Oh yeah!" Brianna laughed. "That was one heck of a night. And do you remember the time..."

Sarah "ahemed" in her throat to get her friends attention. Brianna and Allison looked down at their feet blushing for their previous pranks on Clark.

"We're getting off the subject," Sarah warned. "Anyway, it turns out weird things have been going on at Smallville Retirement Center,"

"Like what?" asked Brianna. "Dogs wearing false teeth?"

Sarah and Allison looked at Brianna weirdly.

"Where did you get that from?" asked Allison gaping at her.

"I don't know," Brianna admitted. "I like saying random stuff,"

"As I was saying," Sarah emphasized "saying". "Two things happened there. 1: Lana was working with this old man in a wheelchair: Harry Bollston. She went back to the center to get him a scarf and left him there by the river. When she came back, all she found was an empty wheelchair, the broken border of the bridge, a lighter, and no Harry,"

"Wow," Allison said impressed. "And I thought the only things Lana loses are earrings,"

"Allison!" shouted Brianna.

"What? Oh, come on! Can't I at least get a few 'Ha ha's' around here?"

"You've been hanging around Chloe too much,"

"Look who's talking,"

"But here's another weird thing," Sarah continued "Clark was working with this woman named Cassandra Carver. She's blind,"

"Did it happen all her life or recently?"

"Recently. 12 years ago actually. She got it from the meteor shower,"

"And how do you know this?" asked Allison. "Have you even met her?"

"No,"

"Then how do you know she got it from the meteor shower?"

"Because. Ever since she lost her sight, rumor has it that she can see the future,"

Allison and Brianna exchanged glances at each other.

"So," Sarah said. "Anyone wanna go up for a little investigation after school?"

"I can't," Brianna said. "I've gotta help my dad clean the garage. Four hours of me, him, dusty old boxes, 'The good old days', and dead rats in every corner,"

"I can ask Sheriff Ethan if I can go through Smallville's old records and check the background on the Bollston dude," Allison offered

"Great," Sarah said. "I'm gonna go with Clark today to the Retirement Center to speak with Cassandra,"

Suddenly, the bell rang. Allison groaned.

"Man!" she shouted grabbing her bookbag. "I'm gonna be late for Science!"

"Shoot! I got English," Sarah exclaimed looking at her watch.

Allison and Sarah headed out the door, and went opposite directions, leaving Brianna in the _Jr. Torch_ Office, getting ready as calmly as possible.

"What's the big deal?" she asked herself. "That was just the ten minute bell. They've got time,"

* * *

After school, Brianna, Sarah, and Allison, both did as they planned. Sarah met with Clark to go to the Retirement Center to meet Cassandra, Allison rode her bike into town to the Police Station, and Brianna was left in the garage with her dad. Allison loved going into town. It gave her a great feeling. Made her feel comfortable. Like she was leading a normal life, with no meteor freaks. After she parked her bike on the sidewalk, she met with Sheriff Ethan.

"Sheriff," she greeted. "I'm glad you got my call,"

"I don't like the idea of a minor using the Hall of Records for her own personal reasons, Miss Harper," Ethan admitted. "But it sounded like it was something important,"

"It is. I'm reasearching on this man,"

Allison took a picture from her pocket. It was a picture of Harry Bollston. Ethan took the picture and studied it.

"Yes," he nodded. "Mr. Bollston. But you might want to try Harry Volk,"

"All right," Allison said. "Who's that?"

"Mr. Bollston,"

Allison was dumbfounded. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"How is that possible, Sheriff?" she asked almost laughing. "I'm researching Harry Bollston. Why would I be researching Harry Volk?"

"Volk changed his name to Bollston, Miss Harper," Ethan explained as he unlocked the door to the records. "Be careful. And put everything you found back to the way it was,"

Allison nodded and went in as Sheriff Ethan closed the door behind her.

"Geez," she said to herself. "He sounds like my mom,"

Allison set her bag on the table, and went to the "B" section. Just to make sure

"Bollston...Bollston...Bollston," she muttered to herself. "Huh. That's odd. I can't find it. It's like he never existed,"

Allison sighed, as she sat down on the table, and dialed Brianna's cell phone number. She let it ring for a few seconds.

"Come on Bri," she sighed. "I know you carry your cell phone with you everywhere. You even hide it in your back pocket during classes. Even at Gym,"

Allison laughed silently as she heard Brianna pick up the phone

"Hello?" she answered with a stuffy nose.

"Hey," Allison said. "How's the garage thing going?"

"Gr...grea...ACHOO!...Great,"

"Nice to hear you're enthused. Listen. I'm looking through the file cabinets in the hall of records at the Police Station. There's nothing on Bollston. It's like everyone knew who he was, but didn't know what he was. Must be some kind of ghost problem,"

"Oh," said Brianna sarcastically. "ACHOO!...So, now we're dealing with with ghosts instead of meteor freaks?"

"Sheriff Ethan did mention about Bollston changing his name a few years back. I'll check it out,"

"Al...All...ACHOO!...All right,"

"Have fun sneezing your brains out,"

Allison started laughing as Brianna said "SHUT UP!" and hung up on her. Allison shook her head and let out a breath, heading for the "V" section.

"All right Harry," she sighed. "Let's see what you are. Man or myth,"

Allison opened the file cabinet, and fingered every file it had. Soon, she came across the label "Volk, Harry".

"_Voila_!" she said to herself opening it.

Allison sat down and studied the file before her. When she got to his police records, she was shocked.

"Oh crud," she said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clark and Sarah were at the Retirement Center. They were sitting across from Cassandra. Her eyes were unfocused, but she could tell they were there.

"Cassandra," Clark said. "I'd like you to meet my sister, Sarah,"

"It's nice to meet you Ms.Carver," Sarah smiled.

"I didn't know this nice young man had a little sister," Cassandra smiled.

"Sarah would like to ask you a few questions Cassandra," Clark explained. "Is it all right if I leave her here with you while I go do something real quick?"

"That's fine with me,"

Clark smiled at Cassandra and then at Sarah before he headed out the door. Sarah looked back at Cassandra.

"All right," she said. "Let's get started. Um, for starters, uh...I know this may pry into your personal life a bit but, how long were you blind?"

"Ever since the meteor shower," Cassandra said. "And don't sound guilty sweetie. It's not that personal,"

"OK. And, uh, is it true that you can see the future?"

Cassandra started laughing a bit. Sarah was beginning to feel a bit embarassed. Maybe she didn't really know how to see the future.

"I'm sorry," Sarah apologized. "I didn't mean to..."

"It's all right. But if you wanted to get your fortune told, you could pay 5 dollars for it at the Circus. I can only tell the future when I touch a person's hand,"

"So you really can tell the future?"

"Yes,"

"...Can you show me mine?"

Cassandra seemed to smile, and reached out her hands. Knowing what she was going to do, Sarah sat closer to Cassandra, and put her hands in hers. She closed her eyes concentrating, and Sarah did the same to help her relax. But suddenly, she could see what Cassandra was seeing. It was the same as the dream she had the day before. And like before, it scared her. She snapped her eyes open, and pulled her hands away.

"It happened again," she whispered

Cassandra seemed shocked.

"You saw that too?" she asked.

Quickly, Sarah got her stuff.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I have to go,"

And so, Sarah ran out of the room, and into the hallway. When she turned the corner, she bumped into Clark. She jumped, and he held her by the arms gently.

"Sarah, what happened?" he asked worried.

Sarah pushed Clark off of her and continued to run. She ran outside, down the steps, and onto the street. Why did she have that dream in the first place? Why was it that the dream would be her future? It was scaring her. Suddenly, Clark super-sped in front of her, and took her by the arms.

"Let go Clark!" she shouted trying to pull away. "Leave me alone!"

"Sarah!" Clark shouted. "Calm down. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on. I know you don't want to end up like last time. The last time you wouldn't tell me something, you got caught in a wall of fire. I don't want you getting hurt...Now tell me. What's the matter?"

"It's my future," Sarah said breathing slowly. "It was the same as the dream I had yesterday,"

"What do you mean?...Did Cassandra tell you your future?"

"No! I just asked and it popped into my head! Now leave me alone!"

"Sarah...tell me what happened in it...Please. I want to keep you safe,"

Sarah shook her head violently. When she looked up at him, she had tears in her eyes.

"I can't tell you," she breathed. "But whatever it is, it's not revolving around Cassandra's vision she had yesterday,"

Clark looked at her confused. If she was upset by the vision, then why didn't it involve Cassandra's vision? More importantly, _how _did Sarah see the vision? His thoughts were interuppted when Sarah's cell phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello" she answered. "...Are you sure?...OK. We're on our way,"

Sarah hung up the cell phone and put it back in her pocket.

"That was Ali. She says she has some information that was important on Harry Bollston. Can you give me a lift? Chloe, and Lana are gonna be there too. We're meeting at Brianna's,"

Clark nodded.

"Sure," he said softly. "Come on,"

* * *

Soon, everybody was at Brianna's house in the kitchen, sitting in Brianna, Allison, and Sarah's _"Smallville Sanctuary"_. It used to be Greg's room, but ever since he died as a "Bug Boy", it was now the girls personal hangout. Brianna had just done the finishing touches the other night, and had to let another coat of red paint to dry while she pushed in an old couch, and a desk with a computer that linked into _Smallville Jr. High's "Jr.Torch"_ system so they could have their projects at home and at school without a hassle. Of course, they had to get special permission from their principal first. So, here they were, sitting in a fresh painted room, the aroma still in the air. Brianna came in suddenly with a towel, drying her wet hair.

"Thanks for waiting," she said sitting down by Allison. "I swear, there is so much dirt in that garage. It's like I had layers of it when I washed it off,"

"All right," Allison started. "After an hour of waiting for the Clean Queen to get out of the shower..."

"Oh knock it off Ali. You'd be in the shower for an hour too if you spent half your afternoon in the dusty old garage,"

"Why don't you BOTH knock it off?" asked Sarah. "Allison, we've been patient with Brianna. It's not her fault she was in the shower when we got here. Why don't you just start what you've found out?"

"OK," Allison agreed. "Lana, were the police at the Retirement Center yesterday?"

"I think so," Lana answered. "But I don't understand. Why would you be researching someone who's missing?"

"Well," Brianna butted in. "Don't you think it's a bit odd? That Harry would just go missing from his wheelchair when he lost the use of his legs?"

"But he must've fell in the river," Chloe said. "He must've leaned down to get the lighter and fell through the fence of the bridge...and they weren't able to find him,"

"That's not the point," Allison said. "Look what I found in the Hall of Records,"

Allison opened a folder and Sarah went over to see what she had found.

"Turns out our friend Harry Bollston, is really Harry Volk. He changed his name a few years ago when he came to Smallville," Allison explained. "Everyone thought he was just a harmless old man who came back to his hometown to die. Well they thought wrong. He's a murderer,"

"A murderer?" asked Clark surprised. "Why would they let someone like that stay at the Retirement Center?"

"Because it happened 60 years ago, when he was 17. Back in the 40's he was studying to be a concert pianist,"

Brianna took a piece of paper from the file, reading it. Her eyes changed from worriedness, to amusement.

"Wow," she said. "This guy had it up to a full scholarship to the Metropolis Conservatory. Too bad it closed in the 70's,"

"Yeah," Allison agreed. "But his teacher recommended somebody else,"

"So he killed his teacher?" asked Sarah.

"No. He said the teacher killed his dream, so he killed the teacher's dream. The man's son,"

Everyone was silent. They realized they weren't dealing with anything meteor related...yet. They were dealing with a convicted murderer that was running from the police with what he did 60 years ago.

"I'm gonna go back to the Retirement Center," Clark said getting up. "Come on Sarah,"

Sarah didn't move. She looked out the window, pretending she didn't hear Clark. When Clark was about to leave, he turned back noticing she wasn't coming.

"Sarah, come on," he said. "Let's roll,"

"Uh..." Sarah started. "I'm gonna stay here and hang out with Bri and Ali. I'll walk home,"

"Sarah, if this is..."

"No Clark. I'm fine. I'll see you at the farm,"

Clark sighed, but went ahead anyway. After he left the room, Chloe, Lana, Allison, and Brianna looked at Sarah worried.

"What happened?" asked Allison.

"Nothing," Sarah shook her head. "I just...wanna figure out what to do with my future,"

* * *

After hanging out at "Smallville's Sanctuary", Chloe gave Sarah a ride home. It was nearly night time, and almost dinner. Chloe pulled up into the driveway.

"Thanks for the ride," Sarah said before taking off her seatbelt.

"Sarah," Chloe stopped her. "Are you sure you're okay? You've been awfully quiet,"

"Yeah. I'm just a bit depressed lately. So maybe, I just put myself into my own little world so that I can figure out to deal with my personal problems,"

"Well, okay. If you need anything, you know where to find me,"

Sarah smiled and gave a small wave at Chloe. She headed into the house where her mother and Clark were setting the table, getting ready for dinner.

"Hi Sweetheart," Martha smiled. "I was wondering when you were gonna get home,"

"We got held up," Sarah explained. "Allison was telling off Brianna for staying in the showr too long, and got into a cat fight. We had to sedate them with sugar,"

Jonathon laughed when he came into the kitchen, wiping his hands on a cloth from trying to fix the tractor.

"Well come on to the table and sit down sport," he gestured as he sat down at the table. "You're mother made fried chicken and mashed potatoes,"

Usually, Sarah would jump for joy for fried chicken and mashed potatoes. But instead, she just sat down between Jonathon and Clark with a plate full of food in front of her. She wasn't hungry. She was still thinking about that vision Cassandra had, and how she saw it too. Cassandra was supposed to see it herself. How come Sarah saw it too?

"Mom," she said. "Dad...am I a meteor freak?"

Martha and Jonathon looked up from the conversation they were having, and looked at Sarah strangely. Clark did the same thing.

"Now why would you ask us that question, sport?" Jonathon asked.

"I don't know," Sarah shrugged sheepishly

"Sarah," Clark started. "If this is about that dream you had yesterday..."

This time, Sarah was quite furious with Clark bringing up the subject of her dream...again. She sighed furiously, and snapped her head at Clark.

"How many times do you have to bring that up!" she said her voice rising.

"Look," Clark said calmly. "I'm just saying..."

"Well don't. Ever since I had the nightmare, you've been breathing down my neck about it every time you think something's wrong with me,"

"That's because there is something wrong with you!"

Sarah glared at Clark. He had definetly hit the roof.

"Oh," she said shaking her head. "That hurt Clark. That really hurt,"

Clark looked at Sarah confused as she got up from the table and ran upstairs to her room, slamming the door so hard, it made everybody wince. Martha and Jonathon looked at Clark strangely.

"Clark," Martha started. "What was all that about?"

"Yeah," Jonathon agreed. "You and Sarah haven't had a fight in months, and you're starting up now?"

"No," Clark sighed. "She just isn't telling me something,"

A few moments later, Sarah came down with her blue messenger bag she took to school, and a pillow tied to a red sleeping bag.

"I'm retreating to Brianna's for the night," she explained. "I'm gonna go to school with her in the morning. Is that all right?"

"Did you call her?" asked Jonathon.

Sarah nodded.

"All right. You can go. But you're going home with Clark on the bus in the afternoon,"

Sarah glared at Clark but agreed anyway. So she headed out the door, got on her bike, and rode to Brianna's.

* * *

The next morning, Mr. Arkin walked into the girls _"Smallville's Sanctuary"_. Sarah was sleeping in her sleeping bag on the floor, while Brianna was sleeping on the couch.

"Rise and shine ladies!" he shouted. "Come on! Upupup!"

Brianna woke up in surprise for her dad's sudden outburst, and jumped off the couch, while Sarah groggily woke up.

"5 more minutes Mr. Arkin," she said sleepily. "Please,"

"No," Brianna said. "Didn't I tell you last night? He has to go to work early. Which means, we have to get up early, and walk to school,"

"All right,"

As Brianna was getting up and going out the door, she noticed Sarah was still in her sleeping bag, sitting up with her arms around her knees hugging herself with them.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sarah said softly. "Just give me a minute to wake up,"

"You know, you should probably talk to Clark about that dream,"

"Brianna...I told you. Clark doesn't need to know everything that goes on in my life. All right? Let's just drop it"

"OK. Do you wanna go to the Beanery and grab some hot chocolate on the way? My dad has to leave in like 10 minutes,"

"All righty then,"

* * *

After they had hurried to get ready for school, Sarah and Brianna were in town on the way to the Jr. High. They walked on the sidewalk, laughing and talking. Sarah left her sleeping bag and pillow at Brianna's house, so Brianna would drop off her stuff at the Kent Farm later that afternoon after school. They walked into the Beanery where adults were sitting at tables, and sitting on couches either sipping their coffee or reading the _"Smallville Ledger"_.

"Do you have a quarter?" Brianna asked.

"Yeah," Sarah replied digging into her pocket "Why?"

"Just getting the _'Smallville Ledger'_,"

Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"You read the newspaper?" she asked

"It helps with my journalism skills," Brianna protested.

"Oooo-kay. I'll get the hot chocolate. Think we should get one for Allison?"

"Yeah," Brianna took the quater from Sarah. "She's always tired in the morning. Maybe chocolate would get her to wake up,"

Sarah smiled and went to the counter to order their beverages, while Brianna got the ledger from the dispenser. When she opened it, in bold letters on the front page, was the headline "**MAN STRANGLED BY PIANO WIRE**". She grew suspicious, and dug for her cell phone and called Allison. While it was ringing, Sarah had come back with a paper coaster of hot chocolates in cardboard cups and lids, and they had gotten out of the door. They were just turning the corner, when Allison had picked up.

"Hi Brianna," she said on the other line.

"Hey!" Brianna whined. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Who else calls me on my cell phone at 7 in the morning? What do you want?"

"Do you still have those copies of Harry Bollston or Volk, or whatever his name is?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Have you seen today's issue of the Ledger?"

"I don't the read the newspaper like you do Bri. But yeah, I've seen it. Some guy was strangled by piano wire. That oughta ring the Villian-Wanna-Be Alert...But something tells me that's not the topic of this discussion. Why are you really calling?"

"I can't talk right now. Me and Sarah on our way to the school. Meet us in the _J.T._ room. Check our buddy Harry's police records. Find out how he murdered his piano teacher's son,"

Brianna hung up her phone, put it in her pocket, and she and Sarah ran across the street, and up the steps. School wasn't starting yet, and there were very few kids in the hallways.

"I'm gonna go get my books and put my backpack in my locker," Sarah said. "I'll meet you in the _J.T_ room,"

Brianna continued walking away as Sarah stopped by her locker. After twisting and turning her combination lock, she unhooked it, and opened it. Inside were pictures of her friends, family, and her articles from the Jr.Torch. One picture was Clark and Sarah sitting on the fence that bordered the cow pen. She sighed and took the magnet off of it, turing the picture over, so she wouldn't see it. Yep. She was still mad at Clark for prying into her life. After she folded up her empty book-bag, and got her books ready for her first class, she started walking down the hall. But when she turned the corner, **WHAM**! She slammed into another person so hard, she almost fell backwards. She caught her balance though, and got a grip on her falling books. It was Logan who she had bumped into.

"I'm sorry," Logan said.

"It's okay," Sarah returned. "It was an accident,"

"You're Sarah Kent right? The Homework Girl?"

"Yeah...and you're the boy who finds my homework. Logan McCoy?"

"That's me. I sit by you during first period,"

"I remember,"

"Where're you headed?"

"_J.T_ room,"

"Excuse me?"

Sarah giggled.

"I work for the _Jr. Torch_,"

"Oh. Yeah, I remember reading your article about the uh, that girl, uh, Tina Grier?"

Sarah shuddered. The memories of Tina Grier were still playing in her mind.

"Yeah," she said gravely. "Her,"

"Whatever happened to her?" Logan asked.

"She's in Belle Reeve,"

"That asylum down in Metropolis?"

"Yep,"

"OK...hey, is uh, English your strong point?"

"Are you kidding? Mrs.Jenkins practically lets me write stories during class because I know what we're learning. I practically know everything that happens in there,"

"Well..." Logan got a little bit nervous. "I need some help. You know that 'Anne Frank' test we have on Friday? I don't get it. Think you could tutor me?"

"Sure," Sarah said. "What time?"

"How 'bout _Smallville Public Library_? After school?"

"Sounds good,"

Logan smiled with relief.

"Great," he said walking away. "I'll, I'll see you in first period!"

Sarah smiled, and once Logan was out of sight, she started running toward the _Jr. Torch_ room at lightning speed...well not as fast as Clark, but before she knew it, she was running into the room where her friends were. Brianna was sitting in a chair by her computer, while Allison was sitting on a desk sipping her hot chocolate.

"Wow," Brianna said. "Someone must be in a real good mood,"

"Yeah," Allison agreed. "What's up?"

"Logan just asked me out!" Sarah blurted out.

Brianna and Allison gasped, jumped out of their seats, took each others hands with Sarah, and they were having a "girl moment". They were jumping like crazy and they were screaming with excitment.

"Ohmygosh!" Brianna said calming down. "That's great...hey wait a minute. Whatever happened, to the 'I'm-too-young-to-go-out' thing?"

"I don't know," Sarah said. "But who cares? I got a date with Logan!"

Brianna and Sarah took their hands and jumped up and down repeating the episode they had earlier. Allison however, grew suspicious.

"How did you get a date with him?" she asked.

"Well," Sarah started. "After I bumped into him in the hallway, we started talking. And then, he brought up Friday's test, and said he was having trouble studying it. Then he asked if I could tutor him after school, and I said yes!"

"Then technically it's not a date. It's just a study date,"

"Isn't that the same thing?" asked Brianna.

"No,"

Brianna groaned and went back to her computer to hand over Sarah's hot beverage, when she realized something.

"Wait a sec," she said. "Are you doing this after school?"

"Yeah," Sarah said taking her hot chocolate. "Why?"

"We're meeting Chloe after school. Allison's got some major dirt on our friend Harry,"

"You guys can go on without me. I'll tutor Logan at the library,"

"But we always go togethor," Allison whined. "We're friends,"

"Then, as friends, please do this for me. Go on without me. You can call me and give me the heads-up, so I know what we're dealing with. I gotta get to class. I'll see you guys later,"

Sarah went out of the room, as Allison took a step out and cupped her hands to her mouth.

"But this is important!" she shouted. "What have you turned yourself into? A dating geek?"

* * *

That afternoon when the sun was about to set (because Allison and Brianna were stuck studying), Chloe and Pete met up with them at the front of the Junior High.

"Hey," Brianna got up from sitting at the steps. "Aren't we meeting at the Torch office?"

"Clark called," Chloe explained. "He said to have the meeting at his loft after school. Where's Sarah?"

"Dating a really cute guy,"

Allison elbowed Brianna, and said through gritted teeth "Shut uh-up!". Then she looked up at the high-school duo and smiled.

"She's not on a date," she said grimly. "She's just tutoring the new guy for a test we have Friday,"

"Really?" asked Chloe intrigued. "I thought she was just gone 'cause she doesn't wanna see Clark after school,"

"Nope," Brianna replied. "Because if she was, she'd tell us,"

"That's true," Pete agreed. "Come on. We're gonna drive you guys over to Clark's,"

Pete dangled his keys in his fingers as he said this. Chloe looked at her friend, and snatched the keys away from him. Pete looked at her in disbelief.

"OK," he said shaking his head. "You did not just do that,"

"I'm driving," Chloe said pointing to herself.

"I think she just did," Allison cringed

* * *

A while later, when it was growing dark, Chloe, Pete, Allison, and Brianna were running up the stairs in the barn to the loft, where they found Clark looking out the window.

"Clark," Chloe said. "We got your message,"

"I thought we were all supposed to meet at the Torch," Allison remarked.

"Sorry," Clark said. "I didn't mean to blow you guys off. Where's Sarah?"

"She's tutoring a new guy at school," Pete explained.

"Will the lovely Miss Lang be joining us?" asked Chloe.

"No," Clark answered. "I think she had enough weirdness for one day...Ali, what do you got?"

"A guy was found dead in his house," Brianna explained as Allison gave Clark the newspaper she had with her. "He was blindfolded and strangled with a piano wire,"

"Which is the same signature Harry Volk used in 1945," Allison pointed out.

"Sounds like a copy-cat," Clark reamarked.

"A copy-cat that happened 60 years ago, two days after the original killer disappeared?" asked Chloe. "I don't think so,"

"Harry's in a wheelcahir, Chloe. Not exactly in prime condition to go on a crime spree,"

"Well, me and Brianna did some digging during study break," Allison said digging into her pocket. "We found this picture of Harry in the 40's,"

Clark studied the picture as everybody went down the steps to get ready to do some more investigating.

"That looks like the kid from the Beanery," he said surprised.

"Or..." Chloe said smiling. "...maybe it's Harry,"

"I don't think we should start looking for time machines just yet,"

"All right, fine," Chloe pouted. "Where do you think we should start?"

"If someone is following in Harry's footsteps, maybe they sent him some fan mail,"

"Right-o," Allison said. "I have a feeling this is gonna be a triple-hot chocolate night. I'm gonna go to the Beanery, and see if my girl Zoe can get me something this late at night. You guys want something?"

"No," Everyone replied.

"We're gonna go to the Retirement Center and see if we can find anything in Harry Bollston's room," Clark explained. "You be careful all right?"

"Yes mother," Allison rolled her eyes and turned to go.

* * *

A while later, Allison skidded to the front of the small-town cafe, and opened the door proudly.

"Oh Zoe!" she shouted.

Zoe Garfield came out from the back of the cafe sighing. Zoe was in her early twenties and a good friend of the Harper family. They went way back into the 40's. She had long blonde hair that was always tied in a ponytail, and had a necklace around her neck with a unicorn pendant.

"It's late Ali," she said smiling, and coming behind the counter. "What is it this time?"

"Three hot chocolates," Allison asked. "Think you could whip me up some at the last minute?"

Zoe shook her head alomst laughing.

"I swear, Allison Harper," she said. "Every week you and your friends always clean out the hot chocolate supply,"

"Hey!" Allison protested. "We're the ones paying for it,"

"That's true. All right. But it's gonna take a while. In the meantime you can listen to Mozart here while I make your order,"

"I can be patient,"

"Sure," Zoe muttered sarcastically.

"I heard that,"

Zoe laughed as she headed in the back. Allison wheeled around in the rotating stool as she listened to the guy who was playing the old piano. It was classical, but to Allison's ears, it was **BORING**! Zoe came back to lock the door from the inside.

"We close at 9 Mozart," she said to the pianist in a friendly way.

"You're piano needs tuning," the guy said while tapping a key, repeatedly.

"That's because nobody's played it in years," Allison remarked.

"You wanna settle up?" asked Zoe annoyed.

"Aw come on. You can clean up to the sounds of Chopin," the guy said smiling.

"I guess,"

Zoe went back to the back while Allison had to listen to the guy play again. As he played, he sort of smirked.

"So," he said. "Your Allison Harper,"

"Yeah," Allison answered. "What's it to you?"

"...Nothing,"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Retirement Center...

"You guys have any luck?" Clark asked coming into the room.

Harry Bollton's room was a huge mess. Pete was digging through his dressers, while Brianna was sitting on the floor going though a box of old papers, and Chloe was going through a desk.

"No fan mail," Brianna sighed laying back on the floor in exhaustion.

"Just a bunch of old news clippings from The Smallville Ledger," Chloe explained. "...obituaries, articles,"

Chloe handed a bunch of articles to Clark, and he studied them.

"The guy's been obbsessed with Smallville for 50 years," Pete pointed out.

Clark didn't listen. Instead, he grew wide-eyed at two articles. One said **LOCAL WAITRESS SAVES COSTUMER WITH HEIMLICH MANEUVER**. It had that waitress from the Beanery smiling with a plauqe in her hands. Another article said **LOCAL GIRL SINGS NATIONAL ANTHEM AT METROPOLIS STADIUM**. It had a picture of Allison singing in the middle of the football field before a big game. She was only in the fifth grade back then, and she was a pretty good singer. She was so good, out of everybody in the _Smallville Honor Choir_, they chose her to sing.

"Oh no," he whispered.

"What is it Clark?" asked Brianna.

"I gotta go,"

Clark headed out the door as fast as he could.

* * *

Back at the Beanery, Zoe came out with a paper coaster of hot chocolate.

"How much do I owe you?" asked Allison digging into her pocket.

"It's on the house," Zoe smiled.

"Sweet!"

Zoe giggled, and looked at the guy, who was still there. But instead of playing the piano, he was writing something on a napkin. Zoe took off her apron

"Nice serenade," she remarked. "But unless you're sleeping here, which you're not, me and Ali are heading out,"

The guy smiled, and walked up to the girls with the napkin. He handed it to Allison.

"What's this?" she asked curiously.

"They don't teach Greek in school anymore?" asked the guy jokingly. "It's Euripedes. The sins of the father are visited on the children,"

"You play Beethoven and speak Greek," Zoe smiled. "Real cute. But what does it have to do with us?"

"Actually Zoe Garfield, quite a bit. Your grandmother...Eve Garfield...she died last year right? And Allison, your grandfather Nathaniel Harper, died 10 years ago?"

"Y-y-y-y-yeah," Allison stammered nervously.

The guy reached into his pocket slowly, while the two young ladies backed away, scared.

"I was meant for big cities and great concert halls," the guy whispered threateningly. "That was my destiny. And your grandparents, they helped kill that future. And now..."

The guy pulled out a piano wire tightening it in his hands.

"...I'm gonna kill yours,"

Allison gasped. The guy sprang forward trying to wrap the wire around their necks but Allison kicked him in the groin. He doubled over, and fell to the ground. While he was in pain, Zoe quickly unlocked the door, and started running with Allison down the sidewalk.

"Go to the Police Station!" shouted Allison. "I'll go get help,"

Zoe sprinted ahead, turning the corner. Suddenly, Allison felt something grab her around the waist, and before she could scream, a butcher knife was across her throat. The guy wasn't in pain for so long, that he deivised a quick plan to capture her.

"Somebody help!" she screamed.

As if she was heard, Clark super-sped in front of them .

"Allison!" he claimed.

"Clark!" Allison shouted desperately.

"Let her go!"

"Ah-ah!" The guy was using Allison as a shield. "Don't move! Don't move!"

Clark didn't move a muscle. He didn't want Allison to get hurt. The guy turned around, only to find Clark still standing in front of him

"I said let her go!" he said threateningly.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to respect your elders?" the guy asked

Suddenly, the guy pushed Allison into the middle of the street. She rolled on the concrete, and looked up. A large pickup truck was coming at her. She started screaming. She couldn't move. She was petrified. Clark gasped, and super-sped on top of her covering her. They were on the ground, and he wrapped an arm around her head as the bottem of the truck scraped along his back...of course it wasn't harming him in anyway. As long as Allison was safe. The truck stopped, and as the driver came out, Clark helped up an upset Allison. Clark handed her over to the driver.

"Take care of her," he said.

Clark ran after the guy into an alley. Only to find the he wasn't there. There was no sign of him...excpet the guy was behind him. Clark noticed this, and as he turned around, the guy brought down the butcher knofe to his chest, only to find it shattering to a million pieces. The guy was dumbstruck. Clark grabbed him by the collar, and threw him on a parked car, where he blacked out.

* * *

Allison sat at the edge of the table, while Dr. Scanlan put bandages on the cuts on her forehead. Brianna was with her sitting in a chair and reading _Cosmo Girl_. Suddenly, the door opened and Sarah came in, all wrapped up in her blue jean trench coat.

"I came as soon as I heard," she said walking up to Allison. "Are you okay?"

"I think after that little episode, I'm scarred for life," Allison replied. "From now on, I am **NOT** going to a coffee shop by myself..._ever_!"

"I'd like to see that in writing," Brianna said as she turned a page in her magazine.

Sarah gave a disapproving look at her friend.

"OK," she said. "I talked to the guys in the lobby. They have that psycho here..."

Allison cowered in fear.

"...And don't worry. They're just having him overnight for observation. And you're gonna be outta here in like 15 minutes as soon as your mom comes over to sign you out, and take us home. Besides, they got him handcuffed to the bed. The police are gonna lock him up in the morning,"

"Good," Allison sighed with relief. "Because you're brother saved my neck...literally. If it weren't for him, I'd be..."

Allison put a finger across her throat, and made a cutting noise.

"You wanna talk about what happened?" asked Brianna.

"Let's wait till tomorrow," Allison said. "I'm tired,"

* * *

Soon, Mrs. Harper came and picked up the girls. Once she dropped off Sarah, once she walked through the door, her parents ame up to her after waiting.

"Sarah!" shouted Martha with relief. "Where were you?"

"I was at the library tutoring," Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Don't you remember? I left a message on the answering machine,"

"Still it doesn't take that long to tutor someone," Jonathon said. "Where were you?"

"OK. Logan took me to his house for dinner as a thank you for giving up my time to help him. Then Brianna called me and told me that Allison was in the hospital, so I asked if they could drive me over there. Then Mrs. Harper gave me a ride home, and now I'm home. Good night. I'm going to bed,"

As Sarah went upstairs, Jonathon looked up as she stepped on the steps higher and higher

"Sport," he said. "I don't want you going outside alone at night anymore,"

Sarah snapped her head around in surprise.

"But that's not fair!" she protested. "I had nothing to do with what happened to Allison!"

"Until this is all over, you're not going to be all by yourself outside," Jonathon said.

"Sarah," Martha reasoned. "We're just thinking about what's best for you. We want you to be safe. You are a very important part of me, your father's, and Clark's lives. And if anything ever happened to you, we don't know what we would do,"

Sarah sighed, and ran upstairs to her room, clearly frustrated.

* * *

The next day, during study break, the girls were sitting in the _Jr. Torch_ office working on their next issue. Sarah was covering the story about the heroic rescue of Zoe Garfield, and Allison by her brother. Although she hasn't seen her brother all day yesterday, and only this morning, she didn't have to interview him. She wrote down exactly what he would say. Allison was stuck with the debate team story that was to be posted on page two.

"Why do you get _my_ story?" asked Allison, a bit disappointed.

"I don't know," Sarah said. "But Mrs. Jenkins was the one who put me on it,"

"That's true. What's that saying she always says again?"

"A good reporter doesn't get great stories. A good reporter makes them great,"

(A/N: That was from Lois Lane in the "Superman" Movie. Go Lois!...Sorry. She's one of my favorite characters. Aside from Chloe Sullivan)

Suddenly, Brianna came into the room, out of breath.

"Stop the press!" she shouted. "We got a problem,"

"Brianna what is it?" asked Allison getting up.

"That guy that tried to kill you last night. He somehow escaped and put Harry Bollston on the bed he was in, handcuffed,"

Allison's breathing started to become shaky.

"How?" she asked breathless.

"I don't know," Brianna admitted. "The police questioned Harry all morning. He said he got kidnapped by this kid who was obbsessed with his old case,"

"So, somehow in broad daylight," Sarah started. "This kid got out of handcuffs, smuggled Harry inside, and chained him to a bed,"

"That's the official story,"

"It may be official, but I say it doesn't make sense,"

"Well," Brianna laughed a bit. "We could always put it on the Wall of Weird,"

Sarah shook her head.

"This can't be right," she said getting up and grabbing her coat. "Bri, can you come with me to the Retirement Center? I think Harry knows more than what he's telling us,"

* * *

After school, Allison took the bus home, while Brianna and Sarah walked to the Retirement Center.

"OK," Sarah said. "Why don't you check out the pond? I'll talk to Harry,"

"OK," Brianna agreed.

Sarah went inside as Brianna walked to the pond. Police tape was on the side of the broken part of the bridge, warning everybody to stay away. Brianna sighed, letting her hands fall to her side.

"I don't know why you want me to check out the pond Sarah," she said to herself. "There's nothing here,"

Sighing again, Brianna leaned against the edge of the bridge looking around, and waiting for Sarah to get back. When something caught her eye, she was curious. Something was glowing in the water. She bent down on the wooden bridge to get a closer look. Realizing what it was, she gasped. Inside the pond was meteor rocks floating at the bottem.

* * *

Sarah walked into Harry's room, hands in her coat pocket. Harry was lying on his bed resting and listening to classical music on an old record player

"You know," she said walking in. "My friends found a picture of Zoe Garfield and Allison Harper under your bed,"

"And who are you?" asked Harry looking up at the farm girl

"Sarah Kent. But we've already met,"

"How dare you go throught my belongings!"

"Hey. Don't complain to me. Tell that to my buddies. But how do you explain the pictures?"

"Why do I need to explain it?"

Sarah sighed, and pulled a chair in front of Harry's bed, and sitting down on it.

"You know what Harry?" she asked relaxing in the chair. "I think you and this kid are the same person,"

"I'd say you have a very active imagination," Harry replied.

"I don't know how you did it, but somehow, I know it's you,"

"You said your name was Kent? Grandfather Hiram, father Jonathon?"

"You see? That's almost exactly what my friend's attacker said to her before he tried to kill her...I'll be watching you,"

Sarah go up from the chair, gave off a nod, and walked out of the room, feeling a bit aggitated. Brianna ran up to her.

"Hey," Sarah greeted. "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah," Brianna breathed. "There's meteor rocks in the pond, now..."

Brianna looked around and pulled Sarah into a corner.

"I have this theory," she said. "That Harry fell into the pond and somehow the meteors had some sort of effect on him,"

"Like making him younger?" asked Sarah.

"Exactly. And you know that bulletin board with all the old people who were younger in their days? I went to check out Harry's, and it turns out his young picture ain't there,"

"You think someone took it down?"

"Or, Harry took it down so no one would know it was him,"

"All right. Go to Chloe, Clark, Pete, and Ali. They're probably at the _Torch_ digging up some more dirt,"

"Aren't you coming?"

"No. I'm tired. I'm gonna go home,"

"Okay. Bye,"

Sarah waved at her friend, and started walking home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brianna walked into the Torch office, to find Chloe throwing down a stack of papers on the desk.

"This is everything I could find on Harry Volk," she sighed. "The Ledger carried stories on the trial, the murder, the investigation, you name it,"

"Is anybody watching this guy?" asked Brianna while coming over to look over Allison's shoulder at the computer.

"Lana's got an eye on him," Clark said as he went through the file cabinet.

Allison and Brianna exchanged glances.

"I saw that,"

"What exactly are we looking for?" asked Pete.

"I dunno," Clark closed the file cabinet and walked toward them. "There's gotta be a connection between the people Harry's going after,"

"Well," Allison said. "In my statement to the police, I said that Harry accused my grandfather of killing his future,"

Suddenly, Lana came into the office.

"Harry's gone," she said. "They found his wheelchair by the koi pond half an hour ago,"

"I saw meteor rocks in that pond," Brianna pointed out.

"At least we know how he's doing the time warp," Chloe reassured.

"What do you mean?" asked Lana.

"I'll explain later," said Clark as he turned to Chloe. "We gotta figure out who he's gonna kill next,"

Allison nodded, but as she went through some papers that were right by her, she went wide-eyed.

"Clark take a look at this," she said.

Clark came over to Allison and she handed over an old issue of the Smallville Ledger

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's a list of the jurors that worked on Harry's trial," Allison exlpained.

"Rudolph Gage, Eve Garfield, Nathaniel Harper...he's killing the descendants of the jurors that convicted him,"

"Talk about not letting it go," Pete remarked.

As Clark went down the list, his eyes widened.

"Clark what is it?" asked Lana

"Look at juror number eleven," Clark said.

Clark handed the old newpaper to Lana. She furrowed her eyebrows

"Hiram Kent," she said confused. "Wasn't that your grandfather?"

"Harry's gonna kill my dad," Clark realized.

* * *

Back at the Kent Farm, Sarah was sitting in front of the TV. She was lying on the couch barefoot, wearing jeans, and a red tank top. Her hair was wrapped up in a ponytail, and she was resting her head in her hand. The door knocked and Mrs. Kent went to go get it. Sarah got up to see who it was. She gasped. It was Harry

"Can I help you?" asked Martha.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Got a report on a gas leak. Mind if I come in?"

"Gas leak? I don't smell any gas,"

"Your husband called about it earlier. Is he around?"

"He'll be back shortly,"

"Where's our regular gas man?" asked Sarah. "Uh, Curt?"

"Vacation," smiled Harry at the girl.

"Oh that's right," Martha nodded. "Could you excuse me for a moment?"

Martha closed the door, and walked toward Sarah.

"Sarah," she whispered. "Go upstairs to your room, and stay there. Take your cell phone with you in case you have to get out,"

"OK," Sarah agreed.

Sarah ran upstairs to her room, and closed the door. She paced around the room. _What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?_ she kept thinking to herself. Suddenly, a light bulb went out in her head. She lunged to the phone on her bed-side table, and dialed the number to the _Torch's_ office.

"Hello," Clark answered the phone. "Smallville High. Torch Office,"

"Clark!" Sarah shouted.

"Sarah?"

"Clark he's here!"

"Sarah, calm down. Who's there?"

"Harry! Please help me!"

Suddenly, the line went dead, and Sarah heard nothing.

"Clark did you hear me?" she asked into the phone.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" a voice asked.

Sarah turned around screaming as she saw Harry with a gun in his hand. She was smiling as she backed up against the wall.

"What did you do to my mom? she asked fearfully.

"Oh don't worry," Harry said softly as he walked toward her. "I'll find her...after I'm finished with you,"

Sarah darted her eyes around, looking for some way to escape. There was no other way...except the window. She darted toward it, and tried to push it open. It wouldn't budge. Harry shook his head as he closed the bed room door.

"No use pumpkin," he said. "All the windows are nailed shut,"

"No!" Sarah almost cried out.

Sarah looked at Harry half scared to death. She was trapped. Backed up against the wall. And no one was there to help her. Something caught her eye though. A blu lamp on a table was right beside her. Slowly, as Harry's eyes were fixed on her, she reached for it, her fingers touching the cool smooth surface. She tightened her grip. And without warning, the lamp was being smashed against Harry's head, knocking him to the ground. When she got the chance, Sarah ran out of her room, and went to the most unlikely place. The attic. It had stairs that led up to the dark and gloomy place, but Sarah closed the door behind her and sat on the bottem step. Slow silent breaths came out of her mouth. When she pressed her ear against the door, she heard nothing. But as she sighed, **SLAM**! The blade of an axe cut through the crack of the door, so no one would get out. Sarah screamed and backed away.

"Don't go anywhere," she heard Harry's voice

Sarah knew Harry was gone, when footsteps faded. Quickly thinking, she ran upstairs into the dark attic. A sliver of moonlight was showing through the crack of a round blocked window. Grabbing a long thick pole, Sarah started to try and break it. When she managed to get a hole big enough, she climbed out of it, and stepped onto the roof slowly.

"Help!" she cupped her hands toward her mouth."Mom! Dad! Clark!"

No answer came. Once she took a step, a loose tile slipped under her foot, and she fell on the ground. Rolling down the roof, she managed to grab the gutter at the edge before she could fall. She looked down, and saw that if she let go, he head would hit the gravel road.

* * *

Clark super sped to the farm, as Jonathon pulled his truck into the driveway.

"Dad are you okay?" Clark asked.

"What are you doing?" asked Jonathon as he climbed out of the truck. "What's the matter?"

"Where's Mom and Sarah?"

"I don't know. What's the matter with you?"

"Somebody's trying to kill you,"

"What?"

Clark looked around. When he saw his mothers car, he saw that the tires were already flattened. Using his X-ray vision, he focused. Suddenly, when he got to the silo, he saw two skeletons inside. One was barely moving. Clark knew it was his mother.

"No!" Clark cried.

Clark and Jonathon rushed to the door of the silo. Clark ripped it open and grain started spilling out as they dug through it.

"Martha!" Jonathon called out.

"Mom!" Clark tried too.

Soon, Clark found his mother unconsious. He handed her over to Jonathon who immediatly started CPR

"Come on Martha," Jonathon urged. "Breathe,"

Soon, Martha sat up breathing and coughing

"Are you okay?" asked Jonathon.

"You think," Martha gasped. "I'd ever leave you alone,"

Martha embraced her husband and son tightly.

"Cassandra was wrong, Clark," she said to Clark. "Nobody's gonna die,"

Clark nodded and looked around. He saw Harry's hand sticking out from the grain wither, from young to old. Harry had died.

"Where's Sarah?" he asked. "She called me and she was cut off,"

"I don't know," Martha worried. "I just told her to go to her room and stay..."

"Help!" shouted a voice

Clark knew that cry anywhere. He super-sped to where he heard the sound, and saw Sarah hanging on the edge of the roof.

"Sarah!" he claimed.

"Clark!" Sarah shouted. "Please! Help me!"

"I'm gonna get you down!"

"I'm slipping!"

"Hold on Sarah!"

"You won't make it! Clark! Help me!"

Suddenly, Sarah's grip on the gutter had failed her. She slipped off, and before she could even scream, Clark jumped in the air, and suddenly, he just seemed to stop. But only for a split second as he caught Sarah, and they both fell to the ground. Clark planted his feet in the gravel, as Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face on his shoulder, scared of what could've happened if she didn't call Clark.

* * *

The next day, Sarah had forgiven Clark for prying into her life, and Clark had forgiven Sarah for her pridefulness. They dedcided to pay a visit to Cassandra, and Clark drove them both to the Retirement Center. But when they got there, something horrible wrong happened. A couple of nurses were coming into Cassandra's room as they came in. One had her fingers on her neck, checking for a pulse. Cassandra's eyes were wide, and her mouth was open. The nurse looked up, and came toward them.

"I'm sorry," she said upset. "She's gone,"

Clark looked at her shocked, but then he realized something.

"She saw it," he said amazed.

"Saw what?" asked Sarah.

"Her future,"

* * *

That night, Sarah stood in the loft, looking out the window, and arms folded. Clark came up the stairs looking at her.

"You know," he said softly. "If you want to talk about it, I'm always here,"

Sarah didn't answer. She still looked out the window. Clark nodded, and started walking downstairs.

"Meteor rocks," Sarah said suddenly.

Clark turned around suprised over Sarah's choice of words. Sarah turned around, and looked at Clark with a sad expression on her face.

"That was the reason why I didn't want to tell you about my dream," she explained as she walked toward him. "There were meteor rocks in my dream,"

"Why?" asked Clark.

"I don't know...All I remember was being in this outfit that looked good on me, but was pretty silly, and the next thing I know, I'm lying next to a bunch of meteor rocks that was pouring over me. I tried to get out but somehow I couldn't...and you weren't there for me. I guess I got a bit scared. But when Cassandra showed me that my dream was my future, it sort of changed,"

"How?"

"Before I could even try to get out, I saw these metal arms and hands, they were made of lead I think, and they just picked me up, and I think I got my strength back,"

"Wait a minute," Clark thought to himself. "How could you see Cassandra's vision?...You're not..."

"Like you?" Sarah laughed and said this sarcastically. "Please. The last thing I wanna have is super-speed and X-Ray vision...But I don't know why I saw her vision when I shouldn't Clark. I guess we'll never know,"

(_Twilight Zone Music comes on_ Uh-Oh. What's your opinion on why she saw Cassandra's vision? Update and I'll update back as soon as I can)


	7. Craving

Disclaimer: I don't own "Smallville"

Chapter 7: Craving

"Eat my dust Kent!" shouted Brianna.

"Why don't you try mine?" asked Sarah, playfully. "It's a bit more appetizing,"

Allison rolled her eyes and buried herself in the latest issue of "The Jr. Torch". They were at Brianna's house one fine afternoon, playing video games in the "Smallville Sanctuary". Of course, they were supposed to be doing something else.

"Weren't we meeting here because we needed something for Lana's birthday?" she asked slamming the paper on the table in front of her.

"Already got her a present," said Sarah, hypontized by the video game she was playing.

"What'd you get her?"

"A cute little charm braclet,"

Brianna, distracted from the game she was playing, turned and looked at her farm friend.

"Where'd you get it?" she asked.

At that moment, a video game noise was heard, and Brianna groaned. She lost the game when she realized the screen had said "Player One Loses: Game Over". Sarah smiled.

"Smallville Jewelry," she explained as she got up to get another slice of pizza. "It was on sale,"

"How much?" Allison turned around and rested her arms on the couch she was sitting on.

Sarah took a bite of pepperoni pizza instead of answering. Brianna and Allison looked at each other. Then they started guessing

"15 dollars?"

"30?"

"25?"

"10 bucks?"

Sarah shook her head as she swallowed her bite.

"50 dollars," she replied.

"50 smack-a-roos?" Allison asked disbelieving "Where'd you get the money?"

Brianna laughed.

"Where else?" she asked turning off the tv. "Milking cows, feeding the chickens, plowing fields, everything a farm girl does. She gets money out of it,"

"Actually," Sarah corrected. "Allowance,"

"Well you get allowance by doing work around the farm,"

"Mmm, that's true,"

"OK," Allison said getting her bag. "Now that you two are done with playing my video games, and stuffing your faces with two pizzas, both cheese and pepperoni, can we please go into town and get an outfit for Lana's party?"

"All right, all right already," Brianna groaned. "Hold your horses,"

Sarah and Brianna got their money off the table they had laid out, and went outside to their bikes and headed off into town. They were planning to get a new outfit for Lana's birthday party that was to be held at Lex's mansion. Brianna was excited, but Allison and Sarah thought it was okay to have a party in a Scottish Mansion owned by a billionaire bachelor. After all, they have been there before, and for a very good reason too. Brianna, however, was jealous at her friends. But, luckily, she never holds a grudge too long, so she set that aside, and got on with her life. But at Lana's party, and at Lex's mansion, they wanted to look like "out-of-this-world-cutie". They got to the most popular clothing store in Smallville, and looked around. Allison was looking at a few tank tops, when suddenly, she found Jody Melville looking at magazines like "Cosmo Girl" and "Seventeen" and "J-14". Jody was fat, but her friends didn't see her that way. But still, she wanted to be like everybody else. She walked up to her with a smile.

"Hey Jody," she greeted.

"Hi," Jody said quietly.

"See what you like in there?"

"Yeah...only I won't get it,"

Allison sighed and put a hand on Jody's shoulder.

"Jody," she said sincerely. "Don't think you're not pretty because you think you're fat,"

"But I am," Jody protested softly.

"Look, what I'm saying is, don't listen to what other people say. They don't know you the way I do,"

"Easy for you to say,"

With that Jody paid for the magazines she was reading and headed out the door into the busy streets of town. Allison shook her head in disappointment, and headed back to where her friends were.

* * *

"Sarah, how about this?" asked Brianna as she held up a cute pair of jean capris.

Sarah took the flare of the capris in her hands, and inspected it for a bit.

"Pretty cute," she said with a smile. "I got a great belt that can go with this. I just need to find a red tank top,"

Brianna grinned and held up a red tank top by the hanger.

"Way ahead of you sister," she said with a flourish.

Sarah gasped and took the tank top with both hands.

"Have I ever mentioned that you are totally cool?" she asked in a daze.

"Everyone says that Sarah," Brianna joked

Sarah smiled, and hugged her friend tightly. Brianna's expression however changed from triumphant, to "My-face-is-turning-blue-and-I-need-you-to-let-go".

"Um, Sarah," she said in a strained voice. "Can't breathe here,"

"Oh sorry," Sarah apologized and released her

"Thank you. Now, it's your turn to show me what you have for me,"

"OK. Drum roll please, Allison,"

Allison, who heard them talking on her way over, patted her legs with her hands, to imitate a drum roll. Sarah pulled out behind her back...

"A fabulous denim skirt that only costs 9.99," Sarah imitated an announcer on a fashion show. "Accompainied by this adorable white blouse with matching denim high-heels,"

Brianna nodded with satisfaction as she took the clothes in her hands.

"Cute," she said. "Very cute. Modest, but fun. Farm girl-type..."

"Hey!" Sarah protested.

"'Hey' is for horses. You can feed them later...But it is very stylish,"

"Thank you. Thank you,"

Sarah took mock bows to her friends, and suddenly they heard a laugh. They turned around to find Lana Lang, with a bright smile on her face.

"Having your own fashion show ladies?" she asked giggling.

"Hey Lana," Brianna said. "We were just getting new outfits,"

"It's just a party. You don't have to get dressed up,"

"True. But this is _your_ party. We want to look nice. Besides, we're like the only Jr.High kids going to a High-School party in a mansion,"

Lana grimaced a little bit and sort of smirked.

"Actually," she said. "It's not _my_ party, technically,"

"What do you mean?" asked Allison

"Nell and I have been sort of arguing the past few months. I figured I let her handle my party. But if it were up to me, it would be loud music, friends, and pizza,"

"Ah," Sarah sighed. "The perfect party. Well still, Lana, just because your aunt is not planning your party the way you want to, it is no reason that you shouldn't have fun,"

"Yeah," Allison agreed. "Why don't you ditch the party, and go to a concert or something? Give yourself a birthday present,"

"If I did," Lana laughed. "Nell would send a search party for me. Speaking of which, I better get back to the house. Clark's meeting me to help me with the math midterm. It gives me an excuse to not be the center of attention,"

"And it gives Clark an excuse to see Lana," Brianna whispered to Allison.

Lana was about to leave, but then she turned back as she spotted an outfit. She looked at Allison, and smiled. It was jeans with a brown poncho, and a white tank-top underneath.

"Allison" she remarked. "This outfit's on sale. Why don't you buy it? It would look great on you."

"Thanks Lana,"Allison thanked her as she took some clothes identical, that matched her size.

"Glad I could be of help. Bye. I'll see you guys later,"

The girls waved by to Lana, purchased their choice of clothes, and headed home.

* * *

At the Kent Farm, Sarah stood in her room in front of her long mirror, looking at herself in her new outfit. Suddenly, the door opened, and Clark rushed in.

"I need help!" he shouted desperetly.

"Yeah," Sarah said. "And I need a miracle on my hair. It keeps frizzing up,"

"Sarah..."

"All right. All right. What do you need?"

"A present,"

"Clark, your birthday's not for another..."

"Not for me. For Lana,"

Sarah smirked and folded her arms. Finally. A moment when Clark was weak, and had come rushing to her for help.

"What did you have in mind of getting her?" she asked.

"I don't know," Clark asked.

"Then why'd you come to me?"

"Uh, Cause you're a girl,"

Clark said that as though it was obvious...which it was. Sarah sighed, and turned around, inspecting her outfit a bit more.

"I don't know Clark," she said. "Sorry I couldn't be of assistance,"

"Please Sarah," Clark said, practically begging. "Whitney's gonna be out of town for Lana's birthday, and I want to buy her something other than a candy bar, and a 1.50 piece of cardboard that says 'Happy Birthday' for you,"

Sarah groaned, practically out of annoyance. Clark was going to fry her brain about this whole birthday thing with Lana. Soon a light bulb went out.

"Call Allison or Brianna," she suggested. "They might have something for you,"

Clark gave out a silent 'yes', and sped out of the room. Sarah almost laughed, and shook her head.

"Brothers," she commented.

* * *

The next day, Brianna, Allison, and Sarah were at the high school walking with Chloe, Pete, and Clark on the fresh green grass outside.

"Clark, I'm telling you," Pete smiled. "This is good news for you,"

"Kansas State gives Whitney a full scholarship and Lana gives him a tounge bath?" asked Clark.

"EWWWW!" Chloe, Allison, Brianna, and Sarah stated.

"Clark!" Sarah scolded. "How is _that_ good news?"

"It means," Pete said. "That Lana's gonna be dateless for her party,"

"I already knew that,"

"We didn't," Brianna and Allison said in unison.

Sarah sort of smirked at that and continued walking with the rest of everybody else. They were still excited about the party, and couldn't help but talk about it, when there was nothing else to talk about. Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Pete," it said.

Everybody turned around, and Allison gasped. It was Jody. Or, it looked like Jody. Except, Jody, this time, was skinnier. And she was smiling.

"Jody?" asked Pete disbelieving.

"You look..."Chloe stopped as they walked closer to Jody.

"Thinner?" asked Jody, hopeful

"I was still looking for an euphemism, but yeah,"

"Are you OK?" asked Allison

"Never better," Jody happily replied. "My diet's just starting to pay off. I bought some new clothes,"

"You look great," Pete smiled.

"Thank you for sticking up for me yesterday. Most people wouldn't have done that,"

"Most people can't stand Dustin,"

"Yeah,"

Jody started laughing a bit, nervously. Then she looked at Pete with hopeful, bright blue eyes.

"Listen..." she started. "I was wondering...do you have a date for Lana's party?"

Sarah, Allison, and Brianna looked at each other and let out silent gasps. Pete was speechless. Clark, as always, came to the rescue. He poked Pete in the back, signaling him to respond, but Pete was still dumbstruck. Clark rolled his eyes, and answered for him.

"No," he answered with a smile. "He's still free,"

"Would you like to go with me?" Jody asked Pete.

Pete was still dumbstruck, even though Clark had poked him a few times. He turned to Brianna to help.

"He'd love to," Brianna said grinning ear to ear.

"Great," Jody smiled with relief. "Well, okay, I'll see you later,"

"Bye," Pete waved softly.

Jody walked away, practically skipping for joy. Allison, however, was a little suspicious. So was Chloe. They both put their hands in their pockets, and stared after Jody.

"I don't get it," Chloe admitted.

"Women dig me," Pete smiled. "Get used to it,"

Brianna scoffed.

"In your dreams they do," she remarked.

Sarah giggled a little bit, but Clark smacked her upside the head. She let out a silent "ow" and rubbed her head, glaring at Clark.

"I meant Jody," Chloe said. "It's like she lost that weight over-night,"

"Yeah," Allison agreed. "I mean, just yesterday, I saw her looking at magazines, imagining herself skinny and a superstar,"

"If she could," Clark told Chloe, smiling. "Half the school would be after that secret,"

* * *

That afternoon, while Allison was at the "Jr. Torch" finishing up an article, Sarah and Brianna were sitting in the kitchen of the Kent Farm doing Social Studies homework that was due the next day, while Jonathon was in the kitchen making some coffee

"Who was on the Declaration Committee again?" asked Sarah.

"Benjamin Franklin, John Adams, Thomas Jefferson, Roger Sherman, and Robert Livingston," said Brianna not hesitating to answer.

"Thanks,"

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door, and looked up. Lana was coming in through the screen door.

"Hello," she smiled.

"Lana!" exclaimed Mrs. Kent as she came downstairs. "Hi! Come on in,"

"Hi Lana," the girls waved.

"Hi Brianna," Lana smiled. "Hi Sarah.

"Can I interest you in a latte?" asked Jonathon.

"I'll pass. Bad waitressing flashbacks. I brought over the produce order for the party,"

Lana handed Martha a list.

"Well, you could've called it in," Martha said.

"And miss a chance of getting out of the house?" asked Lana. "Nell's planning this party like a royal wedding,"

"Oh, yeah, I can tell,"

Clark came in carrying three crates of apples. However, he didn't notice Lana was in the room.

"Dad, I got the post in the west field," he said setting the crates on the counter. "I hit some granite, but I jammed it through,"

Clark turned around and stopped. Lana was standing right in front of him, while Jonathon and Martha went wide-eyed at their son. Brianna and Sarah exchanged worried glances.

"Very impressive," Lana smiled breaking the silence.

"I had a sledgehammer," Clark replied.

"Somebody's gotta work around here..._Sarah_," Jonathon commented.

"I'll work on my chores after I'm done with my homework," Sarah reasoned.

"Hurry up, all right?"

"All right,"

Clark nodded his head at Lana, telling her to follow him into the other room. As they went away, Brianna, Sarah, and Mrs. Kent stopped what they were doing and listened to what they were saying.

"I thought you'd be posing for ice sculptures by now," Clark joked.

"I'm hiding out," Lana explained.

"You have my sympathies, and Whitney's not even here for back-up,"

"I know. I was contemplating stowing away in the back of his truck on Saturday,"

"A no-show for your own party?...That would keep the town talking,"

"I wouldn't do that to Nell. It's just...all this attention is a little unnerving,"

"Well, if you'd like, I could be your escort on Saturday,"

Brianna perked up and grinned at Sarah, who was grinning back. When they looked back at Lana, she seemed a little nervous. Clark then added:

"You know, I could fend off the throngs of adoring fans,"

Brianna and Sarah gaped at each other, and made faces. Clark could do better than that!

"I'd like that," Lana smiled.

"Great," Clark smiled back.

"I better go. If I'm away too long, Nell would probably send out a search party,"

Lana turned to go but turned back.

"And Clark," she said. "Promise me you'll make it this time,"

"I promise," Clark promised

Lana waved bye to everyone and went out the door. After that, Brianna and Sarah glared at Clark. He took notice of this and gave the two sixth graders a questioning look.

"What?" he asked.

"_Escort to fend off the adoring fans_?" asked Sarah a bit disgusted.

"Seriously Clark," Brianna leaned back in her chair. "You can do better than that,"

"What's wrong with that?" asked Clark

"Nothing Clark," Martha said softly. "We just don't want to see you get hurt,"

"Mom, Lana and I are just friends,"

"Yeah right," Brianna whispered to Sarah.

"OK," Martha said. "I'm officially butting out...So what are you gonna get her for her birthday?"

"I don't know," Clark admitted. "Any ideas?"

"My mother always said the best gifts come from the heart,"

* * *

The next morning, as Sarah was packing her bookbag in the kitchen, when she heard a knock on the door. She turned around and saw Chloe and Allison waving at her. After she zipped the bag up, she let them in.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"This!" Chloe held up a newspaper with the front page staring at Sarah. "A deer was hit on Route 5,"

"So?" asked Sarah taking the paper and setting it on the table. "Not exactly Wall of Weird material,"

"But check the paper," Allison persuaded as she pointed to a sentance on the paper. "Animal Control said that the deer died of causes unknown,"

"Again: So?"

"Well," Chloe scoffed. "Not much unknown about a bumper at 60 miles an hour. You and your family have friends down in Animal Control, right?"

"One of the perks of growing up on a farm,"

"Well," Allison said. "We were thinking we could pick up Brianna and stop there before school. You and Clark could use your pull. We could take a couple of pictures. Plus, Chloe's gonna help Clark with his gift-giving dilemma,"

Sarah went wide-eyed at Chloe and sighed with relief.

"Thank you!" she said. "You cannot believe how much he's been bugging me with that gift thing!"

Chloe laughed.

"You're welcome," she said. "Now come on. We gotta pick up Brianna, and get to the Shelter, before school. I don't want to be the reason of you guys missing first period,"

* * *

After they had picked up Brianna at her house, they drove to Smallville Animal Shelter. It was about a 15 minute drive from the Kent Farm, and a 25 minute drive to Smallville Jr. High and Smallville High. They had managed to sneak in just fine. Usually, it would be a pretty risky thing to do. But with the impressive pull Clark and Sarah pulled, things were a walk in the park.

"Very impressive use of pull: 'Can I use your bathroom?'," Chloe sommented to the Kent siblings

"Ugh," Brianna said disgusted. "I cannot believe we're creeping around here looking for road-kill,"

"It's worth a story," Allison grinned.

"Shut up Allison,"

"The deer's in here," Chloe pointed to a door beside them.

Everyone crowded around Chloe as she tried to open the door. However, it was locked. Chloe sighed.

"It's locked," she announced. "I'm gonna go find a maintenance worker,"

As Chloe went away, Clark turned to the girls and smiled. He put a finger to his lips indicating them that they should be quiet. The girls smiled as he crumpled the doorknob, and opened the door.

"Chloe, it's open!" he called Chloe.

Chloe turned around and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she saw the door open.

"How'd you do that?" she asked.

Clark and Sarah looked at each other and smiled at Chloe.

"Kent charm," they said togethor.

Brianna scoffed and walked in the room with everyone following her.

"Farm kids," she groaned to herself, while smiling.

Everyone crowded around the blanket covered deer that was lying on the table. Clark shut the shades on the windows, as Chloe and Allison took out their cameras, and Sarah and Brianna took out their mini notepads, and pens. Clark moved closer to the table with them. Chloe elbowed him.

"Lift it up," she ordered. "Go,"

Clark was hesitant, but lifted the blanket up anyway. He grimaced, but held the blanket in place so that Allison and Chloe could take pictures. After they were done, he let it drop down.

"Looks like jerky," he commented.

"_Yech_!" Sarah stuck her tounge out. "I hate jerky,"

Brianna put down her notepad after jolting down a few things, and took a clipboard that hung from the side of the table. She inspected it for a while, and raised her eyebrows.

"The lap report says the deer lost like 80 percent of its body fat," she explained. "It's like it's been liposuctioned to death,"

"What do you think it is Brianna?' asked Clark. "Some fat-sucking vampire in town?"

"This is Smallville Clark," Chloe commented. "Land of the weird, home of the strange,"

* * *

That day, at Smallville Jr. High, the girls were in the Jr. Torch Office just about done with their next issue. Allison was finishing typing the headline.

"And we are," Allison said as she hit the keys with her fingers. "Done!"

"Great," Brianna said rolling in her chair to Allison's desk to check it out. "Send it to the guys at the printers, and we're ready to roll,"

"Consider it done,"

Allison typed a bit more, and sent it just as the bell rang. Since they didn't have to stay after school, they went ahead and turned off their computers.

"Anything on the fat-sucking vampire theory?" asked Sarah as she got her bag.

"Nope," Brianna said as they walked out of the room. "I don't have any of the hacking skills Chloe has. I'm thinking about taking a few lessons from her,"

"Great," Allison groaned. "_Another_ hacker in the group,"

"Hey! It's for the right reasons,"

"Come on," Sarah said. "Let's go see what Chloe's up to,"

As usual, the girls went to the high-school to see their friends.They told jokes and laughed on the way there. It was one of those normal memories they had in Smallville. The other memories, which they had entitled "Freak Memories", they just looked back and hide under their blankets at night with the lights on. Thankfully, Clark would always be there to protect these girls, no matter what.

"Hey look," Allison pointed ahead.

Brianna and Sarah looked up, and saw Clark in the bleachers with Lana, talking with her. They looked at each other and grinned.

"Awww," Brianna said. "A Clark and Lana moment,"

The girls continued walking on across the field. As they did, Clark was coming down the stairs from the bleachers. When he looked up, he saw the girls walking toward him and smiled.

"Hey guys," he said. "What's up?"

"The sky," the girls said.

"Oh, ha ha ha. Very funny. Come on. Let's go get Chloe and go to the farm,"

The teenager and the sixth-graders started walking off the grounds, until suddenly Brianna heard something. It sounded like a scream. She furrowed her eyebrows, and tapped Sarah who was walking beside her.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" Sarah asked softly.

"It sounded like it was coming from the back of the bleachers...come on,"

Brianna started walking toward the hallway between the bleachers, where football players come out of after they suited up for practice. Sarah stayed where she was, watching her couragous friend go. She looked back. Clark and Allison didn't seem to know they were gone, and they kept walking toward the school. Groaning, she followed Brianna to where she was headed.

"Something tells me I'm gonna regret this," she muttered to herself.

She caught up with Brianna in the hallway, and they stopped in front of a door that was open, just a little bit. "Smallville High Staff Only" it said. Brianna started to go in but Sarah grabbed her arm.

"Don't you know how to read?" she asked her. "We're not allowed in,"

"What's the matter?" asked Brianna with an eyebrow raised. "It's just a sign. I heard the noise come from here. I swear to you. Besides, I'm not the one who told her friends to sneak around LuthorCorp fields in the middle of the night,"

Sarah was amazed that Brianna had cornered her by bringing up an early memory, and scowled as she followed her in. The room was hot, and full of pipes. They dropped their bags and Sarah sighed.

"I don't see anything wrong here, Brianna," Sarah said. "Let's go back,"

"Let's look around for a few minutes," Brianna reasoned. "Something's not right,"

"Are you sure you're not hearing things?"

"Sarah, I'm positive. Don't be such a..."

Brianna didn't finish her sentance. Before she could, a blast of steam from the end of a pipe shot out in front of them. They jumped slightly but regained their composure quickly. Ducking under the blast, they crawled under carefully. They got up and leaned on each other for support

"You okay?" asked Brianna.

"Yeah," Sarah sighed. "That was almost..."

Suddenly, something jumped across them and fell to the ground at their feet. It was disgusting. It was a boy...or what looked like a boy. His body looked like it had been drained and his face was positively revolting. It stared at them with with open eyes that were practically drooping. The girls grabbed on to each other and screamed as loudly as they could. Whatever happened to the freshman, it had something to do with the deer that got hit last night.

* * *

The next day, the girls were practically working on what might've happened to Dustin (the boy from the back of the bleachers) instead of doing their school work. Once or twice, they almost got caught by their teachers but they were careful in situations like these. When lunch came around, almost every seat was taken in the cafeteria and on the picnic tables outside. So they decided to go have lunch with Clark and Chloe. They met with them in the crowded lunch area, and stood in line. To keep themselves busy, Clark and Sarah did a few rounds of thumb war. Except Clark kept cheating by threatening to lick Sarah's thumb if she didn't let him win.

"You're so paranoid," she had said to him.

"And you're so easy to torture," Clark joked as he wrapped his arms around her and swung her side to side.

Sarah rolled her eyes, and got a lunch tray. They were lucky they had picked that day to eat. Smallville High's menu for the day was personal pepperoni pizza, peaches, and breadsticks. After they had gotten their food they started talking as they went to find a table to sit at.

"I called the hospital this morning," Chloe started. "Dustin's in a coma.His body went into schock from the loss of fat. He hasn't told the police anything,"

Clark sipped some chocolate before answering.

"Time to revisit the fat-sucking-vampire theory," he remarked.

"You know," Chloe said. "If Sarah and Brianna hadn't been there, he probably would've died,"

"I know," Brianna said before turning to Sarah. "Next time, can you respect my hightened intuitions?"

"Yes," Sarah sighed.

"What I can't figure out is why anybody would want to steal body fat," Clark said, curiously.

"I know," Allison commented. "It takes eating disorders to a whole new level,"

"Not to mention, that kind of thing is gross," Sarah added before taking a bite out of a breadstick.

Everybody sat down at a table. Jody was there too. With a mountain full of food. They stared at her as she stuffed her face. They couldn't believe it. Jody had so much food it was...well let me put it this way. If you went to camp and were allowed to bring snacks, the amount of food Jody had was twice the average amount. Allison was the first one to speak.

"Jody..."she started.

"Hi guys," Jody looked up. "What's up?"

"Uh..."Clark began. "Study group. Remember?"

"Totally slipped my mind,"

Chloe looked a little bit disgusted at the way Jody was eating,"

"So," she said. "No more veggie shakes, huh?"

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Allison getting straight to the point.

"Pete said you felt sick yesterday," Clark brought up.

"Oh that!" Jody realized still eating. "I'm fully recovered,"

"Well then," Brianna said as she took a bite of pizza. "I guess it's safe to say that the diet's finally over,"

"Mmm. I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything all day,"

Allison leaned in closer to Sarah.

"I can see that," she whispered. "But when I'm ravenous, I don't order 50 dollars worth of sweets,"

Sarah raised an eyebrow, and sort of slumped.

"Yes you do," she muttered. "I saw you sneak some in your desk during fourth grade. And it was _more_ than 50 dollars worth,"

Allison let out a slient gasp, and glared at her farm friend. But then she turned back at Jody who was still eating like a pig. Jody took notice of this and looked at everyone.

"I'm just a little nervous about the party tonight," she admitted.

"Yeah," Chloe agreed, still mildly disgusted.

"Don't worry," Allison reassured with a smile. "It's gonna be a blast,"

"Yeah!" Sarah joined in.

Sarah and Allison high-fived each other and giggled in excitment. Jody started to get up and leave,

"So, um," she started. "I'll see you guys tonight,"

Everyone waved at her. Before she left, Jody grabbed a few snacks off the table and hurried out of the cafeteria. Everyone stared at each other in confusing silence.

"Okay," Chloe started. "What was that about?"

"I don't know," Clark admitted as he got up. "I gotta fly. We'll talk about this later?"

"OK,"

"Hey!" Sarah called out to her brother. "Where are you going?"

"I'm still working on Lana's birthday gift," Clark answered his sister.

"Any hints?"

"Yeah, it's not a gift certificate,"

Sarah laughed and turned back to her friends and continued eating. Suddenly, beneath the pile of wrappers Jody had left, was a package of four cookies stacked on top of each other, and wrapped in plastic wrap.

"Oooh," she said smiling and unwrapping the cookies. "Who wants one?"

"Gimmie!" Chloe, Allison and Brianna grabbed a cookie each.

Sarah stared at her two friends, surprsied and amused. But, she knew how her friends were around cookies, so she ate the one left for herself silently.

* * *

That night, Sarah and Clark were about ready to go to the party. Sarah was just coming downstairs, all ready, to find her brother sitting on the steps, tying his shoes, as their mother ironed a blue plaid shirt.

"OK," she said stopping on the steps as Clark looked up at her. "I know I'm gonna sound all girly and everything, but, how do I look?"

"You look fine Sarah," Clark smiled. "Trust me. You're gonna have a lot of oppurtunities to go to parties, both Junior High, _and_High School. Mom, you almost done?"

"Relax Clark," Martha reassured. "You're not gonna be late for once. By the way, did you figure out what to get Lana?"

"Yeah, Lex helped me out,"

"So..." Sarah eagerly said.

"What is it?" asked Martha.

"I thought you were butting out of this," Clark remarked as he got up and walked toward her.

Martha gave off a smirk and tossed him his shirt.

"Then you better learn how to iron," she commented sarcastically.

Sarah giggled as she jumped down the steps to join her brother. Suddenly, Brianna and Chloe came barging in, with papers in their hands. It looked like they had something important.

"Hi Chloe,"Martha smiled. "Hi Brianna,"

"Hi Mrs. Kent," Chloe and Brianna chorused.

"You guys have to take a look at this," Brianna shoved a piece of paper to Clark as they strode up.

"Chloe, Brianna," Sarah started. "Why aren't you two dressed?"

"We didn't have time," Chloe explained. "Clark, Sarah, you really, really need to check this out,"

Clark looked at the paper Brianna had given him, and read it aloud as Sarah looked over his shoulders. Of course, with Clark being taller than her, and her being shorter than him, it was quite difficult. So she pouted a bit, like a four year old, and listened to what he said.

"Smallville body and fender,"Clark read aloud. "Replaced windshield, replaced side panels. Cause of accident...Impact with deer,"

"It was Jody's car," Chloe explained.

"What do you think happened to her?"

"Her house is built right next to one of the big meteor hits,"

"And she lost all that weight by drinking juice from vegetables grown in the soil in her greenhouse," Brianna added.

"It must have done something to her metabolism," Sarah realized. "She's losing weight too fast to keep up with regular food,"

"And that's why she needs body fat," Clark said.

"We have to find her," Brianna said.

Clark started to go, but Sarah thought of something.

"Clark wait!" she called out to him. "Jody wouldn't let anything keep her from getting to that party,"

Clark stared at his sister for a minute, then grew wide-eyed, catching what she was saying.

"Pete," he said worried.

* * *

While Chloe took Sarah and Allison to the party, Brianna decided to stay behind and help Clark get to Pete and Jody before anything could happen.

"Besides," she had said to him before they left. "Sarah and Allison can't have all the fun,"

Before they left, Clark had sat Brianna on his shoulders, like he always did with Sarah and Allison and they super-sped to Jody's house. Pete's car was out front and the door was open. Brianna and Clark looked at each other. Pete was here, and they were afraid that Jody had gotten to him before they. Quickly, they rushed into the house.

"Pete?" Clark shouted.

"Jody?" called Brianna.

No answer came from either. That got the both of them worried. They stood by each other looking for one of their friends, to see if they could help one another find each other. Suddenly, Brianna heard a moan from one of the rooms. She gasped. It was coming from the kitchen. Quickly they rushed in to find Pete on the ground, trying to revive, and bent down beside him.

"Pete are you okay?" asked Clark. "Pete, what's wrong?"

Brianna looked around to see if she could find Jody anywhere near. Instead, she found the back door to the kitchen open, just a bit. She tapped Clark on the shoulder, and he saw it too, knowing Jody had escaped. As fast as they could, Clark grabbed Brianna around the waist and they super-sped out of the house and to the front of the greenhouse. Cautiously, they walked in, and closed the door.

"Jody?" Brianna called out.

She heard nothing from Jody. Not even a peep. Instead, she got a groan from Clark. She turned to him curiuosly, and saw that he was bending over, looking pale. Her eyebrows raised in surprise. That could only mean one, simple, little, thing.

"Meteor rocks," she whispered. "We have to get out of here,"

Suddenly, Brianna felt something hit her head, and she fell to the ground, knocked out. Clark turned to her in surprise, and turned around. There was Jody in a red dress, a black jacket, and her hair up. She had a shovel in her hand which she used to knock down Clark to the ground.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" she asked angrily.

"You're sick," Clark said weakly, as he struggled to get up. "Whatever you did to yourself, you can get help,"

"All I wanted was to be thin!"

Jody tried to hit him again, but Clark ducked out of the way. She tried to hit him again, but this time, Clark caught the handle in his hand. So instead, she kicked him.

"Jody, this isn't you," Clark struggled.

"What?" asked Jody, in a mocking way. "Isn't this what I'm supposed to look like?"

After she had said that, Jody hit Clark in the face with the metal part of the shovel, and he went flying, smashing through a glass partition. He was knocked out on the ground, and he just laid there on the dirt. Jody raised the shovel to finish him off, but stopped as she looked down. There on the broken glass, was her reflection. Broken shards showed different sides of Jody. Terrified of herself, she turned away. What she didn't realize, is that Clark was trying to get up from behind her.

"Look at me," she said to herself. "I'm a freak,"

Clark struggled as he got up, trying to regain his composure. Jody's eyes darkened.

"I know how to stop this for good," she said.

With all her might, Jody smashed a gas pipe that was near her with the shovel. As the horrible smell of arsen filled the air, she smashed the halogn lamps that hung in the air, glass falling everywhere. Clark knew what she was going to do, as he gathered Brianna in his arms. Jody was going to burn the greenhouse down, and him and Brianna with it. He tried to grab a hold of her.

"No...wait...," he said struggling

* * *

Meanwhile, Pete officially woke up to the sound of a big band coming from outside.

"Jody!" he called out as he ran out.

Pete stopped as he saw the burning greenhouse in front of him. Suddenly, he heard somone call his name.

"Pete!" he heard Clark's voice. "Get over here! Quick!"

Pete looked to his right, and saw Clark putting Jody down right by Brianna's unconsious form. He ran toward them and bent down beside Jody.

"Clark," he started. "Are they okay?"

"I think so," Clark answered. "But we need to get Jody to a hospital,"

Suddenly, the two boys heard a groan, and turned to Brianna. She was waking up. Clark gathered her upper body in his arms, and shook her softly.

"Brianna," he whispered. "Are you okay?"

Brianna fluttered her eyes open and looked up at her two friends. She snapped a mock glare at Clark, despite her tiredness and the headache she was given by Jody.

"Next time we go after a fat-sucking vampire," she said softly. "You're on your own,"

Clark looked at Pete and laughed silently, as he hugged Brianna tightly in his arms.

* * *

That night, at the Kent farm, the girls were sitting in the living room in their night-wear, talking and laughing. Allison was in a big, long shirt that went to her knees with Tweety Bird on it, Brianna had on a pink shirt with purple shorts on that tied at the waist, and Sarah had on a silky pajama set that had clouds on them.

"You missed one heck of a party!" Allison exclaimed. "The music was great!"

"Oh!" Sarah brought up. "And the food! Oh! I've never like that since...,"

"...this morning!"

Allison laughed, but Sarah smacked her upside the head, adding a "Shut-up" in the process. Brianan slumped in her seat and started being sarcastic.

"I'm glad you guys had fun," she muttered. "I had a _HUGE BLAST_ getting hit in the head with a shovel,"

"Don't worry," Sarah said. "I got a few slices from the cake. We can all have it later. Lana let me swipe 'em when Nell wasn't looking,"

"So what happened to Jody?" asked Allison

"She's on her way to Metropolis General," Brianna explained. "Her dad's gonna meet her there...Clark was upset that he missed her birthday party,"

"Ah!" Sarah said smiling at her friends. "But I know what he's doing about it,"

"What?"

"You know where he is,"

"No," Brianna and Allison said in unision.

Sarah smiled evilly.

"He's at Lana's house throwing rocks at her window, ready to give her his present to her," she said. "He's going to show her Bugs Bunny cartoons on the side of the barn,"

"Awww," Brianna cooed. "How romantic. Their own personal drive in,"

"_Blech_!" Allison commented. "All this romance is making me sick _and_ hungry at the same time. Where's the extra cake?"

"In the fridge," Sarah pointed behind her.

Allison got up and walked toward the kitchen. As she did, an idea popped inside that evil little mind of hers. She grinned, and reached into the fridge grabbing the plate of cake wrapped in plastic wrap. Silently, she tiptoed out of the kitchen when...

"Hey!" Brianna and Sarah had taken notice of Allison's plot.

Allison let out a small "_meep_!" and ran out of the house, like Road Runner. Sarah and Brianna followed her, laughing and yelling at the same time. Finally, after much running, Allison gave up, and gave pieces of cake. As they took bites of it, they heard the end theme of the "Looney Toons" song. They looked at the screen, and smiled at each other.

"THAT'S ALL FOLKS!" they said togethor.

(A/N: Yippie! Finally finished this chapter. OK, listen up ppls. I won't be able to update for a while after Saturday. I have some things to do. So I might be able to post up one or two more chappies on each of my stories before then. But after Saturday, it might be a week or so before you see another one. But hey, I'll be able to work on some of the future chapters while I'm gone! Review please! Oh! And tell me what you're favorite Brianna and/or Allison line or moment is. :-))


	8. Jitters

Disclaimer: I don't own "Smallville"

Chapter 8: "Jitters"

Early one morning, before the sun was even up, Clark was up and dressed, ready for the day. He had finished his chores, and already had his breakfast. I just wish I could write the same about his sister. Sarah was still in bed, the covers over her head, and the curtains closed on her windows. Clark came into her room, turning on the light, and drawing the curtains.

"Come on Sarah," he said. "Get up. You have to get ready for school,"

"Mmm," Sarah groaned and pulled the covers up harder. "5 more minutes Clark,"

"I told you, you shouldn't have watched that three hour movie last night. You stayed up to eleven. Mom told me 8:30 was the time for lights out,"

"Yeah, well, it's time for you to get a watch!"

Clark shook his head, and with his super strength, pulled the covers off of Sarah.

"You're not gonna be late for school again,"

* * *

After much urging of Sarah to get out of bed, Clark finally got her to get ready for school. They did the same routine as usual. They had missed the bus, so Clark took Sarah and super sped to the schools. At the end of the day, Sarah, Brianna, and Allison were at the lockers getting ready for Miss Wormwoods Science Class. Now let me tell you something about Miss Wormwood. She was an unmarried woman in her forties, and already had grey hair. Allison made a bet with Brianna once that maybe she was infected by meteor rocks. Turns out she wasn't, and they both got detention and 48 hours of community service for invasion of privacy. Although she is a teacher in her profession, Miss Wormwood didn't like teaching children who, in her words, "were not mature", especially, Sarah, Brianna, and Allison. Ever since they had started school, she saw these three friends as trouble-makers who "shouldn't be sticking their noses into everybody's business". But she hated them even more when they write their meteor related stories in the "Jr. Torch". Now frankly, the principal had no problem with that, for it was expressing freedom of speech, and the students seemed to enjoy the stories that they dig up. But if you ever cross this kind of teacher, you wouldn't be in a classroom. No. You'd be in a torture chamber. The girls were talking, when they walked into the classroom. If you were a sixth grader in the walls of Smallville Junior High, and a student of Miss Wormwood's Science Class, talking was a big mistake.

"Miss Kent! Miss Arkin! Miss Harper!" came the shrilling voice of Miss Wormwood.

The girls stood frozen in their place, and looked down at the floor. Miss Wormwood looked down at the young reporters with arms folded, and tapping her foot.

"That was a very un-mature manner you've brought upon yourselves," she said. "You know my rule. Miss Kent, do you know what that is?"

"Uh…" Sarah stammered. "Never wear polka dot dresses on Thursdays?"

The whole class busted into laughter, which was a very rare moment in this class. But it all stopped, when Miss Wormwood gave a stern look. She turned back at the farm girl with an unpleasant gleaming in her eye.

"You may sit in the back row for the rest of the week, Miss Kent," she ordered. "After you give me your permission slip for tomorrow's field trip. That is, if you've taken time out of your little tabloid to ask your parents to sign it,"

Sarah mentally rolled her eyes, as she dug into her pocket and pulled out the nearly crumpled piece of paper and gave it to the teacher. Brianna did the same, and so did Allison. But as she was going to her assigned seat, Miss Wormwood called her up to front.

"Miss Harper, why is there a coffee stain on this paper?" she asked showing a hardly visible spot.

"Miss Wormwood, there isn't any stain," Allison reasoned. "I don't see it,"

"But I do. That is another imperfection for you Miss Harper, to add to the list,"

"What list?"

"Your list of imperfections,"

"She actually keeps a list?" asked Brianna to Sarah through the corner of her mouth. "That is so sad,"

"First off, you and your companions create this little flim-flam you call a newspaper, and use it to write these made-up stories that you believe are true, Secondly, you're always sticking your noses into other peoples business, and you wear these ridiculous clothes that you wear over your shirts,"

"You mean my poncho?" asked Allison. "It's not ridiculous. It's a style. It's in the 'must-wear' season,"

"Not in this school,"

"But it doesn't violate the dress code. I mean it used to, but welcome to the 21st century,"

"Oh," Sarah groaned. "Tell me she didn't say that to her. Please tell me she didn't say that to her,"

"Hate to say it, but…" Brianna started to say. "She did,"

"I will be calling your parents tonight Miss Harper," Miss Wormwood informed. "I won't be tolerating this kind of behavior on the field trip tomorrow. I'll do you the favor by letting you go on with the rest of the students, but I will not hear a peep out of you for all of tomorrow. Understand me?"

"Yes ma'm," Allison agreed.

* * *

After school, the girls were sitting on the bus that took them from their school to the Kent Farm. Chloe and Pete were stuck at the "Torch" so they couldn't go home just yet, and Clark was already home.

"I can't believe that evil…evil…" Allison groaned.

"Witch?" Sarah suggested.

"Thank you! Witch, is a teacher. I mean, is the school board blind? She hates me,"

"Uh, Allison, she just doesn't hate you. She also hates me and Brianna. It was just your day for her to pick on you,"

"Yeah," agreed Brianna. "And they shouldn't call her a teacher. They should call her the torturer. Look at all this homework she gave us,"

Brianna held up her stack of books that were up to her chin, with loose papers sticking out its pages. Sarah sighed.

"Another day in the lives of Sarah Kent…" she started.

"…Brianna Arkin…"

"…and Allison Harper," Allison finished.

"Well, at least look at the bright side," Sarah reassured

"What bright side?" asked Allison. "I don't see any bright side. There's nothing bright about homework and this day. It just keeps getting worse and worse once we step into Science,"

"Yeah Sarah," agreed Brianna. "What bright side are you talking about?"

"Clark's having a party," Sarah said calmly.

Brianna and Allison looked at Sarah with open mouths.

"Clark's having a party?" Brianna asked, repeating.

"With your parents gone in Metropolis?" asked Allison.

"It's just a small one," Sarah winced a bit.

"Sarah, you need to get out of the cow-pen more often, and start getting into real life,"

"Don't you know what happens at high school parties?" asked Brianna, almost shaking the girl by the shoulders.

"No,"

"THINGS GET OUT OF CONTROL! Alcohol gets brought, dishes break, people puke, couples make out in your own bedroom. And worst of all, when it's all over, there is a huge mess left for your parents to find, and 3 weeks worth of no TV and no computer left for you,"

"Is that supposed to be the normal version of that? Cause you're forgetting one thing,"

"What could I possibly forget?"

"That Clark can clean it all up with his super-speed, and my parents aren't coming home until tomorrow evening, after we get back from the field trip at LuthorCorp,"

"You know what, she's right Brianna," smiled Allison. "So if we ever need a high school party we could always invite Clark, and when we're done, we can pay him 20 bucks to super-clean it,"

Allison giggled as Brianna rolled her eyes. Sarah just merely smiled.

"Brianna, don't worry," she reassured. "Nothing bad is going to happen at this party. Clark and I have it under control,"

* * *

Of course, Clark and Sarah had the whole party under control…**yeah right**! The whole place was crawling with high school students. Mostly, freshmen and sophomores, and possibly a senior or two covered the whole downstairs. The three young girls, who were the only Junior High Students in the room, pushed their way outside, where more high school kids were.

"Under control huh?" asked Brianna glaring at Sarah. "I swear Sarah, if I ever find a meteor rock around this place, I'll **kill** Clark with it,"

"Aw come on Brianna," Sarah protested. "How was I supposed to know Chloe and Pete were gonna bring more people than they were supposed to bring?"

"Because you can never trust Chloe and Pete to keep a secret for more than a second. Why do you think Chloe's an investigative reporter?"

"Good point,"

Suddenly, there was a big bang that made the girls jump. They looked toward the house, where they could still see students dancing, and hear the music blaring.

"What the heck was that?" asked Allison as Clark, Pete, and Chloe came outside. "Did somebody bring a bazooka to the party?"

"No, even better," Chloe said amazed at what she was staring at.

"Look," Pete said pointing behind the girls.

The sixth graders turned around and gasped in awe. Everywhere in the night sky, were showers of blue, red, yellow, green, purple, and white fireworks filled the atmosphere. Clark put Brianna on his shoulders so she could see closer, as if she wanted to reach out and touch the colors. Pete smiled.

"Clark, man, how cool is this?" he asked

"Pete, why didn't you just call the cops?" Clark asked. "It would have been a whole lot easier,"

Allison rolled her eyes. Obviously, Clark was not enjoying the party he didn't have in mind.

"Hey, I can't claim credit," Pete protested. "It wasn't my idea,"

"It was mine," said a voice.

Everyone turned to their left and saw Lex coming up toward them.

"Call it a party gift," he said joining them. "I hope you like it,"

"It's cool!" said Sarah.

"It's great, but…" Clark winced a bit.

"Don't worry about the police, it's covered," Lex reassured. "I know this kind of party can make or break a reputation and I wanted to make sure yours was a hit. I hear you're taking a tour of my plant tomorrow,"

"It's a class field trip," Chloe explained.

"Yeah, we're going too," Brianna said.

"What'd you do wrong?" asked Lex

"Walked into Miss Wormwood's territory: The Science Room," Allison joked.

"It's that bad huh?" asked Sarah

Suddenly, a girl came up to Lex and linked arms with his.

"Sorry I took so long," she apologized. "Someone overflowed the bathroom,"

Clark sighed as he put Brianna down.

"I'm officially dead," he said.

"Do you want me to call the funeral home and make arrangements for your death?" Sarah asked sarcastically.

* * *

Later, the girls had retreated to the one place they could always count on: The loft. Otherwise known as the Fortress of Solitude. They looked down at the window, drinking soda they had swiped from the party. Sitting on a table, sat a radio playing Brianna's copy of "The Calling".

"Are you guys gonna spend the night and help clean this up?" Sarah asked sipping her root beer.

"I don't know," Allison admitted. "My parents probably know that there's a party going on, and I don't think they'd want me spending the night tonight,"

"Shh," Brianna put a finger to her lips.

Allison and Sarah looked back at their eavesdropping friend. Why "eavesdropping friend" you ask? Well, it seems that our dear friend Brianna has found Lana and Whitney talking together downstairs. Keeping a low profile, the girls bent down and listened to their conversation, joining Brianna's eavesdropping game.

"Lana, what's going on?" Whitney asked.

"I told you when we got back together, that I needed to some breathing room," Lana explained.

"So you sneak off to a party without me?"

"I didn't sneak. I walked. And why are you mad at me? Is it because it's Clark's party? I'm starting to think you don't trust me,"

Suddenly, the whole loft seemed to rattle just a little bit. The girls shot up straight, and backed away to the wall, holding on to random things, as though they would protect them. Then, it all stopped. Just like that in a snap.

"Whoa!" shouted Allison as they all got up slowly. "What a rush! Let's do it again!"

Sarah and Brianna laughed at their friend's humor, practically rolling themselves on the ground, which caused Whitney to come up with a pitch fork. When he saw the 12 year olds, he lowered the weapon in annoyance.

"You three again!" he exclaimed in an exaggerated sigh. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here!" Sarah pointed out.

"And plus, we were invited," Brianna added

Whitney let a hand fall with a sigh, and shook his head. If you may remember the previous times we have joined the girls with Whitney, you may have noticed Allison always bringing up a crush that she once had on Whitney. I bet you're probably wondering right now, "What did that girl ever see in this guy?". Suddenly, the episode they had earlier started again. The whole loft rattled and shook. When it all stopped again, Whitney had cornered the cause to a covered up object in a dark corner of the loft.

"Stay back," he warned the girls.

The girls huddled together, and moved as one, backing away from the heap. Footsteps sounded, signaling everybody that someone was coming. Whitney knew who it was.

"Kent, get up here!" he exclaimed.

Clark rushed upstairs, with Lana and Chloe tailing behind him. He quickly grabbed a flashlight and shone it on the moving heap. Chloe and Lana put their arms around the girls and backed them up a bit more. Grabbing their arms with their hands, the girls were under the impression that Lana and Chloe would protect them. Cautiously, Whitney lifted the cloth with the pitchfork, and appeared an African American looking all sweaty, and afraid. Sarah and Clark's eyes widened.

"Earl?" they said in unison

"Hey, back off! I know him," Clark sort of pushed Whitney aside and moved closer to Earl. "Earl, what are you--what are you doing here?"

"I came to see your dad," Earl panted. "He's the only one I can trust,"

"He's out of town," Sarah piped.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Clark asked as he came closer.

But as he did, Earl started shaking uncontrollably, causing another rattle. The girls hang on to each other tightly. Clark stayed in his position. Although he seemed perfectly normal if you were staring at his back, Clark started feeling sick, just like he felt around meteor rocks. His hand started to bulge and his veins popped out, making them a little green.

"Call an ambulance!" he shouted.

* * *

Later, Chloe, Clark, Sarah, Brianna, and Allison were sitting in the lobby. The girls sat there drinking soda, and sort of lying on the couch, since it was so late in the night.

"This guy should be in a detox center," Chloe commented as she sat down with her Sprite.

"He's not on drugs, Chloe," Clark said.

"Then why is he shaking like a junkie?"

"Look, Earl worked on the farm for six seasons. I spent 12 hours a day with the guy out in the fields. He even tried to teach me to play guitar. He said it was a good way to impress women,"

"Really?" mumbled Sarah to herself. "It didn't impress me,"

"Oh yeah!" Brianna exclaimed sarcastically. "We're all a sucker for a guy with a six string,"

"How come I never heard you play?" asked Chloe.

"I kept snapping the guitar strings," explained Clark. "I think Earl go sick of replacing them,"

"You know, just because you spend a lot of time with someone, doesn't mean you know their darkest secrets,"

"He was like family,"

"Then why did he leave?" asked Allison sitting up from the couch.

"LuthorCorp," Sarah explained. "It was full-time and the pay was better,"

Suddenly, Mr. Arkin came running in with a blue jacket on. Brianna instantly sat up, and started talking hysterically.

"I'm so sorry dad!" she blurted out. "I didn't know there was gonna be a party at Sarah's house. It was all Sarah's idea!"

"Wh--you--I—what are you talking about?" Sarah stammered. "It wasn't my idea. Besides, the only high-school people I know are, not including my brother, Chloe, Pete, Lana, Whitney, Jeremy Creek, Brianna's buggy brother Greg, Tina Grier, and Sean Kelvin. And half them are either dead or in Belle Reeve!"

"Sarah," Allison groaned. "Please stop fighting with Brianna. I hate it when you guys fight,"

"Sorry," Brianna and Sarah apologized.

"Brianna, I'm not mad," Mr. Arkin said. "Lana just called me and told me you were at the hospital, and I got worried,"

"…Really? Well, in that case, it wasn't Sarah's idea,"

Sarah growled under her breath. "One of these days…"

"Clark," Mr. Arkin turned to Clark and Chloe. "Chloe, thank you for watching Brianna. I can take it from here. Allison, you're parents called my house, I told them where you were, and I'm gonna drive you home, all right?"

"All right," Allison nodded.

After grabbing their jackets, Brianna and Allison waved goodbye at Sarah and turned the corner, leaving. Clark sighed and turned over to his sister.

"Sarah," he said in a cautious voice. "On a scale from 1 to 10, how mad do you think dad would be if he found out about the party and the trip to the hospital?"

Sarah looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You really wanna know?" she asked

Clark gave Sarah a look that said "Stop-playing-this-game-with-me-right-now-and-tell-me-what-you-think-before-I-make-you-clean-the-house". Sarah just stared at him, but she figured she could give him that answer.

"Gazillion 85," she said

Clark groaned and put his head in his hands. Suddenly, he spotted two cops entering the hospital lobby asking for Earl's room number. Sarah noticed too, and walked with him to talk to these men.

"Excuse me," Clark said to them "We're friends of Earl's. Is he in some kind of trouble?"

"Oh yeah," answered one cop.

Instantly, Sarah jumped to the sound of screaming, and grabbed onto Clark. Doctors were running past them and into a room that was close to them.

"We need some help in here!" shouted one who was inside the room.

Sarah still hung onto Clark, practically letting her feet drag on the floor, as they raced to the room. Inside was Earl, and he was shaking uncontrollably. A cop tried to come in and contain him, but the results were very unsatisfying. He ended up being thrown out of the room. Clark, knowing what he needed to do, ran in. Sarah began to calm down a bit, as Chloe came up behind her to see the commotion. Clark could handle himself in any situation. However, her thoughts were inaccurate. He was thrown out the window the showed into the room, smashing the glass to tiny bits, and landing on the tile floor. Chloe and Sarah bent down next to him.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked.

Clark didn't answer. He looked at Sarah. She was looking back at him, and he knew she wanted to ask "What is wrong with you? How come you didn't use your super-strength?". Nevertheless, he didn't have an answer for her, or himself.

* * *

Early in the morning, when the sun was just rising, Clark and Sarah had made it back to the farm. Opening the door, they found themselves in garbage filled rooms. The kitchen was an utterly unsatisfying mess, while the living room sat like someone had dropped a bomb in there, and the dining room sat there probably doing an imitation of a junkyard. Sarah dared not go into her own room, for after Brianna said that couples would make out in her own room if something like this happened, she was terrified to see what they left in there.

"You are so gonna be busted if mom and dad find out about this," Sarah said stepping over a few half empty boxes of pizza.

"They won't," Clark smiled a bit. "Just sit tight, and watch a pro clean all this up,"

Sarah shook her head, and sat down at the table.

"All right, Windex," she sighed. "Show me what you got,"

Within milliseconds, Clark super-sped around the house cleaning junk off the floors, furniture, and even the ceiling, not even leaving a single spot. Sarah just sat back and made herself comfortable. The next thing she knew, the whole house was clean, and Clark was sitting at the table beside her, smiling. She rolled her eyes.

"Show-off," she smirked as she put an apple back in the fruit basket.

Suddenly, the two noticed that they weren't alone. _Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap._ Each one of these claps had a long space between them. The freshman and sixth grader turned around to face their parents, arms folded, and clearly upset. Clark sort of grinned.

"Hi," he said sheepishly. "You're home early,"

"We called six times last night," Martha said. "Spoke with six different people, none of whom knew who you were,"

"It was supposed to be an intimate occasion,"

"Clark, where've you and your sister been?" Jonathon asked as he and Martha walked over.

"The hospital," Sarah answered mildly.

"That's it," Martha sighed. "I'm never leaving home again,"

"Who got hurt?" asked Jonathon.

"Nobody," Clark said. "But we found Earl Jenkins hiding in the loft,"

"He was looking for you dad. He's all messed up," Sarah grimaced.

"What's the matter with Earl?"

"We don't know, but he's wanted for murder,"

"_Earl_?"

Clark and Sarah looked at each other, and back at Jonathon, nodding.

"What did he have to say for himself?" he asked.

"I couldn't get close," Clark admitted

"How come? The police?"

"No. Because when I got near him, I got sick. It was weird. I mean, every time I stood next to him, it got worse. It's kind of like…"

Clark grew silent as his sentence came to a sudden stop. Sarah furrowed her eyebrows.

"Like what?" she asked.

"It's kind of like the way I feel around meteor fragments,"

* * *

Later that day, Brianna strolled through the halls of the Luthor Mansion. It was her first time inside, and she was amazed at the structure and art of this gigantic building. Of course, Allison and Sarah told her all about it, but they didn't tell her it was that gorgeous. Soon, she came inside the office of Lex Luthor himself.

"Miss Brianna Arkin," he said intrigued as he came over to her. "I must admit, this is a surprise. I would've thought that right around now, your science teacher would explain the rules of your field trip,"

"School doesn't start for another hour, Lex," smiled Brianna. "Plus I'm on my way to a dentist appointment this morning, so Sarah thought I could tell you something before I go,"

"By all means. Have a seat,"

Brianna smiled, and sat in the black leather chair, as Lex went over to a mini bar.

"Would you like some orange juice?" he asked as he poured himself a glass.

"I would like that, thank you," Brianna asked politely.

Lex smiled at her, as he handed her a clear glass of OJ. Brianna took a sip, and smiled back at him.

"I believe this is the first time you've visited my mansion," Lex commented as he sat down. "Allison and Sarah have been here, once or twice I believe. What happened with you?"

"I got held up at a lot of things," Brianna grinned, remembering previous events that happened in Smallville.

"Now, what is this 'something' that Sarah wanted you to tell me about?"

"Well, she would've come to you about this, but frankly she's a farm girl, and she can't go anywhere until she does her chores. So she sent me,"

"All right, what is it?"

"Do you remember a man named Earl Jenkins?"

Lex leaned back at his chair, and thought about it for a while.

"I can't seem to remember his name," he finally said. "It doesn't ring any bells,"

"He was found in the loft last night at the Kent Farm, during the party. He was shaking uncontrollably…_abnormally_, to be more exact,"

"What do you mean 'abnormally'?"

Brianna took a deep breath before answering.

"He used to work at the Kent Farm with Clark and Sarah. But a while later, he got a job at LuthorCorp, and six months ago there was an explosion,"

The whole room was silent between the two, but only for a short while. Brianna started laughing nervously.

"There was an explosion right?" she asked.

"No," Lex simply said. "There wasn't,"

Brianna sat there, a bit opened mouthed at the moment. She immediately closed it to keep her manners, and dug into her backpack, taking out a manila folder.

"Well," she began. "Sarah said that the doctors didn't know what was wrong with him, but they found something inside his body. Here take a look at this,"

Brianna took out an X-Ray scan and held it up in the light of the sunshine, as Lex moved in to see for himself.

"They say it looks like some mineral poisoning that had gotten into his system, but it's not of any mineral known to man. It's amazing he's been surviving seizures this long. Tiny fragments of the mineral are also in his skin. His body's slowly trying to push them out. Lex, are you positive that there wasn't an explosion at LuthorCorp six months ago?"

Lex turned to the young editor-in-chief and smiled.

"Brianna," he started. "You are an intriguing reporter. You, Allison, and Sarah are the brightest 12 year olds I know…actually; you're the _only_ 12 year olds I know,"

Brianna laughed a bit.

"But I assure you, there was no explosion at my plant of any kind,"

"All right," Brianna understood. "Lex, there's one more thing. Earl said that there was a Level 3 at LuthorCorp. That's where he claims the explosion happened. Is there any chance that that's part of the tour me and my friends are taking this afternoon?"

"No…because there is no Level 3,"

* * *

"So there's no Level 3 at LuthorCorp, whatsoever?" asked Allison as they lined up to get on the bus.

"That's what Lex said," Brianna said.

"Then, I'm putting my money on the table saying Earl's crazy,"

"Earl's not crazy," Sarah said. "He's just desperate to get better,"

"He's saying he got sick from an explosion that never happened, Sarah,"

"Well how else would he get those fragments under his skin?" Sarah spread out her arms a little bit, emphasizing her question.

Allison shrugged.

"Aliens?" she asked joking.

Brianna broke out into laughter, but stopped as "Miss Wormwood the Worm" got on and faced everyone on the bus. The high-school students (which included Clark, Pete, Chloe, Lana, and Whitney) were sitting in the back of the bus while the Junior High students sat in front. Of course, it was supposed to be the other way around, but since Miss Wormwood was chaperoning instead of the nice Science teachers, she wanted to make sure the "immature children" behaved themselves.

"Quiet everyone," she announced, silencing the whole bus.

"Remember when we used to have her?" Pete whispered to Clark.

"Oh yeah," groaned Clark. "I used to think she was infected by meteor rocks, because of her evilness,"

"I want you all to be on your best behavior," she said in a strict tone. "Don't 'try' to be on your best behavior. You _will_ be on your best behavior. Now I won't be chaperoning with you on the tour…"

"Yes!" Sarah, Allison, and Brianna mentally cheered to themselves.

"…But I will be staying on the bus for those who don't behave themselves. I will have no gum chewing, no snacking of any kind, and no tabloid plotting on this trip. If the members of the school newspaper would come forward and bring their Press Passes to me, we will get on with the trip,"

"But we had special permission from Principal Ferald!" protested Brianna jumping off of her seat.

"Miss Arkin!"

"Come on Brianna," Sarah said digging into her pocket. "It's not worth it"

Sarah took out her press pass and handed it to Miss Wormwood. Allison did the same, while Brianna hesitantly gave hers away. Sighing she slumped in her seat, as the bus started. At the back at the bus, Chloe was in disbelief.

"That witch!" she exclaimed. "She can't get away with this,"

"Actually, she can," Clark said.

"She's the meanest teacher in all of Smallville Jr. High," Pete remarked. "I feel sorry for them,"

"Hey," Chloe said looking at the front. "Check this out,"

Clark and Pete looked up to the front and saw a boy standing in his seat real quick dropping something into Sarah, Allison, and Brianna's seat.

* * *

Sarah felt something drop into her lap, and looked up. Brianna and Allison did the same.

"Is the sky falling?" Allison asked.

"No," Brianna rolled her eyes

Sarah held up the mini-notebook the fell onto her lap. When she opened it, there was a note.

_I think your next headline should be "Teacher Oppresses Freedom of Speech"_

_Logan._

Sarah smiled and giggled with her friends after they had read the note too. Maybe this field trip wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

A few minutes later, the sixth grade science class was free from Miss Wormwoods grasp, and they jumped off the steps of the bus. Once they got inside and gotten their name-tags on, Sarah, Allison, and Brianna, made their way to be with Clark, Pete, and Chloe. When their tour guide came, the girls couldn't help but smile. It was Chloe's dad, Gabe Sullivan.

"Hello everybody," he said with a warm smile. "I'm Gabe Sullivan, plant manager and proud father," Mr. Sullivan waved at Chloe. "Hi sweetheart,"

"Hi dad," Chloe said, embarrassed as some of the students laughed to themselves.

"Welcome to LuthorCorp, where we give a crap,"

The students laughed more, as Chloe stepped behind Clark.

"A little fertilizer humor there," Gabe commented, chuckling. "All right, before we go inside, I need you to remove all your cell phones, pagers, jewelry. Anything that jangles, dangles, or rings needs to go in these plastic boxes right here. Any questions?"

Clark raised his hand, and Gabe picked on him.

"I heard there was a third level to the plant," he said. "Is that true?"

"Yeah, yeah," Gabe smiled. "That's where we do all the alien autopsies," Gabe laughed. "I think we better get started,"

"Don't encourage him." Chloe begged Clark.

"This way, everybody…All right people, let's try to stay together,"

Everyone followed Chloe's dad into the plant. He pointed at various things, and every now and then, Sarah would "accidentally" bump into Logan.

"Oh," she gasped. "Sorry Logan,"

"It's all right," Logan smiled.

As Logan walked away, Sarah looked back with a flirtatious smile on her face. Chloe looked where she was looking, and grinned.

"Ah," she said. "So _that's_ the mysterious Logan. He's cute,"

"You can say that again," Sarah said dazed.

"Watch out for these babies," Gabe pointed to a bunch of pipes. "262 degrees; they get hot,"

Everyone continued to walk down the hallways, and they soon came into a room.

"This is it. The plants mission control. 100,000 tons of animal waste is processed here every year,"

"Gross!" Brianna stuck out her tongue. "Is that supposed to be a good thing, Mr. Sullivan?"

"Trust me Brianna," Gabe smiled. "The results can be pretty explosive. So if any of you had beans for lunch, I'm going to have to ask you to leave,"

The students laughed. Chloe, nevertheless, was still embarrassed.

"Among his peers, he's considered witty," she said to Pete.

"Excuse me…" they heard Sarah. "Coming through…Hey watch it pal. I'm not in the mood for you…"

When Sarah got to Chloe and Pete, she looked completely panicky.

"Sarah's what's wrong?" Pete asked.

"Is the tour getting boring for you?" Chloe asked.

"Where's Clark?" Sarah demanded.

Chloe and Pete looked around. They had no answer for the young girl, because Clark, of course was missing. Suddenly, their attention was brought to a vaguely familiar rattling sound in the next room. Brianna came up behind Sarah, and nearly scared the living daylights out of her.

"What's the matter with you?" Sarah asked eyeing Brianna.

"Allison's gone," Brianna panicked.

"Well so is Clark!"

"Don't move!" shouted a voice.

Every one of the students gasped, and looked behind them. There was Earl, pointing a gun at Mr. Sullivan's head. He was sweating, and he looked clearly angry.

"Take me to Level 3!" he demanded. "Now!"

* * *

Soon, everyone was sitting in silence. Brianna was sitting between Lana and Sarah, and even though they were taken hostage, she was bored. I know what you're thinking. How can Brianna be bored in a situation like this? She's in the middle of a hostage situation. Well, Brianna is very good at thinking her way out of things like this…well almost all the time she's good at it. Silently, she started humming the "Even Stevens" show tune to herself. After a bit, Lana and Sarah noticed, and Sarah put a hand on Brianna's shoulder.

"Bri, stop that. You're gonna get us in trouble," she whispered.

Immediately, Brianna stopped and looked at everyone else around her. Earl was still asking Mr. Sullivan where Level Three was. Unfortunately, he had no answer. Which meant the longer Earl kept asking where it was; the longer the students remained hostages.

"I swear," Mr. Sullivan promised. "I don't know anything about Level Three,"

"You're lying," Earl sneered.

"He's not lying!" shouted a voice.

Sarah, Brianna, and the others looked and they were relieved to see Clark and Allison still alive. Allison was standing by Clark, with blueprints in her hands.

"We found these blueprints," she said walking toward Earl. "There is no Level Three,"

Earl walked toward them slowly, the gun still in his hand. Clark started getting a bit sick, so he backed away a bit, as Earl snatched the blueprints from Allison. He opened them and showed them around to everyone to see.

"Every night," he started. "I go down to Level 2, I follow the red pipes down that long hallway, I go to the door, I open it, and I take the elevator down to Level 3!"

The sixth graders, and some of the freshmen, winced every time Earl raised his voice to emphasize a word. Brianna clung onto Lana and whimpered a bit, in fright. Earl looked back at Allison, who was hanging onto Clark, her nails practically digging into his skin.

"You're just like everybody else," he growled. "Now you get over there, and you sit down!"

Allison buried her face in Clark's chest as he led her to the rest of the students and sat down. Sarah gave Clark a hug, glad that he and Allison were safe. Brianna pointed a threatening finger at Allison.

"Where were you?" she asked, menacingly.

"Saving the day," Allison grinned.

Brianna slapped her forehead, as Sarah giggled silently. A while later, the long silence in the mission control room was broken, when the phone rang. Mr. Sullivan picked it up. Everyone waited anxiously to see who it was.

"Lionel Luthor," Gabe held out the phone to Earl.

"Speaker," Earl said slowly and dangerously.

Gabe reluctantly pressed a button, and now everyone could hear the voice of one of the richest men ever, Lionel Luthor.

"Mr. Luthor," Gabe said as he walked over to the phone. "I've finally got your attention, haven't I?"

"Earl, why don't you come out?" asked Lionel. "We've got a lot to talk about,"

"Just tell me what you were using down on Level Three,"

"You're sick, Earl. Let everyone go. We'll get you help,"

Suddenly, like before in the loft, the girls felt the familiar feel minor earthquakes. Worse than before, Earl was having a case of the jitters again. He held onto the gas valve to control himself but he couldn't. Clark got up and went over to him.

"Earl!" he exclaimed.

Clark didn't get the chance to help Earl. The gas valve broke, causing Early to hit Clark. Clark went flying back and hit the ground about 5 or 6 yards away.

"Clark!" shouted Sarah as she rushed over to her brother.

As Sarah went to see if Clark was okay, Allison noticed something on the ground. The valve to the pipe that Earl was holding onto. She looked at him as he panicked a little bit, and went over to the camera. Allison knew that everyone outside the plant was watching security monitors, so that was probably why Earl knew Lionel Luthor was there too.

"See what you made me do?" he asked into the camera. "Your methane gas-valve just broke. The whole place is gonna do something,"

Brianna and Sarah must've heard him, because they let out a scream of fright, and held onto Clark, burying their faces in his shoulders. Allison went over to them and hugged Lana tightly, just for comfort.

"We need to do something," Whitney whispered to the group.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Allison remarked.

"That man's nuts. He's not listening to the cops and that methane gas is gonna blow"

Brianna and Sarah whimpered a bit more and held on tighter to Clark. He wrapped his arms around them.

"Whitney, stop it," he told Whitney. "You're scaring them,"

"Whitney, I don't want you getting hurt," Lana said as she held Allison closer.

"I'm not putting my life in that man's hands," Whitney protested. "Two of us can take him. How about it, Clark?"

Sarah snapped a look at Clark, and with her eyes she was telling him, "Don't do it!". Clark knew she was right. He sighed.

"I can't," he said silently.

"It's okay," Lana put a hand on his shoulder.

Everyone could tell Whitney wasn't going to put up with this. So he got up, despite of the others protests. Cautiously, he walked toward Earl, who was still talking to the camera.

"Luthor, I trusted you," he whispered menacingly. "You told me you were trying to help these people,"

Suddenly, Earl looked behind him and saw Whitney coming toward him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Allison covered her eyes as Sarah and Brianna watched what happened. Earl swung the gun at Whitney but failed, as he knocked it to the ground. Unfortunately, through all the commotion between them, Earl punched Whitney in the face, sending him to the ground.

"Whitney!" exclaimed Lana as she rushed over to him.

Allison crawled over to her friends and held onto Clark too. Burying her face in his chest, she started crying a little bit.

"Don't worry," Clark whispered to her and the girls. "We're gonna get out of this. I promise,"

Silence filled the whole room again. Fear rose up in everyone's throats. The methane gas was going to blow soon. Some of the sixth graders sought comfort in the freshman. Some were even crying, while others were unusually quiet. Pete had given Brianna his jacket, so she sat there with Sarah and Allison, curled up in the warm fleece coat. Sarah and Allison were still with Clark, tear stains still visible on their cheeks. Footsteps could soon be heard, and Allison gasped. There was Lex Luthor with a bullet-proof vest on standing with his arms spread open a bit, meaning that he meant no harm.

"What kind of man sends his own kid to do his dirty work?" Earl asked, jeering.

"I'm not doing anybody's dirty work, Earl," Lex explained. "This is my plant,"

Lex turned over to Lana, who was holding Whitney.

"How is he?"

"He needs a doctor," Lana answered.

"What are we gonna do about these kids Earl?"

"I never meant to hurt anybody," Earl explained. "I tried talking to your father, but he wouldn't listen to me,"

"I know the feeling,"

And just like that, Lex took off the bullet proof vest.

"Earl," he started. 'You say everyone's been lying to you. I'm gonna tell you the truth. My father doesn't care about you. He doesn't care about anyone in this room. Because if we all die, his P.R firm will spin it, his insurance company will pay out, and you, Earl, will go down as the bad guy,"

"I'm not the bad guy," Earl said silently. "I'm just trying to get better,"

"How are you gonna get better by killing a bunch of kids? If you let everybody go, I'll take you to Level 3,"

"But you said…"Brianna started.

Clark clamped a hand over Brianna's mouth to silence her, so they wouldn't cause anymore trouble. Earl pointed to the gun at Lex.

"You stop lying," he threatened

"Let them go," Lex said. "And I'll show you where it is. Earl, trust me. I'm a man of my word,"

It took a bit for Earl to think about this. Soon, he turned to the students.

"Get out. Get out!" he exclaimed. "GET OUT! Everybody get out,"

Some of the students started running out of the room, relieved that they were free. Clark helped Brianna and Sarah up, and led them outside. Allison went over to Lex.

"Do you really know where it is?" she asked.

"Yeah," Lex whispered in her ear. "It's in his imagination. There is no Level Three, Allison. Now get out of here,"

"Allison, come on!" shouted Brianna

Allison hesitated, but went out anyway. Following behind the crowd of students, she ran down the halls. But she stopped dead in her tracks. She started thinking. What if there was a Level Three? Would it explain Earl's condition if there was? She knew what she had to do. She had to find it herself. I know you probably think that it would either be a brave or a crazy thing to do, but Allison is always one who wants to know the truth. Just like her friends. She had to find this Level Three no matter what.

* * *

The SWAT Team was leading the students outside to where the parents would meet them. But as soon as most of the people were out, the doors started closing. The police urged the rest to hurry. Clark looked back and noticed something. Allison wasn't there. He let go of Brianna and Sarah's hand and started running back. Sarah stopped and looked at her brother.

"Clark, come back!" she shouted.

"We have to go!" screamed Brianna. "The doors are closing,"

"Don't worry about me!" Clark shouted back.

Brianna and Sarah tried to run to him, but two of the police grabbed them, and carried them outside as soon as the doors closed. No matter how much they struggled, they couldn't get free. Brianna got let go, because she gave up, but Sarah was one who wasn't going to give up without a fight. She kept on kicking and screaming. Jonathon rushed up, and reassured the policeman that he can handle it. When he put her down, Jonathon took her by the shoulders.

"Where's Clark?" he asked.

He somehow must've known that that was the reason Sarah tried to go back.

"I don't know," Sarah said with tears. "I tried to stop him. I'm sorry,"

"And he's not the only one that's in there," Brianna said as Mrs. Kent draped her jacket around her shoulders.

"Who else is in there Brianna?" asked Jonathon.

"Allison,"

* * *

Back inside, Allison crept in the hallway, back by the door that led into the mission control room. She heard Earl and Lex talking.

"We're running out of time," Earl said. "All right, I've done my part. Now it's time to do yours,"

"Earl," Lex said. "There's no Level Three. It's all in your head,"

Allison heard a groan next that was cause by a hit. She covered a hand over her mouth to keep from whimpering. What had she gotten herself into?

"I should have never trusted you," Earl sneered. "You Luthors' are all the same,"

Suddenly, the intercom came on, and thankfully, Allison could here Clark's voice.

"Earl," he said. "I've found Level Three. They've built a wall in front of the elevator, but it's still there,"

"STOP PLAYING WITH ME!" shouted Earl.

"Get out of here Clark," Lex said.

"Earl, it's here," Clark tempted. "Don't you want to see it? I promise,"

Suddenly, Allison could here footsteps, and before she could get away, she was grabbed by the neck. She yelped in surprise, and saw Earl was holding her and Lex by the collar.

"What are you doing here Allison?" Lex asked.

"I'm sorry!" Allison pleaded. "I didn't mean to stay behind. I just wanted to find out if Level Three was really real or not. I'm _so_ sorry,"

"It's all right,"

Earl dragged Lex and Allison with them for a long time. The plant was huge, and once or twice they got a little lost. But Allison knew this. She would soon be safe with Clark and Lex, once they reached Clark…and possibly Level Three. But Clark wasn't there, by the time they reached the elevator…okay, so it was a janitor's closet before, but there was a hole in the wall. And Allison couldn't help but open her mouth.

"They covered it up with a janitor's closet ploy?" she asked.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Earl.

"Earl, let Allison go," Lex begged. "She's only twelve. She doesn't deserve to be involved in this,"

"She should've thought of that before she snuck in,"

Earl dragged them inside the hole, and Allison saw that it was an elevator. But there were only two buttons.

"How do you explain that?" Earl asked.

"I can't," Lex said. "Two buttons, two levels. I'm sorry,"

But Earl was not about to give up yet. Below the two white buttons, he pressed, what appeared to be, an invisible button. Much to Allison's surprise, the doors closed, and she could feel her stomach drop a bit as they went up. Lex wrapped his arms around Allison protectively, and she held onto his wrists for comfort. Why wasn't Clark there yet? Just then, the doors opened. Earl walked quickly out of the elevator, while Lex and Allison went out slowly in disbelief. There really was a Level Three. Earl talked as they walked across the bridge.

"I told you it was here," he snapped. "Huh? Where is—Where is everything? There used to be—there was a cornfield with sprayers over it. And every night, they'd spray this green mist on it. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH IT!"

"I don't know," Lex said truthfully. "They lied to me too, Earl. I had no idea this was here,"

"Earl," said a familiar voice.

Allison gasped with relief. It was Clark, coming off of the elevator.

"Let's go back upstairs and talk about this,"

"It's all gone, Clark," Earl said sadly. "How am I gonna get better if I don't know what poisoned me?"

"I didn't know about this place, Clark," Lex said. "You've gotta believe me,"

"I believe you, Lex," Clark reassured.

"He's lying!" exclaimed Earl. "He's just like his father!"

Suddenly, Allison felt the bridge shake beneath her feet. She looked back and saw Earl having another case of his jitters. Clark couldn't get to her in time. Besides he couldn't use his powers in front of Lex and Earl. The bridge collapsed, and Allison felt herself falling with Earl and Lex. Thankfully, Earl had grabbed onto the ledge, with Lex holding onto his legs, and Allison holding onto Lex's.

"Clark!" she screamed. "Clark!"

"Hang on Allison!" shouted Clark as he climbed over.

"Don't look down Allison," Lex reassured. "It's gonna be okay,"

Clark grabbed onto Earl's hand. His veins started to bulge into a green color, but that didn't stop him. He was able to pull him up, and let him climb up to the elevator. Next, with all of his strength, he was able to pull Lex up. When he pulled Allison up, she was near tears of fright.

"Hang onto my back, Allison," Clark ordered as she climbed onto him. "You're all right. You're gonna be fine,"

So Allison held on, the whole way, as Clark and Lex climbed up the broken part of the bridge. When the got to the stable part of it, they collapsed in exhaustion. But suddenly, the bridge started shaking, as Earl started up again. Grabbing Allison, Clark carried her all the way to the elevator as he Lex and Earl leapt toward the elevator. They got there just in time, as the bridge collapsed sending dust into the air, off the ground. As they went up, Lex was suspicious. He turned to Clark, who was holding Allison tight around his chest.

"Clark," he said. "How did you pull us up?"

"I don't know," Clark shrugged. "…Adrenaline, I guess,"

* * *

Outside, Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent, Sarah, and Brianna, came running up to Clark and Allison and Sarah and Brianna hugged her with all their might.

"I've never been happy to see you in my entire life!" exclaimed Brianna with happiness.

"You can say that again," Allison grumbled.

"What I really don't understand is how the building didn't blow into smithereens, and why you stayed behind when we were still under the impression that LuthorCorp was going to be a toxic waste dump in a matter of minutes,"

"I believe I can answer that," Sarah pointed to herself.

"Oh, this oughta be a fun lesson," Brianna said sarcastically (she got a disapproving look from Sarah)

"First off, it was my belief that Clark somehow turned down the gas level, thus the plant being time-bomb free, and…I believe that Allison did what she had to do, because…" Sarah smiled. "She's a reporter who always wants to know the truth. And I'm proud of her for that,"

Allison gave a thoughtful smile.

"Thanks Sarah," Allison said. "That really meant a lot to me,"

"Hey. That's what friends are for,"

(A/N: I would like to thank you all for your patience. I know I haven't updated to TWO, count 'em. TWO months, but I've been a bit preoccupied at the moment. But, hey the good news is we got a chapter, and I'm not dead…of that's what ya'll were thinking. Please review, and tell me your favorite Allison line)


	9. Rouge

Disclaimer: I don't own "Smallville"

Chapter 9: Rouge

(A/N: I know I haven't updated. But, my brother is home for a couple of months, and the internet doesn't work yet on my computer, so I'm writing this on the family's, sorry if it took me a long while. Enjoy!)

* * *

If you lived in Metropolis, you'd think it would be just a normal night for you. But for people like Clark, Sarah, Brianna, and Allison, well, that's a whole different story. In fact, I believe that's where their next adventure began: In the manhatten-like city. It all started when Lex invited the Kent siblings, and the two interpretive reoprters of the Jr. Torch to come down to the grand opening of Luthor Hall at the Metropolis Meuseum. With their parents permission, they all dressed up nicely for the Gala, hopped into a black stretch limo and rode for three hours to the Mueseum, where other people who dressed nicely was there too. Lights that were used for Christmas were displayed all around the poles and banisters to give the party a glow for the night. Clark was looking at a painting by some Spanish dead guy, when Sarah came running up to him, dodging the welathy people by her.

"'Scuse me! Pardon me! Coming through!" she said before she stopped by Clark, tugging at his black sports jacket. "Clark! Clark! Me and the girls found something really incredible! You've gotta come see it!"

"Not right now Sarah," Clark said

"Please?"

Sarah gave her best puppy dog pout, her eyes widening, and batting her eyes. Finally, Clark gave in.

"All rght," he said smiling. "Show me,"

Sarah smiled, and practically dragged Clark around the museum until they found Brianna and Allison by a display case. Inside was a gold breastplate lined with all kinds of jewlrey, like diamonds and rubies. In the middle was a diamond shaped emblem with diamonds making an "S" in the middle

"Wow," Allison said. "What I would give to touch a real diamond,"

"Don't get your hopes up, Ali," Brianna smiled. "As far as we know, this is as close to a real diamond as you're ever gonna get,"

"Still, it's gorgeous! I gotta take a picture for the newspaper,"

Digging into her backpack, Allison got out a mini digital camera that she got for Christmas. Brianna gaped in surprise.

"Uh!" she scoffed. "You brought your camera? I thought we were taking a break from journalism for tonight,"

Allison shifted her eyes.

"I thought you were lying," she protested softly.

"You know," Les said as he came forward. "It belonged to Alexander the Great. They say the design symbolizes strength and courage,"

"Can't exactly see myself going into battle with that on my chest," Clark admitted.

"Darker times call for darker methods. His opponents thought he was invincible,"

"Gee Lex," Allison said. "I didn't know you were such a history buff,"

"I'm not. I'm just interested in people who ruled the world before the were 30,"

"Don't worry Lex," said a soft voice."You still got a few years to go,"

Everyone turned around, and saw Lana all dressed up and a smile on her face as usual.

"Lana!" the girls chorused.

"Lana," Clark said surprised. "I didn't know you'd be here,"

"Didn't Lex tell you?" asked Lana.

"Must've slipped my mind," Lex said sheepishly

Clark nodded, kind of sarcastically, at that remark, and turned back to Lana.

"Why don't I leave you two alone?" asked Lex leaving.

"And that's our cue to leave isn't it?" Brianna kind of winced."yCome on guys,"

"But I didn't get a chance to take a picture of the breastplate," Allison protested as Sarah dragged her by the arm softly.

"You snooze, you lose," Sarah reamrked. "Let's go,"

For a little bit, the girl's wandered off for a while looking at various painting and sculptures. Soon after that, the found Clark, waving bye at Lana. Brianna scoffed

"Yeesh," she said. "Why didn't he make a move?"

"Because Whitney's here," Allison said casually.

"Where?" asked Sarah as she put a hand over her eyes. "I don't see him,"

"I talked to him earlier this evening. He looked a little uncomfortable,"

"That's because he was talking to you," Brianna smiled, evilly.

"Hey!"

Sarah laughed as she said goodbye to her friends, and caught up with Clark as Lex was talking to him.

"You know," Lex started. "You're never gonna win her if you keep running away from your enemy,"

"Whitnesy's not my enemy," Clark protested.

"Yes he is, Clark. And the sooner you realize that, the sooner you'll find a way to get Lana. Just remember: Keep your friends close, and the quarterback closer,"

"Always the hopless romantice Lex," said a voice with a British accent.

The trio turned arounf to find a woman, probably in her late 20's, with brown hair, and a black dress on. She had a smiled on her face, and she was looking at Lex...seductivly.

"Victoria?" asked Lex in disbelief.

"I'm sorry," Victoria smiled. "Am I interrupting?"

"Clark Kent, Sarah Kent, this is Victoria Hardwick, a very old friend,"

"Hi," Clark shook the young woman's hand.

Sarah gave off her usually friendly-childish wave as Victoria smiled at her, and took a glass of champagne from a caterer. Clark leaned in forward to Lex.

"How close are you gonna keep her?" he asked.

"I'll catch up with you and Sraah later, Clark," Lex said through gritted teeth.

Clark and Sarah looked at each other, shrugged, and walked away from Lex, who clearly wanted to be left alone with the English woman, so they went outside into the cool night, walking down the steps. They could still hear the music and the people chattering inside, but they pushed that out of their minds for a while.

"Welcome to Metropolis," Clark remarked.

Although Sarah had to beg to differ on the statement. She saw a hobo lying on a bus bench, with a white dog sleeping at his feet.

"More or less," she winced.

Clark nodded in agreement as they continued down the stairs. Sarah kept that smile on her face as she skipped down. It was her first night in Metropolis and her parents knew it was her dream dream to go to a big city, since all she ever saw in her life was green meadows and cow pens. As they were abou to sit down, she noticed something that came to her ears. Tires were screeching, and she looked to her left. A Metro bus was turning the corner swerving around. Sarah quickly turned to Clark.

"Clark!" she mildly shouted. "Look!"

Clark turned to where Sarah was looking, and saw that it was headed straight toward the hobo and the white dog. He knew exactly what to do. Superspeeding in front of the hobo and the bus, he turned his shoulder to it, and rammed it into the bus. Sparks flew everywhere around the street. Sarah sheilded her eyes from the light of it, so she either wouldn't be blinded or hurt by the tiny shooting flames. It stopped after a little while, and Clark stood up straight looking at his sister. She looked at him concerned, but the she heard another noise. People were on their wy outside. Clark heard it too, and reached out his hand.

"Come on Sarah," he said in a hurried voice.

Running as fast as her fancy shoes could carry her, Sarah ran down the steps and jumped into Clark's arms. They supersped away from the scene before people would come out to see what had happened outside the museum. What the two farm kids didn't know, was that someone was watching. Someone very dangerous would come into their lives very soon, and would do whatever he can to get what he wants. Even if that means committing murder

* * *

Early the next morning, before Sarah had to got to school, she went into the barn to help her dad with the generator. He was having trouble lifting it, so she offered to help. But much to her dismay, the generator was so heavy, she could hardly get it a cenimeter off the ground.

"Come on sport," Jonathon urged her as he helped her. "Push,"

"I'm trying," Sarah strained.

"Jonathon," Martha said as she came in with Sarah's metallic blue travel mug. "That generator is twice as heavy as she is,"

"All right sport. You can let go now," Jonathon ordered.

Sarah, letting out a breath of relief, let the generator slowly down so it wouldn't break. But luckily, TA DA! Clark Kent comes to the rescue! He came in with his backpack, and put it down as he came to his father to help.

"Dad," he said. "Let me get that,"

Jonathon let Clark give it a shot. As Sarah sipped her hot chocolate, she watched Clark pull up the generator. With one hand, he easily pulled it up and tried it to a post so it couldn't fall off. Jonathon had seen something like this everyday, whether it was lifting atractor, or fixing a broken pip without any tools of any kind. But still, Clark always found a way to amaze him.

"Don't break a sweat," he reamarked.

"So night owls," Martha smiled at her two children. "How was Metropolis?"

"Fine," the two said in unsion.

Martha looked at her kids like they were crazy.

"Come on," she said. "A reception at the Metropolis Museum and it was just fine?"

"The museum was amazing," Sarah reassured. "It's just that..."

There was a momentary silence.

"It's just what?" asked Jonathon.

"Something happened," Clark said as he took a copr of the Daily Planet out of his backpack.

He gave it to his parents so they could see. On one column it said "**METRO BUS CRASHES GALA**" along with the story of what might've happened if Clark hadn't stopped the bus with his strength.

"It could've been worse," Sarah said. "Clark stopped the bus before anyone was hurt,"

"Are you kids all right?" asked Martha concerned.

"We're fine," Clark reassured.

"What if somebody had see you do it?" asked Jonathon, forgetting to read the paper thouroghly.

"Dad, everyone was still in the museum,"

"I think it's fine," Martha coaxed Jonathon. "There's no mention of any witnesses in the paper,"

"We better get to school. Come on Sarah,"

Sarah jumped down from the stack of hay she was stitting on, grabbed her backpack, and followed Clark outside of the barn, until Jonathon stopped them

"Clark, Sarah," he started. "Look, I am real proud of what you kids did,"

"We both are," Martha smiled.

* * *

That afternoon, Sarah was in the Jr. Torch room during her lunch break. Since she decided to go to the Gala with her brother the other night, she had to finish an article Smallville Jr. High's victorious basketball championship game that was to be published on the front page. She was about to send it to the guys at the printers, when Brianna and Allison came running in out of breath. She looked up to see them gasping for breath, and laughed.

"Whoa," she said. "Where's the fire?"

"You will not believe what just happened," Brianna said. "You can not believe the _insanity_!"

"The _madness_!" Allison exclaimed.

"The _inhumanity_!"

"The **madness**!"

"The _stupidity_!"

"The **_madness_**!"

"Ali...is that all you're ever gonna say?"

"No, it's just that you took the good ones,"

"Hang on a moment here," Sarah said getting up from her seat. "What's going on? What happened?"

"Chloe just got fired from being Editor in Chief for the Torch," Brianna sighed.

"What? Why?"

"Principal Kwan said that she wasn't doing what she's required to do when it comes to write a school newspaper: Write school related stories,"

"But we're also required to write the truth and express Freedom of Speech,"

"Yeah well," Allison started. "Concerned parents have been calling all morning because of the meteor related stories she's printing,"

"What did Kwan say?"

"What the EPA and other enviormental groups said years ago: The meteor rocks are harmless,"

"And he's been reading the Jr. Torch too," Brianna explained. "Chloe told me he wants us to stop writing meteor related stories,"

"OK," Sarah pointed out. "Ferald has read our stories. He said they were good. He said they were expressing freedom of speech. He said it involved students and the town. He said he's never seen the student's so eager to read a newspaper. Some of them might become journalists themselves. No way he'd let Kwan bring him or this paper down,"

"Too late," Allison said. "Kwan's already spoken to some of the teachers here. And youll never guess who signed up first to help fire us,"

"Who?"

"The Worm," Brianna and Allison said in unison.

"Wormwood? Aw man!"

Sarah plopped down on her seat, and banged her head on the desk.

"This can't be happening," she groaned.

"Sorry," Allison winced. "But it is,"

"Fortunetly, a certain friend has offered to help stop the teachers evil plot to brinf us down," Brianna folded her arms triumphantly.

It took Sarah a moment to think about it, but as soon as lightning struck her brian, she found out who was helping them.

"Lana?" she asked in disbelief. "No way,"

"Yes way, my dear farm friend," Brianna smiled. "Our dear Lana has offered to help,"

"Let's hope it works," Allison hoped.

* * *

After school, Sarah hitched a ride with Allison and her mom to the farm. After waving goodbye as the van pulled out, she started walking to the house, whe suddenly, WAM! She tripped over something, and landed flat on her face. Getting up, she saw that it was Clark's basketball was the one who committed the crime. Dusting herself off, she picked it, grumbling to herself, and walked to the barn to put it away.

"Clark," she mummbled. "How many times has mom told you _not_ to leave your stupid basketball around?"

Walking into the barn she threw it onto the pile of hay. She was about to go back when she heard a clatter, that came fotm the loft. Curious, she turned back slowly.

"Clark?" she called out. "Are you up there?"

No answer came for her. So she shrugged it off and went into the house. When she threw he backpack on the floor, Clark came up to her.

"Hey," he said. 'Have you seen mom and dad?"

"No," Sarah shook her head. "I just got here. They're probably out in the barn. You wanna go look?"

Clark agreed to that and he and his sister turned on the investigation modes they had in them, as they walked in the barn.

"Hello!" Clar called. "...Hello?"

"Anybody home?" Sarah called.

As Clark began to search some more, Sarah looked around the barn for a while, until she stepped on something. Looking down at her feet, she removed her foor to reveal the object she stepped on. It was a gold badge that was lying in the hay needled covered ground. She bent down and examined, right under the generator from that morning.

"_Metropolis Police_?" she asked herself as she looked at the badge.

Suddenly, there was a creak, and a squeak, and a SNAP! The generator broke loose and started to fall. Just as Sarah was about to scream, Clark supersepf and pushed her down on the ground, and the generator landed on top of him. Pushing it off, it crashed into a post breaking it into pieces. He looked back and saw Sarah getting up slowly off the ground. Suddenly, they heard clapping, and they looked up. There was a man in a long black overcoat, and short brown hair who looked to be in his late 30's. From the looks of it, he looked like he came from Metropolis.

"Kid, I don't know what they've been feeding you," he said coming downstairs to greet them. "But that was very impressive. Not quite as exciting as last night, but I wanted to be sure,"

"Who are you?" asked Clark as he pulled Sarah up.

"I am your new best friend, Clark,"

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I asked around. That's just the beauty of a small town. Everyone's just so eager to help,"

The man bent down and picked up the badge that Sarah saw earlier, and showed it to the two.

"Far cry from Metropolis," he said.

Clark narrowed his eyes as the man, as he sat Sarah down on a stack of hay, so she could take it easy. This man was not a good guy, and he could tell right away, that he was not the kind of person people wanted to deal with.

"What do you want with me?" he asked.

"Your help," the man said. "You see Clark, I'm in a battle, that I can't afford to lose. 'Cause if I do, the bad guys win. And you have this gift that I need,"

The man tried to put a hand on Clark's shoulder, but Clark grabbed his wrist in anger.

"I'll never help you," he said.

He let go of the man's wrist, and the man whistled, amazed at Clark's strength.

"You have a secret," the man said softly. "That you don't want to tell the world about. I'm guessing that's why you didn't stick around for the TV camera's last night. You wanna keep things that way...You'll do like I say,"

The man turned to leave, until he stopped again.

"Drop by that overpriced coffee shop tomorrow afternoon," he said turning to look at Clark. "And we'll discuss your future,"

Before he left, the man looked at the generator, and the sister, who was clearly trying to get over a headache that's longer than the Nile.

"Nice catch," he commented.

As soon as the man left, Clark turned back to his sister, and sat with her.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine," Sarah whispered. "Clark, that man knows your secret,"

* * *

Later that afternoon, Clark and Sarah met with their parents, as soon as they got home, in the kitchen. They told them about what happened, and it became a very dangerous discussion between the Kents.

"So he just dropped the generator right on top of you?" Jonathon asked in disbelief.

"How did he know it wouldn't kill you?" asked Martha.

"...He saw me stop the bus last night," Clark sighed.

"Maybe we should call the polive,"

"He is the police," Sarah protested. "I saw his badge. _Metropolis P.D_,"

Martha and JOnathon looked at each other in disbelief. Clark however, was very disappointed in himself.

"Dad," he saidsoftly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this..."

"Clark," Jonathon stopped his son. "You didn't do anything wrong, OK?"

There was another silence among the family for a while, until Clark spoke again,

"He told me to meet him at the Beanery tomorrow," he said.

"I don't want you and your sister going anywhere near this guy," Jonathon informed. "I'll talk to him. I'll find out what he wants,"

"Until then..." Sarah started

"Until then, you live your life, you see your friends. And we're not gonna let this thing change us,"

Clark and Sarah understood. Sadly, the walked out of the house to go to the barn-loft to talk alone with each other.

"Clark, I'm scared," Sarah admitted as they walked upstairs. "You know this guy isn't exactly what he seems to be,"

"Don't worry about it, Sarah," Clark reassured. "Dad said he'd talk to him. You know he has a talent to get people to stop bothering us,"

"I don't know Clark," Sarah sat down on the couch with her brother. "This guy scares me. I mean, he practically dropped the generator on me. Plus, he's got everything cut out for him. Police, confidential file, investigations. Nothing can stop him,"

"Just don't think about it. We've been through worse,"

Sarah sighed.

"Yeah. You're right," she admitted.

"You two look like you're carrying the weight of the world," said a voice.

Sarah jumped, but quickly calmed down. It was only Lex, visiting them

"Sorry if I surprised you," he apologized. "But there's really nowhere to knock,"

"It's okay," Sarah smiled. 'Thanks again for last night,"

Lex smiled, and he looked through Clark's telescope. In case you didn't know, Clark used that telescope a lot. Whether it's looking at the stars, or spying on Lana Lang...mostly spying on Lana, actually.

"Your first visit to Metropolis, and you're involved in a police investigation?" he asked them. "That has to be some kind of record,"

"How'd you know about that?" asked Clark.

"The detective in charge came to see me first,"

"What'd he tell you?"

"Not much. Maybe that's what's bothering me,"

"What d'you mean?" asked Sarah.

"Metropolis Police don't usually send detectives to investigate traffice accidents. So I made a call. Turns out the official investigation is already closed...Clark, you and Sarah really don't want Sam Phelan in your life,"

"You know him," Clark stated.

"Unfortunetly. I had my share of legal problems while I was in Metropolis,"

"Serious?" Sarah winced.

"Expensive. Phelan was the kind of cop my father felt we could turn to for help.

"You're saying he's a dirty cop,"

"I'm saying he'll do whatever it takes to get the job done. Plant evidence. Falsify reports. Anything is fair game, and if he's got something on you and your sister Clark, he'll use it,"

"He just wanted to talk," Clark said softly.

"Then you've got nothing to worry about,"

Lex smiled at the two. Sarah did the same thing. She was lucky her and her brother had someone like Lex to keep them from danger...or maybe not away enough.

* * *

The next afternoon, Brianna and Allison were at the Beanery for hot chocolate. They had already finished their stories, unlike Sarah, who was still working on the report for the Science Club's competition to state that weekend. So they decided to get some, although it costed them a little extra money than usual.

"I don't get it!" Brianna said. "Yesterday it was 2.45 to get at least one cup of hot chocolate. And today it's like a dollar more. What's the deal?"

"Well, it's the 21st century," Allison said as she paid the waiter. "Things get expensive nowadays,"

"I swear. If somebody doesn't open another coffee shop with low prices very soon, I'm gonna have to start drinking my dad's hot chocolate,"

"Why? What's wrong with it,"

"It tastes like I'm kissing a dead guy,"

"_Ewww_,"

As the girls drank their hot chocolate, they didn't realize Mr. Kent come in to be greeted by a Metropolitian.

"Mr Kent?" a man stood up to shake his hand. "Sam Phelan. _Metropolis P.D_,"

As soon as the girls heard the words "Mr. Kent" and "Metropolis", they did their old eavesdropping technique as they sipped quietly.

"I figured you'd be the one to show," Sam reamrked.

"What do you want with my son?" asked Mr. Kent, not shaking Phelan's hand.

"Well, we're both rational adults. Let's sit down, talk--"

"I don't think a rational adult drops a generator on top of a teenage boy. Nether his twelve year old sister, do you?"

"We both know it wouldn't hurt them,"

"Did you know about this?" asked Brianna whispering.

"No," Allison shook her head. "Sarah didn't say anything about it,"

They watched Mr. Kent and Phelan sit down so they could discuss the matter. Luckily, the girls could still hear them, so they could continue their eavesdropping game.

"What do you want?" asked Mr. Kent.

"I just want Clark's help," Phelan said.

"With what?"

"Look around you Mr. Kent. You know what you see? The veneer of safety. Now people like me are sworn to protect that. I'm the guy standing between the criminals and respectable citizens like yourself. Now Clark has a gift, and I would like to use his talents to further my cause,"

"I will not let you exploit my son,"

"...I've spent the morning going through the local police files. Clark and Sarah's name, and two other girls, uh Brianna Arkin, and Allison Harper..."

Allison and Brianna let out silent gasps.

"...They come up quite a bit,"

"Clark and Sarah have never been in trouble a day in their lives, Phelan. Neither have their friends,"

"No arrests. But they've been around a lot of crime scenes. Now maybe that's coincidence, or maybe it's just their natural instinct to get involved,"

"...OK I will give you whatever you want. You just stay away from my family, and their friends,"

Allison and Brianna blew sighs of relief. _Thank you Mr. Kent_ they thought to themselves.

"I want your son," Phelan persuaded.

"No," Mr. Kent said defiantly.

"...I'll be in touch,"

Phelan started to get up to leave. Well, at least that's what everyone thought at first. But he turned back, put a hand on M. Kents shoulder, and whispered in his ear.

"Of course, if you don't agree," he threatened. "I will tell the world what I know. Best case, Clark's under a microscope. Worst case..." Phelan laughed a bit. "He's a freak in a jar. Either way, his normal life is over,"

That had hit Mr. Kent's last nerve. Swiftly, he got up from his chari, grabbed Phelan by the collar, and slammed him down on the table.

"Do **not** push me!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Whoa!" Phelan said loudly, to get everyone's attention. "Easy there, Mr. kent,"

And sure enough, it did get everyone's attention. When Mr. Kent looked up, everyone was watching them with curious eyes. He let Phelan get up, and straightened himself out.

"We wer just talking," he said. "You know if I were you, I'd learn to keep that temper in check," He pointed a finger at Mr. Kent. "It coul get you in a lot of trouble,"

* * *

After that little episode they watched at the Beanery, Brianna and Allison got on their bikes, and raced back to Smallville Jr. High where they found Sarah talking to Clark on the phone.

"What?...Oh my gosh, that's terrible..."she said

Brianna and Allison ran inside the JT Room, talking very loudly.

"Sarah! You'll never believe what happened at the Beanery!" Allison exclaimed

"Hang on Clark..." Sarah put a hand on the phone so she could talk to them, "Can you guys shut up for two minutes? I'm talking on the phone...Sorry Clark. So what's gonna happen now?...Really? Well I hope Chloe feels all right about that...Hey, at least you guys go tthe paper back...All right. I'll see you later...Love you too. Bye,"

Sarah hung up the phone, and turned to her friends. Clearly, they forgot about the Beanery, and wanted to know about the Torch crisis.

"What happened?" asked Brianna.

"Well the good news is, the Torch is back on line, and the war against us is now over," Sarah said. "The bad news is, Chloe's not Editor in Chief anymore,"

"Who is then?"

"Lana,"

"Lana?"

"Yeah. Clark told me, that Lana told them, that Kwan told her that if she had that much passion when she made her case, she should be in charge. She tried to tell Chloe that the paper would still be hers, and she could ghostwrite until she got reinstated, but Chloe was too upset,"

"Dang. What about Kwan's battle with us?"

"I think it's over, but I don't think Kwan and the Worm are gonna give up to try and throw us down. Ferald told me he'd keep the paper rolling...So what happened at the Beanery,"

"Your dad went to see some guy named Phelan," Allison explained. "It looked like a heated conversation,"

"...Sam Phelan? _Metropolis P.D_?"

"You know him?"

"Not exactly,"

"Well, he wanted Clark for something. It looked like he knew abou this secret. What's going on Sarah?"

"...I don't know. But I can tell you that it's over,"

Sarah started to go out, when Brianna stopped her.

"Hey," she called. "Where're you going?"

"Pizzaria. Clark said he'd meet me there. He's taking me out to dinner,"

Allison shook her head with a smug grin.

"I swear," she said turning on her computer. "Everytime I see you farm kids togethor, you get closer everyday. What happened to the sibling rivalries I used to know?"

"They jumped into a river," Sarah smiled.

* * *

Later that day, Sarah sat in the Pizzaria waiting for Clark. But he never showed up. Multiple times, she tried to call him, but all she ever got was "Hi. You're reached Clark Kent. I'm not avaliable at the moment so please leave a message." and all she'd ever say after that was "Clark where are you?" she never got an answer back. Even when her pizza got cold and when it was time to close. So she called her mom to pick her up, sonce she wasn't allowed to walk home after dark. Her mom asked where Clark was, but she said she didn't know. The next day was Saturday, and Sarah got to sleep in an hour late. She would've slept in more, but she had chores to do. After getting dressed in a baby blue plaid blouse, dark blue jeans, brown work boots, and her hair up in a ponytail, she came downstairs to the kitchen, where she found her parents and Clark eating breakfast. 

"Morning sport," Jonathon greeted.

"Morning," Sarah said as she opened the fridge. "Clark, where were you last night?"

Clark stopped eating his eggs in mid-bite and looked at his sister.

"Last night?" he asked.

"Pizzaria. 6:30?" she asked back as she poured orange juice in a small glass

"...Oh Sarah, I'm sorry. I was at the Torch helping Lana,"

"And you didn't even call to tell me? I spent all night waiting for you. I left messages on your phone. I stayed until they closed,"

"Sarah..."

"I gotta go do my chores,"

Sarah went outside, clearly not wanting to get in an argument. After a while, she came back out of the cow pen from milking the cows. She was about to go to the barn to put in in for storage, when a couple of Smallville Police Cars pulled up on the gravel-paved driveway. Putting the milk down, she greeted them.

"Hey Sheriff Ethan," she said.

"Morning Sarah," Ethan nodded. "You seen your dad?"

"Yeah. He's inside. What's going on?"

Ethan looked like he was going to regret the next part.

"Um..."he started. "We got a, um...a warrent to search your home,"

"A warrent?" asked Sarah in disbelief. "Well...who suggested it?"

"An anonymous tip, Sarah. Sorry, can't tell. But will you come inside as soon as your done?"

"Sure. I just have to get some paint from the storm cellar and put the milk away. I'll meet you there in a flash,"

Ethan smiled, gave off a nod, and as soon as he and his deputy went inside to tell Jonathon, Sarah ran to the storm cellar to make sure it was covered. It was. She had only seen it a couple of times, but never really got a good look at it. It was the spaceship that got Clark here, through the meteor shower. After making sure every part was hidden, she got out, and locked it. Grabbing the two milk buckets she walked quickly to the barn to put it away. When suddenly, she tripped, spilling the milk all over the ground. Thinking it was Clark's basketball again, she grumbled and turned around. But it wasn't Clark's basketball. Instead, there was a dead body, with a very pale face and blood all over his clothes. She let out an ear-splitting scream, and kept screaming until the police and her family came in. Clark ran toward her, helped her to her feet, and held her as the police examined the body.

"Looks like he was shot in the heart," Ethan stated,

The Kent family was surprised. They had never seen this man before, and it was just plain scary to see an unfamiliar man in their barn.

"You wanna tell me what a dead body's doing in your barn, Jonathon?"

"I have no idea," Jonathon said. "I've never seen that man before,"

"Ethan," a deputy came in carrying an evidence bag. "We found this hidden under the seat, in the truck,"

The deputy showed it to everyone. Inside was a gun.

"That is not my gun, and I have no idea how it got in my truck," Jonathon protested.

"I'm sorry Jonathon," Ethan aplogized. "But we're gonna have to place you under arrest,"

"Dad..." Clark was about to protest.

"It's all right," Jonathon reassured his son. "Call Bill Ross and have him meet me at the jail,"

Willingly, without cuffs binding his wrists, Jonathon allowed the police to escort him to the cars. Clark, however, knew his father was innocent, and jumped in the way.

"You're not taking him!" he shouted.

"Clark," Jonathon put his hands on his sons shoulder. "I need you to stay here...And I need you to be strong,"

Clark hesitated before he lt the police take his father to prison. He regretted it, but he knew he had to follow orders.

"I'll follow in the car," Martha told him, following them. "You watch your sister,"

* * *

Sarah followed Clark back into the house, asking him questions. 

"Clark, what's going on?" she asked. "Who was that man?"

Clark didn't answer. Instead, he punched a fist right on a post, breaking it. How could this happen to them? He should've done something.

"That's what you get for trying to be a hero Clark," said Phelan, who was in the house the whole time. "You're a pretty smart boy, but you forget...I've been doing this a long time,"

"How did you get in here?" asked Sarah, angry.

"Who's that man?" asked Clark.

"Did you really think that you could double-cross me?" asked Phelan.

"Clark, what's he talking about?" asked Sarah, confused.

"Clark, my job is about scenarios. You never enter a crack house with one plan. You go with _ten_. That's how you survive...The thruth is kid, **YOU DIDN'T LEAVE ME WITH A LOT OF OPTIONS**!"

"I want my dad out of jail," Clark ordered

"You complicate _my_ life? I'm gonna complicate _yours_!"

Suddenly, Clark grabbed Phelan by the collar, and slammed him to a post, leaving Sarah to watch in shock.

"**CALL THEM NOW AND TELL THEM WHAT YOU DID**!" he threatened.

"What is it Clark?" asked Phelan whispering dangerously. "You wanna kill me? You think that's the answer to your problems?"

"Clark don't do it," Sarah said at the reamrk.

"Yeah. Listen to your sister. Unless you wanna join your father on a murder trial,"

"I want him **OUT**!" Clark shook Phelan.

"Well then we both want something...only you have a lot more to lose,"

Clark knew that what he wanted to do was wrong, so he regrettably let Phelan go roughly. After he striaghtened himself out, yet again, Phelan said dangerously through gritted teeth.

"I don't want anymore surprises," he said angirly. "I'm gonna let you think about last night,"

He turned to leave when he said: "Stay close. I'll be in touch,"

As soon as Phelan left, Sarah looked at Clark who was looking very sad.

"You didn't spend the night at the Torch with Lana, didn't you?" she asked him, who looked at her. "You went to Metropolis with Phelan,"

Clark sighed as Sarah said that. She was a pretty smart kid, and can find out things easily. Even finding the truth to a lie.

"There's a lot of things I regretted last night, Sarah," he said. "I thought it would be over, cause when I left the police came to arrest Phelan/. I was on my way to meet you when he got me,"

"Got you?" asked Sraah. "Or _persuaded_ you to come?...Clark, what's happening? You've never done this before...You gotta tell dad,"

Clark nodded, and started to go, when he turned back.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"To help you tell the truth?" asked Sarah. "No. This is something you've gotta do on your own Clark,"

* * *

While Clark was talking to Jonathon at the jail, Sarah went to the Beanery to cool down a whil. She ordered some hot chocolate, but she didn't drink it. She was just so sad. Brianna and Allison called to tell them they were sorry, and reassured her that things'll work out. Allison came up with the idea of writing a petition to get him out with the carges dropped, but Sarah said she didn't think it would happen, not with Phelan around. So there she sat, arms folded, with her hot chocolate in front of her. 

"Is this seat taken?" asked a familiar voice.

Sarah looked up to find Lex, with a coffee in his hand, and pointing to the seat across from her.

"Be my guest," Sarah waved a hand, letting him sit with her.

"Where's Clark?" he asked.

"At the jail,"

"I heard about your dad. Is he all right?"

"He's fine,"

"This is crazy.Your father didn't kill anyone. Give me five minutes and I'll get your family the ten best lawyers in the state,"

"Sorry Lex. I don't think lawyers are gonna help,"

"...It's Phelan, isn't it?"

Sarah nodded.

"What's he got on you Sarah?" asked Lex.

"Nothing apparently. He's hardly even spoke two words to me," Sarah admitted. "It's Clark he has something on. I just don't know what,"

Lex was thinking about somethings for a while, until Sarah spoke again.

"He came back afterdad was arrested," she said. "He said he's gonna come back again. Truth is, I don't know when,"

"What do you think he's gonna do?" asked Lex.

"I don't know. Probably get Clark to steal something big and valuable,"

"Then if he wanted something like that, he'd do it tonight when he has the chance. Sarah I'm gonna do whatever it takes to stop Phelan from threatening your family. In the meantime, I want you to stay home if Clark goes with Phelan,"

"You're not gonna have Clark arrested if he does help Phelan, are you?"

"Obviously, Phelan has something on CLark that he can't get over. So no. I'm not gonna have Clark arrested,"

"...I'm coming with you,"

"It'll be too dangerous,"

"You know I've been through worse,"

"Phelan's much worse,"

"Worse than meteor freaks?"

Lex thought about it a moment.

"Point taken," he admitted. "You have been through much worse...You make a very convincing case Sarah Kent. Have you ever considered practicing Law in the career field?"

Sarah smiled.

"No," she laughed a bit. "But I do enjoy acting like a lawyer in front of people."

That night, Sarah was watching TV, when she thought she saw a car pull up to the driveway out the window. Turning off the TV, she walked slowly to the window to spy a little. There was Phelan, heading for the barn. Clark was in there. Most likely, Phelan would persuade Clark one more time to steal something for him. Going to the kitchen, she took the phone and started dialing Lex's cell number. There was no way Phelan was gonna get away with this.

"Lex Luthor," Lex's voice came on.

"He's here," Sarah said.

"Good. Get your jacket and get out of the house. My car is just outside the fence. I'll meet you there,"

Sarah hung up the phone, and did what she was told. She got her vlack feece trench coat for the cold night, and ran silently outside. Hopefully no one would know she snuck out. True to his word, Lex was there by the car, waiting for her.

"Hey," she said. "Thanks for letting me come,"

"I'm sure Clark would've done the same thing if you were in his position," Lex said opening the passenger door.

Sarah got into the fancy car, and when Lex got in his side, he leaned in towards her.

"OK Sarah, you realize this is dangerous and this could get me in a lot of trouble if I bring someone who's not old enough to drive on a dangerous mission," he whispered. "But I know you're worried about Clark. Here's what I want you to do. You stay in the car, unless I say otherwise. If there's security gaurds outside the building, you can come out. And I'll give them orders to protect you in case Phelan tries anything. Understood?"

"Understood," Sarah said, settling in the seat.

During the middle of the three hour drive, while they were following Phelan (Who had Clark with him), Sarah's cell phone rang. She sighed. She forgot she had it on her. Whipping it out, she saw the screen and sighed again.

"Brianna and Allison," she said answering it. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" asked Brianna. "It's movie night at your place and the doors are locked,"

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do when you leave the house? I'm with Lex,"

"Lex?" asked Allison from the background. "Gimmie the phone Bri!...Why? Are we having movie night at Lex's,"

"No. We're following Phelan. Apparently, he's persuaded Clark to do something. I don't know what thought,"

"Cool. **_Clark Kent: Metropolis Fugitive._** I can see it in the papers now,"

"There is no way you are printing a story about this! This is very dangerous and don't make me tell your parents about your plans to sneak into an overaged club on your sweet 16th,"

"Have you been reading my diary?"

"No...Now listen. Call your parents. Tell them I canceled because I'm spending the night at the jail with my family, or else I'll tell the whole school you had a crush on Whitney Fordman since third grade,"

"**YOU HAVE BEEN READING MY DIARY**!"

"Uh, bye!"

Sarah hung up the phone, and gave out a breath of relief. Lex laughed.

"Allison has a crush on the quarterback?" he asked.

"Sad isn't it?" asked Sarah

* * *

Soon, Lex pulled up the car in front of the most fantastic mueseum this side of Metropolis. As Sarah unbuckled her seatbelt, she started to wonder. 

"Lex," she started. "What's the most valuable piece of art that's in Luthor Hall?"

Lex thought a moment.

"Alexander the Great's breastplate," he answered.

Sarah nodded, thinking a bit more.

"OK, I know this is gonna sound a bit rash, Lex," she said. "But I think Phelan's gonna try and make Clark steal the breastplate. Think about it. Your father first turned to him for help, and you hated him. You show that by asking him to leave us alone, and leave Smallville. He doesn't, and he uses Clark to help him get revenge on you by stealing what is more valuable in that meuseum than diamonds themselves,"

Lex thought it over for a bit.

"OK, I was wrong," he said. "You'd make a better detective than a lawyer,"

Lex and Sarah got out of the car and walked slowly toward the museum. Suddenly, Sarah got a bit scared. What if they catch Phelan, and he decides to tell everybody what he knew about Clark? What if they took him away and the Kents never see him again? But she reamind calm as Lex touched Phelan's car.

"It's still warm," he announced to her as policemen came out.

"Lex, look," Sarah pointed behind him

Lex turned around, and confronted one of the security gaurds, with Sarah tailing behind him.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Stand back, Mr. Luthor," the secruity gaurd said. "We just got word that a bomb is outside,"

"That's a _lie_!" Sarah exclaimed. "I know it is!"

"Calm down Sarah," Lex put a hand on the young girl's shoulders. "We have reason to believe that a man named Sam Phelan is trying to steal something from Luthor Hall. He may have a hostage with him. And he might have brought up the bomb as a ruse. You've been warned,"

A bit later, another policeman came rushing up.

"Sir," he said. "We've found something,"

Everyone rushed after the policeman and came to a stop at a newspaper dispenser for the Daily Planet. Inside was a brown-papered box with triple-twist twine tied around it. Lex pushed Sarah back gently toward the gaurds telling them to protect her, and put it in a few coins, in order to open the dispenser. Slowly he took out the brown box, and opened it, as a few of the gaurds talked on walkie-talkies to talk to Metropolis P.D. to stand by if there was a real bomb. Turns out, it was just your average bedside clock when Lex took it out. Kind of like the ones you see in cartoons or movies, where they have that little hammer in the center of two small bells. Lex smiled and tossed it toward one of the gaurds as it set off. It didn't blow up, much to their surprise. Lex turned to the young farm girl who was being protected by city-police and smiled. She smiled back. Soon, Phelan would be behind bars, and she and Clark would be home free. Suddenly, she jumped as glass shattered, and a huge duffel bag dropped in front of them. A big clank sounded as it hit the concrete ground. Curious, Sarah and Lex bent down and opened it. Inside, it revealed Alexander the Great's breastplate.

"Looks like Clark is taking care of buisness," Lex smiled.

Sarah laughed a bit, but gasped as gunshots sounded from inside. Immedietly, the police and Lex started running inside to see the commotion as more gunshots fired. Sarah started to get worried. Clark may have been stronger than anyone else in the world, but was he bulletproof? When they entered Luthor Hall, Phelan saw them and begin to shoot at them. A gaurd pushed Lex and the little one down behind a display case, and began to shoot to kill. One bullet hit Phelan, and he fell to the ground. As police began swarming around, Lex went over to Phelan, and spoke some words to him. Sarah barely even noticed as she slumped down against the display case, closing her eyes to finally rest.

* * *

Hours later, Clark sat in the living room in his home, thinking about the previous events that happened that night. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and found it to be Lex.

"Lex," he said surprised. "What are you doing here? It's 2 in the morning,"

"I just had to drop off a certain little sister," Lex said.

Clark widened his eyes.

"Where did Sarah go with you?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'll leave that to her. She's in the car,"

Clark followed Lex to his car outside the farmhouse, and opened the passenger door to find Sarah sleeping against the back of the chair, with her seatbelt safely on. Clark carried her back into the house and laid her on the couch as Lex spoke to him.

"Clark did your parents ever tell you and Sarah the story of _Hansel and Gretal_?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets

"I wasn't into fairy tales much," Clark shrugged as he draped a blanket over his sister.

"Hansel and Gretal were a brother and sister, both lost in the woods, until they came across and old gingerbread house. It was actually inhabited by a witch who imprisoned Hansel in a small cage and ordered Gretal to do the chores. But she knew that if she ever escaped, she wouldn't leave without her brother...Sarah came along, because she didn't want to see you go through Phelan's plans, and think to give up. You should thank her Clark. You've got a great sister,"

(A/N: I wanted to try and make Lex seem more real in the story. You know how he always told stories from Europe or Greece that's supposed to give meaning? Well, I tried, and Hansel and Gretal was the only thing I could get close to for this. Bear with me on the fairy tales thing)

* * *

The next morning, Sarah sat in the Jr. Torch room typing an article, when she thought she heard the faint sound of singing through the halls of Smallville Jr. High. She smirked, as Brianna and Allison came in.

"Chloe got her job back!" they sang. "Chloe got her job back! Mr.Kent got out of jail! Mr.Kent got out of jail!"

"Everything's back to normal?" asked Sarah lenaing back and folding her arms.

"Yep," Brianna agreed.

"The writing, the newspaper..."Allison started.

"The off-key singing?" Sarah asked

Brianna and Allison glared daggers at their friend.

"So, you went to Metropolis, twice in one week," Brianna stated. "That's gotta be a record, even by Smallville's standards,"

"Trust me," Allison said. "We're gonna have a lot of oppurtunities to go to the big city,"

"Yeah right," Brianna said sarcastically. "10 years from now, I'll be running around the streets reporting wedding announcements and interviewing crooks,"

"10 years from now, I'll be the world's best detective," Sarah teased

"I'll be the best CEO in America," Allison said.

Sarah and Brianna giggled. Allison looked at them.

"No, I'm serious you guys," she said.

Soon, the bell rang, for everybody to go to class, until Brianna remembered something. She grabbed Sarah's arm gently.

"Sarah," she asked. "Are you dure nobody saw Clark use his abilities, besides Phelan?"

"I'm positive," Sarah reassured.

(A/N: Thanks for waiting patiently guys! I'll try to update more often. But I gotta go now. I have a volleyball game tomorrow, and after that I have rehearsal. We're doing Beauty and the Beast...heheh. I'm an enchanted fork for "Be our guest" Wish me luck! Review please!)


	10. Shimmer

Disclaimer: I don't own "Smallville"

Chapter 10: Shimmer.

Don't you ever wish you can become invisible? Where you can spend one whole day without anyone knowing where you are? Well, I can tell you that Sarah Kent, Brianna Arkin, and Allison Harper would not like to be invisible. I don't blame them, but if I was invisible, I would pour the cafeteria's soup special on my crush's girlfriend. Sadly, I'm not invisible, and sadly I'm such a nice goodie-goodie girl who won't do such a thing. Anyway our story for the entry takes place at Smallville's Track, where High School and Junior High students were running the mile. Some were even at the Blood Drive stand signing up, to give blood. And guess who was running it? Our very own Lana Lang. Unforunetly, Junior High kids couldn't volunteer, so they were stuck huffing and puffing their lungs out.

"How many more laps?" Allison panted as she slowly jogged.

"Just one more lap," Sarah said taking it easy.

Brianna groaned.

"That's what you said two laps ago," she whined.

Soon, the trio finished their part of the mile, and slumped to the ground as the coach each wrote down their times.

"Kent," he said. "Congratualtions. You've just beaten your record: 10:41,"

"Thanks," Sarah breathed.

"Arkin, Harper. Good job. You're doing better: 10:52 and 10:56,"

Allison and Brianna looked at each other, nodded at each other to acknowldge their accomplishments, and sat down exhausted with their farm friend.

* * *

After school, the girls were back in their newspaper room, typing articles as usual. Brianna got the one about the science club competition (Not like she cared), Sarah was typing an interview she had with the Teacher of the Year, and Allison was posting up some pictures for the front page. Suddenly, a little icon on Sarah's computer showed.

"We've got an instant message from Chloe!" she said, getting the girls attention.

Immediately, Brianna and Allison rolled their chairs to Sarah's desk, as Sarah clicked on the icon to reveal Chloe's message.

_Got another Wall of Weird story. Better come to the Beanery after school so we can discuss it._

_TTFN_

_Chloe and the gang._

Sarah sighed as she closed the window

"Another day in Smallville," she said as they got the backpacks.

* * *

So they all got ready and walked outside of the school where Chloe and Clark were waiting for them outside by Chloe's car. They Jr. High kids had to go into the backseat unfortunetly, while the high school duo got the front seat. Mostly when you go into the front seat, it's mainly because you want total control of the radio while the driver is concentrating on the road. Luckily, the girls had two of their best friends in the front seats and both of them had good taste in music. Clark turned it on the the most popular radio station in Smallville. Most of the songs that came on were the ones the girls knew. The rest were just fresh out of the case. Poor Clark and Chloe had to listen to the girls sing along to the songs. Luckily, it was only a short drive to the Beanery. The problem they were discussing was possibly a ghost problem. A boy named Troy got attacked by a weight shortly after the girls did their mile. Scary thing was, he didn't see anyone lift it up, and it stopped right around the time Clark and Pete went to see what it was.

"So you guys didn't see anything?" asked Brianna as they got their hot chocolate

"By the time we got around the corner, Troy was already on the floor," Clark explained.

"What about the voice her heard?" asked Chloe.

"What are you thinking Chloe? That the locker room's haunted?"

"Not unless the meteor rocks conjure up ghosts of dearly departed jocks, which I seriously doubt," Allison said.

"Hey," Sarah smiled. "It could happen,"

"Well," Clark grinned. "It's nice to see you guys still have your standards,"

Chloe agreed on that. There would be no way in the world that Chloe would give up her theories on the meteor rocks in Smallville and what they did to people.

"I don't have time right now," they heard a voice

Everyone turned their heads to see Lana and Whitney together. Lana was carrying a clipboard to the blood drive, and Whitney was talking to her, arms folded. It looked like a heated discussion.

"Look," Lana said. "If you don't want to help me with this blood drive, then just say so,"

"That's not it," Whitney reasoned.

"That doesn't look pretty," Chloe commented softly.

"Then what is it?" asked Lana.

"I really don't wanna talk about this right now, okay?" Whitney told her

"No, it's not okay. You have been avoiding me for a week. Every time I ask you what's wrong, you push me away...I'm worried about you,"

"Don't be. I just need some space,"

"...If that's what you wany, fine. But if you can't even confide in me, I don't even know why we're going out in the first place,"

Lana started to walk away from Whitney as Chloe turned around.

"Quick," she said quickly. "Pretend we weren't watching,"

Everyone at the table pretended like they didn't listen in on the conversation as Lana came by. Clark looked up as if he noticed that she just got there.

"Hey Lana," he greeted. "How's it going?"

"Not great," Lana admitted. "But thanks for the courtesy clueless,"

"Would it cheer you up if we offered to volunteer a pint tomorrow?" asked Chloe smiling.

"Let's find out," Lana checked her clipboard. "How about 9:45? That's open,"

"Cool,"

"There, better already. Clark, what time can we schedule you?"

Clark absent-mindly sipped his coffee, and eyed Sarah. She gave him a quick cut sign. Their parents have had this discussion before. He wasn't supposed to donate blood, because they don't know exactly which planet and/or galaxy he came from. Plus, if they find that his blood type was different than normal ones, scientists would be talking him away, and the Kents didn't want that. Clark looked at Lana, as if he didn't hear her question.

"We didn't pick a time for you yet," she explained. "When can I put you down?"

"Actually, I'm not sure," Clark lied. "...Can I get back to you?"

"Sure. Not a problem,"

"Well, I mean, I figure I could help out. You know, sign people up, pass out cookies..."

"That'd be great. Thanks,"

"Bye," the girls waved bye at their friend.

As soon as Lana left, Sarah spoke to Clark.

"OK, nice recovery," she said dryly. "But am I to assume that you offer to help isn't completely without and ulterior motive?"

"I'm just being a good friend," Clark protested.

"...OK-ay"

* * *

That night, as the Kent family was getting ready for dinner, Clark and Sarah were at the kitchen table during their homework, Martha noticed a pamphlet that was by Clark's Area Studies homework.

"Clark, what's this?" she asled.

"Blood drive at school," Clark explained. "Lana's runnning it,"

"Clark," Jonathon said as he came into the room. "You know you can't donate,"

"I know, dad. What am I supposed to tell her?"

"That you have a problem with needles," Sarah ponted out. "...Which technically you do,"

"Great. Not only do I lie, but I look like a wuss when Sarah gets her shots,"

Sarah made a face at her brother, and stuck her tougne out at him. Jonathon gave a warning look to Sarah and sat down next to Clark.

"Clark," he started. "I can't even believe I'm actually gonna say this but, I guess you can't always be honest with people...It's one of the prices you pay for your abilities,"

"That's why I volunteered," Clark told him.

"I'm sure it had nothing to do with the fact that Lana's running it," Martha smiled.

"Whitney dropped out,"

"So you thought you'd move in,"

"If he doesn't see how great she is, then he doesn't deserve her,"

There was a bit of silence in the kitchen until Sarah pointed the eraser end of her pencil at Clark.

"You know," she said. "He's got a point,"

* * *

That night after dinner, Martha asked Clark to drop off a couple of crates of white tulips to Lex's. Sarah, wanting to come alon so she could see the Scottish castle again, went along for the ride.

"So how exactly are you gonna tell Lana that you can't stand a date with a needle for the blood drive?" she asked as they pulled up.

"I don't know," Clark shrugged as he turned off the engine. "But whatever happens, I know I won't look like a total loser,"

"Because Whitney bailed out on her? Clark, I know they founght, but I'm not so sure it's your time to make a move,"

"Like you with Logan McCoy?"

Sarah narrowed her eyes as she got a crate of tulips from the back of the truck.

"How did you know that?" she asked.

"Come on," Clark smiled. "I always listen in on those late night conversations you have with mom on the weekends,"

"Clark, you cannot tell anyone about this,"

"Why?"

"Well, uh...take you and Lana for example. Everyone in Smallville High, and a quarter of Smallville Jr. High know that you've had a crush on Lana since you were seven,"

Clark thought a moment.

"Wait a minute," he stopped. "Did you say some people at your school know?"

"Yeah," Sarah said.

"...OK maybe it's best if we don't talk about this certain subject for a while,"

"A _long_ while,"

Clark and Sarah agreed on that term and continued upstairs, down the hall, into Lex's war antique room. It was one of those rooms Sarah's never been in before. But you know what you see in a war antique room, right? Spears, swords, knights in shining armor on display. They found Lex on the ground looking under the couch. He must've known someone was in there because he looked up to find Clark and Sarah.

"Looking for something?" asked Clark.

"My watch," Lex said as he got up, took a tulip, and smelled it. "Tulips look great,"

"Yeah, you cleaned us out," Sarah explained as she put a crate down. "Mom said if you wanted more, you'd have to call Holland,"

"They're Victoria's favorite,"

Sarah smiled. Lately, Miss Victoria Hardwick, the woman she met at Lex' Gala during our last adventure, has been staying with Lex at the Luthor mansion.Clearly, she thought they were getting close. Very close. Suddenly, she felt something, and BAM! The crate of tulips were down on the ground. Odd thing was, no one touched it.

"What was that?" asked Lex.

Sarah didn't know. But she and Clark decided it was their imagination, and bent down to pick the tulips off the floor with Lex's help/

"You and Victoria must be getting pretty close," Clark remarked.

"You seemed surprised," Lex smiled.

"She just doesn't seem like your type,"

"Relationships aren't always about love, Clark. Sometimes they're about mutual bonds. Not every girl is Lana lang,"

"Sorry...it's none of my buisness really,"

"Well, believe what you guys want," Sarah said as she put the tulips in a more safer spot. "I'm still gonna keep my standards to where my knight in shining armor can see them,"

Lex chuckled as Clark coughed something like "Logan". Sarah glared at him.

"I thought we had this discussion right before we walked through the door," she remembered.

"Sorry," Clark laughed. "I couldn't help it,"

"Clark, need I remind you that some people in my school know about your crush with Lana,"

"OK, you didn't have to go there. I won't do it again,"

Lex laughed again.

"I admire your standards," he said to the two. "Don't lose that,"

Since Lex helped them with the tulips, the least the Kent kids could do was help him look for his watch.

"You know," Clark said to make conversation. "I decided to fight for Lana,"

Lex, surprised, stopped looking for his watch a moment, and looked at Clark, his arms resting on a chair that came below his shoulders.

"Good for you," he commented. "Why the new attitude?"

"I decided to take the advice of a good friend,"

Lex smiled, laughing a bit, as he looked around some more.

"Don't you have another watch?" asked Sarah as she looked under the coffee table.

"I've got hundreds," Lex explained. "This one's special. My mother gave it to me right before she died,"

"Wow," Sarah got up to her feet. 'That is special,"

Clark, as usual, knew what to do. He used his X-Ray vision to scan the room to see if he could find any kind of watch that Lex might've overlooked. To their misfortune, their was none.

"I don't see it," he announced.

Lex looked at Clark curiously.

"What are you?" he asked. "Part bloodhound?"

"No,"

"We live on a farm," Sarah smiled, covering for Clark. "We're pretty good at finding needles in haystacks,"

Lex smiled at the young farm-girl.

"We'll go check the library," Clark suggested. "Come on Sarah,"

"We'll be back Lex," Sarah promised as she followed Clark.

Sarah and Clark walked through the elegant passageways though the Luthor Maniosn, and they came to a room where most of their conversations with Lex happened, and will happen in future adventures. What they didn't expect to happen though, was to find Victoria Hardwick on Lex's laptop going through his files. No one said anything as she quickly logged off. They stared at each other for a brief moment, until **BANG**! There was a huge noise that could've woken up the whole mansion in one second, and if it was lucky, half the town. As it continued, Sarah and Clark ran out of Lex's library/office, with Victoria following, curious to see what was happening. On the way, they met up with Lex, who had obviously heard the noise too. But when the quartet came upstairs, they saw a door with a blinding light shining through it. It continued opening and closing with a loud bang on each close.

"What's going on?" asked Victoria.

"Wait her," Lex said to her and Sarah.

As Sarah stayed behind with Victoria, Clark and Lex walked slowly toward the door. Their hearts were pumping a mile a minute as they drew closer. Lex cautiously put his hand on the doorknob, and suddenly, it stopped. The blinding light dimmed, and the rattling had stopped. When he turned the doorknob however, it opened by itself, and Lex felt something push him against Clark. Victoria and Sarah let out a short scream, but regained their composure as they followed the boys into the room. When they walked in, feathers from pillows were floating around, like dust in the air. Lex turned on the light, which oddly to him happened to be a black light, and they saw weird things. Spray paint was everywhere with the words "Leave" "Go" "Don't come back" or "Get out". Everyone knew that they were dealing with something that could not be touched or seen

* * *

The next day, there was yet another meeting at the Torch office, with the Jr. Torch members combined. Chloe was putting up a picture of one of the words from the wall in the room from the other night, on the Wall of Weird.

"Doesn't leave much room for interpretation," she commented as she pinned it down.

"It was pretty weird," Clark answered. "I mean, the door was shaking. When we got close, it blew open. Lex said he felt something brush past him,"

"Maybe the Scottish castle came complete with a poltergiest," Allison said.

"The police say it's vandels,"

"They don't know many ghosts who write in spray paint and own a black light," Sarah commented.

Clark and Sarah smiled at Allison, who just scoffed playfully.

"So," Brianna started. "How's the blood-drive?"

"Actually, Lana and I are getting together tonight," Clark said proudly.

"At her place?"

"Yeah,"

"That's very romantic...Just remember Clark, once you cross that line, you can't hide behind the cloak of friendship anymore...Proceed with caution,"

* * *

Later, the girls, who were still playing _"Scooby Doo and the Mystery Gang"_ with their ghost problem, were in the JT room when the phone rang.

"Can someone get that?" Sarah asked as she typed on the computer.

As the phone continued to ring, Allison and Brianna did a round of "_Rock, Paper, Scissors_" to see who had the terrible fate of answering the phone. They both got paper.

"Drat!" Allison exclaimed. "All right, what do we do? 2 out of 3?"

"No," Brianna protested. "I got it. We'll draw sticks..."

"Heck no! I always get the shortest one!"

As they continued to argue, Sarah picked up the phone.

"Don't everyone pick it up at once," she said sarcastically before answering. "Hello, Jr. Torch Office. Sarah Kent speaking,"

"Hey," It was Clark. "I need you to check something,"

"Hang on. Let me pull up another browser here...All right. What do you want me to '_google_'?"

"Something called _Amplodipine Besylate_. Two 'i's' on _Amplodipine_, and one 'y' on _Besylate_,"

"Hold up,"

Sarah typed the long medical words. Luckily, she spelled it right because when she hit the "I'm feeling lucky" button, it gave her the information she needed: Word pronunciation, how to take Amplodipine Besylate, and what it was used for.

"Here we go," she said. "_Amplodipine Besylate_ is used for high blood pressure and chest pain. You take it once a day. What's going on Clark? Someone at the high school having chest pain problems?"

"I don't know," Clark admitted. "I saw it in Whitney's bag. Can you email the information to me?"

"Hang on,"

Sarah did as she was told, sent the information to the Torch office, and said "Bye" to Clark. After she hung up the phone, she started to get worried about Whitney. Why did he hace that medication in his bag? Was this why he was keeping so distant from Lana? She looked at her friends, who had listened in on the conversation.

_Note to Self_ she thought. _Try and find a facility where they have rehab for Brianna and Allison's eavesdropping_.

"What's going on?" Brianna asked.

"That was Clark," Sarah explained. "He thinks he's found out why Whitney isn't talking to lana,"

"What is it?"

"He saw a heart medication in his bag. He doesn't know if it's for him or someone else,"

"Well it's pretty unusual for a freshman to get heart problems," Allison commented.

"He didn't say it was for Whitney. We don't know yet,"

The room got silent for a while, until Allison got her bag to go out.

"Where're you going?" asked Brianna.

"I need sugar," Allison sighed

* * *

Allison sat at a table at the Beanery chugging down hot chocolate. We all know she had a crush on Whitney, but right now she felt sorry for him. Whatever was going on with his life must be pretty bad. She put her head in her hands, and sighed.

"Hi Allison," she heard a chrippy voice.

Allison looked up to see Amy Palmer. Amy was a blonde haired freshman, who's family was on the house staff at the Luthor mansion. Not to mention, she had a huge crush on Lex. Allison put on her best smile.

"Hi Amy," she said. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Amy said as she sat down next to her. "Just, you know, all the weirdness at the mansion. Everything was fine until Victoria got there...Oh, well, you're Lex's friend. What do you think of her?"

"Actually," Allison smiled and winced a bit. "I don't really know her that well,"

"Mmm...Well, I think I figured out why she's sticking around. I saw her in Lex's bedroom going through his things,"

"...What were you doing in Lex's bedroom?"

At that, Amy turned beet red.

"Helping my mom," she said, embarassed a biut.

"And Victoria didn't see you?" asked Allison.

"...No...See, Lex is the only one who ever treated me like I was there,"

Words echoed in Allison's mind. And possibly, she might've found that their ghost problem at the Luthor Mansion, might not be a ghost.

* * *

Later that night, Allison asked Clark to drive her over to Lex's house to ask him any questions about his "ghost" problem. Clark said he would, because he had something to tell Lex about Victoria. If you remember correctly, when Sarah and Clark were searching for Lex's watch, they found Victoria on his computer, possibly going through secret LuthorCorp files. They entered the office, where they found him sitting in the very same desk, on the very same computer that Victoria was using.

"Clark. Allison," he greeted. "What brings you over so late? Doing a little ghost-hunting?"

"No," Clark smiled a bit. "Allison came here to talk to you about that, and I came here to talk to you about Victoria...Where is she?"

"She's taking a bath. Why? Is there a problem?"

"Last night, when me and Sarah were in here, we saw her...I really don't know how to say this,"

"She was going through the files on my computer?"

"..Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Very little happens in this house without my knowledge,"

Allison laughed a bit.

"Heh," she said. "Kind of like my parents. You don't seem very upset about this,"

"We're playing chess, Ali," Lex smiled. "It's a game,"

"Okay...but who do computers have to do with chess?"

"Allison," Clark smiled. "It's an expression,"

"Whoops,"

"Like I said," Lex smiled again. "We've known each other a long time,"

"Well," Clark started as he and Allison sat down. "You don't love her. She goes behind your back. Why do you want to keep her around?"

"It's complicated. Thanks for the heads up,"

Clark sort of smiled.

"That's what friends are for," he said.

"Then," Allison shifted her eyes. "I guess I shouldn't even bring up the fact that Amy Palmer's got an obbsession with you,"

"It's a teenage crush, Allison," Lex chuckled. "Nothing more. Hey Clark, how goes your new Lana initiative?"

Clark sighed.

"I founf something out about Whitney," he explained. "I saw a perscription in his bag for Amlodipine. It's a--"

"Heart medication," Lex finished.

Allison leaned back in her chair at that. Jeez, either Smallville really is a small world, or he really is that smart! Lex looked at them, sort of in a sad way.

"My mother was on it before she had her surgery," he explained.

"Is that what--"Allison stopped herself from saying the wrong words. "I'm sorry,"

"She was sick for a long time, Allison. The watch I lost...my mom gave it to me when she knew it was getting close. She found a Napolean franc from 1806 and had it made in the face,"

"Why Napolean?" Allison started to get interested.

"Did you two ever see the painting of _Napoleans Coronation_ by David?"

"No," Clark answered.

"Napolean's mother couldn't make it to his coronation. But when he comissioned it, Napolean told David to paint her in as if she were there, right in the center. Even though she couldn't be there physically, he brought her into his life by sheer force of will. There to share in his greatness,"

"Wow," Allison smiled. "That's a good story,"

"It's a good watch,"

Allison soon forgot about the questions she wanted to ask Lex, and started to go with Clark, so that he could drive her home. But as they were walking down the hallways, Clark soon heard struggles from upstairs. Without telling Allison, he supersped up there. It took a moment for Allison to notice he was gone.

"What the--,"she stammered. "Clark!"

Allison ran all the way upstairs to an open door, that was obviously broken into, thanks to Clark. She found him covering up a wet Victoria with a silk robe, who was coughing like crazy.

"You're gonna be okay," Clark reassured.

Suddenly, Clark felt something push against him, sending him into a mirror, crashing it into broken shards. Allison looked at them curiously as she walked in. Her reflection was in all sorts of different places. Suddenly, she felt something brush past her, and she saw a shard of the mirror break in half. Od thing was,nothing touched it. And the door slammed by itself, scaring her a bit. She looked back at the broken shard again, and gasped. Blood was all over the sharp edges of the glass along with some green gooey stuff. Looks like their ghost is pretty much flesh and bone after all.

* * *

The next afternoon, Clark, Chloe, and the rest of the gang, were in the Torch room, examining the broken glass.

"It's definetly blood," Clark stated.

"Doesn't exactly fit the Casper paradigm,"Chloe commented. "Which means that whatever attacked you, Allison, and Victoria in the bathroom...was invisible?"

Clark gave her a look that might've said it could happen. He went to go get a sample of the blood as Sarah looked at the glass closely. She saw the green gooey stuff and got some on her fingers.

"What's this green stuff?" she asked as she smelled it. "It smells like roses,"

"I like roses," Allison said.

"Me too, but so does your average kissy-faced couple,"

As Sarah went to go get a sample, she noticed something very odd. Part of her fingers were missing.

"Uh...Clark," she said.

Clark looked up, as Chloe and the girls crowded around his sister.

"What happened?" he asked, coming over.

"I just touched it!" Sarah panicked.

"Whoa! This is so cool!" Chloe said. "I've got to take a picture of this!"

"**_Chloe_**!"

"What? Oh come on. You have got to admit that that is one of the coolest things you've ever seen,"

"Not when it's happening to _me_! What is this?"

"I don't know," Clark calmed her down a bit. "But if you rub that all over your body, you'd be invisible,"

Clark handed her a tissue, and Sarah began vigorously wiping the invisible goo off of her invisible fingers. When she was finished, she was back to normal.

"Whoa," Brianna whispered.

* * *

"Okat, so what's our next move?" asked Chloe as they walked outside the school. "Should we call the police?"

"And report an invisible person?" asked Clark skeptically. "We need a viable suspect,"

"Well, who's got a problem with Lex's British fling?"

"Amy Palmer," Allison answered.

"Her parent's are on the mansions house staff right?"

"Amy said she saw Victoria snooping around in Lex's bedroom. She said Victoria didn't see her,"

"No wonder,"

"Wait," Brianna stopped everyone. "Hold on a minute here. Didn't Amy give blood?"

"3:45. Station B," Clark remembered.

"Whoa," Sarah laughed for her brother. "You've got a freakishly good memory,"

"OK," Brianna said to everyone as she was leaving to get a ride from her dad. "I'll get the blood type on the broken glass and check it against Amy's,"

"Call us later?" asked Clark.

"TOP OF MY SPEED DIAL!"

Everyone looked at each other and smiled. They loved the way Brianna got information. Luckily, her dad was kind of a big help to everyone in Smallville. He always had connections. Which meant he could get the blood-drive's medical files on Amy.

* * *

Allison walked inside the high school to get a snack from the vending machines

"OK," she said to herself. "Chloe wants an _Orange Fanta_, Clark and Sarah want _Dr. Pepper_, and I want a _Vanilla Coke_. So that makes it up to..."

Allison stopped as she saw Whitney in the cafeteria reading a book. She sighed, walking in and sitting across from him. He didn't even look up to say "Hi".

"Whitney..." she said softly.

"Whatever it is, I'm not interested," Whitney snapped.

"What about Lana? You interested in her?"

Whitney finally looked up at her, frustrated.

"What is it with your buddy Kent, and my girlfiend, Allison?" he asked angrily.

"Nothing," Allison reasoned. "They're just friends,"

"You think I don't see the way he looks at her?"

"Well at least he pays attention. You've got the most unbelievable girlfriend in the world, and you don't even know it. What's your problem?"

"How I deal with my girlfriend is my buisness. OK? You can stop acting like a pshychatrist now,"

Whitney started to leave, when Allison spoke out.

"I know about the heart medication," she said.

Whitney stopped, and turned around to face the 6th grader. She sighed.

"What's going on Whitney?" she asked.

Whitney closed his eyes, and sat down again across from her.

"It's my dad," he explained. "He's been in Metropolis all week, you know, for tests,"

"Is he gonna be okay?"

Whitney sighed.

"Doctors don't know," he admitted.

"And you haven't told Lana yet, have you?" Alison asked.

"...She's been through enough pain in her life with her parents. I didn't want her to go through it with me,"

"...I don't think you give her enough credit," Allison said after a long silence. "She's strong. She'd probably understand better than anyone,"

Whtiney thought about it a moment, and nodded. She was right. He laughed a bit.

"Look at me," he smiled. "I can't believe I'm taking advice from a kids who won't be a freshman until my senior year,"

Allison smiled back.

"You can learn a lot from someone smaller than you," she said as she dug into her bag. "Want an Oatmeal Cookie?"

"Sure,"

"I always carry them around, cause I get hungry in my 4th hour class. I sneak a bite every time I get the chance,"

Allison took out the plastic bag, full of cookies, and handed one to the quarterback. He took a bite.

"You know," he said. "These are pretty good,"

"My mom made 'em," Allison said

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's a chef. She works in fancy restaraunts and everything. She even catered at Gala's in Metropolis one time. Before she married my dad,"

"Cool...you know, you're an all right little kid," Whitney ruffled Allison's hair. "I'll see you around,"

As Whitney left the Cafeteria, Allison smiled to herself as she finished her cookie.

* * *

That night, Sarah was walking upstairs to the loft when she found Clark lying on the couch, with his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling.It looked like things didn't go so well with Lana. Last night, before he and Allison went to Lex's, he and Lana werehad some blood-drive work to do, and he asked her to see the sunset from the loft. Instead of seeing the beautiful sun go out for the night, Clark to her, what Allison told him right after the conversation she had with Whitney. They had missed it. And earlier that day, he had discovered that not only Amy Palmer was really obbsessed with Lex, she also had a shrine to him, hidden in her jewlrey cabinet, and inside, besides the candles, and the rose petals, and the pictures, there was Lex's favorite watch. When Sarah heard about it, she shuddered. She sat down next to him as he sat up.

"How'd it go with Lana?" she asked.

"We're still friends," he anwered.

"Are you okay with that?"

"...No. But I think it's the right call for now,"

"Good call,"

Suddenly, Brianna came up to the loft, with papers in her hand.

"I got it!" she waved them in her hands and approached them. "Scoot over Sarah,"

Sarah scooted over, so Brianna sat in the middle between the farm kids.

"Okay, so, bad news on the Dracula front," she said. "The drop of blood on the mirror was type A. Amy Palmer was type O,"

"But she had a shrine to Lex in her room," Clark protested.

Sarah shuddered again.

"Flashback," she uttered darkly to her brother. "Don't say those words in a complete sentance again,"

"She may be a little Lex-obbsessed,"Brianna reasoned. "But she's not the one who tried to off Victoria. Check the paper,"

Brianna handed Clark the paper, and he and Sarah looked at it.

"Amy's blood type doesn't match," Sarah narrowed her eyes. "But look at Jeff's,"

"Her brother?" asked Brianna. "He's always been so quiet,"

"Practically invisible," Clark said softly.

"Uh-Oh," Brianna and Sarah said in unison.

"It's always the quiet ones," Sarah commented as she leaned back on the couch. "Well, I'm gonna sit this one out. Good luck,"

"Come on Brianna," Clark stood up.

Brianna jumped into Clark's arms and they supersped off, with Sarah watching.

"They're gonna need it," she mummbled closing her eyes.

* * *

Brianna and Clark were at thne Luthor Mansion, banging on the door. In just a few seconds, they had gotten there, hoping they weren't too late.

"Lex!" shouted Brianna. "It's me and Clark! Open up!"

Nobody answered the door. Clark gently pushed Brianna aside, and used his strength to bust open the door. When he was done, he picked her up again, and sped down the halls to the war antique room, where Lex was lying on the floor, unconsious, his hands tied behind his back. Clark put Brianna behind him, so she wouldn't get hurt. But he forgets: They're dealing with an invisible person. He tried to go towards Lex but suddenly, he felt kind of sick, and he was pushed back

"Stay away from him Kent," came an angered voice. "This is your fault too,"

Clark tried to us his X-Ray vision to see where Jeff was, but he couldn't make it out. The skeleton of jeff couldn't be visible enough for him to see.

"Jeff," Brianna figured out who it was. "What happened?"

"Chemistry," Jeff's voice spat at them. "Some plants don't absorb light, they refract it. I found a weird green rose on the grounds and I studied it. And then I used the oils to become what I've always been...to Lex, to the people at school, everyone,"

Clark pushed Brianna back against the wall gently, by a paint stand, that was being used to repaint the room sometime soon. Walking slowly, he tried to find Jeff. Suddenly, Brianna saw a mace from the wall floating around the air.

"Clark watch out!" she screamed.

Clark didn't catch Brianna's warning in time. Just as he turned around, the mace swung at him, smacking him across the face. Luckily, she was thankful for his invulnerability. The mace shattered into a million pieces, and Clark was pushed against the wall across from Brianna by the force of it.

"That's right!" Jeff's voice mocked. "I've heard Luthor talk about you. LIke you're somthing special. Well, I'm special too,"

Suddenly, Clark could feel arms wrap around his neck, trying to choke him. Brianan panicked. That green rose Jeff found was infected by meteor rocks, and the oils from it have the same kind of effect on Clark, just like it did in solid form. She looked around to see what she could do, but then she saw the paint on the top shelf of the stand. The cans were open, and she came to a plan. As Clark struggled to get his invisible enemy off of him, Brianna climbed up to the stand, and pushed the cans a little bit closer to the edge.

"Clark!" she called to get his attention.

Clark shifted his eyes toward Brianna, and immedietly he understood what she was going to do. With all the strength he had in him, he pushed Jeff off of him. Brianna didn't see, but she felt something push against the stand. The paint cans tipped over, spilling red and yellow paint to reveal the unconsious Jeff. Although she didn't plan to get herself tipped off. It started off as a little unbalanced wobble from the blow, but then she fell. Luckily, Clark acted quickly, and caught Brianna just before she hit the ground.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Thanks to you," Briamma sighed with a breath of relief as he put her down.

As Clark wrapped an arm around his young friend, the looked at Jeff, with paint all over him.

"Nice job," he said.

"You like it?" asked Brianna. "I was going with a DaVinci method, but I like this. It reminds me of Picasso,'

"I meant the plan,"

"Really?...Oh yeah the plan. Yeah, I thought it was pretty good myself. But then again, I am good to have around,"

* * *

That night, Sarah was walking upstairs to the loft in the dark, having two plastic yellow mugs of steaming hot chocolate in them. When she got there, she found Clark standing by his telescope looking very depressed.

"Either you look real bored, or real upste," she said putting the mugs on the table.

Clark looked up to find his sister, with a hand on his shoulder as she came forwrad,

"Whitney told Lana about his dad?" she asked.

"Yeah," Clark whispered. "...And now they're back togethor,"

Clark hung his head low a bit, in sadness. Sarah wrapped her arms around him, hugging, and he did the same thing.

"You're gonna get your chance with her Clark," she said. "I promise,"

(A/N: And that's the chapter! I am so sorry I haven't been able to update. I just got finished with the play, which had three full houses, and the only time I have ever been home was to eat breakfast and sleep. I'll try and not take so long for the next chapter. Review please!)


	11. Hug

Disclaimer: I don't own "Smallville"

Chapter 11: Hug

Brianna, Allison, and Sarah were laughing their heads off as they galloped on the horses they borrowed from Lana through the woods. They were spending the day with her, along with Clark and Chloe so they could learn how to ride a horse. The Jr. Torch crew hit it off right away. Chloe however, wasn't so good with the whole "butt-bashing" fun. To get more adventure out of it, the gang decided to play a little game. Lana said there were two routes that led to the same place: The stables. She said whichever group got there first, the loser team would have to treat them to lunch at the Beanery. Finally, they stopped their horses a bit, so they could talk while the horses walked it off a bit.

"So, how's Whitney holding up?" asked Sarah

Allison smiled a bit. Over the past few weeks, ever since she found out about Whitney's dad, Allison had been hanging out at his dad's store, helping him out with some stuff. And since that time, they've become friends. Sometimes Brianna and Sarah thought that she spent more time having fun with him, than with them. But she was happy, and Whitney wasn't that lonely.

"His dad's still in the hospital," she explained. "So he's working extra shifts at the store,"

"It's tough running a family buisness," Sarah commented

"I think he secretly wants his dad to sell it.He deosn't want to deal with it when he graduates,"

"I don't blame him. I don't see myself being the wife of a farmer, when I grow up,"

"Well, what do you want to be?"

"I'm not sure. But if it deals with putting on some sort of suit, or flying, I'd type up my resume for it before you could say..."

"Crap!" shouted Brianna.

Allison and Sarah stopped their horses and turned back. Brianna had an angry look on her face.

"What happened?" asked Sarah.

"I dropped my camera," Brianna said.

"What'd you bring it for, anyway?"

"I'm not out here just for fun. These woods are like the Bermuda Triangle of Smallville,"

Sarah and Allison looked at each other, for a beat. Then suddenly, busted out laughing. Brianna gave them a dark look.

"I'm serious you guys," she urged them to believe. "People come in here, and when they leave, they can't remember a thing. There have been dozens of incidents the past 10 years,"

Allison shook her head, smiling.

"I'll go get your camera," she said.

Allison rode out back to the woods to find Brianna's prized technological posession. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Bermuda Triangle," she scoffed. "Come on Bri. I know there are weird things in Smallville, but don't you think the world's better off with just one Bermuda Triangle? My dad told me these woods go back to the Civil War,"

"No," Brianna begged to differ. "I'm talking about what happened a week ago. Chloe told me that some surveyors from Rickman Industries came out screaming and can't remember what happened,"

"Well, then, I'm sure you and Chloe have a theory,"

"Oh yeah, and I've got two words for it: Kyle Tippett,"

Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"The guy who sells weird sculptures in town?" she asked.

"Yeah," Brianna said. "Don't you think it's a little odd that he lives all alone out here in the woods?"

"Thoreau did," Sarah shrugged.

"Yeah, Sarah, so did the Unabomber,"

Suddenly, there was a scream from behind them. The girls looked behind them, and knew it was Allison's scream

"I think I might take you up on that theory," Sarah said, frightened now.

Just then, the girls felt a sudden woosh go past them, and spooked the horses a bit. Quickly they calmed them down, and looked at each other.

"Clark," the said in unison.

* * *

Allison's head was aching as she slowly came out of the dark recesses of her mind. Hands here on her shoulders, shaking her a bit. Slowly, she opened her eyes. It was a man in his early 30's trying to wake her up. Scared, she struggled a bit.

"Get away from her!" shouted a familiar voice.

The man and Allison looked beside them, and saw Clark running (normally) toward her. The man got scared and ran away, as Clark bent down beside Allison to check on her.

"You okay?" he asked helping her up.

"Yeah," she said softly as she leaned on Clark.

The two looked around for any sign of the man. But he just vanished. Nowhere to be found. When Clark looked, down, he saw Brianna's camera and picked it up. They were lucky that Brianna dropped it around here. It might help them to see what happened.

* * *

Back at the Kent house, Jonathon, Sarah, and Clark were sitting in front of the TV, while Martha was talking to Mr. Harper on the phone in the kitchen.

"What do you think happened kids?" Jonathon asked them.

"I don't know," Clark admitted, studying the video tape they borrowed from Brianna. "But it doesn't look like he's trying to hurt Allison,"

"OK Richard..." Martha came in talking on the phone. "Thanks...Bye,"

"How's Ali?" asked Sarah sitting up from the couch she was laying on

"She has a mild concussion,"Martha explained as she hung up the phone. "Other than that, she's fine,"

"And Richard?" asked Jonathon.

"That's a different story. He wants Clark to go to the police and say he saw Kyle spook Allison's horse and attack her,"

"That's not what I saw," Clark said.

"From Richard's tone, I don't think we've heard the end of this,"

Sarah sighed. Richard Harper was one of the best lawyers in Smallville, and probably in Metropolis. Allison told them he had a way of winning his side of the story, whether it was murder, or robbery.

"Did Kyle seem at all dangerous to you?" Jonathon asked Clark.

"He seemed...scared," Clark remembered.

"Brianna mentioned that some surveyors were spooked last week in the woods, and now us," Sarah mentioned. "I wonder if there's a connection,"

"Jonathon," Martha said. "You should go talk to Kyle. Get this cleared up,"

"How 'bout me and Sarah go?" asked Clark as he got up to leave

"Clark, I don't think that's a good idea,"Jonathon told his son.

"Aw come on," Sarah groaned. "What's the worse he could do to us? Show us bad sculptures?"

Jonathon looked at his daughter in a stern way.

"That is not the point, young lady," he said.

Sarah bit her lip. That's the last time she'll ever try to go against Jonathon's word.

"Dad," Clark said softly. "I understand what it's like to be hidden from the world. Give us a shot,"

Jonathon looked at his wife, who was giving him "Let-him-try" look. He sighed.

"All right," he gave in. "Do you two know where Kyle lives?"

"We just follow the trails of bad sculptures," Clark smiled.

Jonathon and Martha smiled as Sarah and Clark got their coats. Sarah sighed as she headed out the door.

"Here we go again," she commented.

* * *

It grew dark as Clark pulled up on the gravel road by the trashy trailer of which Kyle lived it. Scultptures of bent metal and trash were all over the grounds, and Sarah thought one of them looked like a giant snail, and raised an eyebrow. When Clark turned off the engine, he looked at her.

"You wanna stay in the car?" he asked.

"Are you kidding?" asked Sarah as she opened her door. "I'm with you all the way,"

Clark and Sarah got out of the car, and walked slowly towards Kyle's metal door.

"Who's gonna knock?" Sarah asked.

"You're not scared of Crazy Kyle, are you Sarah?" teased Clark.

"I'm just asking,"

"Well, if you're that scared I'll knock,"

Sarah was flabergasted (A/N: Is that how you spell it?)

"You will do no such thing," she walked in front of him clse to the door. "I'll knock,"

Clark shook his head, but he let his sister give it a try. She took a deep breath. She really hoped she wasn't that scared of a person everyone in her school thought was crazy. Quickly, she knocked on the door.

"What a shame," she said quickly. "He's not home. So maybe we should go too,"

As Sarah turned around she didn't expect to see Kyle stand right in front of her. She let out a short scream, backed away and bumped into Clark, who put his hands on her shoulders, as he looked at the Thoearu-like man.

"You're trespassing," he said.

"How'd you do that?" asked Sarah, catching her breath.

Kyle smiled at the young girl.

"Magic," he said. "Haven't you ever heard of Crazy Kyle who lives in the woods all by himself? He's somewhere between Bigfoot and the Blair Witch,"

Clark kind of shook his head. This guy may have been a local hermit and sold weird sculptures in town, but seriously. Kyle Tippett was not crazy. He stuck out his hand.

"We're..."He started.

"Clark and Sarah Kent," Kyle said as he looked at Clark's hand. "Jonathon and Martha's kids,"

"How'd you know that?" asked Sarah. "Magic?"

"I live in a trailer. Not a cave,"

Sarah shrugged. She had to admit that. After all, Smallville is a small town. Clark and Sarah walked past him looking around the place.

"We wanted to talk to you about what happened this afternoon," Clark explained.

"You mean the girl?" asked Kyle facing them. "Well, the horse threw her and I went to make sure she was still breathing,"

As Clark looked through the pile of junk. he noticed a very muddy blue hard hat by Rickman Insdustries.He showed it to Kyle.

"So you don't make a habit of scaring people out of the woods, and spooking their hroses?" he asked.

Kyle looked a bit annoyed of the farm boy. He took the helmet back and spoke to the kids in words he wanted to make clear.

"If I wanted to explain myself all the time, I'd get a job," he explained. "But I left that world behind for a reason. Goodbye,"

Clark and Sarah watched as Kyle went to go back inside his trailer, as though he never wanted to be seen again. But then, Sarah wanted to know something.

"Why are you so unfriendly?" she asked.

"Sarah..."Clark whispered, thinking she was being rude.

"Because I'm not interested in friends," Kyle answered.

"Everyone needs a friend," Sarah shrugged.

"No they don't," Kyle looked at them, his face full of remorse. "Because they'll always betrey you in the end,"

* * *

After their little meeting with Kyle, Clark and Sarah went to the Beanery to get something hot to drink...Yep, you guessed it: Hot chocolate. As Sarah waited by the counter on the stool, Clark saw Allison sitting at a table. She was waiting for Whitney, who wanted to give her a treat for helping him out so much at his dad's store. He sat across from her with a friendly smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better, thanks," Allison said mildly. "Dad said you're going to talk to the police,"

"...Actually, me and Sarah went out and spoke to Kyle,"

"You talked to that psycho?" asked Whitney as he came and sat down with his latte and Allison's hot chocolate.

Clark seemed a bit surprised by Whitney's tone, but he pushed that aside.

"Yeah," he admitted. "He said he was trying to make sure Allison was okay,"

"Do you believe him?" asked Allison.

"Yeah, I think I do,"

"If I were there, I would've done something," Whitney sipped his drink, eyeing Clark.

"Do you remember anything?" Clark asked Allison softly.

"Not really," Allison looked down at her drink

Clark sighed.

"I gotta take Sarah home," he said. "I'm glad you're okay,"

Clark got up and left as he saw Sarah talking to Lex, while she had their hot chocolate with her. Then he realized that they were watching the whole episode.

"That looked uncomfortable," Lex commented. "...Listen, has Bob Rickman been by the farm?"

"Why would he be interested in us?" asked Clark as he sat down next to his sister.

"He's interested in buying your land,"

Sarah breathed out a laugh.

"You have met our dad," she reasoned. "Why are you even worried?"

"I've seen Rickman talk people out of house and home," Lex explained. "He's a locust. He tears through a community and betrays anyone who trust's him. Tell your dad to be careful,"

Sarah and Clark nodded in understanding. They didn't know, but rumors have been going around Smallville of Rickman buying their farmland. Most people have said that Jonathon would be out of his mind to sell that place. Frankly, others have not said the same, for they knew about Rickman's magical, or maybe not-so-magical gift of persuasion, in this case. They said bye to Lex and headed out the door to go home, when they saw Kyle walking out of the "temporary" headquarters of Rickman Industries.

"Kyle," Clark greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"I just registered a complaint," shrugged Kyle.

"What do you have against Rickman?" Sarah asked.

"There used to be a town where people just minded their own buisness,"

"Hey Tippett!" shouted Whitney as he ran across the street from the Beanery.

Sarah rolled her eyes as Clark looked down. Whitney had some serious problems about people messing with people he liked and knew.

"And what's your problem?" asked Kyle sarcastically.

"You are," Whitney said through gritted teeth. "Touch Allison Harper again, and I'll take care of you myself,"

"Whitney, back off," Sarah sighed. "Besides, Allison's fine. And he was only trying to help her,"

"I've got my eye on you," Whitney ignored her

Clark, Kyle, and Sarah watched Whitney go to his truck to get ready to leave.

"Don't worry," Sarah reassured. "The worse you can do is take away his football scholarship to Metroplis Sharks,"

"That's why I don't come into town," Kyle pointed at Whitney as he left.

"You want a ride home?" asked Clark

Kyle furrowed his eyesbrows.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked in confusion.

Sarah almost had to laugh. Kyle seriously needed to pick up a book more often. Readers, I have yet another question to ask you that regards our meeting with Kyle Tippet: Have you ever been in a world where nobody seemed to care who you are, except one person, aka: Your best friend in the whole world? A lot of people have these situations, and Kyle was in one of them

"We figured you're not a bad guy," Sarah simply said. "You're just not a people person,"

Kyle chuckled.

"What gave that away?" he asked wryly.

"You want a ride or not?" asked Clark

"Yeah, I gotta stop and get groceries,"

Sarah smiled as they headed for the truck.

"No problem," she said.

* * *

Later that night, Clark and Sarah pulled up in front of Kyle's trailer to drop him off. For a trip to the market, it wasn't that bad. It was actually kind of fun. Kyle and Sarah exchanged jokes as Sarah tried to sneak in sweets into the cart. Clark caught her, and told her he'd tell their mother, because after that last cavity she had, sweets were off limits. Kyle looked at them, with paper grocery bags up to his chin.

"Thanks for the ride," he said. "I really appreciate it,"

"Next time, don't talk our ears off," Clark smiled

Kyle grinned, and was about to go out of the car, when Sarah asked a question.

"Why were you at Rickman's?" she asked.

Kyle took one look at her, with a wry smile on his face.

"For someone you age," he said. "You ask a lot of questions,"

"It grows on you a while," Clark commented. "She's head reporter for the Jr. Torch,"

"Really?" Kyle looked at Sarah with interest. "Well isn't that something?...So, why do you want to know why I was at Rickman's?"

Sarah shrugged.

"Same reason every reporter has," she explained. "Curiousity,"

Kyle laughed a bit.

"Well, then," he asked softly as he leaned in forward to her as if to tell her a secret. "Why were _you_ at Rickman's?"

"We heard a rumor he was trying to buy our farm," Sarah answered.

Kyle nodded a bit.

"Stay away from him," he said immedietly.

Kyle opened the door, and sat up to get out. But before he could even get one step on the dirt ground...

"Do you miss it?" Sarah asked. "A regular life I mean?"

Kyle thought about it a moment.

"Some people weren't meant to have a regular life, Sarah," he finally said as he got out. "Thanks,"

Sarah watched as Clark reversed the truck back and pulled out from the driveway. They were both silent for just a minute when Clark started talking.

"Why did you keep asking him these questions?" he asked.

"You know perfectly well why I asked him those questions," Sarah looked at her brother with an expression that could kill.

"And what's that?"

"Concern...Hey, isn't that Whitney's truck?"

Clark did a double-take, and put on the brakes beside Whitney's truck. Clark started to get worried. What was he doing at Kyle's trailer. Quickly he got out of the truck.

"Stay here," he ordered.

Sarah groaned as Clark super-sped back to Kyle's place. She hated being left behind. Everytime her parents or Clark tell her to stay where she is, it makes her fell more and more like a 5-year-old. She was twelve for crying out loud. Pretty soon, she's gonna be flying off to some...I don't know, an Ivy League College or something, and walking down an isle with a bouquet of flowers or something. So, to prove her point of being a mature almost-teenaged young woman, she disobeyed (A/N: Oh yeah,sure, real mature for being diobedient...what?...I disobey only my brothers. They're exceptions, but never my parents. That's like walking into a sand trap, I tell ya) and followed the trail back to Kyle's trailer.But by the time she got there, (since she didn't have Clark's superspeed), all she found was Clark helping Whitney up, the dented trailer door, Kyle on the ground, and a bat broken in half.

* * *

About an hour later, Sarah was walking with her dad, his jacket draped around her shoulders, as she watched the police lead Kyle into the back of a police car. Clark and Whitney were leaning against the truck, with arms folded.

"They're booking Kyle for assault," Jonathon said. "All right, what happened guys?"

Whitney sighed.

"I saw Kyle in town," he said. "He blew me off, so I came out here to talk,"

Sarah stood open mouthed.

"Whitney, you know that's not what happened," she said.

"You don't know anything," growled Whitney to the twelve-year-old.

"At least I know _something_,"

"Enough," Jonathon said firmly.

He looked at Whitney.

"So you drove all they way out here in the middle of the night?" he asked.

"Yeah," Whitney said. "I had a feeling he was gonna attack Allison again. Next thing I know, he attacks me with a bat,"

"Is that what happened?"

Clark didn't know what to think. All of this was messed up. Two people had different stories, but that was common in investigations like these. He sighed.

"I did see Kyle swing at Whitney but..." he started.

Jonathon looked at his son.

"But what?" he asked

"Kyle says Whitney swung at him first," Clark finished.

"That's crazy," Whitney exclaimed. "Why would I do that?"

"Gee, I don't know," Sarah said sarcastically. "Why would you? Oh, yeah! Because you threatened him, and couldn't wait to to let him slip up, so you attacked him,"

"Sarah Marie Kent," Jonathon turned to his youngest. "That is enough. You're grounded for your behavior. Now go wait in the truck. Your mother and I will talk about your punishment later,"

Sarah stormed off to the truck while Jonathon talked to the kids some more. None of this made any sense. So there she sat in the quiet back seat wondering about all that.

* * *

The next day, after the girls finished their lunch, Brianna and Sarah raced toward the Jr. Torch room to check up their stats on Kyle Tippet's arrest. Sarah had told Brianna, but Allison wasn't there that day. Brianna said she saw her during social studies but she didn't show up at lunch, and she was unusally quiet all day. They thought she was still recovering from her head injury, so they left her alone.

"Tippet hasn't broken hermit status in years," Brianna explained as she looked at the latest Smallville Ledger. "And all of a sudden he's one of Smallville's most wanted. Something must have made him snap,"

"Oh yeah?" Sarah asked. "You ready for this? I think it's Bob Rickman who's behind all of this,"

Brianna furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah," she said. "But what does out rural Rodin have against Rickman other than the obvious poisoning-the-enviorment angle? Don't get me wrong, I hate Rickman's whole stupid company too, but that doesn't give us any info,"

"I don't know," Sarah said. "Could you and Chloe do some digging, and find a connection?"

Brianna smiled.

"For you, my services are free of charge," she said. "Besides, it sounds like an interesting story: Tree-hugging hermit versus pesticde tycoon. But I don't think I'll find anything in common with them,"

Suddenly, Allison stormed into the office, looking angry. Brianna and Sarah have never seen Allison like this before. She wasn't the happy, smart-aliky girl they know and loved. She was different. Brianna groaned.

"Ali," she said. "I swear, I didn't take the last of your gummi bears,"

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, can I have a minute?" Allison asked sternly. "Brianna out!"

"Hey, hold on here," Brianna protested. "This is my office too!"

"**OUT!**"

Sarah jumped at the tone of Allison's voice. Brianna shook her head in dismay, and closed the door behind her, so the whole school wouldn't hear this future argument.

"Whitney said you accused him of attacking Kyle," she said getting straight to the point

Sarah stood open mouthed, surprised.

"Is that why you wouldn't talk to us?" she asked. "...I don't believe this. And I didn't accuse him,"

"Oh yeah right. Sarah, he was just trying to talk to Kyle. Look, I know Whitney can be overzealous, but I know him. He's a good person,"

"But Kyle wouldn't hurt a fly. Come on,"

"Sarah, you've known him for what? Two days? He's lived in the woods for 10 years,"

"That doesn't make him dangerous!"

Allison sighed.

"Look, I know I'm not Whitney's girlfriend, but I love him like the brother I wish I had," she said. "Like you and Clark. Whitney wouldn't attack anybody,"

Sarah couldn't believe this.

"He strung Clark up in a field!" she exclaimed.

At this remark, Allison was taken aback.

"So that's what this is about?" she asked. "You haven't forgiven him. Sarah, you didn't even like your brother at that time. He didn't string you up in the field,"

"Allison..." Sarah growled through gritted teeth. "Don't say that I didn't like my brother. OK? Even though he got on my nerves sometimes before I found out about his powers, I still thought he was one of the coolest people in the world. There's just something else going on here,"

"You're looking for an excuse to knock Whitney! You know what he's going through with his dad. I know you don't like him. Don't pretend to be his friend,"

"**Then maybe I should stop pretending to be friends with you!**"

Sarah, who didn't care about what she said at that moment, walked out of the Torch office, and to her next class.

* * *

After school, Brianna and Allison took the bus, while Sarah waited for Clark outside the high school. When he walked out, he saw his sister looking sad, and started walking with her behind the school, and across the football field.

"You wanna take the scenic route, and superspeed home?" he said with a playful grin.

"No," Sarah said.

Clark was shocked to hear this response. Usually Sarah would be happy to take a super-trip back home, but he couldn't figure out why she wasn't in the mood. But they walked home in silence only to find their mother in an outrage with their father.

"How could you do this without telling me?" she yelled. "What happened to 'This land is our legacy'?"

"What's going on guys?" asked Sarah as she and her brother walked through the kitchen door.

"Your father sold the farm to Bob Rickman,"

Clark looked at his father, shocked. There was no way in the world, not for all the tea in China, that their father would sell the family farm.

"What?" he asked in diseblief. "How?"

"I don't know," groaned Mr. Kent. "One minute I'm telling him he doesn't stand a chance. The next, I got a signed contract in my hand,"

"I called our lawyer," Mrs. Kent explained. "He said he can't do anything until he sees the contract but the devil-made-me-do-it argument wouldn't hold up in court,"

"I just can't believe I did this,"

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows as she thought about this.

"What did Rickman do?" she asked.

"Nothing," Mr. Kent explained. "He made his case, he shook my hand. That was it,"

"It can't be that easy,"

"Sweetheart, how else do you explain my signature on this contract?"

Everyone in the family was in despair. But Clark wasn't gonna give up on this matter. The farm was their home. It was all they had.

"I think I know someone who can help," he said picking up the contract.

"No," Jonathon exclaimed, breaking out of his train of thought. "I will not owe Lex Luthor anything, thank you,"

"Right now, you don't have anything to owe," said a desperate Martha.

* * *

That night, Sarah and Clark went to the Beanery, hoping to drown the sad news of the possility of losing their farm. Allison was there too, along with Whitney and Lana. They were ignoring them, obviously. Allison snared a dirty look she gave to Sarah, and turned her back on her.

"I'm gonna go sit with Brianna," she said to her brother as he sat with Lex, who was meeting them.

"OK," Clark said softly.

Sarah took her hot chocolate, and sat with Brianna on a cushioned couch, who was reading their latest issue of the Jr. Torch.

"Beanery's raising their prices again," Sarah said to make conversation.

"I know," said Brianna as she absentmindly sipped her hot chocolate

"Can you believe that?"

"Yeah. Maybe they should stop pretending to try and lower the prices,"

Sarah stopped in mid-sip, and looked at Brianna with a curious expression. Brianna had looked up from the paper she was reading, set down her hot chocolate, and looked at Sarah like a mother would look at a child if it did something bad.

"Why do you say that?" Sarah asked.

"I heard you guys fighting after I left," Brianna said.

"How? The door was closed,"

"Oh, come on Sarah. You know I always go to the janitor's closet and listen through the air vents when I'm desperate for stories,"

"Since when did you get a key?"

"Never! I used my library card. _Maybe I should stop trying to be your friend?_ Sarah, those are the harshest words I have ever heard in my entire life. And it's scary coming from you. I know your parents didn't teach you that,"

Sarah sighed, and put her head in her hands.

"What's going on Sarah?" Brianna asked.

"Ever since Allison fell off the horse, nothing's making sense anymore," Sarah started. "We have totally different sides of a variety of stories, I can't tell which one is the lesser of two evils, and my...my dad sold the farm to Rickman Industries,"

Brianna spit out her hot chocolate she was drinking. Luckily, it only landed on the newspaper, and she was just taking a tiny sip.

"Your dad sold the farm to Bob Rickman?" she asked in disbelief. Then she shifted her eyes. "...Is it possible this is some sick twisted parrallel universe?"

"This is Smallville," Sarah stated. "We're already in some sick twisted parrallel universe,"

"Yeah, well, even in a weird town like Smallville, I know you're dad would not sell the farm. It's been in your family for years,"

"I know...hey, where's Clark going?"

The duo looked up to find Clark grabbing his jacket and heading out the door.

"You wanna follow him?" asked Brianna.

"Can't," Sarah said getting up. "I'm grounded, and I've gotta be home by 9. See ya,"

Brianna watched Sarah put on her jacket, waved at Lex "goodbye" and headed out the door. After quickly downing her hot chocolate (despite the burn in her mouth), and crumpling up the chocolate and saliva stained newspaper, and putting it into the garbage, she went up to Lex.

"Hey Lex," she said.

"Brianna," Lex smiled as he put down his cappucino. "How are you doing?"

"Great. Listen, not that I wouldn't love to talk to you, I do, but do you know where Clark went?"

* * *

Brianna was soon riding her bike up the quiet streets of Smallville with her headlight on up to Smallville County Jail. Lex had said that's where CLark might be: Visiting Kyle before visiting hours were up. But when she got there, she found him walking out the front door.

"Brianna," he said taking one look at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Same reason: Kyle," Brianna said taking off her helmet. "Lex told me you'd be here. Did you talk to Kyle?"

"The guy who said was gonna get him didn't come back,"

Brianna grinned.

"Up for another little detective work?" she asked.

Clark rolled his eyes, but smiled at Brianna's enthusiasum. Suddenly (since they were somwhere near the back alley), they heard a bang that would've sounded like you were pushing a hard and very large door closed. They looked at each other and got the same idea. Quietly, they hurried toward the back alley, and saw a man in uniform, keeping his head down, and low from underneath the deputy hat. Brianna would've just walked away after thinking it was just some cop, but Clark knew who it was immedietly.

"Kyle," he simply said.

True enough it was Kyle, all clad in one of Smallville's finest uniforms. He just looked at the two, surprised but calm. Suddenly, they heard the cock of a gun, and they all turned to face a man, his gun pointed at Kyle. Without warning, he fired the bullet.

"No!"

Clark's cry came too late, and even if it didn't, it would be useless. The bullet was already moving fast, and before Brianna could move an inch to run, the bullet had already hit Kyle, but Clark still got him, and got him out of there.

* * *

A while later, Brianna was curled up in a chair in one of Lex's many Scottish rooms. She and Clark had taken Kyle and got him some medical attention at Lex's mansion. Some weird guy was sitting by Kyle's bed (who was sleeping), giving him stitches for the bullet wound.

"How bad?" asked Lex.

The weird guy shrugged.

"It's no worse than when Ozzy snorted that row of fire ants down in Queensland," he explained.

Despite her fatigue, Brianna was awake enough to muster an eyebrow.

"Is this guy really a doctor?" asked Clark.

"He was," Lex explained. "Now he's more of an on-call specialist. You know, actors, rock stars, billionaires' sons,"

"How do you know him?"

"Long story," Lex shook his head.

"What's a guy gotta do to get a drink around here?" piped up the weird guy.

"Finish sewing," Lex said cooly. "Don't worry, Toby appreciates discretion. Nobody will ever know Kyle was here,"

"Thanks," Clark said relieved.

"I'm curious, why did you think I'd be willing to harbor a fugitive?"

"I figured my parents would freak," Clark sighed. "And if I took him to a hospital, they'd put him back in jail. You're the only one I could trust,"

"All in all," Toby said again to Lex. "It's easier than that knife wound of yours. Club Zero, remember that? Blood all over my mustang,"

_Okay _Brianna thought. _Now this guy is just plain creepy._

"Can we talk to him now?" asked Lex, irritated.

"I gave him something for the pain," Toby said getting up and packing his medical stuff. "It's lights out until the morning,"

After he finished packing he turned to Lex.

"My usual payment?" he asked.

Lex sighed.

"Brown bag on my desk," he said.

They guy seemed like he wanted the money given to him on a silver platter, but he went out to get it anyway.

"See ya, Toby," Lex said casually.

"Lex," Toby returned the goodbye as he went out.

"You better take Brianna home," Lex said to Clark. "It's late,"

Clark nodded in understanding, and walked toward Brianna's chair, and shook her shoulder, as if to shake the sleep from her body. Tiredly, she got up and leaned on to Clark a bit, rubbing her eyes, and followed him out the door.

"Hey Atticus!" Lex caught their attention. "You may wanna change your shirt,"

* * *

The next morning Sarah was mucking the horse stalls as part of her punishment. It would probably be a disgusting job, but Sarah was used to it. But she was enjoying every minute of it. After all, wouldn't you if you found out your dad sold the farm to a very persusive businessman. Sighing, she wiped sweat off her forehead, and continued to work until she heard a knock. Turning around she saw Allison in her favorite green jacket with a hand on the wall she knocked on.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hi," Sarah said. "...Still wearing that jacket?"

"Yeah. It's my favorite. You gave it to me on my 10th birthday remember? I've always seen it on the window shops, and you sold your favorite _N Sync_ CD to get it for me?"

Sarah nodded, remembering the joys of her childhood before Jr. High.

"Listen," Allison said walking over. "Brianna told me what happened. I'm sorry,"

"Sorry?" asked Sarah.

With that, Sarah threw down the mucking shovel with a tip of grace to it.

"I thought you should be happy, that after that argument, I'm finally getting a life I deserve,"

Allison sighed.

"I would never think that about my best friend," she explained. "Look, after Brianna told me about last night, and your dad somehow selling the farm without a memory, I kind of...well, you know...you had some points, and I had points...you were right. You had every reason to be angry at Whitney for stringing up Clark in a field...and I don't think Kyle's all that dangerous. It didn't seem like he was trying to hurt me from the beginning,"

Sarah sighed as she sat on a stack of empty fruit crates.

"You were right too," she said. "I don't think that Whitney would try and attack someone...But I swear, I saw him go to his truck to go home...there are two sides of stories, that doesn't make any sense,"

"I'm sorry,"

"...Me too...Friends again?"

"Friends,"

With that, Allison and Sraah crossed their pinkys with one another like doing a pinky swear. But it was their way of making friends up.

"So, about this Rickman," Allison started. "You ready to try and bring this guy down to his knees?"

"Yeah," Sarah said.

"Brianna and Chloe called me half an hour ago. They found something that you might love,"

"Enough to kick Rickman's butt?"

"Yeah,"

"Well come on! Help me finish mucking the stalls. We don't wanna waste any minutes,"

* * *

Later, Allison hitched a ride with Clark and Sarah, picked up Brianna and Chloe fromChloe'shouse, and drove into town to the Beanery. They were meeting Lex because he was part of their little plot too. When they got there however, as soon as they walked through the crowded pathway to Lex's table, the met Bob Rickman. Chloe took Brianna and Allison to the table to avoid tension, but Clark and Sarah stayed behind.

"How'd you get out dad to sign that contract?" she asked.

Rickman had to think about it for a moment, and then realized who he was dealing with.

"Oh you must be the Kent kids," he said. "I'm a very good businessman," He put up his hand to Clark. "No hard feelings?"

Clark took one look at it, but wanting to be polite, shook it. Rickman looked as if waiting for something to happen. As he did, Clark was crushing his hand just a bit. Sarah winced a little as she heard a tiny crunch. Rickman wrench Clark's hold out of his hand and watched them as they sat with Lex and the rest of the gang.

"So," Chloe started taking out an article. "Bri and I've spent the morning delving into the exotic world of agriculture equipment, and it seems that...Brianna, would you do the honors?"

"Gladly," Brianna said. "Kyle and Rickman were partners in the mid 80's,"

"No way," Sarah said surprised.

"They sold farm equipment?" asked Allison with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," Chloe smiled. "They were salesmen of the year three years running, '89, '90, and '91,"

"The next year," Brianna continued. "Rickman started his own company, and Kyle went Walden,"

"I wonder what happened," Clark wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but we found this story in the Smallville Ledger,"

Brianna took the article from Chloe, and gave it to Clark for him to see.

"**SALESMEN TRAPPED IN CAR DURING METEOR SHOWER**," he said out loud.

"I'm guessing whatever's going on started that sunny October day, 12 years ago," Allison stated.

Lex smiled.

"Let's go ask him," he mildly said.

"Wait, you know where he is?" asked Chloe confused.

Clark nodded and turned to the younger kids.

"Who wants to tag along this time?" he asked.

"Allison's turn," Brianna and Sarah said pointing to Allison

Allison rolled her eyes but went along anyway just for the heck of it.

* * *

About a few minutes later, Allison was on her way with Clark and Chloe to Kyle's trailer. They stopped by Lex's mansion first, but it turned out that he used his powers to get out of there. The nurse who was supposed to be watching him had no idea who Kyle was. So the one place that Clark thought he might be was at his trailer. When they got there, he was just coming out the door, carrying two bags of the few things he had. When he spotted the teenagers, he sighed as he walked past them.

"I appreciate the help Clark," he said. "But I'm done here,"

"We know that Rickman used to be your partner," Clark stated.

"That was a million years ago.

"What happened to you guys in that meteor shower?" asked Chloe.

"Trust us," Allison pointed out. "You're not the only ones that were affected by it,"

Kyle looked back slowly, as Clark went up to him.

"What's going on with you and Rickman?" he asked. "How did he get my dad to sell our farm?"

Kyle fully turned back to face the kids and sighed.

"You know," he said. "Until that day, we were the worst salesmen ever to carry a catalog. But all that changed after they pulled us out of that car. With a single handshake, we could get people to do whatever we wanted them to do: Buy a tractor, stand on one leg,"

"You're saying you have the power of persuasion?" Clark asked.

"How long does it last?" asked Chloe.

"Until the person does what I tell them to do," Kyle shrugged. "It could be two minutes, two hours...Then they come out of it without a memory,"

"What happens if they can't do what you want?" asked Allison.

"They keep trying, unless they're forcibly snapped out of it, like your friend Whitney,"

"Well, it sounds good in theory," Chloe commented as she went up to him. "But, uh, how about you prove it?"

"Chloe..." Clark didn't like what she said.

"What? The guy lives in a crappy trailer out in the woods. You think if he has these powers, he'd use it to sell these sculptures,"

"It's dangerous," Kyle simply said.

Chloe looked at the hermit with a determined look on her face.

"I'm used to living on the edge," she said.

Allison watched all this with a bit of an interest. Kyle seemed to be a bit all right with Chloe's decision. He slowly put his hand out, and without hesitation, Chloe put her hand in his. Suddenly, Clark and Allison could see a glow between the small spaces of the hands. Allison looked at Chloe and noticed that her brown eyes were glowin green.

"You have feelings for Clark, don't you Chloe?" he asked

Clark and Allison raised their eyebrows and looked at each other.

"You see him, and you want him," Kyle continued. "All this time, you've been hiding it. Now you can show him,"

Clark rolled his eyes. Chloe was his friend. She didn't like-him-like-him. But his thoughts would soon be changed. Allison wished she had a camera for this moment. As soon as Kyle let go of her hand, Chloe turned to Clark with a gleam in her her hands up his chest, she grabbed him by the collar, and they shared a passionate kiss. Allison held her stomach as she doubled over in silent laughs. As soon as she was done, Clark stood open mouthed, and Chloe was back to normal. She stared up at Kyle.

"OK, come on," she said. "I'm ready,"

Total silence. Chloe looked at everyone around her.

"What?" she asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?...And why is my mouth minty?"

Allison let out another silent laugh, as she clutched her laugh-obbsessed stomach.

"Let's just say he proved his point," she said gasping for air.

Chloe looked at Clark in confusion, but then got the picture.

"Did I just..." she started.

"Don't worry," Clark interuppted. "It was...fine,"

"Well, now that the party trick's over," Kyle picked up his bags. "I gotta hit the road,"

"Wait," Allison went after him a bit. "You have these gifts, but you hid in the woods. Why?"

Kyle let out an irritated sigh.

"Because I was scared," he admitted as Clark came over. "That I wouldn't be able to control it, and I would wind up like Bob,"

"What happened between you and Rickman?" he asked. "Why does he want he kill you?"

"He knows that I know his secret, and I threatened to expose him if he built a plant here,"

"Yeah," Chloe said. "But he's been destroying communities like this for years. How come you let him get away with it for so long?"

"Because I wanted to be left alone! As long as it wasn't here, it wasn't my problem,"

"My dad lost our farm you didn't tell anyone," Clark said.

"Do you know what it's like to have to hide because of who you are?"

"...Yes I do. But when you have a gift, you can't just hide in a hole and hope it goes away,"

* * *

A while later, after they convinced Kyle to come with them, Clark and Allison were at a payphone around a Route 7 Gas Station. Allison waited with Kyle as she heard Clark's conversation with Lex.

"Lex, it's me," Clark said.

"What's going on?" Allison heard Lex ask from a distant

"Me and Allison are with Kyle. He wants to go public about Rickman,"

"No kidding? What does he know?"

"...Enough to bring him down,"

"All right I'm coming to pick you up. Where are you?"

Clark told Lex their destination, and waited for him with Allison and Kyle. This whole "Bring-Down-Rickman" thing was gonna be a piece of cake. Hopefully nobody was gonna get hurt...yeah right. When was the last time they ran into somebody who was gonna kill them, and didn't get hurt?...Never! Anyway, Lex had finally come in his car, and pulled next to a gas pump. They all walked up to each other.

"I called some friends at the _Planet _and the _Inquisitor_," Lex told Kyle. "Would you be willing to talk to them?"

"I'll do what I have to to stop him," Kyle simply said.

Lex seemed to think they had a chance.

"Get in," he said to the others. "I have to fill up if we're going to Metropolis,"

"Thanks Lex," Allison and Clark said together, as they walked toward the car.

As Lex went to go get some gas, Allison got into the backseat with Kyle while Clark was in front. They settled in as they put on their seatbelts. So far, no explosions, no interupptions, things were going pretty smoothly...Remember I said "so far". About a minute later, Clark noticed the door pegs going down, locking them in.

"Lex?" he called in a cautious voice.

Allison started to grow nervous. She tried pulling the door pegs up with her fingers, but they wouldn't budge. Looking out the window, she saw Lex with the gas gun in his hand, and started to spray gasoline all over his car.

"Clark, what's going on?" she asked her friend

"It's okay, Allison," Clark calmed her down. "Everything's gonna be fine,"

But as soon as Clark said that, they both saw fire starting behind the car. Lex was setting the car on fire with them inside of it! That could only mean one thing, and Kyle knew what it was immedietly.

"Rickman's got to him!" he exclaimed.

Allison started to panic, and ripped off her seatbelt, trying again with a useless effort of bringing the door pegs up.

"The door won't unlock!" she screamed. "Clark!"

Clark knew this wasn't a good time for hiding his secret. He kicked his door open with his leg, got out, and went over to Kyle's side. He let them out, and took Allison in his arms since she couldn't run fast. She hung on for dear life, but then KA-BOOM! The car had exploded, the impact sending them into the air. Clark landed with a crouch on the ground, and supersped to an open garage full of tires, and mechanical tools. He set her down behind a big rack of tires.

"Stay here, all right?" he asked.

Allison nodded, and within seconds Clark came back with Kyle. Kyle crouched behind the front of a car that was facing the wall. Clark went to go hide behind another car, and hid just in time as Lex came in slowly...but with a gun in his hand.

"I always knew you were keeping secrets from me Clark," he said aloud. "...But I never thought they were this good,"

Allison kept her breathing at a low, silent level, watching Lex's every move through the small space of the tires. Suddenly, she heard a clatter and a clang, and gasped to herself as she found that Lex had found Kyle. He slammed him against the car, the gun pointed at him.

"Clark!" Lex called out. "You know that guy you're trying to protect?...I'm gonna shoot him now,"

Clark couldn't take it anymore. He came out of his hiding spot.

"Lex," Clark tried to stop him.

"There you are," Lex smiled.

Allison watched as Kyle collapsed to the floor, and Clark being a good distance away from Lex.

"Don't do this," Clark pleaded Lex. "I'm your friend,"

"Oh please," Lex rolled his eyes. "You think I don't see the way your parents look at me, the way half the town looks at me? You're no different. Friendship's a fairy tale, Clark. Respect and fear are the best you can hope for,"

Allison was shocked. She couldn't believe this. Lex was their friend. He knew his friendship was more than anything with the gang. Bravely she got up...but not before sticking a long pole into her back pocket that was big enough to be hid behind her back...just in case. I would've done so, if I were her.

"Rickman's doing this to you," she said.

"What if he did?" Lex spat.

"You hate Rickman!"

"You can learn a lot from someone you hate,"

Suddenly, Lex started shooting at Clark without another word. Allison screamed, and backed away a bit. Glass from cars windshelds went everywhere as the bullets hit them. Once or twice there was a clink and a clank that sounded. As soon as the gun was out of its load. Clark was down on the ground, bullet holes in his jacket. Allison watched as Lex went over to Clark and turned him over. This was it. She had to stop him. Pulling out the metal pole she had for emergencies, just about when Lex was gonna shoot Clark some more, she hit Lex over the head with the pole as hard as she could. He collapsed to the ground, and Allison helped Clark up.

"Don't tell Lex I was the one that hit him," she begged him.

"It's all right, Allison," Clark waved her plead off. "You did what you had to do,"

Allison smiled. But then, they both heard a gun shot from outside. Allison looked around and saw that Kyle had gone. They both ran out of the garage, only to find exactly the opposite of what they expected. Rickman lay dead on the ground, and bullet in his chest, blood staining his white shirt. Kyle stood over him, and looked up to find them.

"I always was the better salesman," he said.

Allison smiled a bit. But Kyle looked at Clark in a curious way.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked.

"I saw you get shot, Clark," Kyle said.

Clark was surprised but then looked at a bullet hole on his brown jacket that was keft over from the shooting. Allison closed her eyes. For the past few months, they had always tried to keep Clark's gift a secret.

"Don't worry," Kyle said to them. "Just don't hide in the woods like I did...You got a gift. Use it to do great things. I think I'll do the same with mine,"

* * *

The next morning, Sarah sat at the kitchen table drinking some orange juice, watching her mother put an ice pack an few spots of Clark's back. Her father sat reading the paper about "Rickman's Suicide". Everything was back to normal for a little while.

"I can't believe each one of these bruises was a bullet," Martha exclaimed as she put an ice pack on a bruise.

Clark winced. Not even super-human powers was gonna help the stinging sensation of bullet bruises, and an ice cold brocolli ag wrapped in a dish towel.

"Sorry," Martha apologized to her son.

"Guess that answers that question," Jonathon smiled as he put down the paper.

"It's weird," Clark said. "I get shot at, and the bullets are fired by my best friend,"

"What do you think happened to Kyle?" asked Sarah as she put her empty glass in the sink.

"I don't know, but I think he's out in the world trying to make a difference now,"

Sarah smiled, happy for Kyle. Soon, there was a knock on the door, and Lana came in slowly.

"Hi," she said softly. "I hope I'm not interuppting,"

Clark was surprised to see Lana here at his house, but quickly got his cool.

"No," he said. "Come on in,"

"We'll be outside," Jonathon told his son. "Sport, out of the kitchen,"

Sarah groaned, but got out of the kitchen, and obeyed...but who said she couldn't stay in the living room to eavesdrop?

* * *

Later that day, after Lana left, Sarah's punishments were lifted and she practically flew towards the phone, speed dialing Allison's number. After a few rings, she answered it.

"Hello," she said politlely. "Harper residence. Allison speaking,"

"_**How come nobody told me Chloe kissed Clark?**_" was Sarah's immediate question

(A/N: Thank you for waiting patiently guys. I've been dodging exams all month. I'm really gonna try and update on this more often. Hold on to your hats for the next one. It's gonna be a doozy)


	12. Leech

Disclaimer: I don't own "Smallville"

Chapter 12: Leech

Jealousy. A characterization in a person who envies another for a quality they have. This is sort of what our story this time is based on.You may not have noticed, but there is a little bit of jealousy going on in the Kent family. And it's coming from inside a little girl who has a very high grade in English classes: Sarah Marie Kent. Oh sure, you'd think she wasn't jealous of her brother, Clark Kent, at all. But haven't you ever wished you could run real fast, see through things, and lift heavy things? I have, but let's not get talking about me here. You see, Sarah's gonna realize real soon how dangerous it would be to have the same powers Clark had. It all started with another field trip with Junior High and High School combined. They were all gonna go on a rock hunt to learn about geology. Much to their dismay, our trio of troublemakers (AKA: Brianna, Allison, and Sarah) had their class chaperoned by Miss Wormwood, and she split them up so they wouldn't cause any "trouble". She put Allison with Clark and Pete, Brianna with Chloe and Lana, and since nobody wanted to be with him, Sarah got put with one of the teachers son, Eric Summers. He really didn't pay any much attention to the assignment, because the day was so foggy and getting ready for a rainy night, his glasses kept fogging up.

"Okay people!" shouted Mr. Summers over the mass crowd of students. "You've got 15 minutes. A storm's on its way and I want to be on the road before it hits,"

"How many more rocks do we have to find?" asked Pete as Brianna and Clark looked at their rock check list.

"Two," Clark answered. "Rose quartz and meteor rock,"

"All right, let's see who can find it first,"

Pete walked away from his two friends and went to go find one of the rocks. With a pick he started hacking away at the dirt with no luck. Brianna and Clark didn't need luck. They had resources. Brianna watched with interest as Clark used his X-Ray vision to search for one of the rocks. While she made sure no one was looking, Clark plunged his fist into the dirt, and pulled out an ordinary rock. But I've always been taught that something that's ordinary on the outside, can be beautiful on the inside. True enough, when Clark pulled the rock in half, inside were millions of awe-inspiring crystal. Brianna smiled at it's beauty as Clark held it up for Pete.

"Make that one," Brianna said.

Pete turned around, and grinned as he saw the rock.

"You're a regular rock hound Clark," he commented.

Clark smiled, but then he felt sick inside. He knew that feeling. He looked at his hand, and the veins inside started to bulge a sickly green color.

"Hi Clark," said a voice.

Clark turned around, and saw Lana Lang come up to him, with a smile on her face as usual. She was wearing her meteor necklace

"Hi Lana," Clark tried to hide the pain.

"When is the whole geological scavenger hunt over?" griped Chloe as she and Allison slid down a dirt hill.

"Yeah," Allison agreed.

"Not having much luck?" asked Brianna.

Lana winced in a playful way.

"Some people are doing a little more ranting than digging," she commented

"We're sorry," Chloe said. "But I think Allison and I agree that geology is more pointless than algebra,"

"Um..."Allison said. "I don't take Algebra yet, Chloe. But you're right. We could order these rocks online, vacuum sealed,"

* * *

While all of this was happening, Sarah was getting bored out of her mind. Eric wouldn't help her with any of the rock stuff. All he found was a meteor rock, and while she was looking for a rose quartz, he ran off with it to some girl.

"Hey Holly," he greeted the blonde haired girl. "You want a piece of meteor rock?"

"Oh," she said. "I've got it checked off already. Thanks anyway,"

Sarah rolled her eyes. Eric wasn't helping her at all, and it just wasn't fair. Besides Holly, the girl Eric was talking to, was a football players girlfriend, named Brent, who just happened to be real close by.

"Hey Brent!" Sarah cupped her hand to her mouth.

Brent, with an annoyed look on his face, looked at the farm girl. What would a sixth grader want? Well, this sixth grader had some very valuable information. Sarah innocently pointed into the direction Holly was talking to Eric. He immedietly took notice of this, and walked toward them, but not before giving the girl a five dollar bill.

"Yes!" Sarah whispered to herself as she put it in her coat pocket.

"Hey loser!" Brent snapped at Eric. "Stop hitting on my girlfriend. All right? Next time, I'm gonna knock your rocks into the next county,"

"I'd like to see you try," Erics dared.

"Oh yeah?"

Things were starting to look good. Pretending to still work, Sarah glanced at what was happening. But it was all over. Mr. Summers, Eric's dad, was walking up to them. Brent grumbled as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

"Lucky your daddy's a teacher," he said as he turned away.

"Eric," Mr. Summers addressed his son like addressing a private in the army. "How many samples have you collected?..._Or how many samples has your partner collected?_"

Finally! Someone has noticed this slavery! Eric looked down at his feet.

"Just a couple," he answered. "...My glasses keep fogging up,"

"Get with the program, Eric!"

"Dad..."

Mr. Summers gave him a look.

"It's Mr.Summers at school," he reminded sharply. "...You and your partner have ten minutes to complete this assignment. You better find every rock,"

As Mr. Summers turned around, Eric gave his father a look behind his back, and put his headphones on, walking away. He walked past Sarah, who had just finished finding a meteor rock, the last on her list.

"Better keep this away from Clark," she said as she threw it in her bag.

* * *

10 minutes later, every freshman and sixth grade student was on the bus. Sarah was sitting with Clark, while beside them Brianna and Allison were playing a hand game. Pete and Chloe were behind them looking at the rocks they've collected. Sarah gave her bag of rocks to Eric. Since she had to do all the work, she gave him the job of watching the rocks. Mr. Summers came up into the bus and tapped the farm-girl on the shoulder.

"Have you seen Eric?" he asked her. "Apparently, he's gotten himself lost,"

Sarah knitted her eyebrows.

"I'm pretty sure he was with me when we were lining up to get on the bus," she explained. "Would you like me to go look for him?"

"Not without someone from the high school class to go with you," Mr. Summers seemed it was okay.

"I'll go with her," Clark volunteered as he and his sister got up.

Mr.Summers seemed to be all right with the two farm kids looking for his son, and let them off the bus. But once they were off, they grinned at each other. You readers know what this means. After they were out of range of view from the bus, Sarah was put on Clark's shoulders like the rest of the times, and supersped back into the wood. When they reached a clearing that had a bridge, they found Eric standing at the edge, holding a meteor rock over the dam, headphones on. Sarah jumped off of her brothers shoulders, and they both started yelling his name.

"Eric!" Sarah shouted over the howling wind, as she was picking up the bag of rocks Eric had put down.

Eric didn't seem to hear the call. Suddenly, Clark started growing sick. They had just now noticed the meteor rock in Eric's hand. Whatever he was doing with it, it didn't look good. Sarah figued since she was the one without a lethal reaction to meteor rocks, decided to go get Eric. But when she walked up to him, and tugged on his jacket a little bit, lightning struck near where they were. The rumbling caused them to fell over. Sarah was still hanging on to Eric's jacket, and before she could let go, she was already falling with Eric and the bag of rocks. Clark supersped to the edge, and caught the handle of the rock bag, while Sraah was holding onto Eric's hand, and the other end of the bag. As he tried to pull them up, lightning struck near them again, but this time contacting with Clark. As the current passed through them, a power flowed through Sarah and Eric's body. Once the power surge stopped, Clark finally pulled Sarah and Eric up to the ledge, and Sarah clung onto Clark as if she was still hanging from the edge.

* * *

Brianna and Allison were still playing hand games on the bus when it started to rain. You know, like the ones you play in elementary school when you were in the 1st grade. They were having fun, while Pete, Chloe, Lana, and Whitney watched them with amusing smiles. This is a form of childlike innocence: One that we often see in our trio's personalities. Lana was laughing as they were saying rhymes to each other in unison, but caught something at the corner of her eye. Eric was coming back, but behind them was Clark carrying his little sister, who was clinging on to him.

"Mr. Summers!" she shouted for the teachers attention.

Mr. Summers looked up from his clipboard and found his son and the Kent kids coming on the bus. Seeing the little Kent whimpering in fright, everyone in the gang started questions.

"Is she okay?" asked Brianna getting up from her seat.

"What happened?" panicked Allison.

"She's fine you guys," Clark calmed them down a bit as they went past their seat.

As Eric sat in the front having a talk about what happened to his father, Clark and Sarah sat down in the back, and the bus started again.

"You okay?" Clark asked as Sarah wiped leftover tears.

Sarah nodded.

"Tell you the truth, I feel weird," she said.

Clark knitted his eyebrows.

"Yeah," he said thinking. "Me too,"

* * *

The next morning, everything seemed perfectly fine. Sarah woke up feeling better, and thought she was well enough to go to school. It was gonna be cold outside for the whole day, not to mention a little humid due to the previous rainy night.Putting her hair up in a light ponytail, she slid down the bainster to the kitchen where her mother was pouring some orange juice. She caught her jumping off the end of the banister, and gave her a disapproving look.

"You know the rules," she said. "No sliding on the banister. That thing is as old as the house,"

"Why can't we just get a new one?" asked Sarah as she sat down at the table.

"You know why. Your father and I are still having financial problems with the farm, and until we get it under control, we're on a tight budget,"

Sarah groaned as her mother gave her some orange juice, and took a sip from it.

"But other than that," Martha smiled. "You seem to be doing a lot better than yesterday,"

"Thanks," Sarah said.

"Martha!" shouted Jonathon from outside. "You better come out here!"

"I'll be out there in a minute!...Sarah, why don't you go ahead and get ready for school?"

Sarah nodded and got everything packed in her backpack. Come to think of it lately, she has been feeling better than ever in the last few hours. She was feeling strangely strong, and confident. Shrugging, she decided maybe it was just the start of a new day. Walking outside however, she saw her parents and Clark sitting on the porch. Oddly, something unusal was happening. Clark's nose was bleeding.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It's all right, sport," Jonathon reassured her.

"Sarah," Clark started. "Do you feel any different?"

Sarah shrugged.

"Not exactly," she said.

Since there seemed to be nothing to worry about, Sarah waved bye to her parents and Clark and hurried to the bus. Sitting with Brianna and Allison they started to talk.

"You feel any better?" Allison asked.

"Yeah," Sarah smiled.

"Hey, Sarah..." Brianna said as she looked out the window.

"Yeah?"

"What's with Clark?"

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows, and looked back as the us started to move. Clark was standing on the dirt road looking back at them. The girls waited for him to superspeed out of sight, but he didn't. Something odd was going on in Smallville.

* * *

"Come on Sarah!" exclaimed Allison as they walked through the busy halls of Smallville Jr. High. "What's happening with Clark?"

"I don't know," Sarah shrugged as they reached her locker. "One minute he's breaking rocks in half, and the next his nose is bleeding,"

"Oh," Brianna shrugged. "OK,"

Sarah stopped putting her books away in her locker, looked at Allison, and back at Brianna. Her face was a look of total confusion.

"What?" she asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Brianna, you of all people should know that Clark's nose doesn't bleed much," Sarah said. "You know he's not...normal,"

Brianna then realized her stupidiy about this certain subject and slapped herself on the forehead.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed. "I keep forgetting I live in Smallville for some bizzare reason,"

"Well, where did you think you lived?" Allison joked. "Gotham?"

"Shut up,"

As they continued to argue, Sarah was just finishing getting her books ready for her first class. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Logan closing his locker nad walking past her. For the past month or so, she had been developing a crush on him, and it was growing every time she saw him. Allison was the only one who knew about this. She tried to get her to make the first move, but come on! They're in Junior High. They can wait until they're in High School...unfortunetly, no one's gonna wait about this. Junior High can get pretty nasty. Believe me, I know from experience...especially seventh grade. So back on track here, after Brianna said good-bye to her friends, Allison noticed the look on Sarah's face. It was the kind of look you get, you know, all gooey-mushy-lovey-dovey stuff. She laughed.

"Are you gonna get that look everytime he walks past you?" she asked.

"No," Sarah lied, finally coming back into the real world.

"You know," Allison and Sarah started walking to their first class. "If you like the guy so much, why don't you just ask him out?"

"No,"

"Why?"

"You know my dad. I'm not allowed to date until I'm 16,"

"...Bummer. Well from the way I see it you have two options. A: Defy your dad's rule, and ask him out,"

Sarah laughed as they sat down in the classroom they arrived in.

"What's the second option?" she asked.

"_**FORGET ABOUT THE GUY**_!" Allison exclaimed.

* * *

Later that day, the girls met up in gym class. Again, they were to be combined with the high school class. When the junior high class got there, the high school kids were warming up by the track. Some of the kids groaned. This could only mean one thing: Racing. One junior high student against a high school student was an instant recipe for humiliation. Racing with a high school student makes you look slow and dumb, no matter how hard you try. Me, I can't run fast to save my life, but let's get to the chase here. Something was about to be recorded in Smallville Junior High History.

"All right everyone," the coach said. "We're doing races today, just for the heck of it,"

The high school kids let out excited whoops, while the junior high started wimpering. Brianna, Allison, and Sarah just groaned. Hopefully, they'll get paired up with Clark, or Pete so they can go easy on them. Since Brianna's last name started with an A, she had to go first. Needless to say, she lost terribly.

"That so doesn't count!" she had said when she came back to her friends. "The guy they paired me up with was a track runner. His legs were flailing about as if they were independent from his body!"

Allison rolled her eyes as she went next. Unlike Brianna however, she only lost by a couple of seconds. She thought the guy she went against with was going easy on her, but it turns out he was just slow. Feeling a bit proud of herself, she acted like she was the Queen of Sheba, until it was Sarah's turn to go up. Luckily, she was paired up with Clark so she would be all right. Heh. Boy, that girl is gonna find out how lucky she was that day. When the coach blew his whistle, the two of them were at it neck to neck. Now this was rare for Sarah, because Clark was the fastest person in the world, and he would already be a few feet ahead of her. This was odd. A few seconds after they started, Sarah was already a couple of yards away from him. Some of the Junior High kids started to get hope, and started cheering her on. Though it was thought to be impossible, Sarah won.

* * *

After gym class with the high school students, Brianna and Allison caught up with Sarah in Science Class.

"Sarah, that was amazing!" Allison exclaimed. "I don't know what to say. You've made Junior High history!"

"It's not all that amazing," Sarah protested. "Clark was probably just being easy, since he can run faster than anyone,"

"Shh," Brianna whispered. "The Worm's coming,"

Everyone was silent as Miss Wormwood came in, closing the door behind her. Basically, it seemed like it would just another ordinary Science Class...Ha! Not today. Besides the race that took place that day, another odd thing happened. Sarah started getting a dull headache. Also trying to pay attention, she tried to get distracted from the pain, but it was growing, straight into her eyes. Closing them tight, she tried to surpress it. But when she opened them, she could see something strange. Her vision was dark, except for X-Rays of people in front of her. The back of someone's head was in clear view of her. Trying to shake it out of her head, she kept seeing X-Rays. She could see Miss Wormwood's skeleton moving around. This was insane! How could she get X-Ray vision? Still trying to shake it out, she saw the inside Miss Wormwood's desk. She never expected this though. Inside the second drawer on the left hand side, along with a bunch of grade books, papers marked with C's and D's, and Allison's collection of bubble gum packets, was a gun. Closing her eyes, she was able to get her old vision back. Staying as calm as she could, she quickly wrote a note to Brianna.

_Bri,_

_After class, get Allison and meet me in the Jr. Torch room. Something's wrong with me._

* * *

Just like they had planned, Brianna and Allison met Sarah in the Jr. Torch room. They found her pacing around, her hands shaking. Allison had already noticed that though in class. Brianna grew concerned.

"Sarah what's wrong?" she asked coming over.

"I don't know," Sarah answered in a panicky voice.

"Are you sick?"

Brianna felt her friend's forehead.

"You don't have a fever," she said. "But...Will you stop shaking? You're scaring me,"

"I can't," Sarah exclaimed.

"Why?"

Sarah had to find a way to explain this. Stuutering, a plan was forming in her mind.

"Allison," she turned to her friend. "Do you have money left over from lunch?"

"Yeah," Allison scoffed. "But I'm not giving it to you,"

"Take it out, but don't show me how much you have. Keep it closed in your hand so I don't see it,"

Allison knitted her eyebrows togethor, shrugged, and took out her leftover money. Keeping closed in her hand, she waited for Sarah's further instructions. Instead, Sarah said nothing. She just focused on Allison's hand, and quickly she went into X-Ray vision mode.When she found the amount, she focused back into her regular vision, and looked at Allison.

"You have 4 dollars and 79 cents in there," she said.

Allison was open-mouthed. Brianna looked at her, as she watched her smart-aliky friend opened her hand. True to Sarah's word, there was the same amount of money. She shook her head.

"All right," she said slowly. "I'm gonna believe that that was a lucky guess,"

"Oh yeah?" asked Sarah. "Remember that ring that fell through the air vent on the floor last week?"

"Yeah,"

"DidBob the Janitor get it out?"

"No, and my dad's starting to ask questions. It was my mothers wedding ring,"

At first, Sarah thought "All right, maybe we should just leave it at Allison's money". But Brianna thought it was a lucky guess. Quickly making up her mind, Sarah strode over to the to the corner of the room. Last week, Brianna's ring finger started itching, so she took the ring off. Unfortunetly, it slipped out of her hand, and into the floor air vent. Not believeing what she was doing, Sarah closed her eyes, and punched a hole through the air vent. It went through like knife in butter. She didn't even expect it to go in. Brianna and Allison watched in amazement, as Sarah pulled out a dusty ring. Giving it to Brianna, she sighed.

"You guys believe me?" she asked.

"If it got my mom's ring back, yeah!" Brianna exclaimed. "...But I would've believed you anyway,"

"Sarah," Allison said, still dazed. "What happened to you?"

"To be honest," Sarah shrugged. "I have no idea,"

"No wonder you beat Clark in that race. You..." Suddenly, Allison's eyes lit up. "Maybe it was the lightning. Maybe Clark's powers were transferred into you,"

"Or maybe this is just some scary side effect that will wear off today!"

"I don't know, Sarah," Brianna said. "Allison has a point. I mean take this morning for example. Clark's nose was bleeding, he didn't make it to the bus, and you beat him in a race in gym. Maybe you really did get Clark's powers,"

"But I don't want Clark's powers! They're too..."

"Random?" Allison asked.

"Weird?" asked Brianna.

"Cool for you?"

Sarah narrowed her eyes.

"Just for that," she pointed to Allison. "I'm not gonna tell you where your packets of gum are,"

Allison gasped.

"You know what Wormwood did to them?" she asked. "Tell me now! I'm in the mood for Bubbalicious,"

"It's on the left hand side of her desk, in the second drawer," Sarah told her anyway

"Great," Allison started walking out the door.

"...Right next to the gun,"

Allison stopped dead in her tracks, and slowly turned around. Brianna gasped.

"Did you just say 'Right next to the gun'?" Allison asked.

* * *

After telling Principal Ferald, and havingBob the Janitor get into Miss Wormwood's desk (True to Sarah's word, there was a gun), the girls quickly raced home. Sarah took them both home with her new-found super speed. When she got to the farm gate, she started smiling to herself. Maybe having Clark's powers wouldn't be so bad. I mean, she'd always wanted to have at least a piece of them. Besides, she just busted a woman who didn't have a license to carry a gun (not to mention it was on school grounds). It was her turn to be the superhero now. When she got home, she found her dad and brother putting the feed into the cow pen. She stopped for a moment. Maybe she shouldn't tell her parents and Clark about her abilities. Acting as casual as she possibly could, she walked up.

"Hey guys," she greeted.

"Hey sport," Jonathon smiled. "Got home finally,"

"Clark! How you holding up?"

Clark sighed.

"Considering my chores used to take five minutes and now they take two hours," he explained. "I'm all right,"

"Speaking of which," Jonathon said. "Sarah I don't want your brother doing your chores. You go into the barn, and do them right now. Muck the stalls, feed the chickens, make sure the horses are fed and watered, and bring down 10 stacks of hay from the hayloft,"

"Got it," Sarah said

Clark and Jonathon went about their business. When they weren't looking, Sarah supersped to the barn, and did all of her chores in less than 5 minutes, beating Clark's record. When she was done, she smiled to herself. Clark's powers can be pretty useful at times.

* * *

The next day, Brianna was with Chloe and Pete on a breezy afternoon. Allison was at Whitney's helping him out with some organinzing of the whole store, and Sarah was doing some homework. On their way to the Beanery, Chloe hung up her cell phone after she talked to Clark.

"Apparently," she said. "Clark is still doing his chores, and Sarah's doing her homework and that's why they blew us off,"

Pete sighed.

"They've been acting weird lately," he commented.

"OK," Chloe said. "I don't understand Sarah, but Clark's always acting weird. Why don't you give me a gauge?"

"Sarah finished all her chores this morning before Clark, which never happens, for one thing. And Clark was so tired in math class today, he face planted on his desk,"

Chloe scoffed.

"I have two words for him," she said. "Power Bar,"

Brianna smirked at this remark. Maybe, since now that Sarah had Clark's powers, he should try to eat them. You know, to help him adjust to normal human-being life. They continued walking down the sidewalk in town, when suddenly, a man with a shaggy beard, and a mean looking face jumped in front of them and started reaching for Chloe's laptop, of which she always carried around. Immedietly, Chloe started slapping the guy trying to get his grubby hands off of her prized possesion.

"Give me my laptop!" screeched Chloe.

Brianna kicked the guy in the shins repeatedly, but with no success. The burgler was able to push them away, and before they could get up, he was already running. So fast, they couldn't be able to keep up with him. Unless you had super-speed. Speaking of which, someone super-fast, and I mean **REALLY** super-fast came into the picture. It wasn't Sarah, or even Clark. It was Eric. Usually, he'd have his glasses on, but he didn't. He was different.

"Give it back," Eric demanded.

"Get out of my way, kid," The burgler sneered.

Out of nowhere, the burgler pulled out a knife. Not exactly something you see in a take-and-run situation. Some people who were witnessing the scene screamed as the burgler brought the knife down on Eric. But Eric blocked it with his hand, and you know what? It hardly left a scratch on him. The blade just shattered into a million sharp pieces. The burlger was in disbelief. So was Eric, but only for a moment. Not wasting another second, Eric grabbed the guy with one arm, and threw him to the side of the street, where he hit a wall of glass that was on a passing truck, and landed in front of Brent and Holly, who were just standing by Brent's yellow mustang watching the whole thing.

"Did you see that?" asked Chloe in disbelief.

"Yeah," winced Pete as he held his wrist, but still amazed. "Unbelievable!"

As everyone, including Chloe and Pete, went to congratulate Eric on his accomplishment, Brianna just stood with an open mouth. Quickly, she dialed Allison's cell phone number. Apparently, Sarah wasn't the only one who had Clark's powers.

* * *

The next morning, Sarah was talking on the phone with Brianna and Allison as she was getting ready for school.

"I'm telling you Sarah," Brianna said. "Eric's changed. OK? He just didn't throw a guy out of the way. No. He threw the guy 30 feet into the air, blocked a knife with his hand, and practically super-sped in front of him,"

"You do realize what we're saying, Sarah," Allison reassured.

"Hang on," Sarah didn't really hear the last response. "I can't find my shoes. Can you guys hold?"

"Yeah,"

Sarah put the phone down on her dresser, and looked around her open wooden floor for her shoes. No where in sight. She smiled. Concentrating she used her new X-Ray vision and scanned the room area. In the closet...no...somwhere stuffed in her dresser...no...Ah ha! Under her bed.

"Got ya," she grinned.

Turning off her X-Ray vision mode, Sarah easily picked up the end of her bed, and was able to reach the shoes with her sock covered foot. Carefully letting it down so her parents or Clark wouldn't hear the thump from downstairs, she put the phone back on her ear, using the shoulder for support as she sat down and put on her shoes.

"Sorry," she said. "I just found my shoes. So...Eric has the same powers as me,"

"Yeah," Brianna said. "Think about it. He was with you when lightning struck you. Not to mention he was holding a meteor rock, and you were holding the bag of rocks. Besides, didn't you guys get an extra piece?"

"Yeah, he found one to give to Holly,"

"Holly?" asked Allison.

"Brent's girlfriend. You know. She's the president on the School Spirit Commitee,"

"Oh yeah!" Brianna exclaimed. "They're on the witness list from the attempted robbery,"

"We have to be careful, Sarah," Allison said. "I don't think Smallville's big enough for a superboy and a supergirl. Did you tell your parents yet?"

"Are you kidding?" Sarah asked. "They'd go insane. Besides, I'd just like to give them the relief that they don't have to hide anymore secrets from now on,"

"You sure about that?"

"Sarah Kent!" yelled Mr. Kent from downstairs. "Hurry up! You'll be late,"

"I'm sure," Sarah said before hanging up.

* * *

When Sarah walked downstairs with smile on her face, she found her parents and Clark sitting at the table eating breakfast, and looking at the latest issue of the Smallville Ledger.

"Morning," Sarah said as she got some orange juice out.

"Morning," Martha smiled.

"Hey sport," Jonathon started as he was reading the paper. "You wanna know something funny?"

"What?" asked Sarah as she poured her drink.

"Last night, Clark was working on the new fence, and stopped, halfway done. This morning...heh...when I went to get the morning milk, I could've sworn that fence was finished,"

Sarah stopped dead in her tracks when she was on her way to get a granola bar. Last night, Clark was fixing the fence, and without his powers, he wasn't able to finish it. So early that morning, Sarah got up, and completed the task for her brother, so he wouldn't fall asleep in his lunch again.

"Really?" asked Sarah unwrapping her granola bar. "Maybe Clark got his powers back,"

"I didn't," Clark said kind of sad.

"Sorry,"

Sarah shifted her eyes a little bit. They were on to her, and she knew it.

"Well," she said looking at the clock. "Look at the time. School starts in another hour, but I guess I should be going. Heheh. You know what they say. Early bird gets the worm,"

But before Sarah could bolt out, her mother stood up from the table.

"Hang on a moment," she said. "How 'bout I drive you?"

"That's okay mom," Sarah said quickly.

"Not it's not okay. Just wait a second. My keys are on the table in the entry,"

Sarah nodded in understanding. There was no need to panic. Her mother was just gonna drive her to school. That's all. Suddenly, they heard a small sound from the other room.

"Oh no," they heard Martha groan

"What is it?" asked Jonathon.

"My keys are gone,"

Sarah let out a sigh of relief in her mind.

"Thanks anyway mom," Sarah called as she opened the back door. "But I think I'll take my chances with the road,"

"Now hold on there, sport," Jonathon put the newspaper down, and got up. "Why don't you help your mother look for the keys?"

Sarah looked at her dad nervously, and then faked a laughed.

"Ha!" she said. "Come on dad, where would we find mom's keys?"

"I don't know," Clark said as he folded his arms and as Martha came in. "Why don'y you use your _x-ray vision_?"

Sarah swore she saw the life flash before her eyes, because they knew. How could they know? She kept this a secret for the last few days, and she was very careful. Jonathon pointed a seat by the kitchen table, telling her to sit down. Mentally, she sighed. She knew this was gonna be short talk that would feel so long, she could just fall asleep in that chair within ten seconds. She sat down with Jonathon facing her.

"Have you had Clark's abilities all this time?" he asked sternly.

"Yeah," Sarah winced.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know...I guess I didn't want you guys to freak out...How did you found out?"

"I heard you talking on the phone in your room," Clark said.

"How?"

Clark smiled.

"You should've closed your door when Allison and Brianna called you," he said.

Sarah groaned. How could she have been so stupid?

"Sarah," Martha started. "Does anybody else know about this?"

"No," Sarah answered. "Can I still go to school?"

Martha and Jonathon looked at each other and nodded.

"You can go to school," Jonathon said. "But you come straight home after that. We can discuss this a bit more. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Sarah meekly said.

Sarah slowly got up, slung her backpack over her shoulder, and started to walk out the door into the foggy morning. But then she stopped.

"By the way, mom," Sarah said. "Your keys are in the living room. Not in the entry hall,"

* * *

"So they just found out, like that?" asked Brianna as she snapped her fingers.

Sarah sighed. They were in the Jr. Torch room later that day doing some last minute touches on some articles that needed finishing up. It had been a long day, and everyone (with the exclusion of Sarah, cause that meant she would have to face another talk with her parents about her new abilities) was wanting to go home.

"So who found out?" asked Allison as she sipped some hot coco.

"Clark," Sarah mildly said. "He overheard us talking on the phone"

"Huh," Brianna scoffed, but hypnotized by the computer screen. "That sucks,"

"Tell me about it,"

Allison just shrugged. She had to admit, Mr. and Mrs. Kent had a point. Having superpowers was a big resposibility. She now understood why Clark becomes so stressed sometimes when he's in one of those moods. But then something popped into her mind. She rememered something.

"Guess who was asking about you," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Me?" Brianna's hopes brightened up.

Allison narrowed her eyes.

"No," she said. "Not you. Miss Superchick over there,"

"Who?" asked Sarah, simply not caring.

"Logan,"

Now she cared! Sarah snapped her head towards Allison.

"What'd he say?" she asked.

"Oh nothing," Allison said innocently, as she typed away. "Other than that he thinks you are one of the coolest people in the world, that your eyes are beautiful, that the farm-girl thing is cute,"

"What farm-girl thing?"

"What do you mean 'What farm-girl thing'? Oh! Don't tell me you haven't noticed that you wear plaid blouses once a week,"

"So he actually likes me?"

"Could be so,"

Sarah smiled to herself, as Brianna gaped at her best friends. A guy actually liked her. I mean, he said nice things about her too! She grinned. Maybe this wasn't such a bad day after all. Brianna had begged to differ.

"You should be careful Sarah," she explained. "Now that you have super-powers, you're gonna have to lay low if you and Logan are gonna start dating or something,"

"What do you mean?" asked Sarah.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? I mean, this is exactly one of the problems that Clark has. You know he likes Lana, but he couldn't get close to her. And I've got the tope three reasons why: 1- She's got Whitney. 2- That meteor rock necklace. And 3- He was worried he'd get too close to her,"

Allison rolled her eyes as Sarah and Brianna started talking about this certain subject as she finished the layout for the paper. Excusing herself from the Jr Torch Office, she went down the hall to the Tech Room. The only person who volunteered to work there was an 8th grader, named Joey. Joey was a, shall we say, a bit of a nerd. Everybody thought he was weird, but the Brianna, Allison, and Sarah thought he was nice. There he was working on the printer, with headphones stuck inside his head, blaring loud music.

"Joey," Allison said as she put the layout down on the counter. "Joey..."

Joey didn't hear Allison. So, in spite of annoyance and wanting to be heard, she took a headphone out of his ear and yelled in it.

"Earth calling Joey!" she shouted.

Joey jumped, and took off the headphones, glaring at the sixth grader.

"What is the big idea?" he asked.

"The paper," Allison mildly said. "It's done. Can I use the scanner?"

Joey sighed as he got out his set of keys, and turned on the scanner.

"There you go," he said. "So...what's this weeks meteor story?"

"It's not a meteor story this week," Allison explained as she pressed the start button. "Just the story on Wormwood's arrest. Oh! And a story on the basketball teams winning streak this season,"

"Oh, whoop-dee-doo for basketball," Joey said sarcastically.

Allison laughed. True, she really didn't like sports that much. Neither did Brianna and Sarah, but they were okay reporting it. They could just stay at the games for a little while till the end, and then get the article done. As the paper started printing itself, ready to be delivered tomorrow, Allison looked out the window. Across the street was the high school, and everyone was either getting ready to go home or just talking. Then she spotted Eric. Suddenly, a scary feeling started to grow inside. Something is not right, to quote Miss Clevel from the famous children story "_Madeline_". There he was picking a fight with Brent. Then she remembered. Eric had the same powers as Sarah now. Quickly, she raced back to the Jr. Torch room, quickly getting straight to the point.

"Something's going on at the high school!" she exclaimed. "Sarah you gotta do something,"

Immedietly, Sarah and Brianna dropped what they were doing, and ran (normal speed, since Sarah wanted Brianna and Allison to keep up) outside, across the street, and onto the high school parking lot. Some of the junior high kids were there witnessing the fight too. Everyone was amazed at Eric's strength, and trun their thoughts about him from cool to frightening. Sarah wanted to do something, but she didn't want to reveal herself. I mean, take a look at what's happening at Eric now. He's in way over his head about this whole super-powers thing. Brent, who turned from big-macho-man to chicken. After many attempts to get away from Eric, he ducked under a car. If I were witnessing this scene right now and knew about Eric and Sarah, I'd scoff. Although, you have to agree, Brent is trying his best. Eric just followed Brent and picked up one oend of the truck easily.

"What's the problem Brent?" he asked as he picked up the truck. "Why are you hiding fom nothing?"

Brent, scared out of his wits, crawled away from under the truck. Eric, clearly not wanting to end this fight with his long-time rival, threw the car aside like it was nothing. Luckily, it didn't hit any people, so that was okay...I think. Brent tried to get away but found Eric in front of him, locking his escape route. He tried to go the other way, but Eric blocked him too. Without another move, Eric threw Brent aside with one arm, and he landed on the table. Clark finally got outside, and tried to stop Eric too.

"Eric!" he shouted. "You can't do this!"

"Watch me," Eric said through gritted teeth.

"No! I'm serious. You could kill someone. You don't want that on your conscience, believe me.You've just gotta calm down,"

"You're not my father Clark! Now shut up and get out of my way!"

Angrily, Eric threw aside Clark, and he landed on a parked car. Brianna, Allison, and Sarah watched the scene with horror on their faces. They could not believe Clark was just lying there on top of a crushed car, bleeding. Eric turned back to find Holly at Brent's side.

"Get away from us you _**freak**_!" she said.

Eric looked around him, to find high school and junior high students jeering, and glaring at him. No longer was he a hero in town, but a menace, and a monster to the citizens of Smallville. Not wanting to be around for the cops, Eric sped out of there. As everyone tried to make sure if Clark and Brent were all right, Sarah was shocked to the knees. It was scary to see Clark hurt like that. As her friends led her to a lunch table that was still entact, Chloe and Pete came rushing forward to the kids.

"Are you guys okay?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Brianna nodded softly.

"Sarah, are you all right?"

Sarah said nothing.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," Pete remarked.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" asked Chloe. "They're gonna take Clark and Brent to the hospital, and unless Sarah wants to go with him, we have to stay here. Sarah do you wanna go ride in the ambulence with Clark?"

Slowly being pulled back into reality, Sarah slowly shook her head. There was something she had to do first. Chloe sighed as she and Pete went to go get some soda for the junior high trio. Brianna jerked her head away to a side away from Sarah, telling Allison to talk with her. Allison got up, leaving her best friend to be alone by herself.

"What?" she asked.

"We have to do something," Brianna said. "Clark's in the hospital, and it was Eric's fault,"

"Your point?"

"My point is I saw the look on Sarah's face when Eric threw Clark on that car. I knew what she was thinking. She thinks its her fault that she didn't do anything,"

"...I'm guessing she didn't see everyone else's reaction to Eric now that they know that his newly found powers are a danger to him and everyone else. Sarah did the right thing. She stayed low. It's what Clark would've wanted,"

"But now I know she doesn't want the powers anymore. She wants Clark to have them back,"

Allison looked down.

"Well I'm sorry Brianna but..." she started. "Lightning doesn't strike twice in the same place,"

Brianna sighed, as she looked back at the table. Her eyes widened.

"Allison..."she said slowly. "Where'd Sarah go?"

* * *

Sarah sped in front of the Summers house. She let out an air of breath. This was going to be hard to explain about Eric's powers. Obviously, Eric's parents have got to know about his abilities...and what weakens him. While she was sitting in shock back at the high school, she started thinking. If she and Eric both had the same powers as Clark before them, maybe they had his weakness: The meteor rock. Sighing, she knocked on the door, and a few seconds later, Mr. Summers answered the door.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Mr. Summers," Sarah started. "My name is Sarah Kent. I was part of the incident that happened on the rock scavenger hunt a few days earlier,"

"...Oh! Yes, of course,"

"I'm also a reporter for Smallville Junior High's Jr. Torch. I think I have some information regarding your son's abilities,"

Mr. Summers nodded slowly.

"Of course," he said. "You may come in,"

Sarah nodded in thanks as Mr. Summers let the young sixth grader in. He offered her a seat in the living room, where a woman, Mrs. Summers, was sitting across from the couch. Feeling a bit shy, Sarah let them room be quiet for a bit. She exhaled, and started talking.

"As you probably know," she said. "Your son, Eric and I were partners on that combined field trip with the freshman and the sixth graders. And we were both part of the incident with the lightning, and my brother Clark was the one who rescued us. I think I may know his abilities now,"

"Do you know where they came from?" asked Mrs. Summers softly.

"...No. I don't. But over the past twelve years, since Smallville's legendary meteor shower, people from all over the place had some sort of effect from the meteor rocks. It is my belief that Eric harnessed his powers from the cross of the lightning and the meteor rock he was holding...So far he has shown abnormal strength, and fast running...but I believe that I know what will weaken him. Its..."

Just then, the phone rang. Mrs. Summers sighed, and excused herself. So did Mr. Summers. Sarah sighed as she sat alone. This was going to be harder than she thought. Suddenly, she heard the familiar woosh sound, and looked up. There was Eric looking at her with confusion on his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I..." Sarah started as Mrs. Summers came back into the room with the phone.

"Okay..." she said into the reciever. "Yes. Thank you,"

When Mrs. Summers turned off the phone, she looked up to find her son. He looked desperate.

"Eric," she said. "Where have you been?"

"Mom, I think I really messed up," he said. "I need your help,"

"Your father spoke with Principal Kwan. We know what happened,"

"No, mom, it was an accident. Mom, don't be afraid of me!"

"Stay away from her, Eric!" shouted Mr. Summers.

Everyone looked to find Mr. Summers with a golf club in his hands in a defensive way. Eric started to panic

"What are you doing dad?" he asked

"I toldyou that someday you'd have to take responsibility for you actions," Mr. Summers remarked in a shaky voice. "Well, that day has come,"

Sarah watched the whole dramatic family scene with uneasiness. More than anything she wanted to burst out of the house and leave, but she couldn't for many reasons. One of them is that sirens were heard from outside, and she looked out the window. Smallville County Police officers were screeching to a hlat in their cars in front of the house. Sarah looked back and found Eric looking at both his parents.

"What did you do?" he asked shakily.

"Eric, you need help," Mrs. Summers simply said.

"So you called the police?" Eric turned to his father. "You're my dad. You're supposed to protect me,"

* * *

While all of this was happening, Brianna and Allison were at the Kent's house sitting on the couch while Clark was looking out the window. They hadn't heard from Sarah yet, and it was quite disturbing. Considering now she has superpeed and could be anywhere. Not to mention she turned off her cell phone so nobody would call her. So there they were in silence when Mr. Kent walked in.

"I stopped by to se Eric's parents this morning," he said.

"How are they?" asked Clark

"They're scared Clark,"

Clark sighed, and looked at his father.

"Were you ever scared of me?" he asked softly.

Jonathon exhaled as he walked toward his son.

"Well, you threw a few temper tantrums when you were little We had some holes in the walls but...nah. You were a good kid Clark,"

Brianna and Allison looked at each other and smiled about the holes in the walls mention. Allison spoke up but softly.

"I don't think Eric's a bad kid," she said.

"Neither do I, Allison," said Jonathon agreeing with the young girl. "He's just a teenager who's in way over his head. That's all,"

"You know," Clark sighed. "When this first happend, I was kind of freaked out. Now I'm kind of enjoying it,"

"Clark," Brianna said. "Sarah's not enjoying it. The moment Eric threw you on that car, I could tell she wanted her old life back,"

"I know but, I played basketball for the first time without worrying if I'd hurt anyone. I can be around Lana without her necklace making me feel sick," With that Clark winced, as he sat down beside the kids. His ribs that were bruised were hurting again. "Even this is better than being around the meteor rocks anyday of the week,"

Suddenly, Martha entered the room with a panicked expression.

"Something happened at Erics house," she said. "The police came, but they couldn't control him,"

"I have to stop him," Clark slowly got up.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hang on there boy scout," Brianna got up. "You're hurt remember? If you try to face him down again, he could kill you,"

"But he has my strength. Maybe he has my weakness,"

Allison furrowed her eyebrows.

"The meteor rocks?" she asked.

"No one else knows how to stop him. You guys, this is who I am. Whether I have my powers or not,"

Martha shook her head.

"Clark, what about a meteor rock?" she asked. "It's not like we keep them laying around,"

Clark thought for a moment.

"I know where to find one," he said leaving the room.

* * *

As it grew dark, Sarah was still running fast as the speed of light, looking for Eric. The police had come to the Summers house, but he was out of control. But she heard him saying something about getting rid of it. He was talking about the powers he had. She found him at the dam where they had almost fallen off of at the field trip. There he was at the ledge.

"Eric!" she shouted. "Eric, don't jump!"

Eric just looked back at the girl and smiled. He jumped off anyway. Sarah was shocked at someone who would do that. He would survive, no doubt, but that was suicidal. Superspeeding to the fence down below she went to go see if he was all right.

"Eric!" she shouted his name again looking for him.

"Your brother should've let me go the first time, Sarah,"

Sarah turned around to find Eric. She would've sighed with relief, but couldn't.

"It would've been better than living like this," Eric finished.

"Eric why'd you jump off that dam?" Sarah asked.

"I was testing myself to see if I had any limits...apparently I don't,"

Sarah looked around for a place to escape, but couldn't. Instead she found her brother running towards the concrete stairway to go down to them.Glad that he was all right, she started talking, just to buy time for him.

"Look," she said. "You can adjust to these abilities. You've got to give yourself some time,"

Eric furrowed his eyebrows.

"And how do you know Sarah?" he jeered.

"I...I'm just saying you gotta give yourself some time,"

"Oh, so in time, my parents won't be scared of me...the girl of my dreams won't think I'm a freak...the cops won't be after me,"

"I can help!"

"I don't want your help, Sarah!"

Eric grabbed Sarah by the collar, just as Clark was catching up to them, and threw her towards a chain link fence surrounding a generator.

"Eric stop!" shouted Clark.

But Eric didn't want to listen to him either. He did the same to him. He threw Clark towards the broken fence too, and the lead box that he had flew out of his hands, and it's only content, farther. It landed beside Sarah who was just a few feet away from where Clark had fallen. When it did, a wave of sickness went through her instantly. Looking at her hand, her veins bulged a sickly green color. It was her worst fear for the past few hours. The meteor rocks had an effect on her. Clark didn't see all this happening, as she writhed on the ground in pain. He was looking for it as Eric came toward him.

"If they're gonna treat me like a criminal," he said. "Then I'll give them something to be scared about,"

"It's not the answer," Clark got up.

"Come on Clark," Eric grabbed him by the collar. "If you had the power to do whatever you want, what would you do?"

"I'd stop people like you,"

"Nothing on this earth can stop me,"

Eric threw Clark aside next to Sarah. Once he dropped to the ground, he heard soft moans. He found his sister groveling in pain...next to the meteorite necklace he had borrowed from Lana. He grabbed it from the ground, careful to make sure Eric didn't see it.

"You're wrong," he said.

Erick smirked.

"We'll see about that," he said as he pulled a thick wire from its socket. Sparks of electricity skipped about from its end. When he was about to touch Clark with it, Clark and Sarah took their places. Clark grabbed him with the meteor rock necklace tight around his fist at the same time, Sarah grabed onto Eric around the ankle. The same wave of currents that had happened to them before started again, and they screamed as a green wave enveloped him. When the force of the power was done. They all collapsed to the ground. Clark felt his powers regenerate inside him, but then he had a wave of sickness run through him too. His powers were back as he locked the necklace back into the lead box. As he sat up, he heard coughing from his sister.

"Sarah," he said softly as he draped his jacket around her.

"Clark," Sarah whispered. "It's so cold,"

Everything was back to normal.

* * *

A few hours later, the Kent family, Brianna and Allison waited in the lobby at Smallville Medical Center. They had brought Sarah in to be checked on since she was part of the scene of the crime. Eric was immedietly transported to Belle Reeve for observation, and they were all a it relieved that everyone was in their right place. A doctor came out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent," she said.

Mr. and Mrs. Kent stood up as the doctor came toward them.

"How is she?" Martha asked.

"We did a full checkup, and scanned her brain for any damage that the electricity might've done. She pulled through with flying colors,"

Everyone in the room sighed with relief.

"She's ready to see visitors. She just woke up ten minutes ago,"

Everyone followed the doctor into the halls, and into a room, where Sarah was reclined on the hospital bed, watching the news on the incident that had happened. When she heard the door opened, she found everyone smiling at her.

"Hey guys," she said softly.

"Sarah Kent," Brianna strode forward. "Don't you ever scare me like that again,"

Sarah smirked.

"Are you just saying that because if I died or committed, you'd lose your good reporter?" she asked.

"...That, and because you're a good friend,"

Sarah laughed.

"So," Allison said. "If I got electrocuted and died, would you miss me?"

"I don't know," Brianna folded her arms and looked at Allison. "Put your finger in a socket and we'll see how it ends,"

"Enough you two," Jonathon warned.

"Guys," Sarah started. "Can I have a moment with Clark?"

Everyone filed out of the room, as Clark stood by the hospital bed. They were both silent for a bit, until Clark spoke.

"You know," he said. "It's kind of scary seeing you like this,"

"Clark," Sarah said softly. "...I'm sorry,"

Clark furrowed his eyebrows.

"For what?" he asked.

Sarah winced a bit.

"For not telling you, mom, and dad about my--well _**your**_ powers--from the start," she said. "And plus, I was kind of a bit jealous of you,"

"Jealous?" asked Clark. "Of me?"

"Well, yeah. Clark everyone wishes they had super-powers, but from the experience I've had, it's intoxicating. It was...like there were two me's,"

"Please. I can hardly stand one you,"

Sarah laughed a bit at that joke.

"I'm just glad we're both okay," Clark said.

"Yeah," Sarah agreed. "...You do realize that this doesn't stop me from fighting crime with you once in a while, don't you?"

Clark smiled.

"Yeah," he said. "I do,"

(A/N: Yea! I finished this chapter. In less than two months no less. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review please!)


	13. Kinetic

Disclaimer: I don't own "Smallville"

Chapter 13: Kinetic

Our episdoe begins on a beautiful night, which was about ready to storm, much to everyones dismay. Brianna and Chloe were at the Luthor Mansion with Clark videotaping the whole thing. They were co-interviewing Lex about his plant for both the Torch and the Jr. Torch. Sarah couldn't do it, because she promised her dad to help with the tractor. And Allison was at the Fordman's store helping out Whitney. So it was up to Brianna, Chloe, and Clark to do the interview. Although they would've been done by now if Clark hadn't messed up the camera. Brianna sighed as he was finished fixing it.

"Are you ready **_now_** Clark?" she asked impatiently.

"Yeah," Clark answered. "I forgot to press the record button. Sorry,"

Lex smirked as Clark sat down out of view for the camera.

"So, Mr. Luthor," Chloe started. "Are there any more secret construction projects going on at LuthorCorp like Level 3?"

"Please," Lex smiled. "Call me Lex,"

Chloe didn't seem too impressed with the chilvary given by the billionaire.

"OK Lex," she said. "Are you gonna answer my question?"

"Chloe..." Brianna and Clark scowled at her.

"What?" Chloe whipped her head at both of them.

"It's okay," Lex reassured them. "'Our critics are our friends. They show us our faults',"

Brianna smiled.

"Benjamin Franklin," she remarked. "How very appropriate for this interview,"

Suddenly, one of Lex's security gaurds came in.

"Excuse me, Mr. Luthor," he apologized for his intrusion. "Your father's on the phone,"

Lex sighed.

"I need to get this," he said to the teenagers. He then turned to the security gaurd. "I'll take it in the conservatory,"

Chloe and Brianna looked a little bit disappointed. Although Lex reassured them softly.

"I look forward to resuming our verbal judo," he said.

Chloe smiled, but didn't look convinced. As soon as Lex left the office, Chloe jumped up from her seat and started looking around the place. Brianna sighed and put her head in her hands. She knew she should've told Chloe not to start snooping. But even if she did, Chloe would stil snoop. Clark didn't apporve of it either as he watched Chloe slink around the room.

"I wonder if he's really taking a call, or if he's just trying to avoid me," Chloe wondered aloud.

Brianna laughed.

"Chloe," she said. "Lex is not one to avoid things,"

Clark had to agree on that ash he looked around too, but stayed by the camera. Soon, Chloe came by an ancient vase on one of the shelves.

"Wow," she said as Clark and Brianna came to look. "That's really cool. Do you think its real?"

"It's bound to be," Brianna squinted at the design. "Looks old enough,"

Clark and Brianna looked at the design and studied it. They had seen artifacts like this in Lex's mansion all the time. So it was nothing new to them. But when they turned around, they found Chloe gone.

"Chloe?" called Brianna.

"Chloe," scowled Clark as they went to look for her.

About 5 minutes later of searching, they finally found Chloe looking into a room. Most likely to see if it led to a secret passage way or something like that. They finally got her to come back to the office with them.

"Chloe," Clark complained to her. "You can't just go snooping around someone's house,"

"Clark," Chloe chuckled. "It's a mansion. It's designed for snooping,"

Clark rolled his eyes and glared at her, in a disapproving way. Chloe sighed.

"Okay, fine," She threw her hands in the air giving up. "We'll go and wait in the library for Lex to officially blow us off,"

"I'll put the camera away," Clark said as they entered back in Lex's office.

"We'll go get our bags," Brianna said as she and Chloe walked away to the corner.

As they were getting their stuff ready, Clark started putting away the camera. But as he turned it off, and was about to take it off the stand, he noticed a bag on the floor beside him. Strange. It wasn't there when he and Brianna left to go get Chloe.

"Hey," he said softly. "What's going on?"

There was no answer. Suddenly, Clark started to feel a bit sick. And then, WHAM! An arm wrapped around his neck, and a guy appeared in front of him. Chloe and Brianna turned around and saw guys in ski masks and duffels bags in their hands. One had Clark in a choke hold, and it looked like he was failing to get out of it. Brianna jumped back and held onto Chloe's arm.

"Chloe! Bri! Run!" choked Clark.

The girls took Clark's order, and ran out of the room, forgetting their stuff. Only to find another guy in front of them when they turned the corner. Brianna started to form some thoughts. How did he catch up to them? Did he have super-speed like Clark or something? There was no time to answer that question. They turned around and ran for it, only to find that their destination was a dead end. The guy in the ski mask grabbed the two girls. Chloe with an arm around her neck, and Brianna's arm caught in his hand. As the girls struggled with him, they started turning around with their efforts. They didn't noticed the stained glass window behind them. When the guy pushed them away from him, they stumbled backwards, crashed into the window, and somersaulted out of it, and grabbed the ledge. Scared, they started calling Clark.

"Clark!" screamed Chloe and Brianna.

Brianna looked down and gasped. They were way high up, about three stories from the ground. As they were about to call Clark again, prespiration on their fingers from holding onto the ledge gave in, and they slipped, screaming, before they hit the ground unconsious. And Clark was too late to catch them in time.

* * *

Early the next morning, Allison and Sarah raced down the halls of Smallville Medical Center to Brianna and Chloe's hospital room. Sarah noticed Clark wasn't at breakfast and called him on his cell phone. When he told her that Chloe and Brianna were in an accident, she raced down to the Fordman's Store to Allison before opening it up for Whitney. When they walked in, they found Lex talking to Clark. Both Brianna and Chloe were still unconsious. Chloe had a swollen eye, and a broken arm. Brianan had the same, and it was a terrible sight to see their friends hurt.

"How are they doing?" choked Sarah as she went over to Clark.

"Don't worry," Lex noticed the girls were worried. "I brought in the best doctors from Metropolis,"

"Are they gonna be all right?" asked Allison.

"Doctors aren't sure. The fall was pretty bad. They both broke their arms and have a concussion. They wanna make sure there's no brain swelling,"

"I should've gotten to them," Clark said softly.

Lex sighed.

"I don't mean to belabor the obvious, Clark," he said. "But this isn't your fault,"

Clark looked down at his feet.

"I just don't know what happened," he explained. "One minute, the room is empty, and then they appear out of thin air,"

"Do the police have any leads?" asked Sarah.

Lex looked at the farm girl with a gleam in his eye.

"They don't think I'm the first one that's been hit," he said.

Allison furrowed her eyebrows.

"I don't understand," she said. "There haven't been any reports on robberies in the paper. Why do you think you're not the first one to be robbed?"

"Allison, there's been over a dozen of these robberies all over the county. This gang somehow gets in and out without busting a single vault. They tried to hit the Smallville Savings and Loan,"

"We didn't hear about that," Clark said.

"Banks don't publicize attempted robberies, Clark, it's bad for their image,"

Sarah and Allison smirked. They had to agree on that. If their families accounts were in danger of being robbed, they'd take them out immedietly. But Sarah noticed something.

"If nothing was taken, how do they know they were robbed?" she asked

"Apparently, they tripped an alarm inside the vault," Lex explained. "Although, no one knows how they got in there in the first place,"

"And the stuff they stole from you," Clark said. "Can the police trace it?"

"...I didn't report anything stolen Clark,"

As Lex was about to leave the room, the kids looked back in disbelief.

"Why not?" asked Clark. "I saw them walk out with two bags,"

"I don't care about that," Lex turned back. "I just want to find the people who did this to Chloe and Brianna. When I do, I promise you, they will be dealt with accordingly,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sarah.

"It means you should let me worry about it, Sarah," Lex said. "Now, take your brother home and get him to get some rest?"

Lex walked out of the hospital room, as Clark looked back at Chloe and Brianna in their beds. Sarah put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," she said softly. "You know Brianna and Chloe can make it. They don't walk out without a fight. Now go home,"

Clark nodded, and left the hospital room. Allison sighed.

"That kid thinks he has to save everyone," she remarked. "What time is it?"

Sarah looked at her watch.

"Almost nine," she explained.

Allison went wide eyed.

"I gotta run," she said grabbing her jacket. "Whitney wants me to open up for him. He's doing something for his dad,"

"How is Mr. Fordman?" asked Sarah.

Allison hesitated as she put her bag over her shoulder.

"Um..." she said softly. "He's taking it slow. But he's all right. I've only seen him in the store once or twice, but he's resting so that his heart doesn't give out,"

"Tell Whitney I said hi, all right?" Sarah asked.

Allison nodded with a smile, and waved bye at her friend. It was nice what she was doing for Whitney. Helping him out at the store a lot made her feel like a sister to him. He liked that too, since he never had any brothers or sisters. They both were gonna realize soon how much they meant to each other as "siblings".

* * *

Later that day, Sarah was upstairs on her computer working double time on her articles. Since Brianna was in the hospital and couldn't get computer service there, she decided to write and proofread the stories she was assigned to. Her mother knocked on the door was she was finishing emailing them to the Jr. Torch.

"Sweetheart," she said. "Did you feed the work horses?"

Sarah stopped typing and groaned.

"I totally forgot," she said turning around to face Martha. "I'm sorry. With Brianna in the hospital and Allison working at Fordmans..."

"Why don't you go do it now? Come on, I'll go with you,"

Sarah mentally rolled her eyes, and went outside to the barn to get some hay. Her dad was working with the cows, when he noticed them come outside.

"Hey sport," Jonathon said.

"Hey," Sarah said.

"Sport...Do you know what's up with Clark?"

"Why?...Oh! He's just upset about Brianna and Chloe,"

Jonathon looked up at Martha, and she nodded. Time for one of those talks with their son. They followed Sarah into the barn, where they found Clark breaking wood in half with his fists. Frankly, it wasn't going very well.

"Hi Clark," Martha said concerned. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to make myself useful," Clark complained.

"Hey son..." Jonathon noticed the chopped up wood. "We need firewood. Not toothpicks,"

Clark looked at everyone, and sighed.

"I know what you guys are gonna say," he said. "It's not my fault. Lex already told, so did Chloe's dad, and Brianna's dad,"

"They're right Clark," Sarah exclaimed. "You did your best,"

"Chloe and Brianna could've _died_!"

"Son..." Jonathon sighed. "Becoming an adult means learning a lot of difficult decisions one of which is you can't save everybody, no matter who you are,"

"You said you felt the effects of the meteor rocks," Martha said, remembering a conversation that had happened earlier.

Clark nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "I just don't know where it was coming from...Sometimes I just wish I could leave this town and get away from the meteor rocks,"

In anger, Clark started to put his fist down on another log, but Sarah grabbed it, before they could be sprayed with sharp bits of wood.

"I'm sure that you will," she said throwing the log aside. "You'll get that chance,"

"She's right," Jonathon agreed. "But running away won't solve anything,"

"If you wanna make yourself useful," Martha advised. "Don't hang around here feeling sorry for yourself. Go. See what you and Sarah can find out,"

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows.

"What about the horses?" she asked.

"I'll take care of it," Jonathon ushered Sarah out of the barn to follow Clark. "You just go and do whatever it is to figure things out,"

Sarah smirked, and followed her brother out of the barn, ready for another adventure.

* * *

Later, after they called Pete, Clark and Sarah were with him as they walked in town past Smallville Savings and Loan. Allison was still at Fordman's working her butt off to help Whitney, so she couldn't help them out this time.

"Lex said that the people who hit the mansion also tried to rob this bank," Clark pointed at Smallville Savings and Loan.

Pete sighed, a bit aggitated.

"Look," he said. "I've got three words for you guys: Official Police Investigation,"

"The police haven't done a thing," Sarah explained. "There have been a dozen robberies in the past six months. All with the same freaky M.O. No sign of entry, the jewels and the cash just vanished,"

"That's right," Clark said. "Except for this place. Lex says they triggered and alarm inside the vault,"

"The question is, how'd they get inside?"

"I don't know," shrugged Pete. "Now stop channeling Chloe and Brianna and come on,"

Clark didn't want to go anywhere. Instead, he turned on his X-Ray vision self, and looked through the vault that was in view from behind the window. Despite the door in the way, Clark could see something unusual. An arm was lodged inside the gears. Pete noticed the same freaky stare on his face.

"Oh no," he groaned.

"Yep," Sarah grinned. "The famous Kent thousand yard stare,"

"Clark!" Pete waved a hand in fron of Clark's eyes. "Come on man. I know you feel bad. I do too. But we're not cops,"

Clark sighed, but still stared at the vault from behind the glass as if it was something else.

* * *

That afternoon, Allison was just coming out from the back of the store carrying a box of athletic shoes. She craned her neck to the top of the box to look at Whitney.

"Hey Whitney!" she caught his attention. "These just came in. Do you want me to stack them up for you?"

Whitney nodded.

"Yeah, sure," he said softly. "That'd be all right,"

Allison nodded too, and went to the shoe section and started stacking them up in the right order. While she did so, she heard a faint bell sound, saying that a customer had come in. She looked up and smiled to see Clark coming up to Whitney.

"Hey Whitney," he greeted.

Whitney didn't answer.

"Whitney?" Clark asked.

Whitney mentally rolled his eyes, and turned to face Clark.

"Hey," he said.

"I'm here to pick up a microwave for my mom," Clark explained.

Whitney, obviously not wanting to talk to the farm-boy, turned back.

"You can pick it up at the back counter," he said gruffly.

Allison started to grow a bit worried. Lately, Whitney had been a bit stressed lately, and she didn't think it was just about his dad. She could tell it was something else. When Clark looked at her, she shrugged and went about her business, as he walked up to Whitney.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

This time, Whitney was irritated.

"I bet you think it's just great to live in Smallville your whole life," he sneered. "Take over the farm from dad,"

"Well..." Clark said, patient. "I'm not sure that's the life for me,"

"Sometimes you don't have a choice,"

"...Whitney, you'll get out of here.You'll probably go further than anyone else in this town,"

"_**I lost my scholarship Kent!**_"

When Allison heard this, she dropped about 6 boxes of size 10 Nikes. Whitney didn't tell her about this. No wonder he was being so bossy to her the past few days. Clark looked surprised.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "...Have you told Lana yet?"

"...I am going to spend the rest of my life in this store," he said. "Develop a bad heart a fifty like my dad, and become just another 'remember him?'...I'm never getting out of Smallville,"

Clark was about to say otherwise, when some guy came up with a pair of shoes.

"Hey man," he said to Whitney. "You got these sneaks in a twelve?"

"Yeah," Whitney answered.

Suddenly, Clark noticed the man's arm. It was tattooed with a green color. It was strange. He had seen something sort of like that the night he, Brianna, and Chloe were attacked at Lex's mansion. The guy noticed this.

"You got a problem, bro?" he asked.

Clark shook his head.

"No," He turned to Whitney, lifting up his order form. "I'll go find this,"

Allison watched Clark leave the scene as Whitney went to go help the guy with his shoes. She ducked low behind the shelf and pretended to sort out the sizes, as she heard another voice.

"Hey..." the other guy said. "Aren't you Whitney Fordman?"

"Yeah," Whitney answered.

"Wade Mahaney...I saw you throw 300 yards against Topeka last year. That was a great game, man...So, I heard you were tracked for a full ride to Kansas State,"

"It didn't work out," Whitney explained, then turned to the other guy. "Size twelve right?"

"Yeah," the first guy said. "Thanks buddy,"

"Man," the guy named Wade groaned. "Well, I know all about that. Senior year I got sacked, blew out my knee, had to have four operations,"

"Tough break," Whitney commented.

"I had a dozen schools offer me full scholarships, and then it all went away, just like that. So what's your plan now?"

Whitney shrugged.

"Don't have one," he explained. "Just don't want to do this the rest of my life,"

Wade chuckled.

"I hear you," he remarked. "Where's the future in that, huh? Say, uh, we're having a party at our place tonight. Why don't you, uh, swing by?"

"I can't. I've gotta close up,"

"Come by after. Knock back a brew. Detox from this. Come on man, it'll be fun..._**Fun**_!"

* * *

That night, before they closed, Whitney was just putting up the sign that said the store was closed, when Allison walked out from the back, putting on her dark blue fleece coat, and red and yellow scarf.

"All right," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Yeah, thanks for your help today," Whitney said as he locked the cash register.

"No problem...Hey Whitney. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What?"

"...How come you didn't tell me or Lana that you lost your scholarship for Kansas State?"

Whitney stopped what he was doing and looked at the sixth grader.

"Did Kent tell you?" he growled.

"No, I heard it from you," Allison said calmly. "Why didn't you tell me? Or Lana?"

"Because I have enough people feeling sorry for me because of my dad, all right? I don't want people feeling sorry for me because I'm a failure!"

"You're not a failure. You're just slipping off the edge, that's all. You can get a new scholarship for other things. Academic ones. And people are just concerned about you that's all. They don't feel sorry for you. And they won't feel sorry for you, even if you tell them about your scholarship,"

"What do you know?"

"What I know, is that you're gonna get out of Smallville, somehow someway, without the use of your athletic skills,"

"...You know what, I don't have to hear this. I gotta go,"

"And meet up with those guys you met at the store? Why are you going to meet them?"

"Because they're like me,"

"And you'll be like them if you fall into their crowd. Shooting the breeze, drinking beer, and banging out your head to rock music. I know that's not the Whitney Fordman I know,"

And Allison left the store, knowing that Whitney would not take her advice.

* * *

The next day, Clark got a call from Mr. Arkin that Brianna and Chloe were awake, and went back to the hospital with a bouquet of flowers, handpicked. Sarah couldn't come because she had chores to do, but asked to send her condolences to them. When he walked in, Brianna looked up from her bowl of green Jell-O and smiled.

"Hey," she said with a mouthful.

"Your dad called, and told me you two were awake," he said.

Chloe smiled weakly.

"You're officially our first visitor," she said as he walked in.

Inside their room, a whole row of flowers, able to match Clark's flowers, were on the shelf

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Like a million bucks..."Chloe said.

"...Thrown in the washing machine..."Brianna added.

"...And set on spin,"

"Everyone was real worried about you two," Clark said.

"Yeah, I noticed," Chloe said. "Looks like Nell's flower shop's been stripped clean,"

"I like the ones from Lex," Brianna said. "They make me feel like I won the Kentucky Derby,"

Clark smiled at Brianna, as he gave Chloe the flowers he had.

"They're beautiful Clark," she said, smelling them. "They're my favorite,"

"Hey!" Brianna exclaimed. "Where's my bouquet?"

"You're sharing it with Chloe," Clark grinned. "Now eat your Jell-O,"

"It tastes nasty," Brianna grimaced as she took another bite.

"Then why are you still eating it?"

"Because they won't give me anything else until lunch!"

Clark smiled, but then decided to say what he wanted to say to the two ever since the accident.

"I um..." he sat at the edge of Chloe's bed. "I just wanna say I'm sorry,"

"For what?" asked Chloe confused.

"Letting you and Brianna get hurt,"

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Well, we are perturbed with you, Clark," she said sarcastically. "We're also mad that you didn't put out the Chicago Fire of 1871,"

"And," Brianna joined in the game. "Prevent the fall of the Roman Empire, making you directly responsible for the Dark Ages,"

Clark chuckled, glad that they weren't actually mad at him.

"Thanks," he said, feeling much better. "Do you two remember anything about those guys?"

"There was one thing," Chloe thought. "The guy that grabbed me and Brianna had a tattoo on his forearm,"

"Yeah," Brianna remembered. "An octogan, maybe. What's going on, Clark?"

"I don't know," Clark said softly. "Let me do some digging,"

Chloe smirked.

"Clark Kent: Investigative Reporter," she smiled. "...Has a nice ring to it,"

Clark eyed her playfully, and kissed his friend on the forehead.

"You get some rest," he said.

"I'll try," Chloe smiled.

Before Clark left the room, Brianna spoke.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "What about me?"

Clark smiled.

"Sorry Brianna," he said going to her bed, and giving her a kiss. "Satisfied?"

"Loved," Brianna corrected.

Clark chuckled.

"Get some sleep," he said.

"Clark," Brianna groaned. "I've been sleeping for the last 24 hours. Right now I'm hungry...Think you can sneak me some real food next time you come back?"

Clark grinned.

"Maybe," he said as he left the room.

"Thank you!" Brianna called out.

* * *

When Clark went back to the Fordman's, he found Allison putting up some coats, and stopped by to say hello.

"How you doing?" he asked.

"Fine," griped Allison. "...How's Brianna and Chloe?"

"They're awake, thankfully. They're almost out of the woods. Have you seen Whitney?"

Allison stopped what she was doing, and put her hands on her hips.

"You mean Mr. Big-Shot?" she asked. "Yeah. He just got here, when he was supposed to be here when the store opened. That was two hours ago. I was stuck going back and forth helping out customers,"

"You know Allison you don't have to do that," Clark reassured.

"But I want to. Whitney needed someone to help out with the store, I'm helping him out,"

"...Where did Whitney go?"

"_Pfft_. With some guys he met yesterday. His mom said he didn't come home until 3 in the morning,"

"Think I should go talk to him?"

"Be my guest. He won't listen to me,"

Clark thanked her, and found Whitney behind the check out counter. He was different. He was acting like he owned the place (He hasn't yet), and wearing sunglasses. Allison listened closely to their coversation.

"Whitney," called Clark. "You have a minute?"

"I'm kind of busy," Whitney said cooly.

"You remeber the guy who came in here yesterday? Looking for the shoes?"

"Doesn't ring a bell. A lot of guys come in here,"

"Whitney, this is serious,"

Clark grabbed Whitney's arm, before he could turn away. He winced, and grabbed it, rubbing it.

"Take it easy," he complained.

As he rubbed his skin, the sleeve of Whitney's shirt came up, and revealed a green tattoo. Clark went wide eyed, and so did Allison. When did he get that?"

"Where'd you get that tattoo?" Clark asked.

"Mind your own business," growled Whitney.

"Look, did those guys give it to you?...Whitney, they're bad news,"

Whitney sighed, and took off his sunglasses to get a better look at Clark.

"You spend all your time trying to steal Lana," he said. "Now, suddenly, you wanna become my own personal Boy Scout,"

"That's not true," Clark reasoned.

"...It's stuff seeing yourself the way others see you, isn't it, Kent?"

"Stay away from those guys,"

"You're not my father, Kent. Now get out of here,"

Clark, looking a bit defeated, left the store. Allison was getting angry at Whitney and stode forward to him.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"He's always getting into other people's business," Whitney sneered.

"Yeah, because something wrong's going on with them. Clark's my friend. You never give him a chance when he wants to help you. Why?"

"Because he's always trying to steal my girlfriend, and nobody likes him, all right?"

"...Well I do...So I guess that means I'm a nobody, huh?"

With that, Allison left the store, in tears. When she saw Clark, she raced toward him. He turned around, noticing her, worried.

"Allison, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Clark..." Allison sobbed.

She hugged Clark very tightly, crying, as he hugged her back for comfort. This is a feeling she gets, when she loses a best friend and brother.

* * *

Back at the Kent Farm, Clark came home, after dropping Allison off, to find his sister looking at a yearbook at the kitchen table.

"Hey," he said getting something to drink.

"Talk to Whitney?" Sarah asked.

"Tried to. Failed,"

"Really? Well, that's new. Listen, remember those guys Allison told you about?"

"Yeah," Clark said as he sat down next to her. "How do you know?"

"Allison tells me everything. You should know that. So, when I had some free time from the newspaper today, I went to the high school, and borrowed a yearbook from their school library,"

Clark knitted his eyebrows togethor.

"How'd you get them to give you a yearbook?" he asked.

"Told the librarian it was for a project for history," Sarah simply shrugged as she handed Clark the yearbook. "Are these Whitney's new friends?"

Clark looked at the yearbook, and immedietly recognized them.

"Wade Mahaney and Scott Bowman," he nodded. "Class of '96,"

"Yep," Sarah remarked. "All-star athletes, lettered in football, baseball, basketball. You name it, they got it. They ruled the school,"

"What happened?"

"Well, according to an old article from the Ledger, Wade got injured and Scott started using drugs,"

"They watched their futures vanish,"

"Yeah, and not in a very good way, not to mention. Is Whitney in trouble or something?"

"I don't know,"

At the moment, nobody knew. But they knew there was a chance to save Whitney, and they were gonna do it as soon as possible.

* * *

That night, when the sky grew dark, and the street lights came on in town, Clark and Sarah hid behind the corner, waiting for Whitney to come out of the store. Clark knew that Wade and his gang would come and pick him up, and probably do something stupid and not-well-thought out. Clark put an arm across Sarah to keep her backed up against the wall as he peaked out the corner. Whitney had just come out of the store, just as a red mustang pulled up in front. Wade seemed to ask him something, and Whitney seemed totally interested, and got in with them. When they pulled away, Clark and Sarah came out of their hiding place.

"Where do you think they're going?" Sarah asked as they walked briskly up the sidewalk.

"I don't know," Clark said. "Anybody out?"

Sarah looked around.

"Nope," she said. "You're clear,"

Clark nodded, as he picked up Sarah and supersped after the car. When they finally got there, they saw their car empty.

"Where'd they go?" Sarah asked.

Clark shrugged and looked around. Sarah started searching, until she spotted another car. Was someone else here? Maybe they could help. But when she looked at the liscense plate, her eyes bulged like a fish.

"Clark, Lex is here," Sarah said.

"How do you know?" he asked as he walked over.

"Who else in Smallville has their name on their liscense plate with **LEX** as the first letters?" she asked, as though it was obvious.

Clark sort of smiled, but then, he started hearing noises from the alley.

"Do you hear that?" he asked.

Sarah listened intently too.

"Yeah," she said softly.

"Come on,"

Running at a normal pace, the siblings followed the sound from behind a meat locker. There was shouting about money, and, what sounded like Whitney, protests in order to stop whatever was going on. Clark pushed Sarah back gently, and pushed the door open with al the strength he had. But once the door ripped open, he started feeling sick. Sarah watched from the shadows, as he collapsed to his knees, clutching his stomach. One guy in a ski mask had Lex around the neck, when he saw Clark he let go, he let go of him, and he and the other guys raced for it. But not outside. No. These guys went for the wall. They passed right through the wall. When the last guy was about to go in, Clark recognized him.

"Whitney?" he asked.

Whitney turned around, and may have considered going back to help, if it weren't for the other guy to pull him through the wall.

* * *

As soon as they made sure everything was all right, Lex drove the Kent kids back into town. Once they got out of the car, Clark went straight to the point.

"All right Lex," he said as he closed the car door. "What were you doing with those guys?"

Lex sighed.

"They were blackmailing me Clark," he explained. "I went there to make a drop...You're wondering if your father's been right about me all along, aren't you?"

Clark sighed. He wasn't thinking that, but he sure as heck was disappointed that Lex didn't call the cops about this.

"They stole a computer disk that contains confidential information," Lex explained it to them.

"What was on it?" asked Sarah.

"Nothing illegal, but it's not something I want in the public domain,"

"That's why you didn't want the police involved," Clark understood.

"Clark, I told you I'd handle it. Question is, what were you and Sarah doing there?"

"We were following Whitney. He's been hanging out with those guys. I wanted to help,"

"Is this because of Chloe and Brianna?"

Clark looked down a bit.

"Clark, you can't save the world," Lex remarked. "All you'll end up with is a messiah complex and a lot of enemies,"

"I saved you, didn't I?" asked Clark, smiling a bit. "That turned out all right...What's your next move?"

"They're gonna learn that it doesn't pay to rob Lex Luthor,"

As Lex turned away, Sarah asked a question.

"What about Whitney?" she asked.

Lex shrugged as he went back to his car.

"A man is measured by the quality of his friends," he said. "If the quarterback's with them, he'll have to face the consequences,"

* * *

The next morning, Clark and Sarah were on their way to the hospital with Allison. They got a call from Pete saying to have a Jr. Torch and Torch meeting in Chloe and Brianna's hospital room. When they walked in, they found Pete standing over Chloe's bed, Chloe with a laptop on her lap, and Brianna standing by it, looking over her shoulder.

"Weren't we supposed to meet at the Torch?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, well, Chloe called," Pete said. "And I told them what we were doing..."

"So I insisted that you guys come here," Chloe said.

"You should be resting," Clark reminded. "And Brianna what are you doing out of bed?"

"Come on Clark," Brianna scoffed. "It's only a broken arm, and it's not the first concussion I've had, so get over it. And all this resting is driving me insane. These so-called health-care professionals just want me in bed eating Jell-O,"

"Those _facists_," Clark joked.

"Clark," Chloe sighed. "We need to do this, okay? Don't cut us out of it, please?"

"Okay,"

"So, we were surfing the Net, doing some research..."

"How'd you get online here?" asked Allison.

Chloe smirked.

"Pete hijacked the phone line for me," she said innocently.

Allison gaped at Pete who looked proud of himself for what he did. She rolled her eyes.

"What have you got?" Sarah asked.

"All right, get this," Brianna said excitedly. "What if these guys are using meteorite tattoos to speed up their metabolism? What would you say to that?"

"I'd say, it's official. These guys have taken ink-printed art to a whole new level,"

"Their molecules are literally moving at hyperspeed," Chloe said

"That's how they're able to go through solid objects?" asked Clark.

"That's crazy," scoffed Pete.

"Well," Brianna cringed. "They're doing it. It's like the ultamite rush,"

"But there's no way their bodies can handle that kind of stress for long," Chloe continued.

"What are you saying will happen?" asked Allison, getting worried.

"...You take the ultamite rush, you pay the ultamite price,"

Allison put a hand on her chest in fright.

"Whitney," she whispered and left the room.

* * *

Allison raced into town and into the abandoned Talon, where she knew Lana would be there. When she found her going through some papers, she rushed up to her.

"Lana," she said out of breath.

Lana turned around, surprised to see Allison there.

"Ali," she whispered. "Honey what's wrong?"

"Where's Whitney?"

"I don't know. I haven't..."

"Lana," said a familiar voice.

The girls turned around to find Whitney. Allison couldn't recoginze him at first. He looked tired, worn out, and desperate.

"Whitney," Lana whispered as Allison came and hugged Whitney.

"I'm in trouble Lana," Whitney choked. "I messed up. I trusted the wrong guys. I'm sorry. I let you and Ali down. I just don't know what to do,"

Lana put a hand on her boyfriends cheek, and smiled.

"It's okay," she comforted.

Later, Whitney was sitting by Allison and Lana explained everything. Clark was worried about Allison, and followed her here to the Talon. When he found out Whitney wanted to talk, he was willing to listen. Whitney told them everything about Wade's plan.

"After they get the money, they're gonna kill Lex," he said. "And probably me for betraying them,"

"You did the right thing," Lana said softly.

"Yeah, too little too late,"

"Where are they now?" asked Clark as he handed Whitney a cup of coffee.

"Back at the loft sleeping it off,"

"Did you see the disk they stole from Lex?"

"No. But it's gotta be there. I can sneak in and get it,"

"It's too dangerous," Allison said. "We should call the police,"

"No cops. I'm already in enough trouble,"

"Tell me where they are," Clark said. "I bet I can get in and out before they even wake up,"

"I can let you go alone Clark," Whitney stood up. "I got myself into this mess, I gotta try and get myself out of it,"

"Then I'm gonna help you," Allison stood up.

"No. It's dangerous. They could kill you,"

"Whitney, I got blasted by web shootings from Brianna's brother, I got caught in a fire that was caused by your old coach,almost got killed by a psycho with a butcher knife, followed a man with a case of jitters in our LuthorCorp field trip, and Lex was hypnotized into killing me. If those things haven't killed me, then somebody up there is **_bound_** to love me,"

* * *

Despite their protests, Allison still followed Whitney and Clark into the gangs loft. Everywhere was filled with half empty glasses of beer, and trash. Allison thought it was in need of a good bottle of Pine-Sol, but that wasn't why they were there. Whitney looked around.

"Empty," he announced. "Must be out looking for me,"

"Let's find it before they come back," Clark ordered.

As Whitney went searching, Clark gave Allison a look that said "Keep him busy". Allison nodded, and pretended to search for the disk with Whitney, as Clark used his X-Ray vision to scan the area. A clink and a clank later, he had it in his hands.

"I got it," he announced.

Whitney and Allison looked up, and they and Clark hurried as fast as they could to get out of there. But before they could reach the door, out of nowhere, Wade and his two cronies appeared from the walls. They were cornered. Clark and Whitney put Allison between them to keep her safe. Wade pointed at Whitney.

"You really messed up, rookie," he growled.

Whitney didn't look scared, but he felt it. Wade noticed the disk in Clark's hands, and looked at him confused.

"Look," he said dangerously. "I don't know how you found that disk bro, but I need it back. Now,"

Clark sure hoped Lex didn't really need the disk that much, because he crushed it in half. There was no way this guy was getting it back. Carelessly, he let it drop to the floor. Wade clenched his fist, and plunged it through Clark's stomach...literally. Allison jumped and hung onto Whitney, as she watched her friend grow weak.

"Hurts doesn't it?" chuckled Wade. "It feels like someone's chewing up your insides. I stay in long enough, I could do some _serious _damage,"

Wade pulled his fist back, and Clark fell to his knees, weak from the effect. Whitney put an arm around Allison as Wade pointed at him.

"You're next bro," he said

* * *

Allison struggled against one of the tattooed guys arms, as she watched Wade push Whitney in front of them in an abandoned car warehouse.

"Wade please," Whitney reasoned.

Wade pushed him again.

"Keep moving rookie," Wade grinned.

Whitney did as he was told, and moved a bit more forward, as the guy who was holding Allison grabbed a remote control like device. When Wade grabbed him by the collar, he pushed him right under a car that was being held in the air by chains.

"I thought you understood," Wade shook him. "This was your chance to be on top again,"

"I thought my life was over when I lost my scholarship," Whitney finally realized. "But I was wrong,"

"No. You were _right_. Your life _**is**_ over...Remember your initiation bro? That's how you joined us,"

Wade looked up at the car above them.

"And that's how you're gonna leave," he said. Then he turned to the other guy. "We're running out of time. Grab the remote,"

As the guy who had Allison prepared the remote with one hand, Allison struggled a bit more.

"Let them go," she heard Clark's voice.

Wade turned Whitney around, using him as a shield. But then, Clark noticed something. Wades glowing green tattoo, was fading into a dull green color.

"The cops are on their way,"

Out of nowhere, Wade pulled out a gun, and held it against Whitney. What he meant was serious.

"Think again, rookie," he said. "There's only one way off this team,"

"Don't worry bro!" shouted Allison's captor. "I've got you covered,"

Allison, giving up the struggling game, went to the next level. Finding some bare skin on his arm, she bit it as hard as she could. The guy yelped in pain, and let her go. Allison sped to Clark, and held onto his arm.

"Think again, _bro_," Allison stuck out her tounge.

Even though she was free, Allison knew that it wouldn't stop Wade's plan. The guy grabbed the remote and pressed a button. The chain that held the car above Wade and Whitney released, and started to fall.

"Yeah!" shouted Wade.

Before Allison could even scream, she found that Clark had already supersped over there, grabbed Whitney and pushed him out of the falling cars way. Wade wasn't so lucky. As they slowly got up, they heard sirens wail. The guy who had the remote, dropped it, but didn' go very far because the cop cars pulled up. Giving up, Allison watched with a smirk, as Clark and Whitney got to her. They were all right.

* * *

As the cronies were led to cars, and paramedics making sure Whitney was all right, Allison and Clark met up with Lex, who was the one who made the emergency phone call.

"What did you tell the police?" asked Clark.

"The truth," Lex simply said.

Allison looked down. She was afraid of that.

"Those guys broke into my house; You, Allison, and the quarterback figured it out, tried to be heroes, and got int over your heads,"

"What about--?" Allison was about to ask

"Walking through walls part? I don't think the cops coud handle that much truth,"

Allison smirked.

"Sorry about your disk," Clark apologized.

"I didn't come out here for that Clark," Lex explained. "I came because my friends were in trouble,"

Clark nodded, approvingly.

"Thanks," he said.

* * *

"Ah!" Brianna exhaled loudly. "The sweet smell of freedom,"

Clark rolled his eyes. Brianna and Chloe had just gotten out of the hospital, and were walking with him and Lana on the way to the Talon. Lana had a business proposal to Lex about making a coffeeshop out of the old movie theatre, and said it would have low prices. To which, Brianna shouted for joy.

"Bri," Clark sighed. "You and Chloe were in the hospital. Not Alcatraz,"

"You spend a week in there, and you'd feel like a prisoner too," Chloe pointed out. "Come on. Bad food, lights out by nine, and no cable?"

"Talk about your worst nightmare," Brianna commented.

"We're thinking about doing an expose,"

"How's Whitney, by the way?" Brianna asked Lana.

"He's taking it one day at a time," Lana smiled.

"Good," Chloe nodded. "All right, well, bye,"

"Chloe," Clark called as Chloe and Brianna started walking away. "Where are you and Bri going?"

"Oh," Brianna shrugged. "We're just gonna do a little checking with the police. Apparently, none of the tattoo ink was found at the loft, and Scott and Derek aren't saying anything to anyone, so..."

"We smell a cover up," Chloe smirked.

But before they could take one more step, Clark stopped them.

"Chloe, Brianna," Clark smiled. "It's good to have you back,"

The girls smiled.

"Thanks,"

(A/N: Whoa! This is the quickest I've ever updated in a long time. I hope you guys like this chappie. Review please!)


	14. Zero

Disclaimer: I don't own "Smallville"

Chapter 14: Zero

On a bright, but nippy day, Sarah and Brianna were racing across the street as usual to Smallville High School to meet with Clark, Chloe, and Pete. Allison left early because she promised to help Lana get ready for the Talon's Grand Opening to a coffee shop. Dodging cheerleaders and football players in the halls, they found the gang walking out of their last class, and on their way upstairs either to the Torch room or Clark's locker.

"There is nothing like 50 minutes of Mr. Austin's English Class that works up an appetite," Clark commented before he turned to the kids. "Hey guys,"

"Hey Clark," the girls chorused.

"There's nothing like having a six page student biography due on Monday to help me lose mine," sighed Pete.

"What?" asked Chloe grinning. "The biography part or the fact that our student subjects were randomly assigned?"

"Pete's convinced that the drawing was fixed," Clark grinned to the girls as they walked upstairs.

"Wait," Brianna stopped the crowd smiling. "Don't tell me. He thinks there are a lot of cute girls in the class, and he got stuck with a loser,"

Pete scowled at the sixth grader, as she laughed a bit. But in truth, she was right.

"There are a dozen ladies in our class," he explained. "Each worthy of _**lengthy**_ interrogation. I get stuck with Stan Gibson?"

Chloe laughed as Clark knitted his eyebrows.

"The manager of the student store?" he asked.

Sarah and Brianna started laughing with Chloe. You had to admit, getting stuck with that kind of student was priceless.

"Well," Clark shrugged. "I hear he's very--"

"Efficient?" suggested Chloe.

"Very funny," said Pete. "I'm about to learn more about the art of selling _**'Go Crow'**_ pennants than any human should have to endure,"

"Well, we'll think of you everytime we buy something school-spirity Pete," Brianna teased.

"Knock it off. Just wait till you get into your freshman year,"

"Oooh. I'm _so_ scared,"

Chloe laughed at Brianna's criticism and continued to keep it that way on their way up. Pete noticed it, and grinned. She was hiding something good.

"You haven't stopped smiling since we left," he remarked. "Who's your victim?"

"The illustrious Mr. Kent himself," Chloe grinned happily.

"Me?" asked Clark, confused.

Pete started laughing with Sarah and Brianna. Clark glared at them playfully.

"I take it back," Pete said, still laughing. "Chloe's the one with the challenge,"

"Yeah," Sarah agreed. "Good luck Chloe,"

"Excuse me?" asked Clark to his sister and best friend

"No offense Clark," Pete apologized. "But digging up six pages of interesting on you is gonna require some serious excavation,"

"I do stuff!"

"Yes," Chloe piped up. "And I'm sure that once I depoly my journalistic skills on you, I'll unearth a skeleton or two,"

"You know, Chloe, this is a class project, not a corruption scandal,"

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Relax Clark," she winked. "It's not like you have anything to hide, right?"

Clark got the hint from his sister, that he had to be careful with his ailities with Chloe looking into his life.

"Come on," Brianna nudged him in the arm, smiling. "Who'd you get?"

Clark smiled as he reached into his shirt pocket. Sarah knew that look. She groaned.

"Don't tell me," she said. "Lana Lang,"

"Maybe Pete was right," Brianna grinned at Clark. "The drawing was rigged,"

"What'd I tell you?" asked Pete, rejoicing his victory that he was right. "I assume you'll started your paper ASAP?"

"It's all gonna work out," Clark explained it to them. "I'm helping Lana over at the Talon getting ready for the gran opening,"

"Oh that's nice," Chloe said sarcastically. "The surrogate boyfriend does the heavy lifting while Whtiney works at his dad's store,"

"On that note..."

Clark grabbed Sarah's arm, and were about turn sharply around the corner that led to his locker, but not before Chloe stopped him.

"Wait," she said. "When are you gonna sit down and do my interview?"

"Right," Clark shifted his eyes. "Uh...I'll be around. Let's go Sarah,"

"Bye Bri!" Sarah said as Clark pulled her away from her friend.

Chloe was dumbstruck, and looked at Pete and Brianna.

"Did he just blow me off?" she asked.

Pete sighed, but he knew Clark was always like this.

"One step forward, two steps back," he said. "Come on,"

* * *

Allison was at the Talon wiping the old glass with Windex and paper towels as hard as she could. She had gotten permission to leave school early out of community service. Plus, Whitney asked her if she could help Lana with the grand opening by doing little things around the old movie theatre. So far she was having a fun...minus the part where the occasional droplet of water landed on her head. Apparently, they had sprunk a leak, and that made Lana more nervous than ever. 

"You promised me everything would be ready in time," she said to the contractor.

"That was before the plumbing started leaking," the contractor explained. "It hasn't been replaced in years,"

"How long will that take?"

"Well..."the contractor rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't really give you a straight answer, not until I crawl up there,"

Lana sighed. Just what she needed.

"You resurrect the past, you get the problems with it," the contractor simply said.

"Lex Luthor is going to be by later," Lana explained. "He's going to need numbers, and a timetable, and a better explanation than that,"

Lana went away for a while to check on some more things, when Allison noticed she was out of paper towels, and was going to go out to Whitney's store to get some, since they only brought one roll. But she accidently bumped into someone and gasped in fright. It was a man somewhere around his mid-20's with short dark blonde hair.

"Sorry," Allison winced. "We're not open yet,"

"It's about the assistant manager position," the man smiled. "I know I'm late, but If I could get an application..."

"Yeah, sure hang on...**LANA**!"

Lana, wondering what Allison wanted, came out the back door and saw the man as Allison went to get the broom.

"This guy needs an application for the assistant manager position," she explained.

"Oh sure," Lana smiled as she went behind the counter, and got one.

"Great," the man walked forward to greet her. "I really appreciate this, Miss uh..."

"Lang. And just to warn you, my aunt's not taking anymore interviews until next week,"

"Well, that's all right. I happen to have all the time in the world," The man stuck out his hand. "I'm Jude Royce,"

Lana smiled, and shook the man's hand politely. As the Mr. Royce filled out his application, he spoke.

"So..." he said. "I understand that Lex Luthor has a stake in this project,"

"Yeah," Lana confirmed that. "He's one of the owners,"

"Do you know him?" asked Allison as she swept the floor.

Royce chuckled, and smiled at the twelve year old.

"A lifetime ago in Metropolis," he explained.

"Must've been interesting," Lana smirked

"...Well let's just say there's a reason he's in Smallville,"

Allison furrowed her eyebrows. Of course Lex had a reason for eing in Smallville. Everyone has a reason for eing in Smallville...she just didn't know what that reason was.

"You know my advice?" Jude asked. "Stay away from him. When Lex gets involved things usually turn out badly,"

* * *

Clark and Sarah were walking down the steet in town. The street lights were coming on, because lately it had been cold and grey, but they were doing all right. It had been a long day, and Sarah was just walking with Clark on the way to the Talon, and then she and Allison would go to the Kents house and study for a history test. So far, it had been a pretty normal day. But you all know what happens in Smallville. Not a day goes by without being totally and utterly weird. Here was the weird part: When she and Clark turned the corner to go to the Talon, they spotted Lex talking to and African American man. He looked like he was from Metropolis, and a bit anxious. After Lex waved him off, the guy went off, and Lex came up to the kids with the usual friendly look. 

"Hey Lex," Sarah smiled.

"Hey," Lex returned.

"Who was that?" asked Clark, referring to the man before.

"Nobody,"

Clark and Sarah looked at each other, shrugged, and followed Lex into the Talon, where they found Lana and Allison looking a bit freaked out.

"I hear we sprung a leak," Lex smiled.

Lana said nothing, but nodded, looking around the place. Allison said nothing too. She just stopped sweeping, and was hastily getting her bookag ready.

"Is everything all right?" Clark asked, concerned.

"Just a little weirded out," Lana admitted.

"Relax," Lex comforted her. "It's just a leak,"

"No, no, no," Allison spoke. "Not the leak. A friend of yours came by, and applied for the assistant manager position. He told us to stay away from you,"

Lex chuckled. He seemed to hear a lot of that advice from different people.

"What was his name?" he asked.

Allison stopped zipping up her school bag, and went over to the counter where the man had left his application form.

"Jude Royce," she said handing the application to Lex.

Lex stared at the application for quite some time. His expression didn't change, although the younger kids in the room could tell that he was growing a it freaked out.

"What is it Lex?" asked Sarah softly.

"When did he leave?" Lex asked Lana.

"Just before you came in," Lana explained.

Without one word, Lex left the Talon in a hurry. Clark looked at Lana and Allison confused. They just shrugged. Rushing out of there, Sarah and Allison followed Clark outside to catch up with Lex.

"Lex," Clark started. "Who's Jude Royce?"

"Trust me Clark," Lex crumpled the application as he walked to his car. "I have no idea who Lana and Allison met today, but it couldn't have been him,"

The kids looked around, as if trying to look for the guy or anything unusual. Lex noticed this and grinned as he opened his car door.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I'm not,"

The kids all shrugged and turned to leave as Lex turned on the engine. But once he did, some real hip club music lared out of his stereo. Everyone who was walking down the sidewalks heard it, and the kids turned back. Lex tried to turn off the music, but couldn't. Clark shouted at Lex over the music as Sarah and Allison covered their ears.

"What's going on?" Clark yelled as Lex rolled open a window.

"I don't know!" he exclaimed.

Immedietly, Clark knew what to do. Focusing, he used his X-Ray vision on the car stereo. Underneath the dashboard was a CD player hooked up to the speakers. It's what people turn to when they don't have CD players in their car stereo.

"Feel under the dash!" Clark suggested loudly.

Lex did as he suggested, and ripped out a CD player from underneath, it's wires sticking out. The music immedietly stopped, and everyone sighed.

"Looks like someone decided to get creative while I was inside," Lex commented.

"What were the screams?" asked Clark, referring to the music.

"I assume it's someone's twisted idea of a joke...And a successful one. We've managed to draw a crowd,"

The kids looked behind them, and half the people on the street were looking at Lex with disapproving looks. It was if as they were saying "That Lex Luthor...thinks he can do whatever he wants. Doesn't even care about the citizens of Smallville. Just like his father!" but we all know that's not true. Clark grew even more worried aout this.

"Lex..." he started.

"Clark," Lex interrupted as he started his car again. "This really doesn't concern you,"

* * *

After they had witnessed the whole musical trick in Lex's car, Clark took both of the girls back to the farm, so they could study. They walked into the kitchen door, and Clark called for his parents as Sarah and Allison went to go get a soda from out of the fridge. 

"Hello, anybody home?" Clark called.

From behind them, they heard Jonathon from the kitchen table.

"Hey," he called up. "Pull up a microphone, son,"

The kids turned around to find the Kents and Chloe at the kitchen table, with a tape recorder. Mr. and Mrs. Kent looked a bit nervous, but they were still calm.

"Hi Chloe," he said walking over. "What's going on?"

"Since I couldn't find you all day," Chloe started. "I decided to start my biographical inquiry at the beginning. And unlike a certain so-called friend of mine, your parents gracefully agreed to be interviewed,"

"Chloe's been asking us some very interesting questions, Clark," Mrs. Kent smiled uneasily.

Despite her journalistic skills, Chloe didn't seem to notice that Martha wasn't comfortable with the interview about her son's life.

"Thank you," she said. "Um, now we just have a few more to go, so...We were talking about the early days. Now, what was involved in adopting Clark?"

Jonathon tried to piece the words together on that question, as Sarah and Allison sat on top of the kitchen counter with their snack.

"Well it was..." he said. "It was just like any normal adoption, I guess,"

"Okay, well..." Chloe said. "Can you take me through the process? Did it take weeks or months? Did you guys use a lawyer, or did you go through an agent..."

Suddenly, there was a small click sound. The tape recorder had run out of tape.

"Shoot," Chloe exclaimed. "I'm out of tape. That's okay. I've got some extra C-90's in my car. I'll be right back,"

Chloe quickly went out of the room, so she could be back quicker. Once she was out the door, Martha spoke.

"Chloe's researching your life for a school project?" she asked in diselief.

"When did that happen?" asked Jonathon.

"We just got the assignment today," Clark explained. "I didn't know she was gonna go Mike Wallace on me,"

"Look son, we don't mind talking about you, but if she starts asking questions about the adoption..."

"What about the adoption?" asked Sarah from the kitchen

The Kent parents looked up at their daughter. Now that she thought of it, Sarah never heard any coversations in the house about Clark's adoption. Except for the bit about finding him in the middle of a cornfield during the meteor shower oh! And the spaceship, let's not forget that. Clark looked at his parents.

"Is there something I should know?" he asked.

"Well," Jonathon started. "Of course, we had to make up a story, but it's a little more complicated than that,"

"Let's just say," Martha put it in a better way. "It's a suject we would rather not have anyone explore,"

"Sorry," Chloe had just came back in. "Am I interrupting?...Oh Clark! Now that you're finally spinning in my orbit, I have a couple of pertinents for you too,"

Clark immedietly wanted to get out. Luckily, he had a very good excuse...and he didn't even have to make it up.

"Actually, this is just a pit stop for me," he explained. "I'm on my way to meet up with Lana to work on my paper,"

"Oh...um..." Chloe started. "You know, Clark, not to strike a paranoid note, but are you avoiding me?"

Clark grinned.

"Tomorrow," he said as he started walking out. "I promise,"

As Clark walked out of the kitchen from the back door, Chloe sat back down from across the Kents.

"OK," she said. "This isn't an official question, and I don't want you guys to take it the wrong way, but...has your son always been this strange?"

Sarah grinned at that.

"Stranger than she thinks," she whispered to Allison as they walked into the living room

* * *

That night, Brianna had just finished a project she was working on, and decided to go into town to get an ice cream. As she rode her bike down the sidewalk, she couldn't help but smile. In a few days, Lana was opening a new coffee house, and she promised that she would order lots of hot chocolate for her, Allison, and Sarah to drink, and donuts no less! Plus, they were all going to be low prices. Now she didn't have to pay over three dollars for a small cup of hot chocolate. After she had ordered a triple scooped vanilla and chocolate ice cream, she spotted Lana and Clark walking down the sidewalk across the street from her. She caught up to them. 

"Hey guys," she greeted.

"Hey Brianna," Lana smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting an ice cream," Brianna licked the towering ice cream.

"What was the special?" Clark asked playfully. "Leaning Tower of Sprinkles and Vanilla?"

Brianna scowled at Clark as he sort of laughed at his own joke. Suddenly, a familiar car drove up in front of the Talon. Out came Lex, calm as ever.

"Lex, what are you doing here?" Lana asked.

"Contracter called," Lex explained. "Said he had an estimate, wanted me to meet him here,"

The kids looked at each other, and all agreed that they would go inside the old movie theatre. The lights were off, so she stood with Clark as Lex turned on the light. But not expecting to see the contracter guy on the floor, trying to get up. Clark rushed over to him, as the others followed.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked as he helped the contracter up.

"Yeah," the contracter nodded. "I came in the back door and some guy jumped me, and forced me to let him in, then bashed me over the head,"

Brianna now noticed that the contracters head was bleeding.

"Did you see his face?" she asked.

"No," The contracter shook his head.

"Look,"

Everyone turned to see a blue and dark blue gift ox on the counter. Lana grew nervous.

"That wasn't there when I locked up," she said. "I'll go call the police,"

Lana went to the back room to go to the phone, when Clark took a closer look at the strange gift on the counter. At which time, he noticed an envelope stuck underneath the dark blue ribbon adressed to Lex in callgripher writing.

"Lex," he said. "Your name's on it,"

Lex looked up from looking around for any other signs that the Talon was broken into, and saw that the gift was indeed adressed to him. Walking slowly to it, he opened the envelope. But no card was in it. Inside, was a slip of paper with the same colors as the gift.

"Zero consequences," Lex said reading the paper.

Brianna stayed close to Clark as Lex opened the gift. It seemed forever for him to open it, but when he did, the teenagers wish he hadn't opened it. Inside was a hand, it's wrist still trickling with blood around the edges, and a diamond ring with the letter "K" on its cold dead finger.

* * *

About an hour later, Brianna was lying her head on Lana's lap as the police questioned everyone. She and Lana had already been questioned about what happened earlier, so she was just waiting for her dad to come pick her up. Clark sat down eside them as Lana stroked Brianna's head. 

"How you holding up?" he asked her softly.

"I was fine," Lana said. "Until _it_ showed up,"

"Yeah," Clark winced. "Stupid question,"

"What kind of sick person would do a thing like that?" asked Brianna tired.

"I don't know," Clark shrugged. "But I've never seen Lex so freaked out before,"

"Join the club," Lana commented. "That guy warned me and Allison. He said everything Lex touches turns out badly. How much do we really know about him and his past?"

After Lex was questioned throughly by a deputy, he came up to the kids.

"I want you to know how truly sorry I am about this," he said. "I promise this won't affect the grand opening,"

"We're going to be infamous before we even open the doors," Lana said as she got Brianna to sit up. "Clark, can you wait with Bri until her dad comes?"

"Yeah," Clark said softly as he let Brianna lie down on his lap.

As Lana walked away, Lex sat down where she had been sitting and faced Clark.

"Do you know who he is?" Clark asked. "The guy in the...you know..."

"Max Kasich," Lex nodded. "And yes, I knew him a long time ago in Metropolis,"

"You have any idea who might've done this to him?" asked Brianna.

"Not at all,"

"...What about your old friend Jude Royce?" Clark asked, remembering Lana and Allison's encounter with him.

Lex sort of smiled a bit.

"I doubt it could have been him Clark," he said.

"Why?" Clark asked.

"...Because he's been dead for three years,"

* * *

The next day, after school was over, Brianna Allison and Sarah were in the Jr. Torch room typing up their latest articles. Brianna was typing the story about the hand. After she told Sarah and Allison abut it, they kept making jokes and hand gestures about the moving hand from **_"The Adams Family"_**. Brianna thought it was very annoying because they did it all day. Suddenly, they heard a knock on their open door, and looked up to find Chloe, which was odd, because she rarely visited their Jr. Torch office. 

"How are my favorite journalists?" she skipped into the room.

"...Fine," Allison shifted her eyes.

"Sarah..." Chloe said in a sing song voice. "What's your favorite candy?"

Sarah knitted her eyebrows.

"Gummi bears," she said. "Why?"

"Because..." Chloe took out a bag of gummi bears. "This will be all yours if you give me at least one thing about Clark for my report,"

Sarah sighed.

"Chloe," she groaned. "I'm not the one to be asked that. It's Clark,"

"Come on Sarah," Chloe pleaded. "I've only known him since the 8th grade. You've known him your whole life. Just one little thing, and I'll skid out of here. Please?"

"Well...he hates peas. Now cough up the gummi's,"

Chloe dropped the bag of candy and dashed out of there. Brianna raised an eyebrow.

"Does Clark really hate peas?" she asked.

"Hey," Sarah shrugged. "I may know his deep dark secrets, but I don't know what he eats. All I know is I like gummi bears,"

Brianna shook her head at that, but continued writing the article down. Suddenly, the printer started printing something up. She rolled herself in her chair to it, and looked at it. It was an old article that said _**"Death at Club Zero"**_.

"Sarah," she held the article. "Where'd you find this?"

"I called the _Metropolis Inquisitor_ and asked the editor in chief if he knew anything about a Jude Royce," Sarah explained as she got up. "This was the only thing that came up,"

"You mean that guy Lana and I met yesterday?" asked Allison looking up from her computer. "What about him?"

"Ali," Brianna said. "Didn't I tell you? The man's been dead for three years,"

Obviously, Allison did not hear that bit. She grabbed the paper out of Brianna's hands.

"What?" she exclaimed softly.

"Ow!" Brianna sucked her finger. "Watch it! You almost gave me a paper cut,"

"Oh, suck it up...This is...That can't be right. The guy looked pretty much alive to me...unless he's a ghost. Think the meteor rocks had something to do with this?"

"He was killed in Metropolis, not Smallville," Sarah said. "And I don't know if the facts are true in this. This is the _Metropolis Inquisitor_. It's a spin-off of the _National Enquirer_,"

"So you're saying Jude might not be dead,"

"Possibly. I was gonna call the detective in charge of the case, but couldn't,"

"Couldn't get a hold of him?" asked Brianna.

"Couldn't as in _'The detective in charge, **Sam Phelan**, is dead'_,"

Allison bulged her eyes.

"That maniac who got your dad arrested and almost dropped a 2 ton generator on you and Clark?" she asked in disbelief.

"_Pfft_. Glad he's gone," Brianna scoffed. "...Wait a minute. Do you guys know what this means?"

"What?" asked Allison and Sarah in unison.

"It means that whatever the _Inquisitor_ published, isn't exactly what happened! Phelan was known for covering things up. Murders, bank robberies, the whole she-bang. Maybe Jude really wasn't killed,"

"So you're saying that Lex could be lying?" asked Sarah.

"I'm saying that...**argh**...Look, just so we can clear things up, here's what we're gonna do. Allison you write down the witnesses from that night, and find out their backround,"

"The guy was killed in a popular Metropolis club," Allison exclaimed. "That's gotta be at least 200 witnesses,"

"The important witnesses. I'm gonna call the coroner's office in Metropolis and see if I can get Jude Royce's autopsy report. Sarah, try and get the official story from Lex,"

"Why me?" asked Sarah.

"You're the one who helped save him. You know him better than we do,"

* * *

After she finished her article, Sarah met with Clark outside the school, ready to go home. Only problem was, he was looking very put out. 

"What's wrong?" she asked as she stepped down from the steps.

"My life," Clark grumbled. "Sorry. How was your day?"

"Interesting. You know that hand you guys found last night, and the what's-his-name guy?"

"Jude Royce?"

"Yeah, that guy. Well, I called the _Metropolis Inquistor_, and this is what we found,"

Pulling it out of her backpack, Sarah pulled out the article. Clark read it as she continued to speak.

"At first it was looking up Max Kasich, the guy who's hand was in the box," Sarah started. "The official story was that he was in a place called Club Zero. It was popular in Metropolis. See, what happened was that Royce was shot and killed in front of his fiance named Amanda Rothman and..."

"Sarah," Clark said. "Lex isn't in this,"

"I know,"

Clark furrowed his eyebrows.

"You know?" he asked. "Don't you find it weird that he's not in here?"

"Did you read the third paragraph to know why?" Sarah asked.

Clark continued reading, and sighed.

"Sam Phelan," he said. "No wonder,"

"Brianna and Allison are doing some investigating. You wanna go to Lex's and see what we can find out?"

"You were reading my mind,"

After making sure nobody was around, Clark and Sarah sped out of there to Lex's mansion. Asking the office if he was avaliable, the security gaurd told him he was in his gym, throwing a few punches at a punching bag or something like it. So on the way there, they talked about their day and everything. But when they reached the door they heard voices from inside.

"Tell me..." said a threatening voice. "What really happened,"

Suddenly, there was a gun being cocked, and the Kent kids realized that their billionaire friend was in trouble. Clark opened the door, running into the room, with his little sister behind him.

"Lex!" they both shouted.

But when they had found Lex, they had noticed that he was all by himself. It was strange.One minute the guy was there, and then the next he just vanished.

"Lex are you all right?" Sarah asked concerned.

"What are you doing here?" Lex asked, exhausted as he walked to the other side to sit down.

"Your office told us you were here," Clark explained as he stood in front of Lex. "We thought we heard someone else,"

"No. I'm all by myself,"

Sarah nodded.

"Hey," she started taking the article out of Clark's hands. "I looked up Max Kasich. We know what happened at Club Zero. That he shot and killed Jude Royce. Everyone else fits into this except you...What's going on?"

Lex sighed as he took a sip from his water bottle.

"Please Sarah," he said to the twelve year old. "Four our friendship, I'm asking you to stay out of this. Some secrets are better left alone,"

* * *

After making sure Lex was still all right, the Kent kids supersped home when the sun was setting. They were behind on there chores, and cringed a bit when they found their dad feeding the goats, of which Sarah was supposed to do. 

"Clark! Sarah!" he shouted to them. "Come on kids. The cows aren't gonna feed themselves,"

Sarah dropped her backpack, and helped her dad lock the gate so the animals wouldn't get out. Jonathon noticed a look on Clark's face.

"What?" he asked. "You have a late night?"

"I was helping Lana," Clark explained. "To her credit, she's not gonna let the whole body part incident delay the opening of the Talon,"

"Well, that's what happens when you get into business with somebody like Lex Luthor,"

"Well, dad," Sarah said as she opened the next gate. "If it wasn't for Lex, the Talon would be a parking garage,"

"Sport," Jonathon sighed. "He casts a very, very long shadow. I just want to make sure that none of you kids get hurt. That's all,"

"The past is in the past," Clark commented as he locked the second gate. "The best we can do is look to the future,"

Jonathon chuckled.

"All right," he gave in. "You got me. Speaking of which, how's Chloe's paper coming along? And I assume that she's done with her interviews,"

"I'm not sure," Clark cringed.

"Uh...Clark," Sarah sort of winced at the mention of Chloe's paper. "If she mentions anything to you about peas...my bad. It was the first thing that came to mind,"

"And if she mentions anything about **Metropolis United Charities**?"

Jonathon stopped in his tracks. This comment was addressed to him. Sraah had a confused look on her face.

"I used to think perserverance was an admirable quality," Jonathon sighed.

"What's **Metropolis United Charities**?" asked Sarah.

"It's the adoption agency we used to have custody over your brother,"

"Since I learned the real truth, I hadn't thought about the adoption," Clark admitted. "Dad, Chloe told me the agency you used was only open six months, and I was the only kid adopted,"

"That's a good recipe for weirdness if I ever saw one," Sarah commented.

"Look kids," Jonathon started. "The process is a really tough one, even when you go through normal channels. With you Clark, it was just a little more complicated. That's all,"

"Is everything legal?" asked Clark.

"Yeah it's legal, it's just...Well, it required a higher level of access than your mother and I had,"

"What does that mean?"

"Let's just say that it's a very long road between what's sitting in our storm cellar and what's written on your borth certificate,"

Sarah's eyebrows went up. There was more to the story to Clark's adoption, and I'm very sorry to say that it would take a very long time to find the whole truth. But she put that at the back of her mind and started walking toward to the cow pasture. Suddenly, Jonathon put an arm across her to stop her.

"You hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" Sarah asked back.

"...The whole herd's just over that rise. We ought to be hearing something,"

Suddenly getting worried, Jonathon and his kids raced up the hill and overlooked a gruesome sight. All the cows of their pasture were dead. Walking slowly around the cows, checking to see if some were alive (none were), Sarah felt a small spot of heat on her skin. She looked around, and saw black oil on the gound, it's hot steam rising in the air.

"Dad!" she shouted.

Clark and Jonathon looked up from checking a cow, and raced to where Sarah was. As she was waiting, she bent down next to the boiling goo. Where did this come from? She couldn't remember if and where her dad kept any oil supplies. Reaching out to it, she was suddenly pulled back.

"Get away from it, sweetheart," Jonathon grabbed her and pulled her away.

Sarah now realized where the goo had come from. A few feet away was a metal LuthorCorp barrel emitting a stream of boiling hot. A deadly chemical that had immedietly poisoned the cows.

* * *

An hour or so later, Allison was at the Kent Farm taking pictures of the dead cows, as the CEP took samples of the oil and examined a few of the deceased cows. Clark was with her, looking at the whole scence, while Sarah was with Martha and Jonathon supervising the examination. 

"What do you think happened?" asked Allison as she took another shot. "Why would LuthorCorp dump their stuff here?"

Clark didn't answer as he saw Lex pull up in a LuthorCorp jeep. Allison noticed this as she watched him go toward Mr. and Mrs. Kent, and Sarah.

"I'm gonna go take shots from different angles," she said softly to Clark as she left.

Mr. Kent looked behind him and saw Lex coming. He turned back, putting his hands on Sarah's shoulders in front of him. None of the Kents looked at Lex when he started to speak.

"Mr and Mrs Kent," he said. "I have no idea how this could have happened...But I'll do everything in my power to find out. And I'll pay for your livestock of course,"

To that, Mr. Kent just scoffed.

"You think that's how you solve everything, don't you Lex?" he asked, rubbing it in. "You sprinle a little money on it and hope the problem goes away. Well, obviously some things are a little more difficult than that,"

After that, the Kents left, with Lex overlooking the dead cow scene. Sarah stayed behind and put a hand on his shoulder.Lex noticed this sign of comfort, and sort of smiled, but in a sad way.

"I didn't think it was possible to fall any further in your father's eyes," he remarked. "Obviously, I was wrong. You know I'd never intentionally allow something like this to happen,"

"Does this have anything to do with Club Zero?" asked Sarah.

"...I think so,"

Sarah nodded to this.

"You need to tell the authorities everything you know," she said turning to leave. "This isn't just about you anymore,"

* * *

The next morning, Sarah was eating her breakfast when Clark came into the kitchen. All morning he had been trying to get a hold of Lex, but with no luck. 

"All right," he said to the secretary on the other end. "Well just tell him Clark Kent called. Thank you,"

"Who was that?" asked Martha as she came in the kitchen.

"I'm trying to reach Lex," Clark explained as he put away the phone. "He's not in the office, and he's not at the mansion and his cell phone goes straight to voicemail. Where's dad?"

"Still supervising the removal of the cows,"

"Lex said he'd pay for that," Sarah said as she cleared her dishes in the sink.

"Honey, this isn't just about money. We don't know what kind of health threat this poses to us or our neighbors,"

"Well, we don't think it's Lex's fault," Clark explained, reaching into his backpack he left on the counter. "We think someone is trying to set him up because of what happened at the night club. Look,"

Clark gave his mother the article. She sighed.

"Until this is cleared," Marth started. "I don't..."

"Mom," Clark protested. "Lex has always been a good friend to me and Sarah,"

"I know that Clark. I'm usually the one that defends him, but there's some things in his past that are a little shady,"

"I thought in this family we don't look at the past," Sarah remembered.

"Sarah, I grew up in Metropolis. I know the Luthor world. It looks glamorous and fun, but the kids grow up too fast, and they can get into trouble. Whatever's happened to Lex is starting to affect you. Body parts in boxes and poisoned cows? This isn't normal,"

"What do you want us to do mom?" asked Clark. "Cut him out of our lives?"

"No. I just want you to cool it off for a while until we know what really happened. Your father and I just don't want you to see you two pulled into his problems,"

* * *

About an hour or so later, Brianna called Sarah and told her to meet her and Allison at Smallville's Sanctuary (Which is a red room they hang out in at Brianna's house). Last night, Brianna went with her dad to Metropolis, and while he was talking to a business associate, she asked to "go to the movies". Mr. Arkin seemed okay with this and let her. Instead, she went to the city mourge and asked the coroner for any autopsy reports on Jude Royce. Luckily he still had them. She came back with a triumphant look on her face. Allison spent the night researching Jude's "death" at Club Zero and found the prime witnesses.So there they sat with around a table with pictures scattered about of the witnesses. 

"OK," Brianna said. "It was hard, but I got the autopsy reports,"

"Yeah," Allison remarked. "Who would give records on a dead guy to a twelve year old?"

Brianna glared but continued anyway.

"I don't know how to say this but," she started. "According to the reports Jude Royce is morally, ethically, spiritually, physically, positively, absolutely, undeniably, and reliably dead!"

(A/N: I don't own that lyric from "Ding, Dong, the Witch is Dead" from the Wizard of Oz)

Sarah and Allison raised an eyebrow each.

"Aren't you banned from listening to that song?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't stop me, now does it?" grinned Brianna.

"Apparently not,"

"But how can Jude be dead if he's found wandering around Smallville stalking Lex and sending dismembered hands in gift wrap?" asked Allison.

"I don't know,"

"Let's go straight to the source," Brianna started. "First of all, Lex. He's must be the primary reason why Jude is here,"

"Why is he here?" asked Allison.

"Revenge," Brianna pointed out. "The night of Jude's death, Lex took a young woman to Club Zero named Amanda Rothman. Jude's fiance. Apparently, Jude said he went away on business. He did, but not that kind of business,"

"He cheated on her?" exclaimed Allison and Sarah.

"Oh yeah,"

"Dang," Sarah leaned back in her chair. "This is like some messed up soap opera. My guess, Amanda told him the wedding was off, and Jude thought it was Lex's fault,"

"Affirmative," Brianna sort of grinned. "My guess is who was the one with the smoking gun,"

Allison grinned, and rubbed her hands togethor.

"This is where I come in," she said as she strolled over to the computer.

Brianna and Sarah looked at each other confused, but followed Allison to the computer nonetheless. On the screen, was a video footage of Club Zero dated somewhere in the year 1998 at the bottem.

"What is this?" asked Brianna.

"Old Security Log from the night Jude was shot," Allison explained.

"Where'd you get it?"

"Apparently Phelan made a grab for the footage and kept it in a secured file on his computer. I hacked in and saw this,"

As Allison said this, she typed in a few stuff, and pressed "Enter". Immedietly the footage started to show, but was in quick flashes because of the lights in the club. The next thing they saw was Jude lying on the ground...but that's not exactly what Sarah saw.

"Go back a bit," she ordered Allison.

Allison rewinded the footage and waited for Sarah's next order.

"Stop right there. Now zoom in on Amanda...I thought I saw something,"

Allison typed some more and they immedietly zoomed in on Amanda.

"Go into slow motion,"

"Where are you going with this Sarah?" asked Brianna.

"I saw Amanda pull something out of Kasitch's coat pocket during the commotion,"

"What?"

"She's right," Allison spoke up. "Look,"

The two girls looked over Allison's shoulder at the zoomed segment of the video. In Amanda's hand was a gun, just being pulled out of Kasich's pocket without him noticing.

"Whoa!" the girls said in unison

"She killed her own fiance?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"Ex fiance," Allison corrected. "And I have to say, she had a motive,"

"What?"

"Jude was with other women, he stabbed Lex in the shoulder, and he lied about going out of town,"

Brianna furrowed her eyebrows.

"I remember someone saying something about Lex's knife wound a couple of weeks ago," she said. "Remember Kyle Tippet? This weird guy was helping him, and I heard him tell Lex it was easier to handle than that knife wound. I knew I heard Club Zero from somewhere!"

"Does Amanda have any other living relatives?" asked Sarah. "Maybe we can contact them and ask them a few questions, and see if we can find Amanda,"

"I've got a picture of her family," Allison said. "It was the only one I could find on '_Google_',"

Sarah seemed to think it was a good start, so Allison got the picture, and gave it to them. Brianna looked over her friends shoulder and noticed something. Someone familiar was in the picture.

"Hey, isn't that the contracter from the Talon?" she asked.

Sarah looked closely at the picture and bulged her eyes.

"It is," she said softly. "But what does he have to..."

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Chloe and Clark.

"You guys, Lex is in trouble," Clark got to the point.

"How do you know?" asked Allison.

"No one's seen him for a while, and Jude was at the farm yesterday with the C.E.P," Chloe said.

"How'd you find out?" asked Brianna.

"Ali gave me her camera for the film to develop, and Clark found the picture,"

"We found his lisence plate and got his address," Clark said. "He lives in Metropolis and does not work for the C.E.P,"

"So you think Lex could be there?" asked Sarah.

"Hope so,"

"Then let's go!" Allison exclaimed running out of there.

* * *

While Chloe stayed with Brianna and Sarah, Allison went with Clark, and supersped to Metropolis, close to their destination. A few blocks away, people were gathering around a house that was bordered with police tape. Allison started to get worried. Were they too late? Jogging toward the house, they pushed their ways to the front, and saw police pulling out a gurney, with a blanket, telling everyone in the crowd that there was a dead body. But this was the juicy part. When Clark used his X-Ray vision to see who it was, he found the dead body with no hand. 

"It's Kasitch," Clark said softly to Allison.

Allison sighed as she called over a cop.

"Excuse me," she started. "Did they find anyone else in there?"

The cop shook his head. Allison was a bit relieved. Lex could still be alive.

"Do you know where I could find Club Zero?" Clark asked.

"You're six months too late kid," the cop explained.

"What do you mean?"

"It closed down. It's an old warehouse on 78th and Main,"

Clark nodded, and took Allison by the hand and pulled themselves away from the crowd.

"If Lex is not in that house," Clark started. "Then he's got to be at Club Zero,"

Allison smirked.

"I like the way you're thinking," she said. "But you better hurry. Nobody's watching and we need to split over there,"

Clark knew it was a good moment to use his abilities, and super sped over to an old warehouse where the neon signs were dusty and broken, and old tables and chairs were out on the curb. Breaking the door open, the kids found Lex in a strait jacket falling from the second floor. Allison started screaming in fright at the sight of this, but you can always count on Clark. Superspeed across the club, he grabbed an old couch, and pushed it to where Lex would fall. When he was still falling, Clark supersped upstairs and pushed a man with a gun toward a beam. But it wasn't Jude. It was someone else. Allison realized it was the contractor from the Talon. So he was behind all this. After his little tricks, Clark came back to the door, and ran back to Lex with Allison trailing behind him, to make it look like they just got there.

"Lex!" shouted Clark.

"Get down!" Lex exclaimed. "There's a man with a gun up there!"

"Where?" asked Allison looking around, and stopped at the contractor. "You mean that guy? What happened?"

"...I have no idea. How'd you find me here?"

Clark and Allison smiled at each other as the unbuckled the strait jacket.

"With a little help from our friends," Clark explained.

* * *

That night, Sarah was walking up in the loft to get Clark. They were going to the Talon to celebrate the opening, and she already had an outfit. She was wearing a light pink sweater with a long black skirt...and the last thing she wanted was for Clark to be fashionably late. 

"Come on Clark," she wined. "We're gonna be late,"

"Give me a few more minutes," Clark protested. "I'm trying to wrap this gift for Lana,"

Sarah rolled her eyes. That afternoon, after they had gotten Lex home, Clark found an old picture of the Talon when it was still a theatre. Striding over there, she grabbed the picture.

"Gimmie that," she said sitting down. "For someone who is quick at things, you sure are slow. Besides, from the looks of the gift wrapping, you definetly need more practice,"

Clark sighed but let his sister wrap the picture up.

"So how did the contractor fit into all of this?" asked Sarah as she cut some more gift wrap.

"He was Amanda Rothman's brother," Clark explained as he straightened his tie.

"What about Jude?"

"It wasn't Jude. It was actually a look-alike on parole,"

"Hmmm...makes sense. Who knew it was someone to be least expected?"

Clark shrugged.

"Done," said Sarah as she taped the wrap.

"Great," Clark took it from her. "Let's go,"

"Clark one more thing," Sarah said still going down the stairs.

"What?"

Sarah smirked.

"...You might need to get some shoes on first," she said

Clark looked down at his bare feet, and groaned grabbing his shoes and putting them on as they raced out to the truck.

* * *

(A/N: Next chapter, the long awaited "Nicodemus"! I know you guys have got to be excited about that. Review please! And tell me what your favorite quote is from "Superman Returns", that is if you've seen it. Here's mine!

"Wow, that's really something Lex," "Wait for it..." "...Wow that's really something Lex. It's freaking _'Gone With the Wind'_,"

"Listen. What do you hear?" "Nothing," "I hear everything. You wrote that the world doesn't need a savior. But everyday I hear people crying for one,"

I'll post up soon!)


	15. Nicodemus

Disclaimer: I don't own "Smallville"

Chapter 15: Nicodemus

Sarah sighed as she rode in the front seat of her dad's truck. She had to go to the dentist to get a cleaning, but she was afraid it would be something other than that. Brianna said it was better than watching a boring old movie in Lit class and that she was lucky to get out of it. Boy, was she wrong. Groaning, she turned to her dad.

"Don't make me go," she pleaded.

"Sarah, it's just a cleaning," Jonathon reassured. "It's not gonna kill you,"

"That's what you said last time,"

"Last time, we didn't know that you had a cavity,"

Sarah groaned again and pouted.

"You have nothing to worry about," Jonathon said. "We've limited your candy rations, and made sure you brushed your teeth twice a day. Trust me, you're not gonna get a root canal,"

Jonathon turned on the radio to a country station and sort of patter the wheel in beat. Sarah shook her head, but smiled humming along to the tune. Suddenly, she heard a the loud blaring horn of the car behind them. Jonathon looked in his sideview mirror as it continued honking at them.

"Whoa," he said. "What's your hurry, pal?"

Sarah looked back through the rear window and saw the car ram try and ram into their truck. Quickly, she turned back and fastened her seatbelt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" she exclaimed. "What's this guys deal?"

"I don't know," Jonathon looked out the window as the driver went by them.

The guy in the other truck honked at them angrily and drove away. Sarah raised an eyebrow. This guy had some serious anger managment issues. She started to feel sorry for the people who even know him. But then, all of a sudden, the car started to swerve around and flipped over when it hit the ditch on the side of the road. It finally came to a stop, the car landing on it's top, when Jonathon pulled over.

"Stay in the car," he said as he pulled the seatbelt off. "Hey! In the truck! You all right?"

Sarah watched from the passenger seat as her dad pulled the man out. He was unconsious, and so he carried the man over his shoulders, and turned back to look at the tipped over car. Sarah wondered what was wrong when Jonathon turned to his truck.

"Sarah!" he shouted. "Get out of the truck! His car's gonna blow!"

Sarah immedietly jumped out of the car and ran to a farther spot and jumped into the farthest ditch with her dad and the unconsious guy as his truck exploded. After taking cover for several long seconds, Sarah pulled her head up slowly and looked around.

"You all right sport?" Jonathon asked.

"Yeah," Sarah nodded. "We need to get him to a hospital,"

* * *

Later that day, after taking the man to the hospital, Jonathon still took Sarah to the dentist. Even though she was part of an accident, that still didn't give her full rights to skip the appointment. Jonathon left her there, and told the dentist that her brother would be there to pick her up. So she sat in the chair for an hour, hearing some drilling and picking now and then, and finally it was over. After a few minutes of waiting in the lobby, Clark came through the door, and came to Sarah's seat.

"You all right?" he asked. "I just heard about the accident,"

"No broken bones," Sarah said as they walked out of the office.

"Who was the guy who rammed into you and dad?"

"Beats me. Doctors didn't run ID when we were there,"

Clark nodded and looked around, making sure the coast was clear. When it was, he picked his sister up, and they supersped to the farm, running through the front foor in a hurry.

"Mom? Dad?" called Clark. "I just heard about the, uh..."

Clark and Sarah stopped dead in their tracks. What happened in the kitchen would scar them for life. Their parents were making out! Clark covered Sarah's eyes, and turned themselves away.

"We did **_not _**need to see that,"

Jonathon and Martha looked up from their make-out session and smiled at their kids.

"Hey kids," Jonathon grinned a huge grin. "Just getting the old hero's welcome. You know what I mean?"

Jonathon slapped Martha from the behind. She yelped, and jumped a little bit. Sarah raised an eyebrow and looked at Clark. They've never seen their dad act like this before.

"What's going on with dad?" Clark asked his mother.

"I don't know," Martha shrugged. "He's been acting strange since he got home. Sarah?"

Sarah scoffed.

"Don't look at me," she held up her hands in defense. "I was on my way to the dentist,"

"Tell me there are..." Martha started.

"No Cavities? Mom, my teeth are shiny little pearls,"

Martha smiled as she and her kids turned and looked at Jonathon, who was just reaching into the fridge.

"Hey, Clark," he pulled a beer from the shelf. "Football game on TV. You wanna watch it with me?"

Clark seemed hesitant about this.

"Don't you have work to do?" he asked.

"Nah," Jonathon waved it off. "Chores can wait. Besides..."

With a slam on the counter, Jonathon cracked the top of the beer bottle, the liquid spilling over with foam at the top.

"Whoa!" Jonathon smiled. "I earned a rest. You can pick up the slack for me can't ya?"

Sarah and Clark looked at each other. Now they knew something was wrong with their dad. First he was making out with their mother, drinking beer, not to mention he was wiping the wet bottle on a curtain above the kitchen sink.

"Jonathon!" Martha scolded as she tossed him a towel.

Jonathon grabbed the towel in the air.

"It's good to see this whole hero thing didn't go to your head," Sarah said.

Jonathon held up the beer in approval. He didn't know that at that time, Sarah was being sarcastic about it. Soon, there was a soft knock on the kitchen door. Everyone turned to see Lex through the screen door.

"Hope I'm not interuppting," he said coming through the door.

"Hi, Lex," Martha smiled. "Come on in,"

"What's up Lex?" asked Clark.

"Looking for Mr. Kent," Lex replied.

But when Lex turned to face Jonathon, he found that the farm owner had a scowly look on his face.

"What do you want?" he sneered.

"I heard you pulled one of my employees out of a car today," Lex explained.

"The man works in LuthorCorp?" asked Sarah

"Yes. I wanted to see if you were all right,"

"No you didn't," snapped Mr. Kent. "You wanted to see if I was going to sue you or not. Of course, that would put an end to all my financial difficulty, wouldn't it?"

"Jonathon, that's enough!" Martha didn't approve of this behavior.

"No, it's not enough, Martha. You see, I don't like Lex Luthor. I don't like Lionel Luthor, and I don't like your friendship with my children. In fact, if all of you Luthors were to dry up and die, I wouldn't shed a tear,"

"Dad!" exclaimed Sarah.

The Kent kids couldn't believe this. They know Jonathon had issues with the Luthors, but not this much of an issue. Where was the Jonathon Kent that taught them to respect people even if they were downright mean? And I'm not saying Lex is, it's just that Jonathon had changed. Sarah held on to Clark's hand in worry as Jonathon belched loudly.

"I think I'll take a nap," he said leaving the room.

* * *

The next day, at school during lunch, Sarah was just telling Brianna and Allison about the day yesterday. When they heard the news, it took them a while to convince him.

"Yeah right," Brianna had said before. "Sarah, are you sure you didn't get a root canal yesterday, and the medical staff left you under the gas a bit too long? Cause you know, you see loopy things when you're into that stuff,"

Sarah scowled and opened her mouth wide open, to prove that she didn't suffer the pain and affliction of a root canal. So they sat down with their lunch trays on a lunch table outside, and talked while they ate.

"Wow," Allison started the conversation off. "Drinking beer, mouthing off, counter-macking with your mom? Congratulations. Your dad's regressed back to being a teenager,"

"Well," Sarah winced as she sipped some milk. "He's been under a lot of stress lately. What with the financial problems and loans..."

"Sarah, your dad's cracked!" Brianna stopped her. "I mean, who takes a 3 hour nap? In the afternoon?"

Sarah shrugged.

"I don't know," she said. "Allison's cousin?"

Allison gave off a look.

"Hardy-har-har," she said. "I'll have you know that that kid is way too hyper. In the morning he gets up at 6 am, repeat, **6 AM**! And then he runs around the house like a hyper-active kid on way too much sugar, and after lunch, bye bye baby, it's lights out for a good 3 hours,"

"Hey guys!" said a voice.

The girls looked up from their lunch to find Chloe with a clipboard in hand. The girls looked at each other and shrugged. Chloe rushed up to them.

"Hey Chloe," the said togethor.

"What's your deepest desire?" asked Chloe. "I mean, if nothing was holding you back, what would you do?"

Allison raised an eyebrow, but figured she could answer Chloe's question. Looking around, she found a really cute guy who was on the Junior High Football team.

"I'd go make out with that hottie right now," she said dreamily.

Sarah and Brianna gaped at Allison. Here was a girl who called football players Cheating Jockstraps. And now she wanted to kiss him. Chloe shook her head as Sarah turned to her.

"Why the question?" she asked.

"Principal Kwan thinks I need to get more in touch with the pulse of the student body. So, I've decided to do a poll. I just wanted to ask Junior High students too, and since you guys are the only ones I know--Allison pick a different answer besides making out with your school's quarterback,"

"Yeah," Brianna agreed. "What is it with you and quarterbacks?"

"Why do you want me to change my answer?" asked Allison.

"Because," Chloe said. "Everything I've gotten so far has been either sex or violence related,"

"I just wanna kiss him and/or ask him out. Not the other thing. Beisdes..." Allison got up from her seat. "That's human nature. I'm gonna go ask for his number,"

Chloe shook her head with a smile as Allison skipped to the other side of the front of the school

"Bri," she turned to her. "What about you?"

"Um..." Brianna looked nervous about it. "Can I get back to you on that?"

"No problem. Sarah?"

Sarah looked at the clipboard.

"Well," she said. "...I'm gonna throw out a random one. Don't worry it's at least PG-13...I'd climb up the windmill in Chandler's Field,"

Chloe was impressed as she wrote it.

"That's your deepest desire?" she wanted to make sure first.

"Logan told me you can see Metropolis from up there,"

"Whoa. That boy gets out a lot, huh?...All right. I'll see you guys later,"

Chloe left with a triumphant smile on her face, just as Allison came back with the same look.

"I got his number!" she squealed.

* * *

After school, Sarah and Clark were in town that day, taking a walk around.

"So," Clark said. "Did Chloe show her poll to you guys?"

"Yeah," Sarah nodded. "I didn't see you on it though. Did you tell her deepest heart's desire?"

Clark cringed.

"Well..." he said.

Sarah shook her head.

"Don't tell me," she stopped him right there. "Your deepest heart's desire is Lana Lang,"

Clark nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah," he said. "Ever since Whitney's father's been in the hospital, there's been a no fly zone,"

Sarah sighed as the turned a corner.

"You know Clark," she was really getting annoyed with this subject. "There are other girls out there that don't require crossing an emotional minefield,"

Clark had to agree on that, but you know that boy doesn't just give up on Lana Lang.

"Yeah," he agreed. "But I can't just turn off my feelings for her,"

"You know," Sarah shook her head. "The choice is yours,"

Finally ending the conversation, the kids continued walking down the street. What they didn't expect however, was to hear tires screeching and horns honking. It's very rare to get road rage on the town streets in Smallville. Looking up, they saw a blue truck swerving around cars blocking it's path on the road.

"Hey, isn't that dad's truck?" Sarah asked, getting worried.

Just when Clark was about to answer, the car door from the drivers side opened up, revealing Jonathon Kent in a rage...while he was still driving!

"Where did you learn to drive, you jerk?" he yelled before closing his door.

Clark and Sarah watched as Jonathon's truck swerved around the corner and out of sight.

"Go get him!" Sarah said.

Clark supersped to the destination where their father might've gone, while Sarah ran after him in normal speed. She knew she wouldn't be much help this time, and that Clark would be able to handle it. When she was halfway there, however, she heard a gunshot. She stopped dead in her tracks. Did her dad bring the shotgun? What made him so mad that made him go over the top? Running as fast as she could she found her dad just collapsing to the ground.

"Dad!" she yelled as Clark bent down beside his father.

"Sarah!" Clark yelled out to her. "Call an ambulence!"

* * *

Later that hour, Martha and her children were standing outside Jonathon's hospital room window, listening to the doctor.

"His symptons indicate a severe anaphylatic shock," he explained. "But we can't detect any known antigens,"

"What is it then?" asked Martha turning away from the window.

"Truth is, if he'd come in just yesterday, I'd say I've never seen anything like it. But we admitted a car-crash victim this morning, a James Beels? Showed identical symptoms,"

"That's the guy dad saved," Sarah exclaimed.

"How's he doing?" Clark wondered.

There was silence. The doctor looked as though he regretted telling the family this, for it also concerned a family member.

"Not good," he said. "He fell into a coma an hour ago,"

Martha stood open mouthed in shock. If this happened to James Beels, it's possible it could happen to Jonathon. Clark hugged his mother tightly in comfort, as Sarah looked through the window at their dad's hospital room.There had to be something they could do. And she knew only one or two people who were able to help.

* * *

After calling Brianna and Choe at the Torch (and Lana since she also wanted to help), Chloe took everyone to the scene where Jonathon, Sarah, and the Beels dude had their car accident. It was nighttime so they brought a bunch of flashlights and looked around at the foggy area.

"Okay, uh," Lana said as they closed the car doors. "So what are we doing out here?"

"Well," Chloe started. "Mr. Kent and Mr. Beels both have the same symptoms,"

"And this is the only place they've been together," Brianna added as she turned on her flashlight. "We're assuming that whatever happened to Mr. Kent was caused by something out here,"

"What are we looking for?" asked Lana.

"Anything," Sarah said a bit desperate.

"Where's Ali?" asked Brianna. "Why couldn't she come? If she did, she'd scope out the place like a hound dog,"

"She's with that football player at the movies,"

"Wow," Chloe looked back at the road. "The debris starts from way over there and ends over in that ditch,"

Brianna followed the trail and her eyes went big as she was impressed with the whole scene.

"That's some serious road rage," she commented.

Lana and Sarah decided to split up from Chloe and Brianna and looked around at the edge of the woods. Chloe looked around the road until she thought she saw something move in the woods as she was taking pictures. Luckily she had her camera and took a quick shot before it disappeared int the darkness. Meanwhile, Lana and Sarah accidently got seperated a bit, but they found each other before long. As Sarah was looking in one direction she heard Lana.

"I think I found something," she called out.

Excited for some evidence, Sarah raced toward to where Lana might be. When she found her, she sneezed and smiled at her, holding up a burnt hula dancer that you put on the dashboard.

"Sorry," she said. "False alarm,"

"It's okay," Sarah said.

"Hey, come look at this flower,"

Sarah shined her flashlight to where Lana pointed. A strange looking flower was blooming up at her as she bent down. It was strange looking. Plenty of times, she had gone with her mother to Nell's Flower Shop, but never has she seen anything like it. It was swaying back and forth as it's pointed yellow petals sunk in, and blew out a green powder at her nose. Sarah covered it and sneezed as Brianna and Chloe came up

"What you guys got?" asked Chloe.

Lana and Sarah both stood up...accidently stepping on the flower, crushing it.

"Sorry," Lana said, holding up the hula dancer

"That's all right," Chloe said. "Let's get out of here. This place is a dead end,"

Everyone agreed and went back to Chloe's car with Lana and Sarah sneezing all the way there.

* * *

The next morning, Brianna was in the Jr. Torch room multitasking: Trying to get the issue proofread and done, while searching for information about Mr. Kent's symptoms and see if it could lead to any known disease. Allison walked in, putting her bag down by the door.

"How as your date last night?" asked Brianna as she looked over the articles they had written.

"...I hate football players," Allison grumbled. "...Except Whitney. He's my bud,"

Brianna giggled.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Let's see," Allison went over the events the previous night. "He called me '_Callie_' the whole night, he took me to see a movie that he decided to see, not what we both agreed on, he hogged the popcorn, ate half of my Milk Dud's, and squirted soda through his nose and thought it was funny when it landed on some nerd's popcorn,"

"Ugh. Talk about your worst nightmare. What'd you do?"

"I ditched him when he was talking to some cheerleader. We went to the Talon to get some hot chocolate, and I don't think he noticed I went off without him,"

Brianna nodded in approval.

"That's my girl," she smiled. "Always coming back from the dark side,"

"I mean," Allison sighed as she slumped in her chair. "I don't know what the big deal is with guys. Why can't it be like in the movies? I was watching this one movie where this guy like this girl a lot, and he stood out in the rain waiting for her to come home just to tell her that he loved her,"

"Don't we all wish our lives were like that?" asked Brianna.

"...I heard about Mr. Kent. How's he doing?"

Brianna shook her head.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I've tried all the medicinal website since 6 am this morning. I looked up all the diseases known to man, and none of them seem to match the symptoms Mr. Kent and the Beels guy had. We went out to the site last night where they had the car accident. Found zilch. Nothing,"

Allison sighed, but furrowed her eyebrows as she heard wolf whistles outside the room. Boys were trailing after someone in the halls when she and Brianna looked out the door. Joey, the eighth grader who worked in the printer room, stopped by the kids.

"Hello earthlings," he grinned.

Like I said before in one of our previous episodes, Joey was a nerd. Brianna raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Captain Geek-Wad," she said sarcastcially. "Who are you chasing after this week?"

Joey still grinned.

"It's Sarah," he said.

"What?" asked the girls in disbelief.

"Quit pulling our chain here," Brianna said as Allison looked at where Sarah might be. "She's way out of your league, and you're older than her. As a friend, I'm gonna say this nicely: **_You stalk her, I hurt you_**,"

"Bri," Alison slapped Brianna's arm.

"Ow! What?"

"Look at what Sarah's wearing,"

Brianna looked at what Allison was looking and went wide eyed. All the boys were crowded around her but they could see very clearly at what she was wearing. She was wearing a black, skin tight tank top, and black pants, with black boots. Her hair was in a loose ponytail, and she was practically modeling for the boys. Joey left the girls and looked at her too with googley eyes. Brianna scoffed in disgust.

"Who does she think she is?" she asked. "_Sarah Kent, the Tomb Raider_?"

While all of this was happening, Sarah spotted Logan looking on with the rest of the crowd. His dark blonde hair stood at the back of his neck as she walked over seductively to him.

"What's the occasion?" he asked.

"Nothing," Sarah smiled playfully. "I just thought we'd ditch school,"

"I...I can't. I'm failing English,"

Sarah scoffed and pushed him off.

"Geek," she said walking away.

As Sarah walked past the Jr. Torch office, Brianna and Allison pulled her in the room and closed the door.

"What are you wearing?" asked Brianna in disgust.

"And where'd you buy it?" asked Allison.

"Just something I found lying around in my closet," Sarah said

"_Pfft_," Brianna said. "More like the Halloween Box. Put on a jacket!"

"Why? I'm wearing this,"

"No you're not,"

"You're just saying that is because you're afraid to wear something like it. I'm wearing what the boys like,"

"Sarah," Allison said. "Boys like anything on a girl as long as it's skin tight,"

"Whatever. I've gotta go anyway,"

"The teacher won't let you wear that in class," Brianna said as Sarah opened the door.

"Who said I was going to class?"

"...YOU'RE GONNA PLAY HOOKEY!"

"That's right,"

"Sarah..." Allison moved forward.

Brianna sighed.

"At least can you finish your article?" she asked. "The paper's due today,"

"How 'bout..."Sarah said. "You finish it? Cause I quit,"

* * *

After all this had happened, Sarah played hookey like she planned, and the girls spent the rest of the day wishing that they could've done something. This was not the way Sarah acted. How could she have done this? It's like she changed overnight. They decided to go see Chloe and Clark after school to see what could possibly chage Sarah. When they got there however, they found Clark in a gym uniform, and a towel drying his wet hair.

"What happened to you?" asked Allison.

"Lana," Chloe said as they sat down beside her. "Started acting weird and...well...did something not very Lana-like,"

Brianna groaned.

"First Sarah, now this?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Clark as he put down the towel. "Is Sarah all right?"

"Did you see what she was wearing when she left the house this morning? It was scary. Plus she played hookey today,"

"She ditched school?"

"Oh boy," Chloe commented. "Sarah's in trouble,"

"You know," Clark turned to her. "You guys must have missed something at the accident site. That's the only connection,"

"No," Brianna protested. "We didn't. Because me and Chloe were there and we're fine,"

Clark sighed and shook his head.

"It just doesn't make any sense,"

Allison shook her head as she took over Chloe's set on the computer. They were overlooking the pictures she and Brianna had taken on the accident site. In one picture, she saw something strange. A silouette of a person shown in the background.

"Wait," she said softly as she tried to zoom in. "Looks like you guys weren't the only ones out there,"

Everyone looked up and looked behind Allison at the picture.

"Who's that?" asked Brianna.

"I think it's Dr. Hamilton," Chloe took a closer look.

"The meteor freak?" asked Allison.

"Yeah,"

"What's he doing skulking around in the woods?" Clark wondered.

"I don't know...but I have a feeling it's not just coincidence. I'm gonna go talk to him. Brianna, you can come with me. You're dad's out of town for the weekend, and you're staying at my house,"

"Yes!" Brianna cheered to herself.

Brianna always liked staying at Chloe's house while her dad went to Metropolis for a job conference.

"I'm gonna go talk to Lana and find Sarah," Clark said. "I think whatever happened to my father is about to happen to them,"

* * *

Sarah walked into the Talon, and lounged on the couch listening to heavy metal music on a CD player. Everything had been going great. She hung out at a music store, and comics all day. She soon decided to get herself some coffee...now notice I didn't say hot chocolate. Just then, Lana came up, in an outfit similar to hers.

"Hey Sarah," she said. "Nice outfit,"

"Thanks," Sarah smirked.

Suddenly, a girl in a Talon apron came up to them.

"Lana, where have you been?" she asked. "Monique called in sick and we haven't got anyone to cover,"

"Why is this my problem?" Lana asked carelessly.

"Because, Nell's in Metropolis and you're the assistant manager,"

"Well, I'm taking the afternoon off, so I guess we're closing early,"

With that, Lana whistled to get everyone's attention.

"Listen up!" she said. "We're closing early, so coffee's on the house. Drink up,"

Sarah smirked and followed Lana to the back of the counter, filling themselves up with whip cream that you put on lattes and hot chocolate. They didn't realize Lex was there when he showed up.

"Lana," he said. "The Talon closes at 9,"

Lana wheeled around in her chair to face the billionaire play-boy.

"Not today," she said.

"You're not impressing anyone with the attitude, Lana,"

"You're wrong right there, Lex," Sarah smirked as she got some more whipped cream

Lex looked disapporvingly at Sarah, who just smirked.

"Sarah," he said. "Lana's talking to someone who set the bar for adolescent rebellion,"

"That's right," Lana smiled. "I heard you were quite the bad boy before you joined us here in Smallville,"

"It's nothing I'm proud of,"

"Please. You don't care about the Talon. You only invested because I asked you to,"

While Lana was keeping Lex busy, Sarah spotted a set of car keys on a table. She smiled, in a mischevious way. Those weren't just any car keys. They were Lex's car keys. While Lex's back was turned, she slipped the keys in her pocket. Lana watched all this over his shoulder and smiled as Sarah walked out and got into the passenger seat, waiting for her. She may be rebellious, but she knew she didn't want to get herself killed. After all, she was only twelve. Soon, Lana came running out and got into the drivers seat.

"Where do you wanna go, kiddo?" Lana asked as she reved up the fancy car.

Sarah smirked.

"Chandler's Field," she said as Lana stepped on it.

As Lana and Sarah drove off, Clark and Allison were just walking down the sidewalk when it passed. Allison furrowed her eyebrows.

"Tell me that's not Lex trying to drive off a bridge again," she said.

"No," Clark said softly. "It's Lana and Sarah,"

* * *

Meanwhile, Chloe and Brianna drove up in front of a house with a barn not too far away.

"This is his lab?" Brianna asked as she closed her door.

"Yeah," Chloe said as they walked togethor. "Why?"

"Because I'm thinking that the only lab that might be in there will be the dog kind,"

Chloe smirked and shook her head as they walked in. Brianna was wrong. It was a lab, it's just that...well...it seems that Dr. Hamilton was not such a people person. Everywhere they saw were meteor rocks and green lights. On a desk was an African American man reading an old looking book.

"Dr. Hamilton, hello," Chloe said. "Chloe Sullivan, _**Smallville Torch**_. And this is Brianna Arkin, Editor in Chief for **_Smallville Jr. Torch_**. We spoke a few times on the internet about the meteors?"

"Oh," Dr. Hamilton simply said. "Chloe,"

"Well, uh," Chloe dug into her purse and took out a picture. "Can you tell us what you were doing out in the woods last night?"

Dr. Hamilton took the picture and sighed. It was a picture of him in the woods the night Lana and Sarah were infected.

"What I do there _most_ nights," he said, slightly annoyed. "Search for meteor samples. I find it easier to spot them with flashlights--_Get away from there!_"

Brianna jumped. As Dr. Hamilton was talking, she was looking, **just looking**, at a few meteor rocks in a tank.

"So you didn't see me and my friends," Chloe confirmed.

"I heard voices," Dr. Hamilton remembered. "I saw flashlights, I know that kids like to party, and as you know, _I don't like company_!"

"So you weren't there looking over the accident scene?" asked Brianna.

"What accident?"

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Chloe saw a book that Dr. Hamilton just put down. It was titled "_The Nicodemus Diary_". Let's have a little history lesson, shall we? In the 1870's, in an early settment of Kansas, a priest left a diary behind, reminiscing the events of the deaths of over 200 people, who died overnight. A strange flower was the blame and it caused the villagers to act strangely. Brianna and Chloe didn't know this, but they were willing to find out.

"We must be mistaken," Chloe said. "Sorry to have bothered you,"

"And what were you doing in the woods last night?" asked Dr. Hamilton as they started to leave.

"Partying with my friends,"

* * *

Lana and Sarah stopped in front of the windmill, and overlooked it.

"So," Lana smiled. "You're gonna climb up there?"

"Oh yeah," Sarah started walking toward it.

As Lana watched Sarah start to climb up, Clark and Allison had supersped after them, and stopped.

"Lana," Clark said as he put Allison down. "What's going on? Does Lex know you and Sarah have his car?"

Lana smirked.

"He should by now," she said as she walked to go up the ladder.

"Look, something happened to you," Clark said as he and Allison tried to catch up with her. "I just don't know what is,"

"It's called self-confidence!" Sarah had just gotten to the top.

Clark looked up and saw his sister up on the windmill.

"Sarah what are you doing up there?" he yelled.

"Being free!" Sarah yelled back. "For the first time, I'm not repressing my feelings. I'm free!"

"No, you're not!"

"You should talk," Lana scoffed. "You had me in the pool, and you didn't take your chance. I see the way you look at me. Why don't you just tell me how you feel?"

"Lana, you're sick. I need to get you and my sister to a hospital,"

"Don't avoid the question, Clark. Are you in love with me?"

"...Lana..."

Sarah let out a laugh as she swung her legs from the edge.

"Such a coward," she said as Lana started going up. "Can't even answer a simple question,"

"You want me," Lana said as she climbed up. "Come and get me,"

Allison shook her head and stood by Clark.

"I don't believe this," she commented. "They're nutcases! Lana! Sarah!"

"What are you doing?" Clark yelled with her. "Come down,"

"What's the matter Clark?" taunted Sarah. "Afraid of heights?"

Clark sighed. Sarah knew Clark had this fear of heights, and flying. This wasn't her. That's why he had to get Lana and her to a hospital before something terrible happened. Sorry to say it, but it was about to. Lana and Sarah both started to get a bit dizzy. Everything was looking a bit white. Lana collapsed first and fell through the air.

"Lana!" Clark said before he caught her.

Allison looked up, and noticed Sarah, swaying a bit too.

"Oh my gosh," she said softly. "Clark! Clark!"

Clark looked up to find his sister, slipping off the edge of the windmill. After he put Lana safely on the ground, he supersped to her destination, and caught his sister.

* * *

A little later, Allison and Clark were with the paramedics, escorting Sarah and Lana to hospital rooms. They passed Mr. Kent's room, and Mrs. Kent came out, looking worried.

"What happened?" she asked.

"They've got the same symptoms as Mr. Kent and Beels," Allison said softly.

Martha knew Allison was scared, and she hugged her in a comforting way.

"How's dad?" Clark asked softly.

Martha looked horrified when Clark asked that question.

"He slipped into a coma," she said. "The doctors don't know how long he'll last,"

Allison started to show tears in her eyes. She didn't want her friends to die. Crying a bit, she moved from Martha to Clark. Clark held her, as she cried into his chest. Lex came out of the hospital room, and to Mrs. Kent as Clark and Allison looked at Mr. Kent through the window. He was just visiting the Kents to see how they were doing.

"Mrs. Kent," he said. "I've got doctors flying in from Metropolis. I'm going to do everything I can for Mr. Kent and Sarah,"

Martha nodded, thankful for Lex's chivalry and walked into the hospital room to be with Mr. Kent. Lex looked at Clark and Allison. Both were upset over the events and wanting this to be over.

"Clark, I'm sorry," Lex apologized.

"It's not your fault Lex," Clark said softly.

* * *

Later, Brianna called Clark and said that they had some information that might help explain the whole situation. So Clark and Allison went back to Smallville High, where they found Chloe, Pete, and Brianna at a lunch table with a few things.

"Dr. Hamilton had a copy of this book in his barn," Chloe started giving Clark a book.

"_'The Nicodemus Diary'_," Clark read

"It's a firsh-hand account of Smallville's first mystery," Brianna explained. "In 1871, the whole settlement wen postal before they even had a post office,"

"Nice to Smallville was still whacked before the meteors got here," Pete put out an optimistic remark.

"Yeah," that made Chloe smile. "In the diary, they talk about a flower. The settlers called it Nicodemus. They said it liberated repressed feelings, sent them into rages, the fever and finally--well--,"

Chloe stopped herself before she could say the worse. Clark didn't have to have Chloe tell him that the last stage was fatal.

"All right," he said. "Well, where can we find this flower?"

"Well, you see," Brianna winced. "That's the glitch. After the massacre, the cavalry torched the whole settlement. They wanted to make sure that whatever caused it wasn't gonna spread. The flower's been extinct for over 100 years,"

"But what does Hamilton have to do with this? Isn't he a geologist?"

"With a meteor fixation," Chloe said.

"We tracked down this paper he wrote six years ago," Pete pulled out a booklet from his backpack.

"**Metropolis University Press**," Clark read the publishers signature.

"I think this is the last straw," Chloe said reading it. "In it, he postulates that meteor rocks can be used to irradiate dormant plant cells,"

"So you think Hamilton pulled a _Jurassic Park_ and brought back the Nicodemus," Allison said.

"And now he's trying to cover it up," Brianna finsihed.

"Let's go talk to him," Clark suggested.

"Wait," Chloe stopped him as he got up. "There's more. Dr. Hamilton didn't check out _The Nicodemus Diary_. Lex did,"

Clark and Allison looked at each other in surprise, and looked back at Chloe.

"You think he's involved?" Allison asked.

"I told you all along he was bad news!" declared Pete.

Brianna made a face at Pete. Pete had issues with the Luthors. But it wasn't Lex's fault. Twelve years ago after the meteor shower, Lionel Luthor had taken his family's Creamed Corn Factory, and Pete still had a grudge ever since.

"Pete," she said. "We don't know anything yet,"

* * *

That night, Clark and Brianna were walking down the sidewalk by the Talon to find Lex talking on his cell phone. When he looked up to find them, he told the guy on the other end he would call back, hung up, and looked at them.

"I just got off the phone with the doctors," Lex explained. "They think they've isolated the problem,"

Clark looked down a bit.

"Does it have to do with the Nicodemus flower?" he asked

Lex was a bit shocked and sighed a bit. He had been cornered with this issue.

"We know that you checked the diary out od the library,"

"...Yes, I did, Clark,"

"Why?" asked Brianna

"Because my property was built on the site of the original settlement. I always thought it was an interesting story. When I heard about Mr. Kent's symptoms, I remembered it, and tracked it down to see if it could be any help,"

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" asked Clark.

"Clark," Lex started walking down the sidewalk. "It's a crackpot story. I was grasping at at straws,"

"Do you know Dr. Steven Hamilton?" Clark walked with him.

"Who's that?"

"Don't lie to me!"

Clark grabbed Lex by the shoulder, and made him turn to face him. Brianna was a bit surprised to see Clark act like this, but Lex was calm.

"Clark," he said softly. "Calm down,"

Hesitantly, Clark let go of Lex.

"I know you're worried about your father, Sarah, and Lana, but I checked the book outo fthe library. That's it. I'm not resposible for what happened and I'm doing everything in my power to fix it. That's the truth Clark,"

* * *

Meanwhile, Chloe, Pete, and Allison crept into the lab/barn of Dr. Steven Hamilton. They knew that Hamilton must have at least one flower hidden in his barn.

"Okay," Chloe said. "Keep your flashlight low. Bri, stay close to Pete,"

"You're an expert on breaking an entering now?" asked Pete sarcastically.

Brianna rolled her eyes, and stayed close to Chloe and Pete, looking around the dark lab. When she took another step, she knocked over something and jumped when it sounded. It was only a broom.

"Be careful," Chloe warned as she put the broom back up.

"Sorry," Brianna winced. "I'm sorry,"

Chloe had Brianna stay with her while they searched for the whereabouts of the mysterious flower. While looking through lab refrigirator, you know the kind you put medicine and chemicals in, they heard a crash and turned around, gasping.

"Pete, what happened?" asked Chloe still whispering.

Pete wasn't there. Brianna and Chloe spent a good few seconds searching, until Brianna felt something crack under her foot. Looking down she saw glass everywhere and a flower out of it's case. Chloe pulled Brianna away from it, for fear she might get infected. When they turned around however, they saw Pete, with a sickly grin on his face.

"You looking for me?" he asked.

"Oh no," Chloe whispered as she pulled Brianna behind her.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

Pete stroked Chloe's hair, but she pulled it away.

"Okay, Pete," she said calmly. "You've been infected. We've gotta get you to the hospital,"

But as Chloe and Brianna, Pete grabbed them, and turned to face them, with an angry expression on his face. Brianna grew scared as she slunk behind Chloe.

"That's right," Pete said dangerously. "Ignore Pete. He's just the funny guy. You don't have to sweat his feelings, because you've only got eyes for Clark,"

"Calm down, Pete," Chloe said, growing afraid. "I'm gonna call Clark,"

That hit the roof with Pete. As Chloe dialed Clark's number, he threw stuff off from a nearby table, and kicked them. Chloe and Brianna watched him in his anger stage of the infection.

"He's probably hanging out with his new best friend Lex Luthor," he said as he kicked the table.

Chloe and Brianna watched, afraid to do anything. From under a pile of papers, Pete found a gun, buried in the depths of meteor rock research. He picked it up, and held Chloe and Brianna at gun-point.

"Give me your keys," he said threateningly to Chloe.

"Why?" asked Brianna timidly. "Where are you going?"

Pete cocked the gun.

"I'm serious Chloe," he said.

The girls didn't do anything.

"**GIVE ME THE KEYS**!"

Silently breathing, Chloe slowly took her car keys out of her pocket, and Pete snatched them from her hands.

* * *

Allison walked into Mr. Kent's hospital room silently with Clark. They had just been at Sarah and Lana's room, and they just slipped into comas. Clark sat down by his mother as Allison curled up in a chair.

"How is he?" he asked softly

Martha shook her head.

"Not good," she whispered. "...Clark, Ali...Mr. Beels died half an hour ago,"

Clark looked shocked and looked at his father, and out the door, as if to see his sister's room. He took his mother's hand.

"With all my abilities, there's nothing I can do," he said slowly. "...What do we do if dad and Sarah--,"

"I don't know," Martha did not want to think the worst. "...Did I ever tell you about the first time I met your father?"

Clark shook his head as Allison came to sit with them.

"No," he said.

"He came to Metropolis U to take a finance course," Martha explained. "And he was sitting by a fountain, all denim and flannel, eating an apple. And I asked to borrow his notes. He didn't know that I was the note-taker for the class. He still doesn't,"

"You were sly, mom,"

"...He was so cute. So, I asked him for his notes, and he just handed over his notebook without even asking my name, and I said 'How can you be so sure I'll bring it back?' and he said...'I perfer to believe in people',"

Clark smiled in a thoughtful way.

"It sounds like dad," he commented.

"And I remember looking at him, completely embarassed, because I was thinking the dumbest thing. I was thinking...'I hope he marries me'. I still think that," Martha was breaking down into sobs. "Everyday there's a part of me that says 'I hope he marries me',"

Clark pulled his mother into a hug, and Allison hugged them both, comforting them. Clark looked at his father on the hospital bed. He did not want to lose his father, his mentor, his best friend in the whole world. This man taught him to be humble, to look for the good in people. He did not want to lose that. A knock on the door sounded and Chloe stuck her head through the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Kent," she said quiety. "Um...Can we talk to you and Allison for a second, Clark?"

Martha told her son and Allison to go, and they slipped silently out of the room, closing the door. Brianna got straight to the point.

"Dr. Hamilton was lying," she said. "We found the Nicodemus flower in the barn,"

"One got Pete," Chloe explained. "And he took a really quick turn to scary,"

"Where did he go?" asked Clark as he grabbed Allison's hand.

"He took a gun, and said he was going after Lex,"

Clark and Allison looked at each other, and took off out of the hospital, leaving Chloe and Brianna to help Mrs. Kent.

* * *

When Clark and Allison got to the Luthor Mansion, they rushed to his office to hear gunshots. They both started getting worried. Were they too late? Did Pete kill Lex? Pushing open the side door, they found Pete holding Lex, who was being as calm as he could, at gunpoint.

"Pete!" Clark shouted. "Don't do it!"

"We used to be best friends!" exclaimed Pete, still aiming at Lex. "His dad messed over my dad, and he's trying to mess things up between us. The world's a better place without him,"

"Pete," Allison said cautiously. "Why don't you put the gun down, we'll have a nice chat, and work things out _**on the way to the hospital**_? You've been infected!"

"He's behind all this!" Pete ignored her. "I saw Hamilton here,"

Clark looked at Lex confused.

"They're working on this together!" Pete shouted.

"Is that true?" Clark questioned Lex.

"Clark," Lex said slowly. "He's delusional,"

"...I don't believe you. You're right, Pete. He's been lying to everyone,"

"What?" Allison went wide eyed.

Clark eyed Allison and sort of winked. She sort of got the picture. They were doing an act to get to Pete. Turning on her acting skills, she glared at Lex.

"I can't believe I was friends with you," she said. "I know who my true friends are,"

"I knew you'd see the light," Pete smiled.

Lex looked shocked. That's good. It meant the plan was working. Clark walked forward to Lex, as he backed up against the bookshelves.

"Clark," he said. "What are you doing?"

"Can't talk your way out of this one Lex," Clark remarked as he grabbed him by the collar. "I see how you really are. The friendship is over,"

Clark pushed Lex against the wall and knocked him out. Behind their backs, Allison winced and covered her eyes. She cannot believe he just did that. Pete, on the other hand, was excited.

"Nice one," he patted Clark on the back. "I'll finish him,"

But before Pete coud fire one bullet, Clark slapped the gun off his hand with his speed. Pete looked surprised.

"How'd you do that?" he asked.

"Don't worry Pete," Clark reassured. "We'll get you to a hospital,"

Clark knocked Pete out with the palm of his hand, as Lex got up, rubbing his head. Allison rushed over to help him.

"Clark, Ali?" he asked. "What the heck?"

"We're sorry Lex," winced Allison.

Lex looked over at the unconsious Pete and back at them.

"So it was an act?" he asked.

"We didn't know what else to do," Clark explained. "He was gonna shoot you,"

"You had me for a moment," Clark helped him up. "I thought you were serious. What do they feed you on that farm?"

"...Was Hamilton really here?" Allison wondered.

Lex sighed.

"What do you think, Allison?" he asked

* * *

Sarah slowly opened her eyes to her friends talking silently. Wait...where was she?...The hospital? How the heck did she get there in the first place? You and I know the answers to those questions. Slowly sitting up, she saw her friends.

"Can you guys quit the chatter and tell me what am I doing here?" she asked

Brianna and Allison stopped the conversation, smiled very widely, and practically jumped on Sarah's bed and hugged her.

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" Sarah exclaimed. "There'll be no hugging until I know what's going on!"

"It's good to have you back!" exclaimed Brianna.

"Back? Where did I go? What am I doing here?"

"Wait," Allison furrowed her eyebrows. "You don't remember what happened?"

"No...What day is it?"

"March 19,"

Sarah shook her head.

"No, that can't be right," she said. "Last thing I remember was going to bed at home on _March 17_...Hang on..."

Sarah grabbed her two best friends by the collar.

"You two tell me what happened this minute!" she exclaimed.

Allison sort of grinned.

"You want the condensed version or the unabridged version?" she asked sweetly.

"Ali!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Ugh," Brianna rolled her eyes. "I'll tell her. Now let's see, how shall I put this nicely?...Oh yeah. You came to school looking like a hooker,"

"What!"

"Yeah, that's right. And then you played hookey, stole Lex's car..."

"_I drove Lex's car_?"

"No," Allison said calmly. "Lana drove it,"

"And you nearly got yourself killed by jumping off of the windmill and Chandler's Field!" Brianna finished.

At this time, Sarah's eyes were as wide as a dead fish.

"Why didn't you two stop me?" she asked in exasperation.

"Because," Allison. "We didn't know if you had a gun planted on you or not,"

Sarah squinted her eyes at Allison.

"You're weird," she said. "How do I know this just isn't something you guys made up?"

Soon, Clark came into the room.

"Hey!" he said hugging her. "You're all right,"

"What am I doing here?" Sarah asked him.

Sarah could always count on Clark did get a straight answer.

"You got sick," he said.

"With what?" asked Sarah. "Pnemonia?"

"No," Brianna said. "Do you remember the night we searched the car accident site?"

"...Yeah,"

"Do you remember a flower?"

"...Sure,"

"Well there ya go. Doctors found a cure last night from some old Native American book,"

Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"A flower got me sick?" she asked. "Anything else?"

"Nope," Allison said. "That's it,"

* * *

Later that afternoon, Brianna was in the car with Chloe to get some lunch. But before that, they had to ask Dr. Hamilton a few questions. Brianna didn't know why that had to go back. So far, she didn't like the guy. He lied about the Nicodemus flower, and nearly got her friends killed. However, when they got there, the barn was empty. No research files, no poisonous flowers. Everything was cleared out.

"What do you think happened here?" she asked.

"I don't know," Chloe confessed.

"...And so, the mystery deepens,"

(A/N: I really hope you guys liked this version of Nicodemus. Next up: Stray!)


End file.
